Sept Nuances De Noir
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: Suite de "Comme Une Vraie Famille." La famille Sommet, ce n'est ni le noir le blanc. Ni le mal ni le bien. Ni la rose ni l'épine. Ce n'est qu'un condensé de tons en noir, s'enlaçant, se détachant, se perdant, se retrouvant. Mais à travers les sombres abysses de nos péchés, et l'horloge qui fait Tic Tac, si proche est la chute. Warning: Anorexie/Dépression/Violence. Matoine, autres.
1. Introduction

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Me revoilà pour l'introduction de cette toute nouvelle deuxième partie, intitulée "Sept Nuances De Noir."**_

_**Cette fiction est la suite directe de "Comme Une Vraie Famille". Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous n'allez rien comprendre. Je vous invite donc, bien évidemment, à vous y diriger avant d'entamer cette histoire.**_

_**Cette fiction est vivement déconseillée si vous êtes sujets à des idées noires. Elle traite de sujets très durs tels que la dépression, la destruction psychologique, violence sur enfant, anorexie, etc. **_

_**Je ne sais pas si cette deuxième partie sera de la même longueur que la première. Au moins autant, c'est sûr, mais peut-être aux alentours de 20 chapitres.**_

_**La longueur des chapitres sera sûrement à peu près la même.**_

_**Parce que ce n'est pas évident, je préfère le préciser pour que vous ne soyez pas trop dans le flou: Cette introduction est la suite de celle de "Comme Une Vraie Famille". Les deux se suivent. Elles sont en quelques sortes "hors de l'histoire", et n'ont pour le moment aucun lien avec l'accident de voiture, ou quoi que ce soi. Mais bien sûr, elles ne sont pas là pour rien et le lien se fera en temps et en heure. Voilà! :)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Sept Nuances De Noir :_

_Introduction :_

Assis sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur la forêt, en silence.

Pas un bruit ne troublait la tranquillité du parc. Un peu plus loin, une fontaine d'eau s'écoulait doucement. Au-dessus, quelques oiseaux virevoltaient dans un élégant ballet, bien inconscients de leurs congénères humains et de leur folie.

Dans sa tête, un long bruit résonnait sans fin.

Et une paire de yeux bleus.

_Une image. Un son. Une image. Un son._

Et l'immonde odeur de désinfectants et de médicaments.

Personne ne l'avait laissé entrer dans la chambre. Et il avait sûrement réussi à échapper à la mort de par deux fois, par deux personnes.

Mais il ne savait pas s'il en aurait eu le courage. Le courage de pousser cette fine cloison en bois, et d'entrer dans cette chambre aux relents de mort et de désolation.

Personne ne l'avait laissé entrer dans la chambre.

Et il y'avait eu un autre regard. Une autre lueur. D'autres yeux bleus, surmontés d'une paire de lunettes.

_Un son. Deux images. Un son. Deux images._

Des yeux bleus, des yeux noirs, des yeux marron.

Et le regard de cette petite fille. Son corps d'ébène, noir comme la nuit, tremblant. Et ses boucles noires torturées par de petites mains nerveuses.

L'impression qu'on a de tout perdre, qu'est-ce que ça fait? Peu de gens l'ont réellement vécu. Tout perdre, _même lorsqu'on a rien._

Un jour, une de ses nombreuses femmes d'une nuit lui avait dit que l'amour finirait par le tuer. Que celui-ci se vengerait de cet homme, le seul sur cette Terre, qui lui avait échappé.

Il planterait dans son cœur son poignard doré. Garni de roses blanches et de gravures vieilles comme le monde, signatures de tous ses sacrifiés.

Ils avaient ri tout deux. L'une de pitié. L'autre de vanité.

Ayez pitié de cet homme! Cet homme qui n'est ni blanc ni noir, mais qui n'est qu'une ombre destructrice. Cet homme si nuancé, dépassé par sa propre arrogance. Cet homme qui ne comprend pas que quoi que fut son destin, et quel que fut le chemin tracé par ses pas de géant, le monde continuera de danser. Lorsque la grande faucheuse viendra, le soleil ne s'arrêtera pas de flamboyer, et les ruisseaux de couler.

La neige perpétuera de tomber en hiver, les feuilles de pourrir à la fin de l'automne, la rosée de se déposer sur les fleurs verdoyantes et colorées de l'aube.

Cet homme qui ne comprend pas. Cet homme qui n'est plus un homme.

Aujourd'hui, il n'en rit plus. Aujourd'hui, il voit le doux reflet du poignard doré dans une paire de lac salé.

_Putain qu'il a mal._

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes du dernier chapitre de "Comme Une Vraie Famille".**_

_**Juste Phi: Et non dommage tu n'es pas first! xD Et tu notes aussi que le Panda et le Geek font un gâteau! En fait, je vois vraiment pas du tout Antoine cuisiner et j'avais besoin que la Fille s'occupe en faisant quelque chose. Du coup, j'ai pensé à la vaisselle. Mais elle ne la fait jamais, d'habitude c'est toujours Mathieu. ;) Je n'aime pas du tout imaginer la Fille en débile hystérique à gros boobs. Dans l'histoire, j'essaye de vraiment approfondir leur personnalité. Ils vivent vraiment un truc dur, ou Mathieu se détruit, ou leur famille se déchire, donc ils ne peuvent pas garder leur personnalité "de surface". Tout comme j'ai fait le Hippie attentif et clairvoyant, j'ai rendu la Fille plus sensible et plus agréable Ah bah désolé xD J'espère que tu apprécies même si ma fic est essentiellement du Matoine et du Panda/Geek etc Bah ça va alors :D Merci, bonne fêtes à toi aussi!**_

_**Brume de Jais: Merci de ta review! :) Je ne peux malheureusement pas te spoiler, mais je vois que Marion n'est Vraiment pas aimé! x) Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**_

_**MOI: :NoSpoil: xD Mais mon dieu y'a des psychopathes par ici c'est fou O.o Yep, le Panda et le Geek sont enfin heureux ^^ Il était temps. Tu verras pour la Fille... (NoSpoil :P) Haha tu l'as bien écris :P Pas grave t'es excusée pour la dernière fois quand même! Hmm... Pour l'instant, personne ne sait vraiment ce que ressent le Patron. (Mais bon, c'est le Patron quoi) Oui, Antoine est un con irresponsable et débile T_T Bisooous! :D**_

_**Pandoudii: Coucou! Tout d'abord, merci de ta review ^^ Tes compliments me font chaud au cœur. J'essaye vraiment de retranscrire le maximum d'émotions possibles, et tout ce que ressentent les personnages! J'aime bien le Geetron, mais pour moi, rien n'est mieux que le Patron/Hippie xD Ca va durer, l'histoire est prévue assez longue! :) Malheureusement, je voudrais rester anonyme. Par contre, je préviens de l'avancement de ma fiction dans la rubrique "News" sur mon profil, tout en bas ^^ Merci beaucoup ! :D**_

_**Blank Space: Merci beaucoup :) Ça me fait super plaisir que tu me dises tout ça... Savoir que tant de gens, (oui pour moi vous êtes beaucoup c'est fou xD) aiment mon histoire... bah c'est génial quoi! Je ne sais pas non plus d'ou je m'inspire... Ça vient tout seul. Je ne suis pourtant pas quelqu'un de particulièrement déprimée dans la vie, au contraire x) Oh, t'as le même âge? ^^ Moi non plus franchement, je ne pensais pas faire une aussi grosse histoire... Mais si t'en as déjà fait une pour ta pote, c'est que t'y arrives :D Faut juste trouver ce qui t'inspire! J'espère moi aussi que je la garderai :p Merci encore, et à la prochaine! ;)**_

_**lea89: Pas grave, je te dis, j'adore tes "génial"! :p Bon... Je constate que vous êtes tous sadiques x) Mais encore une fois, No Spoil :D Antoine est vraiment con, je sais... Je lui ai pas fait de cadeau dans cette histoire, le pauvre ^^' Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi !**_

_**Voilà pour l'introduction!**_

_**Envoyez moi vos impressions par reviews, ça me motive Beaucoup pour la suite!**_

_**A la prochaine, et bonnes fêtes à tous!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Cauchemar De La Fille

_**Me voilà pour le chapitre 1 de cette deuxième partie!**_

_**... Je sais! Je sais que j'avais dit que je reviendrais pas avant 2015, mais j'ai un putain d'élan d'inspiration! :D Du coup je me suis dit que ça serait cruel de vous laisser poireauter pendant ce temps... Je ne sais pas si c'est le prochain fan made pour le Hippie qui m'a inspiré comme ça,mais j'ai mis le turbo!**_

_**L'abrutie: ... Pourquoi ce pseudo ? :/ Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle me touche énormément. Rien que le fait que tu es pris la peine de me laisser une review me fait chaud au cœur. Toutes les fictions que tu as citées, je sais qu'elles sont excellentes, (Bien que je n'en lise que deux, C'est Naturel et And We Run) et être mis aumême niveau, c'est génial. Je l'admets, elle est très sombre. Mais j'aime beaucoup écrire dans cette ambiance, et donner vraiment une profondeur et une vraie psychologie aux personnages. C'est vrai qu'au final, Marion n'est pas si méchante. Elle est dure, et froide, mais pas "méchante." Elle protège tout simplement son couple. Antoine est énervant, je sais... Je lui ai pas fait de cadeau x) Parce que pour le coup, je pense qu'il est OOC. (Du moins j'espère qu'il est pas vraiment comme ça.) Tu n'en oublie pas, il y'en a bien 7 :) Patron, Geek, Hippie, Panda, Prof, Fille, et Mathieu. (D'ou le titre.) Je donne moins d'importance à Antoine, parce que je suis moins à l'aise dans l'écriture avec lui. Son caractère est moins défini, et je ne sais pas toujours vraiment quelles réactions lui donner, alors qu'avec les autres, même Marion, ça vient naturellement. Merci à toi de ta review, l'important c'est que tu prennes du plaisir à lire! A la prochaine ! :)**_

_**MOI: Pas grave XD Merci de ta review! Si, tu es une psychopathe T_T Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu ;) En fait, faut que je précise un truc. Les deux introductions sont hors histoire. Cette introduction est la suite directe de la première, celle dans "Comme Une Vraie Famille". Et le rapprochement se fera un jour, vous inquiétez pas :p Et No spoil encore x) Toi aussi, passe un bon réveillon! Oui... Je passe le brevet... Et bin on est bien, parce que j'ai rien révisé non plus! (Et je sais pas si je compte réviser un jour XD) Alors bon courage! Et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ;)**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**_

_**Et je voulais aussi préciser quelque chose, puisque ce n'est pas forcément évident, les introductions sont... On va dire, "Hors l'histoire." Elles ne font pas vraiment partie de l'histoire. C'est à côté, et les deux se suivent. L'introduction de "Sept Nuances De Noir" est la suite de "Comme Une Vraie Famille." Mais le lien se fera en temps voulu ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 1: Le cauchemar de la Fille._

_Assise sur l'herbe verte, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, la jeune femme souriait._

_Le ciel était d'un bleu pur. Quelques chants d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre de très loin._

_Elle tendit haut la main, essayant d'en attraper un. Mais ils étaient trop loin, et ses cinq doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide._

_Soudain, une voix l'interpella._

_Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et plongea son regard dans l'immensité du ciel._

_Elle hoqueta sous la surprise._

_Auparavant d'un bleu azur, le divin infini était à présent noir d'encre. Autour d'elle, c'était l'air lui-même qui avait changé._

_Et parvenant du tréfonds des hauteurs, une voix continuait de l'appeler. De l'appeler, puis de rire._

_La voix n'avait rien d'amicale. Une voix moqueuse, profondément mesquine et mauvaise._

_Et elle riait la voix. Riait et riait encore._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que le rire emplissait son crâne._

_Un éclair blanc traversa le ciel, frappant. A quelques mètres ou à l'autre bout du monde ? Elle n'en savait rien._

_L'éclair était gros. Gros, d'un blanc flou et gominé._

_Et la voix continuait de rire. Et les gouttes de pluies tombaient, les unes après les autres._

* * *

La Fille ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait noir. Et l'air était frais. Signe qu'elle avait oublié d'augmenter le thermostat du chauffage. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et sur la table de chevet, deux petites barrettes roses s'entrelaçaient.

Elle soupira légèrement, tout en s'étirant paresseusement.

Voilà maintenant une petite semaine qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire la sieste l'après-midi. Depuis ses cauchemars qui ne la quittaient plus, et qui chaque nuits, la faisait dormir un peu moins...

Un frisson la parcourut violemment. Et le souvenir de son rêve lui revint clairement en mémoire. Une voix. Un rire. Une colline. Et l'éclair.

_"Allez, c'est un comme tant d'autres, panique pas... Girl power."_

Un de ses yeux s'ouvrit, la laissant apercevoir le cadran du réveil. 19h45.

Son cœur s'arrêta une petite seconde, et elle se redressa brusquement, ignorant ses muscles qui la rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Huit heures moins le quart. Il était huit heures moins le quart, et le Prof ne la laissait jamais dormir après dix-neuf heures. Soit celui-ci avait du s'absenter, soit...

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se leva du lit, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre les couvertures en place, et sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la lumière du couloir l'aveugla quelques secondes, et elle laissa le temps à sa rétine de s'habituer.

Il n'y avait aucuns bruits, dans la maison Sommet.

Pas un bruit.

Pris d'une angoisse inexplicable, la jeune femme du réunir tout son courage pour avancer d'un pas. Le couloir n'était pas très éclairé, toutes les portes fermées, et elle se sentait comme dans un de ses nombreux films d'horreurs ou les ombres attendaient cachées pour attaquer.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, les marches grincèrent sous ses pas. Sons sinistres dans l'immensité du silence glacial. Mais plus elle descendait, plus les sons lui parvenait. Non... Un seul. Des sanglots.

Elle arriva dans le salon.

Comme dans un mauvais cauchemar, son cœur cessa de battre. Comme dans un mauvais cauchemar, la Terre entière cessa de tourner, et chaque étoile s'éteignit l'une après l'autre, ne laissant que le noir.

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le Panda.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le Panda. Son frère. Ce n'était qu'une copie. Une illusion, un vulgaire double. N'est-ce pas?...

L'ursidé n'avait pas ce visage. Ce visage déformé par la tristesse, rongé d'une inquiétude viscérale. Sa capuche retombée mollement en arrière, les yeux fixés sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains nerveusement contractées. Et ces yeux. Cette destruction latente de ce qui semblait faire de lui un être humain.

Et à sa droite, le Geek.

Le Geek. Pauvre petit Geek. Encore à sa droite, le Démon. Qui le tenait dans ses bras. Aussi fort et doucement que ses trop grands bras décharnés le permettaient.

Et il pleurait, le Geek. Pas les pleurs d'un caprice. Pas les pleurs d'une petite faute, ou d'une dispute un peu trop violente. Pas des pleurs d'enfants.

Les pleurs de L'Homme. Ceux que tout et chacun possèdent et ont laissé un jour s'exprimer. Ceux qui ne soulagent pas, mais qui ravivent un peu plus la déchirure à chaque larme.

Il avait le visage entre les mains, lui aussi. Comme si il avait honte. Honte de montrer sa faiblesse au monde, encore une fois. Sa casquette était tombée par terre. Comme si elle n'avait plus d'importance. De la même manière que la capuche du Panda, la casquette n'est plus.

Ils n'étaient plus. Ni le Geek, ni le Panda. Seulement deux êtres détruits.

Et la Fille compris. Elle n'eut besoin de rien. D'aucun mot, d'aucun gestes, pour comprendre. Pour ressentir.

Ses jambes flanchèrent, et dans un bruit sourd, elle tomba sur le sol, poupée de chiffon.

L'ursidé leva les yeux vers elle, semblant à peine remarquer sa présence. On aurait dit... On aurait dit_ qu'il revenait de l'enfer._

Ses mots furent des sanglots.

_Mathieu... Mathieu...

Mathieu. Mathieu. Jamais ce nom n'avait eu autant de sens. Autant de vérités. Jamais ce mot n'avait était une existence propre avant aujourd'hui.

Mathieu.

Le chanteur de la maison reçu ce nom comme un coup de poing. Comme une plongée glacée dans l'abysse de la réalité. Loin des ressassements et des tourments de l'esprit. La réalité vraie. Celle qui se passait, là, maintenant. Celle qui les obligeait à tous baisser la tête et à laisser couler les larmes.

Mathieu.

_Il... Il a eu... un accident de voiture.

Son visage se déforma douloureusement, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_Il est à l'hôpital. On ne sait pas...

"On ne sait pas si il va s'en sortir."

_On a pas de nouvelles. Aucunes. C'est les pompiers qu'ont téléphoné y'a un peu plus d'une heure. Ils ont appelé le Patron... Il...

Redétailler la scène semblait plus dur que jamais. Ses mots étaient hachés, sa respiration douloureuse, et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus fort.

_Il est sorti en trombe de sa chambre, il a gueulé à tout le monde que Mathieu avait eu un accident. Il a appelé un mec pour qu'il vienne lui apporter une voiture. Depuis... Depuis on a plus de nouvelles.

Mathieu avait eu un accident de voiture.

Ce fut la pire des réalités. Pire que tout ce que la Fille n'eut jamais eu à endurer, a entendre, ou à voir._ Pire que tout._

Mathieu avait eu un accident de voiture. Mathieu allait peut-être mourir. _Mathieu allait peut-être mourir. _

Elle ne chercha pas à se relever. Elle affronta de plein front la sensation étrange et cauchemardesque de sa vie qui s'effondrait. Le grand mur qu'était son existence s'écrouler en un bruit assourdissant, écrasant sans pitié le seul homme qui le soulevait à la maigre force de ses bras. En même temps que la vision de son créateur dans un lit d'hôpital s'imposa à elle.

Soudain, un détail la frappa, et elle releva des yeux embués vers son frère animal.

_Ou est le Prof?...

_Il est partit. Continua de murmurer l'ursidé. Avec le Patron. C'est lui qui nous a dit de ne pas te réveiller.

Le Prof était parti. A l'hôpital. Avec le Patron.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient doucement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de toute la situation.

_Mais... Si on est encore là... C'est que Mathieu est toujours en vie. Continua l'ursidé. Regarde, on est intact. Ça veut dire qu'il va bien. J'en suis sûr.

Il se tourna vers le Geek, et posa une main douce sur ses cheveux, les lèvres tremblant légèrement.

_Ça veut dire qu'il va bien... Chuchota-t-il.

Le Démon, toujours à leur côté, ne dit rien. Ses grands yeux maquillés de noir étaient tristement baissés vers le bas. Personne ne pouvait, n'y n'avait pris la peine, de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne bougea. Les yeux de la blonde étaient fixés sur le petit gamer. Il ne pleurait plus. Une partie de son visage avait été découvert. Une de ses mains agrippée au bras du Démon. Pas un instant son regard ne croisa celui d'un de ses frères ou de sa sœur. Comme si il n'était pas vraiment là, avec eux, dans cette pièce.

Derrière elle, le bruit soudain d'un vase brisé la fit sursauter.

Elle écarquilla grandement ses yeux trempés.

Reculé, loin du reste de leur famille, dans la pénombre du couloir de l'allée, le dernier de ses frères.

Le Hippie. Debout, appuyé contre le mur. A ses pieds, un de ses pots de fleurs dont il avait tant à cœur d'entretenir, brisé.

Elle lança un regard inquiet et interrogateur au Panda, qui ne lui répondit pas, le visage encore plus sombre.

_Hippie?...

Le Geek releva légèrement la tête. Comme si ce nom l'avait sortie de sa torpeur chaotique. Et son petit nez rouge se retroussa, reniflant ses dernières larmes. La blonde n'y fit pas attention. Parce que le Hippie était là. Qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, et que son cœur compressé par deux mains en fer carburait à l'inquiétude face à ce visage trop vide.

_Hippie?... Retenta-t-elle.

Il fit un pas en avant.

Sa démarche était mécanique. Molle. Comme un pantin. Comme si il ne savait pas très bien où il allait. Comme si il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Alors sans un mot, pas à pas, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il alluma la lumière, appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Et la blonde remarqua que sa main tremblait plus que lorsqu'il était en manque. Elle tremblait, à s'en détacher du poignet.

Le Panda fut le premier à réagir lorsque le camé se plia en deux, rejetant tout le contenu de son estomac dans l'évier.

Il se précipita sur son frère, pour lui retirer son bob et ses lunettes, qui menaçaient de tomber, et le soutenir.

Le pacifiste, après quelques secondes, eu un deuxième rejet. Bien plus violent que le premier, qui le fit s'étouffer pendant un temps qui leur parût interminable.

L'homme animal sentit son cœur s'affoler.

_Apporte moi de l'eau!

La seule présence féminine de la maison s'exécuta sans réfléchir, se ruant vers le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille fraîche.

L'ursidé dévissa le bouchon, puis la tendit à son homologue drogué, passant de l'autre main ses accessoires fétiches à la blonde.

_Bois un peu...

Le visage déformé, le végétarien hocha négativement la tête.

_Hippie, s'il te plaît, bois un peu...

Le camé laissa échapper une plainte, longue, plaintive et douloureuse. Comme un animal à l'agonie. Une plainte qui leur serra tous affreusement le cœur.

Le Hippie n'avait pas de mots. Pas de mots pour exprimer son chagrin et son inquiétude, le broiement de son âme par l'inquiétude et la douleur. Si ils le perdaient... Si ce soir, ils perdaient Mathieu...

Les derniers instants de sa vie seraient aux tréfonds de l'enfer.

Il entendit des pas légers derrière lui. Une main douce se poser sur sa nuque, et une voix brisée, mais calme et rassurante, prendre la parole.

_Bois Hippie... Tu vas te sentir mieux avec un peu d'eau. Tu pourras aller dormir un peu après, dans la maison. Capsule pourra rentrer.

Capsule, son chien, seul dehors. Sous la pluie.

_Capsule... Gros...

_On va le faire rentrer, ils se tiendront compagnie avec Wifi... D'accord?

Lentement, il hocha le tête. Le Geek approcha la bouteille de ses lèvres, puis l'abaissa délicatement. La longue traînée d'eau qui coula le long de sa gorge lui fit du bien quelques instants. Le goût immonde de la bile s'atténua, et le feu de sa trachée s'apaisa quelque peu. Il soupira légèrement quand le gamer posa la bouteille glacée contre son front.

_Allez viens.

Un instant, il eut honte. Honte que son petit frère ai ainsi à le guider, alors que lui-même était au plus mal. Mais la présence rassurante du Panda derrière eux le fit oublier. Un peu.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé, tandis que le gamer échangeait un léger regard avec l'ursidé, qui hocha la tête, et prit la direction de la porte.

Lentement, la Fille les rejoint sur le sofa, se tenant de l'autre côté du Hippie, posant son bob et ses lunettes mauves sur la table.

Le petit gamer releva la tête pour croiser le regard du Démon, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Ils entendirent un aboiement, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

L'immortel disparut sans un bruit. Assis sur le canapé, son image s'effaça doucement, sous les yeux tristes du plus jeune.

Capsule de bière arriva en courant dans le salon, glapissant et gémissant. Alors que le Panda refermait la porte et revenait vers eux lourdement, le canidé se rua sur son maître.

Le Hippie sourit faiblement, tendant une main pour caresser le haut de sa tête.

_Salut Gros... Murmura-t-il. Je me suis dit que t'aimerais pas être tout seul dehors...

Un autre aboiement, et le chien posa sa tête sur ses genoux, l'air profondément triste. Comme si lui aussi, il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Comme si lui aussi, il savait ce qui était arrivé à Mathieu.

Le Panda vint s'asseoir aux côtés du Geek, et un silence lourd s'installa.

Personne n'arrivait à comprendre. Personne n'arrivait à encaisser.

_"Ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'aux autres."_

C'est ce qu'ils s'étaient répétés. Tous. Ils s'étaient crus intouchables. Trop forts. Trop uniques. Trop préservés.

_Comment il a pu avoir un accident? Murmura la Fille. La voiture est au garage... Avec qui?...

_Marion. La coupa l'ursidé. La copine d'Antoine. Elle le ramenait ici... Et un camion leur a foncé dessus.

La vision de Mathieu dans une voiture violemment percuté par un poids lourd fit frissonner la blonde.

Elle avait peur. Peur de le voir mourir. Pas de mourir elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle se foutait de mourir là. Tout ce qui importait, c'était Mathieu. Que faire si il en ressortait handicapé? Défiguré? Traumatisé?

Que pourraient-ils faire, eux qui n'étaient même plus vraiment une famille?

Alors ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre. Attendre et espérer. Un miracle de la vie. Cette vie qui n'avait jamais était juste avec aucun d'entre eux.

Les quatre frères et sœur se serrèrent en silence, sur ce canapé. Wifi les avait rejoint, miaulant tristement, le museau appuyé contre la jambe du Geek.

Attendre et espérer.

* * *

23h.

Le Geek, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre du salon, attendait.

Voilà quatre longues heures que le Prof et le Patron étaient partis.

Il songea que c'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il attendait autant le criminel en noir. Mais toujours avec la même angoisse qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Quatre heures. Quatre heures de supplice.

Les larmes étaient toujours là. Fidèles accompagnatrices dans chaque instant de sa vie. Légèrement amenuisent, mais prêt à pointer le bout de leur nez n'importe quand.

La Fille n'avait pas bougé du canapé. La tête basse, se triturant les mains, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au téléphone.

Le Panda était dans la cuisine, à préparer un de ses thés au bambou. A force de ne pas s'occuper, tout le monde avait senti qu'il était au bord du craquage.

Le Hippie, malgré les regards inquiets des autres, avait refusé d'aller dormir, se contentant de fumer en silence. Un joint, pour éviter de craquer, lui aussi.

Ils ne savaient pas si leurs frères allaient rentrer ce soir. Peut-être allaient-ils passer la nuit à l'hôpital, peut-être ne rentreraient-ils même que demain après- midi. Mais ils attendraient la nuit s'il fallait.

Pour Mathieu.

Un léger mouvement au fond de la pièce. Et Capsule de Bière se releva, montrant les crocs en grognant. La voix fatiguée du Hippie s'éleva.

_Qu'est ce qui se...

Le bruit la poignée de la porte d'entrée le coupa net. En même temps que tous relevèrent la tête, ainsi que l'ursidé qui sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

Le Prof apparut en premier. Derrière lui, le Patron referma la porte d'un coup sec.

L'ursidé se jeta sur eux.

_Alors? Comment il va?

Les joues du scientifique étaient plus pâles que la lune, et il semblait chamboulé. Comme si il avait pris dix ans en quelques heures. Sa voix fut faible lorsqu'il prit la parole.

_Il est en vie. Ce qui est logique, puisqu'on est là... Mais bon... Les médecins l'ont endormit puis opérés. Il semble avoir un problème à la jambe. Mais rien de grave apparemment...

_Donc... Il va bien? Rien ne craint pour sa vie?

_... Je ne sais pas. On n'a encore rien. Aucun diagnostic. Il faudra attendre demain.

Demain. Toute une nuit à se rendre malade d'inquiétude.

Bien, ils pouvaient supporter ça.

L'ursidé se tourna vers le gamer, qui lui sourit doucement à travers les larmes. Garder espoir. Mathieu n'était pas encore mort.

La Fille se jeta sur le scientifique.

L'odeur de médicament et de souffre dont il se servait tant pour ses expériences la fit revivre quelques secondes. Il lui sembla que dans ses bras, son cœur se mit à refonctionner correctement, et son esprit à s'apaiser un peu.

Le souffle chaud du détenteur de la science infuse caressa sa nuque, et sa main vint se poser doucement contre ses cheveux blonds.

Ce fut avec toute la tristesse du monde qu'il lui murmura ces mots;

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Je ne voulais pas que tu aies as affronté tout ça.

_Je suis pourtant bien obligé. J'ai si peur... Si peur pour Mathieu...

De l'autre main, il attrapa la sienne, et la serra fort.

_Il faut garder confiance. Mathieu est fort, il va s'en sortir.

_Mathieu n'est pas fort. Il est malade, et terriblement affaibli.

Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre, accablé devant l'évidence même. Elle avait raison... Tellement raison...

_C'est bon, c'est fini vos mièvreries?

La voix rauque et dure si inappropriée du Patron les fit se retourner d'un seul homme.

Le criminel en noir les toisait d'un air froid, le visage fermé derrière ses lunettes et sa fidèle cigarette, qu'il avait allumée entre temps.

Le scientifique lança un rapide regard vers le Panda.

_Patron... Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour provoquer une dispute.

Il y'eu un léger silence, pendant lequel une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux du Prof. Une lueur de surprise. Et peut-être un peu d'inquiétude.

Une lueur que le Patron feignit de ne pas voir. Une lueur que le criminel remplaça par un sourire carnassier.

Mais il ne répondit rien. Sous ses yeux dissimulés, les cernes étaient bien présentes, et ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment pouvaient remarquer sa posture inhabituellement voûtée et mal assurée.

Le Hippie le remarqua. Le Hippie, si silencieux Hippie, si triste et si seul, fut le seul à le remarquer. Un petit instant, son croisa celui du criminel. Ils ne pouvaient voir ses yeux, ni lui, ni l'autre, mais ils le savaient.

Le Patron tressaillit, et d'un pas lourd, se dirigea vers l'escalier, montant les marches deux à deux.

Le claquement d'une porte résonna longtemps.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Murmura la Fille.

Le scientifique détourna ses yeux vides, le visage grave. Il ne répondit rien, et posa ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde.

Le Geek se leva lentement, attrapant la main du Panda. Sans un bruit, après un hochement de tête pour dire bonne nuit, ils montèrent à l'étage, sans un regard en arrière.

La blonde se tourna vers le Hippie.

_Tu veux dormir là ce soir?

Le camé hocha la tête doucement, le visage encore blanc.

_Va falloir qu'on débarrasse... Même toi tu peux pas dormir dans ta chambre, elle pue trop.

_Laisse tomber Grosse, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

_Tu es sûr? Ici tout seul?

_J'en suis sûr...

Sa voix exténuée suffit à lui faire comprendre que le Hippie n'avait aucune envie d'être forcé à quoi que ce soit. Il dormirait autant bien dans le lit que dans le canapé, pour le peu qu'il dormirait.

Cette nuit-là, aucun membre de la famille Sommet ne ferma un œil. Comme un soutien pour leur créateur à des kilomètres d'eux, aux frontières de la mort.

* * *

Le trajet lui paraissait si long.

La tête contre la vitre, à regarder Paris défiler, la Fille eu un haut de cœur en se disant que c'est sur cette route-là, que Mathieu avait eu son accident.

Un accident comme on en voit des dizaines à la grande capitale. Un de ses accidents qu'on regarde aux infos d'un œil désintéressé, dont on ne se soucie pas... Mais qui peut détruire une famille entière. Un de ses accidents dont elle se promit qu'elle ferait plus attention à l'avenir... Si seulement il y'en avait un.

Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image de Mathieu s'imposait à elle. Mathieu qui mange, Mathieu qui dort, Mathieu qui rit, Mathieu qui tourne SLG, Mathieu qui les engueulent, Mathieu qui joue avec Wifi, Mathieu malade, Mathieu qui pleure, Mathieu qui crie, Mathieu qui fatigue. Mathieu dans un lit d'hôpital. Mathieu mort. Mathieu qui lui sourit, tel un fantôme.

Toujours Mathieu.

Le contre coup était terrible. Comme si tous avaient pris réellement conscience que ce n'était pas un affreux cauchemar. Que c'était bien réel. Que la seule personne qui les rattachait à la vie était actuellement à moitié mort.

Elle eut envie de rire à cette monstrueuse blague. Là, pendant le chemin de l'hôpital, dans les bouchons de Paris avec ses frères et son amant, elle eut envie d'éclater de rire. Elle eut envie soudainement de rire, et de retrouver cette stupidité qui caractérisait tant son personnage de Salut Les Geeks. Retrouver cette personnalité de surface qui ne la faisait se soucier de rien. Qui aurait regardé le Prof et les autres en levant les yeux au ciel et en leur disant;

_"Arrêtez-vous un peu il va s'en sortir! De toute façon il a pas le choix parce qu'il doit encore payer mon coiffeur!"_

Elle se rendit compte à quel point le gouffre était grand. Elle se rendit compte à quel point les personnages qu'ils pouvaient jouer dans leur émission était faussés.

Est-ce que les internautes auraient crus le Patron capable de sauver le Geek de la noyade? Auraient-ils crus le Panda quand il aurait fait la si grande promesse de protéger le Gamer? Ils prenaient le petit Geek pour une victime sans défense, alors que, elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte, le génie de l'informatique était plus fort que bien d'autre? Le Hippie était bien plus profond et attentionné qu'il n'y paraissait, et le Prof était sa bouée de sauvetage. Lui qui avait tant aidé la famille, et sans qui elle coulerait vers les profondeurs. Ou même Mathieu. Le pensaient-ils si dévoué pour ses proches et ceux qu'il aimait?

Elle ignorait encore si la complexité de sa famille était un don, ou une bombe qui leur exploserait à la figure.

La petite voix du Geek se fit entendre.

_On arrive quand?

_La ferme Gamin.

L'ursidé, qui tenait le plus jeune dans ses bras, lança un regard assassin au criminel, mais ne rajouta rien. Lui était assez intelligent pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son compagnon, en profitant pour y déposer un petit baiser au passage.

_Dans quelques minutes. Je viens de voir un panneau qu'indiquait l'hôpital.

La blonde se retourna vers le Hippie, seul à l'arrière. Il avait insisté pour se mettre là, sans vraiment leur demander leur avis, et depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez eux, n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire, que la camé ne vit pas, trop occupé lui aussi à regarder le paysage.

La Fille soupira légèrement.

Devant, sur le siège accompagnateur du conducteur, le Prof se tenait à la barre accroché au plafond, le visage assombri. Il ne parlait pas, ne lui jetait pas un regard. Pour lui aussi, la nuit avait été courte et agitée.

A sa gauche, le Patron conduisait. Il avait eu l'intelligence hier de demander un monospace à elle ne savait qui, pour que tous puissent rentrer.

C'était ce genre de petites choses bêtes qui lui redonnait un peu confiance en le criminel.

Les trois dernières minutes se passèrent sans un bruit, et enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

La vision du grand bâtiment blanc et froid la fit frissonner. Elle voyait les fenêtres des chambres, cachés par des stores gris. Mathieu était dans une de ses chambres.

Et toujours cette petite voix, intarissable depuis hier.

_"Il est peut-être en train de mourir. Peut-être que tu vas rentrer dans sa chambre, et pouf! Plus de Mathieu! Mort!"_

L'avantage considérable qu'ils avaient, et tous en était conscient, était de savoir même à distance si leur créateur étaient toujours en vie. Si son état physique n'altérait pas le leur, sa mort... Sa mort entraînerait la leur.

Alors qu'ils gravirent les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au hall, menés par la démarche glaciale et assuré du Patron, elle songea amèrement qu'au moins, ils n'auraient pas le temps de souffrir après la mort de Mathieu.

La Fille n'était jamais allée dans un hôpital de toute sa vie. Et elle comprit instantanément pourquoi tant de gens détestaient cet endroit.

Tout puait les médocs, mais pas comme le Prof. Une autre sorte d'odeur, bien plus agressive. Mélangé à du nettoyant à vitre et à sol, gerbante odeur de citron et de menthe fraîche chimique.

Elle remarqua que le Panda s'arrêta net à l'entrée. Lui qui avait un odorat plus développé faillit se retourner pour vomir, mais sous la petite pression de la main du Geek, prit sur lui et suivit le groupe.

Une des femmes d'un des guichets les accueilli d'un œil peu amène. Avant de froncer les sourcils face à ces six faciès tous identiques, particulièrement en voyant le Panda et la Fille. Mais elle remarqua directement le Patron, et ne fit aucuns commentaires face à l'aura animal qui se dégageait de celui-ci.

_On vient voir Mathieu Sommet. Il est arrivé hier, accident de voiture, et il a été opéré. Bouge ton cul de nous le trouver et dis-nous le numéro de la chambre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et sa bouche forma un parfait "o".

_Vous... Excusez-moi monsieur mais... Vous êtes de la famille?

_Ecoute c'est très simple tu me dis le numéro de sa chambre ou j't'agrandis le trou avec un canif bien aiguisé, c'est clair?

Tous virent une goutte de sueur passer à travers ses grands yeux agrandis par la peur. Et même l'ursidé eu un léger mouvement de recul. Le ton du criminel était polaire, et n'admettait aucune réplique. Les accents habituellement narquois qu'ils prenaient avaient laissé place à une implacable placidité.

Et la Fille comprit directement comment il arrivait à gérer ses 42 bordels avec une assurance et un charisme pareil. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils purent voir le patron, dans tous les sens du terme. Le chef. Et pas le gamin trop arrogant, pervers et sûr de lui qui mettait une main au cul à tout ce qui passait.

La pauvre femme derrière le guichet sembla défaillir un instant.

_Tout de suite monsieur... Mathieu comment?

_Sommet. S.o.m.m.e.t

Elle tapa rapidement son nom sur son clavier, et se retourna vers eux.

_Chambre 304. Au 3ème étage, couloir de droite, l'ascenseur ne fonctionne plus, il faut prendre l'escalier.

Sans un remerciement, le Patron prit la direction indiqué, avec un mouvement de tête envers le reste de sa famille.

Dans les nombreux couloirs et escaliers, ils furent soulagés du peu de monde présent dans les lieux. Moins de gens les reconnaissait, mieux c'était.

Si un fan d'SLG les accostait maintenant, dieu seul sait de quoi le criminel serait capable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre indiquée, personne ne sut trop quoi faire. Ce fut finalement le Panda qui brisa le silence.

_Qui c'est qui rentre le premier?

Le Prof posa une main sur l'épaule du Geek, avec un regard confiant.

_Vous allez y aller tous les 4. Moi et le Patron sommes déjà venus hier.

_Je préfère y aller en dernière. Si ça ne dérange personne...

Le scientifique lança un regard surpris à la blonde.

_Tu es sûr?...

_Oui... Et... Seule...

Personne ne fit de commentaires, même pas le criminel. L'ursidé alla pour ouvrir la porte, mais une voix les coupa net.

_Messieurs?

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix grave et imposante qui venait de prendre la parole.

Une blouse blanche. Un badge. Un médecin. Un médecin qui les regardait avec une légère perplexité. Regard qui s'accentua lorsqu'il se posa sur la Fille.

_Et... Madame? Puis-je savoir qui vous venez voir?

_Mathieu Sommet cher monsieur. Je suis venu hier avec mon... Frère ici présent. Ce patient a eu un accident de voiture, nous sommes de sa famille. Lui expliqua le Prof.

_Margareth vous à laisser monter?

Ils supposèrent que Margareth était le prénom de la femme si peu aimable du hall, et si intimidée par le Patron.

_Euhm... Oui... Et justement, nous sommes venu prendre de ses nouvelles, comment va-t-il?

Le médecin passa une main dans sa barbichette grisonnante, un peu pensive. Mais face à 5 regards si inquiets, il soupira, remontant ses lunettes.

_Ecoutez... Vous êtes vraiment de sa famille?

_Mathieu Sommet est schizophrène, Mr.. -il lança un rapide regard envers son badge- Leger. Et nous sommes ses personnalités. Ses... Frères, en quelque sorte.

_Oh, je vois. Un cas rare de schizophrénie, c'est la première fois que j'y assiste de mes propres yeux.

Il marqua une pause. Des années d'expérience lui avait appris à ne pas se montrer émotif d'une quelconque façon face à l'annonce d'un diagnostic, d'un accident, ou même d'un décès. Mais eux... Eux avaient l'air si spéciaux...

_Connaissiez-vous la jeune femme qui était avec lui dans la voiture?

_Marion? J'ignore son nom de famille. C'est une amie de Mathieu et une connaissance.

_Bien. Vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'elle va bien. Elle n'a pas de blessures conséquentes. Toutefois, elle a subi un choc à la tête lors de l'accident, ce qui a déclenché un AVC. Par peur d'infections et pour que le corps soit entièrement au repos, nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel.

_Monsieur, j'en suis très heureux, mais...

_Bordel on s'en branle! Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est comment va Mathieu? Vociféra le Patron.

Le docteur Leger ne réagit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un bref regard. Réaction si inhabituel lorsqu'on se tenait devant le criminel.

_Pour le patient Sommet, c'est un peu plus délicat...

Cette simple phrase les chamboula tous, et le Geek du se rattraper à l'ursidé pour ne pas flancher. Le visage du Prof pâlit considérablement.

_Comment ça...?

_Mr. Sommet a subi de bien plus graves lésions. Sa jambe a été touchée. Pas sévèrement, mais assez pour qu'on ait dut l'opérer. Il pourra sans doute remarcher correctement après quelques semaines de bonne rééducation.

_C'est tout?

_Malheureusement non... Lorsque le camion a percuté leur voiture, il semblerait qu'il ai été éjecté vers l'avant. Son épaule a été déboîtée, et sa tête a violemment heurtée le pare choc de la voiture.

La Fille eu du mal à retenir les premières larmes lorsqu'elle imagina toute la scène.

Mathieu était là. Derrière cette porte. Une épaule démise, peut-être défiguré.

Le Geek plongea la tête dans le cou du Panda.

_Il a subi un grave traumatisme crânien sévère. Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé pour l'instant, mais... Mathieu Sommet est actuellement plongé dans un profond coma.

* * *

_"Non mais regarde là elle! Avec sa barbe! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pas belle..."_

_"Maman, t'as vu la fille là-bas? Elle a une barbe! T'as vu maman?"_

_"Regarde- toi un peu! Tu es laide. Si laide! Qui voudrait de toi?"_

_"Jamais aucun homme ne pourra un jour se mettre en couple avec un telle laideron... Ni aucun patron d'ailleurs. Tu ferais mieux de te convertir en prostitué tout de suite!"_

Un léger air fredonné. Un air d'enfance. De dessin animé et de douceur. De doux matin avant l'école, devant un bol de céréale et un verre de jus de fruit.

Un air d'enfance. Un air de douceur.

Les paroles n'ont pas d'importance. Elles n'en ont jamais eu. L'important, ce n'est que l'air. Les notes qui montent et qui descendent. Le ton grave puis plus aigu, puis qui finit par redescendre.

Un air doux et beau. Un air qui ne lui va pas.

Combien de fois le lui a-t-on répété?...

Sa main caresse ses cheveux en douceur. Les cheveux sont courts, châtains, emmêlés... Si différents des siens. Ses beaux yeux bleus sont fermés, cachés par deux paupières lourdes ou de longs cils fins ne bougent pas.

Sa peau est pâle. Les petites rougeurs qui ornaient autrefois son nez et ses joues, même avec la maladie, ont disparus. C'est devenu une poupée.

Petite poupée Mathieu. Poupée de porcelaine. Si fragile. On avait presque envie de lui chanter une berceuse. Mais elle dormait déjà, la poupée...

La Fille continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Seule dans cette grande chambre, tous les autres lits vides, elle ne pouvait faire que ça.

Ressasser et espérer. Ressasser et espérer.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Mathieu était beau.

Pour elle, ce n'était pas une beauté qui l'attirait, bien évidemment. Mais une beauté qui la faisait doucement sourire. Une délicatesse fragile, englobé d'une force de pierre, le tout enrobant un gros cœur trop grand et trop lapidé.

Mathieu était un funambule. Un funambule en pierre. Un équilibriste marchant à travers les brises et les tornades, sur un fil trop tranchant. Un fil qui lui lacérait les pieds. Alors que devant lui ne se dressait que regards haineux, intolérance, mépris et inconscience, en dessous attendaient les nuages. Se laisser tomber paraissait si confortable.

Mais Mathieu ne s'était pas laissé tomber. Pas encore. Et elle espéra de tout son cœur de femme, d'adolescente et de petite fille, que jamais son créateur ne se laisserait tenter par ces nuages.

Quel dommage qu'elle ne se rende compte de tout ça que maintenant. _Quel gâchis._

Toute sa vie, elle s'était aperçue des bonnes choses trop tard.

Mais maintenant, plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Plus maintenant que leur créateur était là, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Relié à une machine pour le garder en vie.

Jamais elle n'avait autant compris l'importance de Mathieu dans sa vie. Un peu comme un fils aime une mère lors de ces derniers instants. Un peu comme lorsqu'il sait qu'il va la perdre, et qu'il lui dit les mots qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dire.

Mais Mathieu ne pouvais pas écouter ces mots. Mathieu_ dormait._ Mais Mathieu allait se réveiller? N'est-ce pas?... Il _fallait _qu'il se réveille.

Posant sa tête contre celle du châtain, la Fille ferma les yeux. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se laissa envahir par l'acidulé de ses souvenirs.

XX

_"_Une nuance de bleu, une nuance de vert, une nuance de jaune... Et là du violet!"_

_Un léger rire qui se fond parfaitement dans l'odeur du parfum au chocolat qui emplit la pièce. Un rire de fée._

_"_Fais attention à ne pas dépasser, mon ange. Regarde, là, tu peux mettre du jaune un peu plus foncé."_

_En disant ça, la femme fée lui attrape le bout du nez pour le pincer gentiment, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'or._

_Oui, c'est sûr, sa maman est une fée._

_La petite fille, comme sa maman le lui a appris, ne dépasse pas. Les crayons de couleur se succèdent les uns après les autres, arcs en ciel de __couleur. Elle a toujours aimé colorier. Mais avec sa maman, tout est toujours plus magique._

_"_Et là je mets quoi?_

__Hum... Du rouge. Pour faire le coquelicot._

__Mais c'est triste..._

__De quoi mon amour?_

__Le coquelicot. Il est tout seul."_

_Sa maman la regarde avec surprise, mais nappé de tendresse._

_"_C'est une fleur ma biche. Elle ne ressent pas la solitude, pas comme nous..._

__Tu crois? Moi même si j'étais une fleur, j'aimerais pas être toute seule..."_

_Un sourire._

_"_Mais toi tu ne seras jamais toute seule, parce que maman sera toujours avec toi..."_

_La petite fille éclate de rire. Les rayons de soleil inondent le salon de chaleur et de lumière._

_"_Alors pour être sûr que je sois jamais toute seule, il faut que tu me fasses plein de petites sœurs!_

__Des petites sœurs? Tu veux vraiment des petites sœurs?_

__Oui! Plein! Des dizaines et des dizaines! C'est comme tu le dis souvent, Girl power!"_

_Sa mère rit encore. La petite fille rit encore plus fort. Dans l'euphorie qu'ont les enfants de transformer un moment banal en voyage au paradis._

_"_C'est vrai... Girl power. Mais des petits frères, ça ne te dis pas?_

__Ah non pas de petits frères hein... Ça crie tout le temps et ça sent pas bon."_

_Elle sourit en disant ces mots. Un sourire qui témoigne un peu de pitié envers ses êtres si malchanceux d'être des garçons. Mais soudain, son expression se fait horrifiée._

_"_Tu me feras jamais de petit frère hein?_

__Je ne sais pas mon ange... Seule la vie nous le dira.. Mais tu sais quoi?_

__Non..._

__Moi aussi, je préférerais te donner une petite sœur."_

_Les rires emplissent encore la pièce. Un après-midi parfait après être rentré de l'école._

_Et demain, la même journée se répétera. Les copines, les bonbons, les dessins animés, le verre de jus de fruits et les céréales, et ses petites comptines qu'elles chantaient avec cette grande personne qui était tout son monde._

_Papa n'est pas là. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Elles n'en ont pas besoin._

_Le tableau est plein de couleurs. Couleurs d'arc en ciel._

_Oui, c'est sûr. Sa maman est vraiment une fée._

XX

_Deux ans plus tard, le tableau n'est plus si coloré._

_Sa fée a changé. Elle aussi, elle change. Elle grandit. 9 ans. Elle commence à avoir les seins qui poussent. Pas beaucoup, mais un petit peu. Elle a demandé plusieurs fois à sa maman si elle peut faire comme elle, et porter des soutient gorges, mais maman a dit non, que ce n'est pas encore de son âge._

_Rachel change, et elle voit sa mère changer aussi._

_La fée ne sourit plus._

_Les fleurs dans les vases ont fanées. Les comptines ne sont plus chantées. Elle a oublié presque toutes les paroles._

_Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais sa maman ne sourit plus._

_Quand elle se lève, elle ne prend plus la peine de mettre ce joli peigne doré qu'elle adore tant dans ses cheveux d'or. Elle les laisse détachés, tout emmêlés. Parfois, elle reste de longues heures assise devant la fenêtre, à regarder dehors. Ça lui fait peur, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle part se cacher en courant dans sa chambre, et elle pleure._

_Surtout lorsque le soir, elle entend la fée pleurer aussi._

_Les caresses et les attentions sont toujours là. Les baisers sucrés avant de dormir, et les gâteaux du goûter. Mais les caresses sont plus appuyées. Plus ferme. Comme si sa maman avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Ses baisers avaient un goût doux-amer, et les gâteaux n'étaient plus si gros et si beaux._

_Un jour, elle lui a murmuré au coin de l'oreille, alors que sa fée plongeait encore son regard dans le ciel d'azur;_

_"Girl power."_

_Sa maman l'a regardé. Ses lèvres ont souris, mais ses yeux, eux, ont pleuré. Et, son regard à des kilomètres, l'a regardé comme si elle était le plus inestimable des trésors._

_Un soir, en rentrant de l'école, elle a compris. Elle va sur ses dix printemps. Ce n'est plus une enfant._

_Maman a laissé un mot. Malgré beaucoup de lettres diluées et déformées par les larmes, elle comprend qu'elle est partie faire des courses._

_C'est en rangeant son pot à crayon, pour des coloriages qu'elle fait désormais seule, que l'enveloppe a glissée._

_La curiosité l'a poussé à la lire. Des mots compliqués, des phrases qu'elle ne comprend pas. Il lui faut beaucoup de temps, pour la déchiffrer. Mais elle comprend. Elle comprend et elle pleure. Et quand sa fée rentre, et qu'elle la trouve avec la lettre à la main, elle pleure aussi._

_Sa maman l'a serré fort, très fort. A lui en faire presque mal._

_Ce soir-là, Rachel pria très fort aussi. Elle pria très fort envers un dieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle pria d'avoir des petits frères et sœurs. Pleins de frères et sœurs._

_Elle ressort son ancien coloriage, celui qu'elle avait fait avec tant d'amour, et pour lequel elle s'était tant appliquée. Il est là, dans sa boîte secrète, depuis tout ce temps._

_Une colline, une maisonnette avec une cheminée, et un coquelicot. Tout seul sur la colline._

_Veillant à ce que ses larmes ne tâchent pas le si précieux papier, elle en dessine d'autres à côté. Tant pis si ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que celui du dessin, elle préfère les siens._

_Elle regarde la lune, et pour la première fois, son papa qu'elle ne connait pas lui manque._

_Sur le dessin, à côté du coquelicot unique, s'en dressent 3 de chaque côté._

_7 coquelicots sur une colline._

_Et l'assourdissement des mots tournent dans sa tête, en symphonie avec celui des sanglots._

_Elle pleure, parce que sa maman ne peut plus avoir d'enfant. Elle pleure, parce que sa maman est devenue stérile._

_Elle sera toujours seule, unique coquelicot sur la colline._

XX

_Alors qu'elle a 12 ans, le rêve tourne au cauchemar._

_Au collège, beaucoup se moquent d'elle. Parce qu'elle est trop bête, trop blonde, et qu'elle a une trop grosse poitrine. Son "Girl Power" ne touche personne. Les filles se laissent faire en face des garçons, alors qu'ils ne sont qu'en 5ème._

_Le tableau est gris. Et de grosses gouttes de pluies diluent toute la sobre peinture._

_Les garçons lui tirent les cheveux dans les couloirs. On l'enferme dans les toilettes, les professeurs la regardent avec une légère pitié au fond des yeux._

_Et sa fée n'en est plus une._

_Elle ne rit plus du tout. Il n'y a plus de fleurs ni de vases dans le salon, et la télé ne marche plus, parce que sa mère n'a pas payé la facture._

_Tous ses coloriages sont déchirés, partis en miettes dans la corbeille. Sauf celui des coquelicots. Celui-là reste avec elle. Elle lui a même donné un nom. "Les coquelicots sur la colline". Elle le garde, parce que les coquelicots de son dessin ne fanent pas._

_Hier, l'ancienne fée est rentrée ivre à la maison._

_Une bouteille de whisky à la main. Une cigarette dans l'autre. Elle est passée devant elle, ses yeux horrifiés trempés de larmes, et ne lui a pas adressé un regard._

_Du salon, elle l'a entendu balancer la bouteille en verre contre le mur de sa chambre._

_La peur étouffe tout. Tous les souvenirs, tous les rires et les câlins, tous les dessins et les bisous. Sa fée a disparue dans un tourbillon noir, arrachant tout sur son passage. Le doux nuage de coton s'est évaporé, et elle est redescendu sur terre avec la force d'un boulet de canon, se mangeant toutes les branches au passage._

_Sa mère se raccroche à elle comme elle peut. Des fois, elle l'enlace fort, sans un mot. Elle plonge son nez devenu rouge dans les cheveux de sa fille, couleur or. C'est elle qui lui a léguée. Elle la regarde, et elle lui sourit un peu._

_Mais la fée est partit très loin. Elle a déjà étendue ses ailes vers d'autres contrées, vers d'autres enfants, pour d'autres bonheurs._

_Mais Rachel ne dit rien. Elle se laisse faire. Parce que maintenant, elle est assez grande pour comprendre._

_Pour comprendre qu'annoncer à une femme qu'elle était stérile, c'était la briser en mille morceaux, et cracher sur les débris._

XX

_Le cauchemar bascule à l'enfer._

_Alors qu'elle crie, pleure et crise, sa mère la regarde, impassible, et toujours une bouteille à la main._

_La fée est devenue sorcière._

_Elle tourne une nouvelle fois son regard vers le miroir. Et elle a envie de mourir. Elle qui porte tant d'importance au physique..._

_La voilà avec de la barbe._

_Dans son hystérie, elle hésite entre piquer la bouteille de la sorcière, pour quitter ce monde dans l'alcool, ou se laisser envahir par la démence._

_Mais finalement, elle ne fait rien. Elle part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Suivi par deux yeux de glace._

_Fini les coquelicots. Fini les coloriages et les gâteaux._

_Le noir a recouvert son monde._

_Peut-être est-elle maudite, d'une quelconque façon? Peut-être est-ce pour ça que son père l'a abandonné? Lui l'a senti. Lui l'a senti qu'elle était un monstre. Et elle le remercie presque d'avoir fuis, pour ne pas à avoir à assister à cette grande farce._

_Chaque jour passent ainsi. Entre les rasages du matin, les profs et les élèves ingrats de la 3ème, et cette ancienne fée qui la méprise._

_Mais elle ne sombre pas. Une force la tire vers le haut. L'encourage à se lever chaque matins, à affronter les regards et les murmures. Une force __la pousse à ne rien dire lorsque sa mère la regarde en riant follement. D'un rire fou, désespéré, fixant sa barbe avec de grands yeux mauvais._

_Mais un jour, son réveil ne sonne pas, et elle se réveille en retard. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de son brevet blanc. La panique monte un peu plus quand elle s'en rend compte, elle ne peut pas rater aujourd'hui._

_Alors elle s'habille en vitesse, se coiffe rapidement, ne mange pas, et court pour ne pas rater son bus._

_Ce n'est que lorsque que vingt regards médusés et dégoûtés se posent sur elle qu'elle comprend. Qu'elle réalise, et qu'elle part en courant, les larmes aux yeux._

XX

_"Jamais aucun homme ne pourra un jour se mettre en couple avec un telle laideron... Ni aucun patron d'ailleurs. Tu ferais mieux de te convertir en prostitué tout de suite!"_

_A 17 ans, ce sont les mots qu'elle entend chaque jour. Chaque heure. Ce sont les mots qu'elle voit à chaque fois que sa mère pose les yeux sur elle._

_Sa mère qui n'a qu'une fille. Sa mère qui ne pourra jamais avoir d'autres enfants. Sa mère dont la fille n'est pas vraiment une fille._

_Ah oui. Le verdict est tombé. Hermaphrodite. Le médecin a eu du mal à comprendre, mais elle s'en fout. Au final, ça la fait rire amèrement._

_Elle n'est plus vraiment seule, d'une certaine manière. Elle est un homme, et une femme._

_Et les phrases tombent, dans la rue. Parce qu'elle en a marre de se raser, et que le monde pouvait bien aller se faire foutre._

_"Non mais regarde là elle! Avec sa barbe! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pas belle..."_

_"Maman, t'as vu la fille là-bas? Elle a une barbe! T'as vu maman?"_

_Ça fait mal des fois. Un peu. Mais l'impitoyabilité de la vie lui a appris qu'il fallait relever la tête._

_Alors, elle continue à faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux. A être stupide. A rigoler pour rien, et à exhiber sa si proéminente poitrine. Ca fait au moins rire les plus fous et les plus tolérants._

_Un jour, alors que l'orage gronde, et que la pluie tombe à torrent dehors, elle observe une derrière fois la silhouette ivre morte de sa mère sur le canapé du salon._

_Elle lui pique une partie son argent, et s'enfuit loin de tout ça. Loin de ce cauchemar idyllique et infernal qu'eut été sa vie._

_Sur elle, elle n'a que 1000 francs, sa trousse de maquillage, les coquelicots sur la colline, et un murmure au bout des lèvres;_

_"Girl power."_

_5 ans plus tard, après une vie d'errance et de débauche, elle rencontrera Mathieu. Il n'aura besoin de rien dire. Elle l'attend depuis toujours._

_Elle se retournera, une dernière fois, pour adresser une pensée à cette fée-sorcière qui l'avait forgée et détruite._

_Maintenant, elle n'est plus seule toute sur sa colline._

XX

Les "bips" réguliers de la machine la fit ouvrir les yeux.

Lentement, la Fille se redressa, tout en continuant de tenir la main de son créateur.

Derrière elle, le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, et de légers pas se diriger vers elle. Sans un bruit, le Prof s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant un regard vide sur le corps de Mathieu.

_J'ai essayé d'appeler Antoine. Il ne répond pas. J'ai aussi sonné chez lui... Personne.

La blonde ne répondit rien. Ses yeux toujours fixés sur son créateur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres, en même temps que quelques larmes.

_Il va s'en sortir.

_...De quoi?

_Mathieu. Il va s'en sortir. C'est sûr.

Elle lâcha un petit rire un peu triste.

_C'est même une évidence... Mathieu est trop fort pour se faire avoir par un simple accident de voiture.

Le Prof la fixa avec surprise, les sourcils froncés.

_Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Murmura-t-il.

Une des mains de la blonde vint se poser délicatement sur le front du châtain endormi.

_Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais quelqu'un qui m'a sorti de l'enfer en un claquement de doigt ne peux pas mourir comme ça.

Un de ses pouces vint caresser une de ses joues.

_Mathieu est un funambule. Un funambule en pierre. Il marche sur un fil tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Il s'écorche, saigne, regarde en bas... Mais ne tombe jamais. Parce qu'il est en pierre. Et qu'un fil ne peut pas trancher la pierre.

Elle ferma les yeux.

_Un fil ne peut pas trancher la pierre.

* * *

_**Voilà!**_

_**Le 1er chapitre est terminé.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en review, que je sache si ça vous a plus, ou pas du tout. x) Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015, et à très bientôt (j'espère) pour le chapitre 2!**_

_**A l'année prochaine! (Blague de merde.)**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : M

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Je suis tellement désolé de ma longue absence! Je le répète, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en période scolaire.. :( Mais me revoilà, avec un chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire!**_

_**Les reviews du dernier chapitre m'ont juste bouleversée. C'est incroyable. Vous arrivez à me donner un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de ma tête. Merci pour tous ces mots qui m'ont fait incroyablement plaisir. Vous êtes parfaites! Toutes celles, -ceux?- qui mettent en favoris, follows, reviews... Merci!**_

_**Faire un chapitre sur la Fille n'était pas prévu au début, c'était un personnage que je délaissais un peu. Mais finalement, ça me gênait beaucoup de la laisser de côté. Et apparemment, ça a plu, je n'en suis que plus heureuse!**_

_**Moi: Désolé x) Pour moi, ce "girl power" a forcément une signification... Je l'ai imaginé :) J'adore vous faire stresser! Surtout avec Mathieu en fait. Mais c'est vrai qu'un coma... C'est pas cool. C'est ça, je suis dans le camp de Marion xD Je vais même sûrement la faire présidente tellement je l'aime. :p Merci beaucoup, j'espère que t'as passé un bon réveillon, et que ton début d'année 2015 se passe bien! :D Et sinon, bonne lecture ;)!**_

_**JustePhi: Oui, j'avais dit avant 2015, je sais XD Mais bon, j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration de fou, et j'en ai profité. Haha, j'aurais voulu te dire que j'approfondirais beaucoup la Fille, mais ça aurait été te spoiler, alors nope ;) Merci ^^ Moi aussi, j'adore le Patron :D Et c'est vrai qu'on s'en branle quoi, l'important c'est l'état de Mathieu! Tu n'oses plus imaginer la fic sans Marion? :0 T'es bien la première à me dire ça x) (Oui, aouch pour le bébé...) J'ai rendu tout le monde pas bien T_T *Donne du smile*. Effectivement, j'y fais référence... 2 fois il me semble. C'est une de mes chansons préférées, et je suis la plus heureuse du monde si je t'ai convertie à Nirvana et à cette musique ! *_* Merci, j'espère que le tien s'est bien passé! ^^ Bonne lecture!**_

_**Pandoudii: Coucou :) Et moi je suis heureuse de ta review :D Vois pas ça comme un honneur, je suis un être humain comme les autres, et je trouve ça normal de prendre la peine de répondre aux reviews ^^ Mon dieu, j'ai fait pleurer tout le monde... Je ne me rends pas compte vraiment de l'impact que ça peut peut-être avoir quand c'est moi qui écrit ces mots... L'intolérance et la souffrance sont des sujets avec lesquels je suis étonnement à l'aise. Je suis moins douée pour les histoires drôles... Ton histoire avec ta mère m'a touchée. Vraiment. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que même si ce n'est sûrement pas flagrant quand on ne s'y penche pas de très près, le but premier de cette histoire, -et de chacune de mes histoires en général-, et de changer. Je ne prétends pas devoir et pouvoir changer les gens et leur manière de penser, ou du moins pas sur certaine chose, mais j'ai une telle difficulté à m'exprimer oralement, que je me rattrape sur l'écrit. Et savoir que rien qu'à cause d'un petit chapitre, tu as peut-être changé comme tu me l'as dit avec ta mère, en te rendant compte de certaines choses... Ça m'a vraiment touché. Merci à toi de me faire part de ça, et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui les rapports avec ta maman, une femme apparemment bien courageuse, se sont améliorés. Et je te promets de continuer à écrire pour ça, rendre la vie des gens un peu meilleure :) Un grand écrivain... Je ne sais pas, qui sait ce que le destin me réserve? Mais écrire est pour moi une passion, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de si tôt! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! BEAUX NENES 2015 A TOI AUSSI! :D**_

_**Lilipuce: Merci beaucoup de ta review ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)**_

_**lea89: Merci Lea! :D Tes reviews me font à chaque fois plaisir! ^^ Je continue cette fanfic, et je la finirais, j'y compte bien! Même si je prends un peu de retard! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture à toi :)**_

_**Alors, non je ne me crois pas sur , mais j'ai besoin de vos conseils si vous en avez xD J'écris sur bloc notes, et ensuite je corrige sur Word. Mais depuis deux chapitres, lorsque je fais le transfert, çe me saute des lignes partout. (D'ailleurs vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, parce que je rate des sauts de ligne en trop à la relecture.) Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi et comment le changer... XD**_

_**J'espère que vous aimez Antoine et le Patron, parce que ce chapitre est pas mal basé sur eux !**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 2: M_

Ça fait mal.

C'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle.

Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal.

Ça fait peur.

Ce n'est pas explicable à quiconque ne l'ayant pas vécu. Cette peur qui ronge, cette douleur qui rend fou, ce vide qui remplace tout. Le silence, le son des derniers adieux qui ne convient jamais, le cœur crevé et les boyaux retournés.

L'alcool aide à oublier un peu, et supporter un peu mieux l'attente. Seul dans le noir.

Le silence crie aussi. Il crie et proteste contre le froid qui a pris la place de la chaleur et de l'amour. Soudain, il n'est plus si agréable et si beau.

Mais le silence n'est pas vraiment là, et personne ne fait attention à lui, en même temps qu'il est un des plus importants. Avec ce froid si glacial...

Antoine porta le goulot à ses lèvres. De la vodka. Il n'avait jamais aimé la vodka. Mais c'était la seule bouteille qui lui restait, avec les bières. Mais les bières lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs, et ce n'était pas le bon moment pour les souvenirs.

Voilà bientôt 24h qu'on l'a appelé. Qu'on l'a prévenu.

L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge, à force d'en boire trop. Certains diront que c'est immoral, de se bourrer la gueule dans cette situation. D'autres diront qu'il faudrait qu'il se relève, qu'il se batte, à leur côté.

Le triste rire se fondit dans les ténèbres de l'appartement.

Antoine n'était pas un lâche. Antoine n'était pas un lâche...

Il aimerait se le convaincre, tellement. En fait, il aimerait beaucoup de choses.

Il aimerait ne pas avoir une vie si compliqué, et un choix de chaque secondes à faire. Il aimerait que Mathieu n'ai jamais réveillé ses sentiments les plus profonds. Il aimerait ne plus être seul dans cette pièce vide. Il aimerait qu'on ne l'ai jamais appelé hier soir pour lui dire que sa copine et son meilleur ami avaient eu un accident de voiture.

Tellement de choses...

Il avait l'odeur d'un cadavre. Noyé ainsi sous l'alcool et le désarroi. L'impuissance. Que faire? Aller à l'hôpital? Pourquoi? Pour les voir tous les deux, allongés dans un lit, peut-être... Peut-être déjà mort.

Ça le réconfortait, d'un sens. De ne pas savoir. Plus il attendait, plus il ne voulait pas savoir. Peut-être que Mathieu et Marion étaient déjà partis loin, noyés eux aussi. Reposés en paix.

Il reprit une autre gorgée.

Peut-être était-il un peu lâche, tout compte fait.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsque sa tête tapa contre le mur. En face, il y'avait la chambre.

Il avait tant de fois fais l'amour sur ce lit. Tant de fois serré dans ses bras. Aimé. Étreint. Embrassé.

Plus rien... Tout était parti en fumée... Disparu...

Deux paires d'orbes bleus s'imposèrent à lui.

M. Marion. Mathieu. Marion. Mathieu.

Ce qui était sûrement, avec sa mère, les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie.

Et soudain, une drôle de question s'imposa à lui. Une question qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Et qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Il leva les yeux sur le cadran au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouteille de vodka.

Se relevant doucement, il la posa sans délicatesse sur le comptoir de la cuisine à sa gauche, puis attrapa ses clefs et son téléphone.

Direction la tombe.

* * *

_"Pas de blessures conséquentes." "Choc à la tête." "AVC" "Coma artificiel" "Optimiste"..._

Tant de mots. Tant de mots à l'importance dévastatrice. Tant de mots pour détruire et pour faire mal._ "Optimiste."_ Les médecins le lui avaient dit.

Mais Antoine n'avait jamais beaucoup cru en les médecins.

_"Allez mec... C'est pas en dépérissant comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses..."_

Ressaisis-toi. C'est ce qu'il se répétait. Tant de fois. Alors qu'elle était devant lui, allongée sur un lit. Pâle, et terriblement belle.

Si elle meurt, je meurs... Je vous en prie...

Antoine ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question du "si Dieu existe". Mais si un putain de dieu existait... Qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Assit sur une chaise, les yeux rivés sur la poupée et sa main serrée dans la sienne, il pensait uniquement aux chances de survie de son amante._ "Le pronostic vitale n'est pas engagé." "Hors de danger." "90% de chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte, monsieur Daniel..."_

Son cœur se serra brutalement. Ses boyaux semblaient jouer au trampoline.

_"90% de chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte, monsieur Daniel... Mais pour votre ami..."_

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la fenêtre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour quitter son regard une seconde de la blancheur insoutenable de la blonde.

_"Pour votre ami..."_

Décidément, il ne faisait jamais beau ces jours-ci. Un temps à prier dans le silence, à supplier il ne savait qui, pour enfin un peu de bonheur, pour tout le monde.

Mathieu... Mathieu...

Chaque pensée, chaque mot adressé au châtain lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Si Marion était hors de danger, le petit schizophrène en était bien loin. Le coma, c'était jamais conseillé.

Fou. Le destin était fou. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de bien dessaoulé, tout lui apparaissait, plus clair des miroirs. Et tout cela était fou. Et tout cela était douloureux.

Il ne pourrait jamais exprimer tout le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti, lorsqu'essoufflé, dans la panique précipitée de sa course, il avait vu le médecin. Dans l'inquiétude maladroite de celui qui vient de comprendre qu'il avait peut-être tout perdu. Et ces regards qui le fixaient...

Angoisse. Mauvais souvenirs. Excuse-toi d'être humain et de t'inquiéter pour ceux que tu aimes.

Marion. Savoir. Tout de suite. Marion, Mathieu.

Le monde s'était reconstruit lorsque le chirurgien lui avait expliqué, en détail, que la vie de sa compagne n'était pas en danger. Elle allait vivre, et il allait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Bientôt...

C'est avec tout l'espoir du monde qu'il avait demandé des nouvelles de Mathieu. Marion allait bien, pourquoi pas le châtain? Ce nain était increvable, n'est-ce pas?...

Tout s'était recouvert de noir lorsque le visage du médecin s'était lui aussi assombri.

Merde, Mat' n'était pas increvable. Mat! Mat!

Coma.

Le mot était tombé. Pas le temps de soigner ses plaies et l'ascenseur émotionnel du mec qui vient de décuver, prends-toi ça dans la gueule.

Ton meilleur pote est dans le coma. Il va sûrement crever, je sais pas si on te l'a dit...

Mat! Mat! Reprends-toi! Je croyais que t'avais la tête dure Mat'! Oh, Mat...

Il avait encaissé le coup, tandis que le sol fragile s'écroulait une nouvelle fois. Éboulement interminable. Dans son esprit, dans le tréfonds de ses pensées, là où les souvenirs et les bribes de réflexions n'appartenaient qu'à lui-même, un bruit bien particulier avait fait son apparition.

Tic Tac. Tic Tac.

Horloge de l'enfer. L'heure arrive.

Merde Mat'. Reprends-toi vite.

Le dilemme, un des plus importants qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire, avait été posé. La chambre de qui? L'amour du M, ou l'amitié? Le cœur lourd et le poids d'un éléphant sur les épaules, il s'était dirigé vers celle de la blonde.

Et voilà qu'il lui tenait la main. Sa main si froide.

C'était incroyable, de voir à quel point elle était belle. Même plongé dans son profond sommeil. Incroyable, de sentir toujours son odeur embaumer l'air.

Ses doigts et sa paume étaient gelés, mais étrangement, pas ses joues. Elles restaient tièdes et douces, comme dans ses souvenirs si récents. Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, et une larme de remerciement.

Elle s'en sortirait. Il le savait. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas s'en sortir? Plongée dans un coma artificiel qui la guérissait, soignée 24h sur 24.

C'était une fille robuste, qui ne se laisserait pas mourir si facilement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, et une lueur de surprise traversa ses yeux. Voilà plus de quarante minutes qu'il était là, près de Marion. Perdu dans ses pensées, le temps avait filé à toute vitesse.

Il s'étira légèrement, puis déposa un baiser papillon sur le front de sa compagne.

_Je vais chercher à boire trésor, je reviens toute suite...

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient étrangement vides. Antoine n'allait pas souvent dans ce bâtiment, mais il s'était imaginé ça plus rempli. Alors qu'à l'instant même, cela ressemblait plus à un édifice fantôme.

Il descendit les marches pour l'étage en dessous. Mais rien pour boire. Avec un petit soupir, il se résigna à prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall.

Adossé contre la paroi de métal, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire tendue, un visage aux yeux bleus et aux courtes mèches châtains s'imposa à lui.

* * *

_Putain de merde bougez vot'cul...

Le Patron fut sûr d'entendre quelques-unes de ses dents craquer sous la pression. La patience n'était pas un de ses forts. Et pour rien au monde l'attente était supportable dans ce genre de situation.

Il y'a deux heures, on l'avait prévenu que Mathieu avait eu une réaction anormale à un traitement, mais bien sûr, personne n'avait été capable de lui dire si c'était un bon signe ou non. Une histoire avec son épaule. Chose qui le rassurait un peu. Il préférait que son créateur ai un problème à l'épaule, plutôt qu'au crâne.

Et dans son infini bonté, il n'avait prévenu personne, pour ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage. Il avait simplement prit sa bagnole, et s'était barré.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, avec un soupir exaspéré. Cette putain d'histoire était en train de le transformer en gentille p'tite Sainte Marie. Merde.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parût infiniment long, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et le médecin -Leger, un rapide coup d'œil à son badge lui permit de se souvenir- en sortit, un dossier à la main.

_Désolé pour la longue attente, vous attendez depuis longtemps?

_Assez longtemps pour enculer une colonie. Alors vous allez me dire ce qu'il a?

Le médecin tressaillit légèrement, un peu méfiant.

_J'apprécie votre charmant vocabulaire, monsieur. En fait, rien de grave. Il semblerait que la dose de sédatif ai été un peu trop élevée, et l'os de son épaule comme légèrement trop engourdi. Mais tout est revenu en ordre. Son état est toujours stable, nous n'avons noté aucun changement.

Le Patron hocha lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

_Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé?

_Non. Pour être franc... Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de ce qui va se passer pour monsieur Sommet. Il nous est complètement impossible de savoir si il va se réveiller, mais il est très rare qu'un patient dans ce cas-là ne se réveille jamais. Je suis personnellement plus inquiet des conséquences qu'ils pourraient y avoir.

_Comme quoi?

_Troubles de la mémoire, peut-être. Sa jambe est en guérison, mais ce sera sûrement long pour remarcher correctement. Heureusement, l'os et les nerfs ne sont pas touchés. Son épaule est correcte, bien qu'il puisse souffrir de douleurs au bras, au dos et à la nuque. Il pourrait également y avoir des soucis de vue qui s'imposent, ou de paroles. Le traumatisme crânien peut également causer des dommages comme des maux de tête intenses, et un trouble de l'écoute et la compréhension. Je crains d'avantage au niveau mental, qu'au niveau physique.

Le criminel resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler les informations.

_ Mathieu est solide. Il se laissera pas sombrer pour un putain d'accident à la con.

_Je l'espère autant que vous monsieur...

De justesse, l'homme en noir retint un "Ça m'étonnerait."

Croyant que le médecin avait terminé, il s'apprêta à repartir, avant que l'autre ne l'arrête.

_En fait, je vous ai appelé pour vous faire part de l'état de monsieur Sommet, mais pas seulement. Je voudrais aussi vous parler de la jeune femme qui était avec lui, Marion.

Le Patron roula des yeux. N'avait-il pas encore compris qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre? La seule chose qui pourrait l'ennuyer dans la mort de cette prostituée, était l'état d'Antoine ensuite. Le brun pourrait en être dévasté, et par conséquent, dévaster Mathieu avec. Vu les sentiments que lui portait le petit châtain, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

_Avant d'examiner Mathieu, j'ai examiné la jeune fille. J'ai reçu les résultats des différents tests que nous avons fait, et... J'ai appris une bien triste nouvelle.

Le criminel haussa un sourcil interrogateur, déjà ennuyé.

_Elle était enceinte.

... Oh merde.

Merde.

Le cerveau du Patron tourna à toute vitesse.

La blondasse était enceinte.

Enceinte. Et elle avait sûrement, à l'heure qu'il était, perdu le bébé.

L'accident, sans grand doutes, n'en était pas vraiment un. Ils étaient sûrement en train de se gueuler dessus, et d'être complètement inattentif à la route.

Si le chewbacca l'apprenait, il en voudrait à Mathieu. Et Mathieu ne pourrait jamais supporter le poids de la haine de celui dont il était éperdument amoureux. Le Patron le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ça.

_Elle a perdu le bébé. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai appelé chez vous. Légalement, je me dois de l'annoncer aux proches. Et vous êtes les plus proches personnes dans son entourage encore en vie. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, on m'a prévenu il y'a peu que son compagnon est avec elle. Il va donc falloir lui annoncer la nouvelle...

Antoine était ici? Voilà qui n'envisageait rien de bon...

Soudain, il songea à Mathieu. Allongé dans ce lit. A Mathieu malade depuis des semaines. Alors qu'à présent, il en avait compris la cause.

_Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour le bébé?

_Non, il n'y a que moi. Pourquoi?

Le Patron vérifia rapidement le couloir autour de lui. Vide.

Sans perdre une seconde, il empoigna le médecin à la gorge, puis le plaqua contre le mur. Il descendit doucement une main vers l'arrière de son jean, ou sous sa veste, il sortit un 9mm, qu'il pointa sur la tempe de l'autre homme.

Une plainte apeurée répondit à son geste. L'assurance étonnante du chirurgien semblait avoir soudainement disparu.

_Ecoute moi bien... Ne songe seulement qu'à avertir le compagnon de la fille de son état, et je te jure que je t'enfonce ce flingue bien profond, et par tous les trous. Je trouverais ou t'habite, les noms des personnes qui te sont chères, et j'enverrais quelques un de mes hommes te passer le bonjour... Ne dis jamais à personne que cette grognasse était enceinte, et tout se passera bien, d'accord?

Le médecin hocha vivement la tête, les yeux humides. Et le Patron s'assura de bien faire passer le message en enfonçant la pointe de l'arme dans le creux de son cou.

_Ce serait dommage de faire exploser ta petite cervelle, n'est-ce pas?

Un gémissement, puis il le relâcha, le laissant s'étouffer au sol.

_Et continue de soigner correctement Mathieu. Dégage maintenant.

Sans demander son reste, il se releva, rajusta ses lunettes, et repartit d'une démarche rapide, presque en courant.

Le Patron souffla un bon coup. Un problème en moins. C'était déjà ça de réglé.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre dans son dos. Il hésita, quelques secondes.

Avant de soupirer, et de pousser la petite porte de bois qui le séparait de tout un autre monde.

* * *

_L'eau._

_Il baignait dans l'eau._

_Une eau douce. A température parfaite. Il s'y sentait si bien._

_Les remous des minis vaguelettes semblaient presque le masser. Le pousser à rester dans cette douceur le plus longtemps possible._

_Étrangement, il ne sut dire ou était situé son corps et son esprit._

_Il n'y avait ni air, ni brise, ni son. Mis à part celui du silence._

_Mathieu n'aimait pas le terrifiant calme du silence. Mais ce silence-là n'était pas comme les autres._

_Son esprit n'était plus esprit. Il n'était qu'une grosse boule de coton allongé dans un nuage._

_Ses cinq sens n'étaient plus. Il ne possédait plus ni goût, ni odorat, ni toucher, ni vue, ni ouïe. Car jamais cela ne lui aurait été si inutile._

_Il restait l'esprit._

_Son subconscient reposait hors de tout, et à l'intérieur de chaque chose. Il était le verre à moitié vide et à moitié plein. L'oiseau qui en volant, plie complètement à gauche, puis doucement à droite._

_Il était l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air._

_L'envie de rester là pour toujours devenait maîtresse sur tout autre._

. . .

S'il était réellement conscient, c'est sans doute ce qui l'aurait inquiété.

Maintenant, à l'eau, se mêlait autre chose. Rien n'avait vraiment de formes. Ou même d'intérêt et de consistance. Tout était si illogique.

Un éclair blanc. Une voiture. La pluie.

Une femme.

La peur aussi. Le sang qui coulait de la tête, la douleur aigu à l'épaule et à la jambe.

Tout se mélangeait en un tourbillon de couleurs, et de fragments de consistants flous. Flous, puisqu'il _nageait. _

Il flottait, entre le temps et l'infini, l'action et l'immobile, l'espace et le réel. Et tout était blanc. Et tout était gris. Et tout était noir.

Tout était surtout noir.

Les voix lui parlaient. Lui chuchotaient des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Ou... Ou était passé son corps? Ce qui le reliait encore à la Terre. A sa famille.

Ce fut la toute dernière pensée avant de se faire happer une fois encore.

Ou était sa famille?

* * *

_C'est vraiment pas bon pour moi ça gamin. Tu le sais. Merde, devenir sentimentale, ça a jamais été bon.

Il continua de gratter la roulette du briquet d'un air absent. Devant lui, le panneau avec une cigarette barré semblait le narguer. Pour le peu qu'il en ai eu à faire.

_J'ai toujours fait de la merde quand j'ai été ne serait-ce qu'un peu sentimentale. Ça a toujours foiré. Comme si le destin s'acharnait à me dire

que je suis destiné à rester un connard. Et ça m'allait bien. Ça m'allait bien jusqu'à toi, évidemment.

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, mais pourtant, il jurait de l'entendre tambouriner dans son crâne à s'en rendre sourd.

_Tu m'as toujours fait chier ou que j'aille. Quoi que je fasse. Et voilà que maintenant, t'as un putain d'accident. Fallait vraiment que tu me fasses chier jusqu'au bout hein? Parce que tu sais que si tu crèves, c'est moi qui vais être obligé de m'occuper des autres? Tu le sais ça. Et putain de merde, t'as rien fait pour l'éviter. Les gens croient que c'est moi l'enfoiré, mais j'en suis plus si sûr. Je viens même de menacer un putain de médecin pour tes histoires de cœur.

Parler pour décompresser. Pour sortir de cette infernale spirale de... Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il n'en savait rien. D'inquiétude? D'angoisse? De...

Tristesse? Quelles conneries...

Mais le voilà à parler. Parce que ça lui faisait du bien. Le soulageait.

Parce que Mathieu avait toujours été le seul, quelque part, à savoir l'écouter.

_J'ai fait tellement de trucs pour toi. Tellement de trucs dont personne soupçonne l'existence. Et tout ce que t'as su faire c'est ma rabâcher à quel point je détruisais not'famille, à quel point, alors que je pouvais être bon, je lui étais nuisible.

Lentement, il actionna la roulette du briquet, laissant la flamme brûler son pouce, sans qu'il ne pense même à l'enlever.

Il observa pendant quelques secondes la chaleur brûler sa peau si pâle. Ce corps, qu'il pensait si solide.

Une drôle de sensation le prit. Une sensation qu'il n'aima pas tellement.

_Ce serait cool que tu te réveilles gamin.

Et il se souvint qu'ils avaient déjà été dans cette situation.

Il avait été le premier. La première personnalité de Mathieu à apparaître, et à l'accompagner dans ses galères.

Lui qui avait payé l'enterrement de sa mère. Lui qui l'avait soutenu, à sa manière.

C'était lui, qui avait été là lors de ses nombreux séjours à l'HP. Lorsque les médecins le bourraient de médicaments. Et que Mathieu se cachait dans le placard, tandis que lui était attaché au lit par des sangles qui lui lacéraient les poignets. Les longues heures, amorphe, le cerveau abruti par les cachets assommants. Les camisoles, lorsqu'il se débattait un peu trop, et qu'il injuriait tous les grands adultes au regard froid et au à la poigne douloureuse.

Parce que Mathieu était trop fatigué. Ses yeux bleus viraient au gris, et de grosses cernes se dessinaient au-dessus des pommettes hautes, accentuant ses joues maigres. Alors il prenait sa place, laissant son créateur se reposer au fond d'une salle oublié, sous un lit ou dans un placard sombre. Et lui passait ce qui lui semblait des années allongé sur un matelas grinçant, avec pour seul compagnie ses souvenirs, et le goût amer de sa situation.

Mathieu n'était pas la même personne, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Aujourd'hui, le châtain s'était construit une carapace un peu acide, cynique et drôle, qui riait de la bêtise humaine à cause de laquelle il avait tant souffert. Se fichant bien des regards, mais en besoin terrible de l'amour etde la tendresse dont il avait manqué gamin.

Un esprit d'enfant tourmenté dans un corps d'adulte. A constamment chercher à tout garder en place, sa famille, et le peu de bonheur qu'il pouvait grappiller.

Mais lorsque le Patron était arrivé près de lui, un peu comme par _magie_, le petit châtain était un adolescent. Un adolescent détruit, malheureux et haineux. Ne comprenant pas l'injustice à laquelle il était soumis, n'essayant même pas de quitter l'enclos qui lui servait de foyer.

Le Patron avait connu la colère. Une fois de plus.

Il ne comprenait pas, -et n'avait jamais réellement compris- comment et pourquoi Mathieu pouvait tout simplement accepter sa situation. Ruminant sa haine en silence, ignorant la honte le dégoût qui lui tordaient les boyaux à chaque piqûre, à chaque regard méprisant. Comment n'avait-il pas encore pu tout envoyer bouler, et partir comme une tempête, détruisant tout sur son passage?

Se retrouvant enchaîné à lui, mentalement et physiquement, il avait été obligé de trouver une solution pour deux. Avec des yeux et des caméras pour le surveiller, et un gamin légume pour acolyte.

Il avait réussi à se cacher, les premiers jours. Mais tout s'était compliqué lorsque les médecins de Mathieu s'était aperçu de sa présence. Le directeur, la pelleté de psychologues, nutritionnistes et médecins en avait été informés. Des tests, des questions, des examens, -auxquels il trichait et mentait toujours-. Mathieu avait subi les mêmes, et celui-ci n'avait que réussi à balbutier, sous le regard jaugeur du petit Patron, qu'il n'avait comme idée de comment cela était possible.

Anorexique et schizophrène, ils avaient été enfermés dans la même chambre, traités avec le même égard, et là ou Mathieu s'était laissé couler, le Patron avait frappé avec toute la bestialité du monde contre les murs de sa cellule, jusqu'à avoir les mains en sang et les nerfs à vifs.

Et toujours avec la même pensée. Unique. Étrange.

Sortir Mathieu de là, aussi.

Posant son regard une fois de plus sur la poitrine de son créateur se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, un soupir le prit. Accompagné d'un léger sourire froid et d'un hochement de tête.

Il se releva, jetant son mégot dans la poubelle près de la salle de bains, et sans un regard, tourna la poignée de la porte de la pièce. L'air commençait à manquer.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu à ce point aider Mathieu?

Le libérer, être en colère, à s'en rendre malade, pour contenter ce seul être? Etre qui lui avait accordé tout l'égard du monde, qui s'était reposé sur son épaule et confier chaque soir durant?

Pourquoi même avait-il aidé le Prof à payer son psy, sans vouloir de dire à son créateur?

La sorte d'amour qu'il avait et qu'il avait toujours eu pour Mathieu, le petit châtain ne l'avait jamais compris.

Un homme tel que lui, aimer... Était-ce vraiment possible?

Ceci était une autre histoire.

* * *

_Il en met du temps...

_Je pense que ça lui fait du bien, d'être un peu seul avec lui. Il en a besoin.

_Besoin? Il s'en fout. Tu l'as vu s'inquiéter une seconde?

_Tu n'as pas vu ça le soir ou l'on a appris l'accident. Il était inquiet.

La Fille ne répondit rien, la tête posée contre l'épaule du Prof, leur deux mains jointes. Devant eux, le Panda grignotait un bout de bambou sans grande conviction.

_Ça va finir par te rendre malade. Lui indiqua le Prof.

_Tous les Pandas mangent du bambou.

_Et tu es constitué comme un humain. Je me demande encore comment tu peux le digérer...

L'ursidé hocha les épaules, peu attentif à ce genre de préoccupation. Comment le scientifique pouvait lui parler de santé quand leur créateur était dans un lit d'hôpital, plongé dans un profond coma?

L'homme à lunettes soupira, devinant les pensées de son frère.

_Je ne veux pas que l'un de nous est encore plus de problèmes que nécessaire.

_Je pense pas que ce soit une petite plante qui va y rajouter par-dessus tous nos problèmes.

Le chanteur hésita franchement à rire, trouvant le scientifique ridicule. Mais le temps était long, et il fallait bien s'occuper. Des pas derrière lui le fit tourner la tête.

_J'ai trouvé des snickers et des m&amp;m's. Et une bouteille d'eau.

_Tu penses à mon régime?

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vendent des fruits dans les hôpitaux. Etant donné que 84% de la population française est plus attiré par les sucreries en tout genre... C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que les taux de diabètes augmentent tant...

_Prof, je crois qu'on a compris. Le coupa le Panda.

Le Geek tendit un paquet de bonbons au couple, et une barre chocolaté à l'ursidé, s'installant sur ses genoux par la même occasion.

_Quelqu'un a revu le médecin qui s'occupe de Mathieu?

_Non, j'ai demandé à l'accueil tout à l'heure, il était en opération. On pourra sûrement le voir d'ici une petite heure. Mais apparemment, son état n'a pas changé. Indiqua le Prof.

_Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...

Pour seule réponse, l'homme au nœud papillon serra plus fortement la main de sa compagne.

Ils attendirent ainsi en silence une vingtaine de minutes. Le Patron était parti depuis une demi-heure, et ils commençaient sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait.

_Les gars?

Le Prof sursauta, et tournant la tête vers l'arrière, tomba nez à nez avec un grand homme à lunettes, à la chevelure brune en pétard.

_Antoine...

Il se leva d'un bond, l'air grave. Et lui serra la main sans hésiter, les sourcils froncés, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

_J'ai cherché à te joindre, et j'ai frappé à ton appartement. Tu vas bien?

_Désolé, j'étais...

Il avait l'air perdu, comme un enfant. Et ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Du même temps, le scientifique se maudit de sa question stupide.

Evidemment, le vidéaste n'allait pas bien.

_Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes tous sous le choc. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou même si tu as envie de passer quelques jours chez nous...

_Non, ça va. Merci beaucoup. J'arrive à gérer, pour le moment.

_Je n'ai pas réussi à voir le médecin de Mathieu, mais apparemment, son état est stable. Tu as des nouvelles de Marion?

_J'ai vu son médecin tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que l'état de Mat' était le même qu'hier, mais il partait l'ausculter. Marion va bien, les dommages se rétablissent doucement... Ils ont beaucoup d'espoir.

_Tant mieux, il ne faut surtout pas penser au pire. C'est comme ça que malheur arrive.

Antoine lui sourit tristement pour seule réponse, ce qui attrista davantage le professeur. Eux s'inquiétaient pour Mathieu, lui avait deux poids à affronter. Sa conjointe, et son meilleur ami.

_Tu veux rester avec nous, ou tu rentres chez toi?

_Je... -Il hésita quelques secondes, ses yeux parcourant la petite famille.- Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie.

_Aucun problème. On va à la cafétéria?

En chemin, le brun sentit derrière son dos les regards tristes des trois personnalités de Mathieu, tandis qu'il discutait avec le Prof. Et il sentit la honte l'accabler. Comment pouvait-il leur expliquer qu'il ne s'était pas senti la force d'aller voir leur créateur?

Ils s'installèrent à une table, loin des autres occupants. Et Antoine remarqua un petit détail qui ne l'avait pas frappé avant.

_Le Hippie est pas avec vous?

Les quatre frères et sœurs échangèrent un vague regard. Le scientifique se racla la gorge, remontant ses lunettes.

_Non, il... Ne se sentait pas très bien. Il supporte mal cette histoire, on a préféré le laisser se reposer. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

_Comme nous tous, je suppose.

Le détenteur de la science infuse hocha la tête gravement, et le silence se fit plusieurs minutes. Soudainement, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_Prof?

Le scientifique ne réagit pas tout de suite, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Un jeune homme brun, costaud, les cheveux courts...

_Alexis?

_C'est ça, tu te souviens de moi? Je suis venu y'a quelques jours pour aider Mathieu sur le montage d'SLG.

_Evidemment, excuse-moi! Tu viens le visiter?

_Oui, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est... Merde, j'espère vraiment que ça va aller.

_Et bien... Il est plongé dans le coma. Avec plusieurs et divers séquelles qui pourront avoir des effets secondaires plutôt désobligeants. Mais comme je le disais quelques minutes plus tôt, il faut garder espoir, n'est-ce pas?

_Vous avez raison, Mathieu est solide. Il va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr.

Le Prof l'approuva, mais perturbé intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il remettait l'homme en face de lui, il trouvait le contexte un peu étrange. Le brun avait vraiment l'air... Fatigué. Les traits tirés, le regard triste et le teint pâle. D'après ce qu'il savait, ce n'était qu'un ami de Mathieu.

Etait-ce son créateur qui le mettait dans cet état?

_Antoine, enchanté.

Alexis et le scientifique se retournèrent, pour découvrir un Antoine l'air un peu crispé, une main tendue.

_Oh, le célèbre présentateur de What The Cut. J'aime beaucoup de que tu fais. Enchanté.

Il lui serra la main, tandis que le Prof fronçait les sourcils.

_Tu viens voir Mathieu, toi aussi?

Il y'eu un silence un peu maussade, avant que le vidéaste ne reprenne la parole.

_Oui. Et ma copine. Elle était dans la voiture avec lui, c'était elle qui conduisait.

_Oh... Je suis vraiment désolé, je savais pas qu'il était accompagné...

_Heureusement elle va bien. C'est une bonne chose. Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter pour Mathieu, _Alexis._ J'ai vu son médecin ce matin, il va plutôt bien. Je suis sûr qu'il se remettra.

_J'en suis certain également...

Leur main se tenaient toujours, et le Prof eu la désagréable impression que la poigné de formalité n'avait plus rien de chaleureuse, soudainement. Sentant que l'air s'était refroidi, il intervint.

_Bon, je vais voir ce que fait le Patron. Ensuite, on ira voir Mathieu. Tu viens?

La Fille se leva, donnant un bref signe de tête à ses deux frères, et attrapa sa main.

_Je vais y aller aussi, merci pour le café. Panda, Geek. Alexis...

_Antoine.

Le brun repartit après une dernière salutation, le visage fermé. Alexis soupira, puis lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

_Je vais voir à la salle d'attente, si je peux voir Mat' après la Fille et le Prof. A plus les gars, courage.

_Merci Alexis. Fit le Panda en souriant poliment.

Restés seuls, l'ursidé et le gamer tournèrent leur tête l'un vers l'autre, les sourcils un peu froncés.

_T'as vu ce que j'ai vu? Demanda le chanteur.

_Oui... Tu crois que ça voulait dire quoi?

_J'en sais rien du tout, mais ils avaient pas l'air de trop s'aimer. Y'a vraiment qu'entre nous que ça tourne rond hein...

Pour seule réponse, le Geek lui offrit un sourire triste, et un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

_Encore heureux...

* * *

Silence. La fumée le gêna légèrement, et d'un rapide geste de la main, il la chassa de devant ses yeux.

_Va plus loin si tu veux fumer.

_T'as pas l'habitude, depuis le temps?

_Non. Et le Geek non plus. Alors va sur la terrasse.

_Fais pas chier, j'ai bientôt fini...

Le Prof faillit répliquer, mais il se tût, sachant le combat perdu d'avance. Il soupira lorsque sa paume se posa sur le front encore chaud. Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

_C'est comment?

_Sa température a baissée, mais il est encore chaud. Je passerais à la pharmacie demain. Patron, t'en profiteras pour aller chercher la voiture au garage. Mais on à pas encore payé...

_Je payerais c'est bon.

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais ne dit rien. Les excès de gentillesse du Patron étaient bien trop rare, -bien que moins rare qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, au final- et inutile à discuter. La vision du criminel, un pied sur la table, cigarette aux lèvres, en équilibre sur deux pieds d'une chaise, le conforta dans sa pensée.

_Et comment on fait, pour SLG? Demanda le Geek, confortablement installé sur le canapé, dans les bras du Panda.

Le Prof se figea, la main plongée dans une bassine d'eau froide. Voilà un sujet dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence. Et un coup d'œil à sa famille lui permit de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul.

_J'y avais pas vraiment pensé, à vrai dire... On informe les auditeurs?

_Ça va créer la panique, c'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Intervint l'ursidé. Mais... Je crois qui faut continuer à se dire que Mat' va se réveiller vite, d'accord? A la limite on peut commencer à trouver quelques vidéos qu'il traitera lui.

_Il voudra choisir les vidéos. Il est capable d'en prendre des nouvelles, même si elles sont géniales...

Les mots du Geek firent sourire tristement le chanteur, amusé. Il était vrai que pour son émission, Mathieu tenait à tout faire lui-même. Mis à part quelques dialogues qu'il leur attribuait, et les Instants Panda. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Le gamer rit légèrement, penchant la tête, tandis que l'homme animal continuait son attaque, parsemant son cou de baisers.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre d'SLG? Les auditeurs attendront, et merde. Et si le Gamin se réveille dans longtemps, il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre de l'accident.

_Mathieu va se réveiller, et rapidement. Intervint la Fille.

_Et comment tu peux en être si sûr, Conchita?*

La blonde lui lança un regard assassin, mais répliqua aussitôt.

_Je le sais, c'est tout.

_V'là qu'le travesti est voyant maintenant, on aura tout vu. Ricana le criminel.

Si le Prof ne s'était pas presque jeté sur elle pour le calmer et la faire rasseoir, il était sûr que le frère et la sœur seraient déjà en train de se battre.

_Du calme! Stop!

La Fille se rassit, fulminant, sous le regard goguenard du criminel.

Que les gens se moquent d'elle était une chose. Que sa famille la juge en était une autre. Même le Patron. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le pédophile en rajouta une couche.

_Arrêtez avec votre optimiste gerbant, vous allez finir par me faire vomir. On n'en sait rien, si le Gamin se réveillera!

Tous se figèrent. De colère, de stupeur.

Le Prof, retenant toujours sa compagne, fronça les sourcils. Et laissa la terrible angoisse s'emparer de lui.

Quelque chose_ n'allait pas._ Ils étaient une famille. Une famille dont le créateur était plongé dans le coma. Et eux devaient s'inquiéter.

La roue tournait ainsi. La roue devait tourner ainsi. Soutenir Mathieu, aimer Mathieu. Même parmi les problèmes, les disputes et les tensions. Y croire, et continuer à faire tenir debout ce que le vidéaste s'était donné tant de mal à construire.

Et de par ces simples mots, le scientifique compris que la roue bloquait. Que quelqu'un, ancré dans leur cycle à eux, ne se donnait pas autant de mal qu'eux pour que tout se passe bien.

Il y avait cru, pourtant. L'espace de quelques années... Mais peut-être que c'était peine perdue. Peut-être que...

_T'as pas le droit de dire ça!

La voix du Geek les fit sursauter, et leurs yeux, auparavant tournés sur le criminel qui n'avait pas bougé, se posèrent sur le plus jeune. Celui-ci s'était levé, les joues rouges, les sourcils déformés par la rage et la peine.

_T'as pas le droit de dire que Mathieu se réveillera pas! Et t'as pas le droit de nous désespérer nous! Si t'y crois pas, tu gardes ta rancœur, et tu nous y mêles pas!

_Ma rancœur? C'est pas de la rancœur gamin! C'est du réalisme.

_Croire que Mathieu ne va pas se réveiller n'est pas du réalisme Patron, mais du défaitisme. Et ça empoisonne tout le monde ici.

_M'en voilà navré.

Le Panda secoua la tête, écœuré par l'homme en noir. Du bout des lèvres, il murmura des mots qu'il espérait bien que le criminel entende.

_Je comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux faire partit de cette famille...

Si le Patron eu mal, personne n'en su jamais rien.

Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers ses frères, et de leur adresser un froid sourire. Puis, tout en grâce, attrapa son briquet, son paquet de cigarettes, et traversa le salon, se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Ou tu vas?

La voix du Prof fût un peu plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Dans un bordel du coin. Me trouver une pute. Ou peut-être deux, qui sait? Et vous en faîtes pas, je reviendrais pas demain.

Mimant de ne pas voir les yeux baignés de larmes du Geek, il leur lança une dernière phrase, qu'ils ne comprirent pas avant longtemps.

_Le laissez pas crever, celui-là.

Le claquement de la porte résonna longtemps dans le silence glacé.

Sur le canapé, le Hippie remua dans son sommeil, tandis qu'une unique larme tomba sur sa joue.

* * *

**_*Référence à Conchita Wurst, gagnant(e) de l'Eurovision 2014._**

**_Voilà! Alors, déçus? Pas déçus?_**

**_Je suis encore désolé de la si longue attente pour ce chapitre! Avec les cours, je vous dis, c'est vraiment compliqué d'écrire... J'essaierais vraiment d'écrire plus vite! (C'est pour ça que j'ai relancé un recueil d'OS, j'aime me compliquer la vie xD)_**

**_J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu :) Je tiens à dire que les derniers SLG étaient tout simplement géniaux, aussi! Et que le prochain chapitre arrive... Avant la rentrée, j'espère. Qui est pour moi lundi prochain, le 9 mars._**

**_Une petite review m'aiderait grandement!_**

**_A la prochaine ! ^^_**

**_Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Symphonie D'un Autre Monde

_**Coucou!**_

_**Mesdames et messieurs, voici le chapitre 3 de 7NDN! Merci de vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je vous envoie plein de cœurs!**_

_**lea89: Oh, merci! Désolé de te faire pleurer, mais tes compliments me touchent! Eh oui, le Patron a un cœur! Comme quoi... ^^ Non, sauf de noms. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vus avant. J'espère que ce n'est pas incohérent avec la real life, parce que j'avoue, je ne suis pas très bien renseignée sur Alexis. Le doc qui s'occupe de lui actuellement? Oui, il s'en fiche. Disons que ça ne joue aucun rôle dans l'état de Mathieu, et que dans l'histoire, la schizophrénie à un tel point est "reconnu", bien que rare. :) J'espère que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à me lire qu'actuellement, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)**_

_**Miritamoku: Coucou! Merci de ta review ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu! Le Patron est un personnage assez compliqué à gérer, mais au final, je m'éclate avec lui, et je suis plutôt contente :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Guest: Merci, je vois que le Patron a été apprécié :p Il a un cœur, finalement! Oui, vaut mieux après chaque chapitre x) Se préparer un truc joyeux \o/ Encore désolé de vous déprimer tous T_T Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !**_

_**Pandoudii: 1. Le Geek et le Panda sont au sommet du kawaiinness! *_* J'aime tellement les représenter comme ça! C'est le seul couple heureux de la fic en même temps, faut bien qu'ils profitent xD 2. Oui, pour le coup, le Panda est un immonde connard. Mais pour sa défense, le Patron n'aide pas non plus... On va dire qu'il y'a incompréhension général... 3. J'ai hésité à la caser celle-là, mais il fallait bien que je cale le Hippie quelque part! Et ça m'a paru parfait. Même en dormant, la souffrance de sa famille lui fait mal... :( 5. Tu verras pour Alexis ;) Il a un rôle à jouer, je suppose que tout le monde l'a compris, mais je spoil pas :p 6. Antoine s'en prend pleiiin la gueule \o/ Comme tous, je vois pas pourquoi il serait épargné :p 7. C'était le moment mignon du chapitre avec le Panda/Geek. (Enfin mignon, ça parle de la mort d'un bébé mais bon... C'est le Patron.) 8. Je le vois trop manger du bambou! Mais pour de vrai xD C'est un panda après tout! Et j'aimerais bien goûter tiens :p 9. Ca reste correct, mais j'aime les reviews longues :p 10. J'aime le smiley "x)" 11. Je suis tellement mal à l'aise sur les fics drôles... O_O Ca me surprendra toujours moi-même. Alors que je suis si à l'aise avec le dark! Pourtant dans la vraie vie c'est tout à fait l'inverse x) Ma foi... 12. Comme je réponds aux reviews avant d'écrire le chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mon pari. Si oui, c'est cool, si non, désolé! T_T 13. Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :D 14. Moi aussi, tout rose et violet! (Et je tiens aussi à rajouter que décidément, j'aime vraiment beaucoup répondre à vos reviews *w*)**_

_**moi: Coucou! Je déprime tout le monde, je commence à le savoir! T_T Mon but dans la vie est pourtant de donner le sourire aux gens, je crois que je me suis perdu en chemin xD Contente que t'ai aimé ce petit mix Antoine/Patron! Parce que oui, au début, c'était censé être centré sur Antoine... Mais c'est celui avec lequel je suis le moins à l'aise, et j'avais pas grand chose à dire dessus au final :/ ... O_O (*Regarde maman, une psychopathe*) Un bébé est mort, elle est contente XD Normal sur ce site! Toujours tant de haine envers Antoine... xD Le pauvre, il vient de perdre son enfant, et il le sait même pas! (Ce qui... N'est peut-être pas plus mal, en fait.) J'avoue que pour le Panda/Geek, je me suis lâchée là! *w* Ils sont trop cuuuute! En même temps, le Panda et le Geek quoi... Je peux pas les faire autrement! Pour le Prof et la Fille, j'avais du mal au début pour ce couple, mais finalement... Je commence à bien les aimer ^^ Et à les mettre plus en avant! J'adore le Prof en fait! :D Merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments! Toi et les autres vous me motivez vraiment à continuer à écrire, et promis, j'essaierais de sortir des chapitres plus souvent! Mes vacances sont cools, pour la rentrée, je sais pas, le 9 mars... \o/ Bah, 15,5 en français, je me plains pas! Mais pour les maths, j'ai rempli 1/7 du sujet, et histoire... Je suis contente si j'ai 10 xD C'était un peu la galère dans ces deux matières, en somme. Mais tu sais quoi? OSEF :D Alors je t'offre ce chapitre pour ne plus y penser, à ce brevet blanc de ***** :p Bonne lecture!**_

_**(...Peut-être que je devrais faire de moins longue intro xD Je ne sais pas T_T)**_

_**WARNING: Ce chapitre contient des mentions de violence sur enfant, et de pédophilie. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça, passez votre chemin...**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 3: Symphonie d'un autre monde._

Les deux semaines suivantes furent un véritable enfer.

Ni Mathieu, ni Marion ne se réveillèrent. Les médecins s'occupant d'eux établissaient toujours le même pronostic: Pas de changement notable. Marion guérissait doucement, et tout le monde était optimiste. L'AVC qu'elle avait subi ne laisserait apparemment pas grandes séquelles, et ils pensaient la réveiller bientôt. Quant' à Mathieu, toujours rien ne bougeait. Plongé profondément dans le coma, ils étaient incapables de savoir si son traumatisme crânien guérissait. Son épaule allait mieux, remis en place et soignée. Sa jambe s'était également légèrement améliorée. Mais tout ça n'était que superficiel.

Antoine et chaque membre de la famille se succédaient pour aller rendre visite à la blonde et au châtain. Tous, espérant en silence, chacun à une manière qui lui était propre.

Alexis venait régulièrement également, à l'étonnement général, et à la méfiance légère du présentateur de What The Cut?!. D'autres vidéastes avaient fait le chemin, le temps d'une journée. Comme Kriss, le fossoyeur, InThePanda, LinksTheSun, et Le Joueur Du Grenier. Le Prof avait prévenu tous les amis proches, et le Geek avait continué à gérer le facebook et le twitter de Mathieu, se faisant passer pour lui, ne sachant pas encore comment l'annoncer aux fans.

Mais une famille sans le Créateur n'en était pas vraiment une.

Chez les Sommet, les repas se passaient dans le calme. Le Patron, toujours plus froid, toujours plus distant, était rarement là. Le Prof et la Fille, ainsi que le Geek et le Panda se soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient, partageant la même douleur. Le Hippie, quant' à lui, se terrait dans son van, en compagnie de son chien. Loin du monde.

Et jamais la vie ne leur parût si silencieuse.

* * *

_"Imagine there's no heaven,_

_It's easy if you try._

_No hell below us,_

_Above us only sky._

_Imagine all the people,_

_Living for today..."_

La voix éraillée et grésillante du petit poste gris, posé sur la table de camping au fond du van, l'apaisait considérablement. Qu'il était bien... Tranquille, sans soucis... Paisible...

**Boum.**

Les yeux fermés, échoué sur le lit, il ne réagit pas. Quiconque était-ce, il finirait bien par se lasser.

Un soupir. Deuxième coup sur la porte. Suivi d'un troisième. Avec un grognement, il consentit à se décaler un peu, tentant d'apercevoir par la fenêtre le visiteur.

_Hippie! Je sais que t'es là, ouvre.

Le Panda. Avec un gémissement, le pacifiste ouvrit un œil, avant de le refermer brusquement. Le soleil agressait sa rétine d'une violence...

_Ça devrait pas être permis ça, gros...

Il tenta de se lever, mais retomba à peine debout. Le monde tournait, les couleurs se mélangeaient, et l'air lui semblait soudainement si irrespirable...

De l'air. De l'air!

Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus lourde, tandis qu'un voile noir s'installait doucement devant ses yeux. La chanson tournait toujours, et les coups devenaient de plus en plus insistants.

Boum boum boum sur la porte. Boum boum boum dans son crâne. Qu'il arrête...

Dans un gémissement et une exclamation douloureuse, il parvint à se hisser debout, tremblant, s'appuyant aux placards. Arrivé à la porte, il tira la poignée d'un coup sec, l'entrouvrant.

_Mec?

Un autre gémissement, pour que l'autre comprenne qu'il avait tout, sauf la force de parler, et il sentit deux bras le tirer doucement. Sa tête, lourde et douloureuse, tournait de plus en plus.

Une bouffé d'air frais lui donna l'impression de revivre l'espace d'une seconde. Il se sentit à peine descendre les marches hautes de son van, et frissonna légèrement lorsque ses pieds nus se posèrent sur l'herbe humide de cette fin d'été.

_Merde mec... Qu'est-ce que t'as pris?...

_Gros...

_Je sais. Je sais...

Il était bien, là. La tête dans un cou chaud, respirant faiblement, mais respirant. Le kigurumi de l'autre était un peu désagréable, et collait contre sa peau transpirante, mais finalement, c'était mieux que la solitude de ses couvertures.

Deux doigts lui relevèrent doucement le menton, et ce n'est que lorsque le soleil agressa une fois de plus ses yeux entrouverts, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

_Mec, qu'est-ce que t'as pris? Réponds-moi...

Une seconde de silence. Et à travers son esprit embrouillé, une sensation...

_Gros...

Sans pouvoir prévenir, il s'agrippa violemment à l'habit de l'autre, et se plia en deux, rejetant le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

_Merde!

Il vomit plusieurs fois, recroquevillé au sol, tenu par l'ursidé. Il entendit clairement le "Capsule, dégage!" de son frère, et trouva la force de murmurer ces quelques mots.

_Lui fait pas peur gros... S'teu plaît...

_Je lui ferais pas peur quand tu me diras ce que t'as pris!

Le Panda grimaça légèrement après ses mots. Le ton était sûrement plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais l'inquiétude ne lui faisait plus bien voir clair.

_J'en sais rien gros... Des champis, et...

_Et quoi? Hippie!

_Une seringue. Je sais pas ce que c'était. Balbutia-t-il faiblement.

_Merde... Tu déconnes mec...

Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Et se sentait terriblement stupide, soudainement. La douleur lui incendiait la gorge, les poumons et la trachée. Et sa tête tambourinait toujours.

_Depuis quand tu te piques hein? Tu t'es toujours contenté de la beuh, et tu vois, j'aimerais bien que tu continues.

_Je suis désolé gros...

Il se sentait misérable, assis là sur le sol, rejetant tout son estomac sur l'herbe. Qui n'avait rien demandée... Il agrippait toujours le kigurumi de son frère, et savait qu'il tomberait si l'autre le lâchait.

_Du calme mon grand, je te lâche pas, Ok? Calme-toi...

Les larmes acides qui lui brûlaient les yeux menacèrent quelques secondes de couler, mais il les essuya rapidement avec sa manche, renifla, et osa relever les yeux vers le chanteur.

_Ça va gros, je vais bien...

_Tu veux pas que t'emmènes voir le Prof? Tu sais vraiment pas ce que c'était?

_C'était pas fort, j'en ai pas besoin.

L'ursidé hésita un peu, mais face à ses deux yeux bleus, qui lui renvoyaient toute la tristesse que renfermait l'autre, il n'insista pas.

_Il faut pas que tu restes enfermé comme ça. Viens, on va dans la cour.

Aidé par son frère, il se releva, et constata avec surprise qu'il réussit à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher.

Après un temps infiniment long, ils arrivèrent en silence au petit jardin derrière la maison, recouvert à présent de nombreuses mauvaises herbes en tout genre, et de fleurs fanées.

Visant les jonquilles à moitié mortes au fond de l'allée, le chagrin du pacifiste s'amplifia.

_Il faut vraiment que tu te remettes à t'occuper de ce jardin. Fit le Panda avec un léger sourire. Elles tiennent pas ces fleurs... On a essayé pourtant, avec la Fille et le Prof, mais... Il semblerait qu'elles ne veuillent que toi.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc à l'entrée du petit portail, dont la peinture s'écaillait fortement. Pensif, toujours un peu à l'ouest, le Hippie fixa son regard sur les végétaux jaunes.

_Elles ont besoin de soleil Gros.

_Je sais bien. Mais il y'en a, même si c'est la fin de l'été. Je comprends pas vraiment...

Le camé ferma les yeux doucement, reposant sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier en pierre.

_Je parle pas de ce soleil-là Gros...

Un éclair grave dans les yeux du Panda, et le silence se fit plusieurs minutes. Les deux frères restèrent simplement-là, côte à côté, dans la fraicheur de l'été laissant la place à l'automne.

_Les oiseaux chantaient avant tu t'en souviens?

_(Dans un temps qui me semble si loin.)_

Le Panda ne répondit pas tout de suite, analysant la question. Le Hippie devait être parti très loin, dans ses souvenirs et dans sa mélancolie, pour que son ton soit ainsi. Pour que ses yeux soit si vague, et son sourire si figé.

_Oui. Oui je m'en souviens. Ils chantent encore tu sais?

_Nan Gros... Ils chantent plus de la même façon. C'est comme le soleil, il brille plus pareil. Les tâches des girafes ont perdurées, les rayures des zèbres aussi. Mais la flore fane, et s'assèche...

L'ursidé se demanda rapidement si il ne devrait pas courir aller chercher le Prof, mais jugea mal venu de laisser le camé seul pour l'instant. Tous avaient l'habitude des délires du Hippie, qu'ils soient légers, ou poussés à l'extrême. Mais cette fois... Cette fois, le pacifiste semblait perdu, les yeux fixés sur le vidé, les sourcils froncés de tristesse. Réellement dans un état second.

_Mec, tu sais vraiment pas ce que t'as pris tout à l'heure?

Le fan de reggae hocha négativement la tête, soupirant un peu.

_Je vais bien Gros... Je me perds un peu loin, c'est tout.

Le Panda le fixa étrangement, et finalement, enserra sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste rassurant.

_Hippie. Je sais qu'on vit tous quelque chose de dur en ce moment. Mais il faut qu'on se ressaisisse. On peut pas se laisser détruire, et on peut pas te laisser te détruire.

L'autre ne répondit pas, laissant son regard se peindre de tristesse une fois encore.

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... Murmura le Panda... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. On est tous là. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. C'est ce qu'on est, une famille.

_...Je sais Gros. Je sais...

_(J'aurais aimé y croire. Si fort.)_

_Ça fait deux semaines Gros... Deux semaines que Mathieu est à l'hôpital.

_Et il en sortira bientôt. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

_J'ai prié tous les dieux Gros. J'ai prié la Création tout entière de nous le rendre, en un seul morceau. Pour que tout redevienne Peace, et que le soleil rebrille. Mais je n'y arrive plus.

_T'arrives plus à quoi?

_A prier. A y croire. C'est ce qui me sauve, pourtant. Si je perds ça... On a perdu notre soleil. On a perdu Mathieu. Et moi je perds la foi. Et j'ai beau m'injecter tous les produits que je veux, je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. C'est toujours si douloureux, de se réveiller le matin Gros... Toujours si triste.

_(Mais au fond de moi je sais...)_

Le Panda laissa la tristesse l'engloutir. Le soleil et le chant des oiseaux ne lui semblaient plus si beaux, à présent. Mais il lui restait encore la force de prendre la parole, pour souffler ces derniers mots.

_On a perdu notre soleil. Mais... C'est comme tout. Tout ce qui fait la nature. C'est temporaire. Mathieu reviendra. Dis-toi que c'est une épreuve. Pénible, et douloureuse. Mais on doit ça à Mat'. On lui doit de garder la tête froide, et de rester soudés. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, n'est-ce pas?

_(Il est notre soleil et notre musique.)_

Un autre silence. Et le Hippie sourit tristement.

_Oui Gros. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

_Alors on se laisse pas abattre. Et t'arrêtes de prendre ces merdes, ok? Promets-le.

_Promis...

L'ursidé lui offrit un chaud et chaleureux sourire. Et le Hippie sembla un instant aller mieux. Loin de l'effet des drogues et du chagrin, il sembla revivre quelques instants.

_(Mais au fond de moi, je sais que tout n'ira jamais bien.)_

* * *

_2 jours plus tard. _

Il respira un bon coup l'air frais de l'extérieur. Cette odeur de médicament et de produit nettoyant le dégoûterait décidément toujours.

Le Geek avisa un banc plus loin. Le jardin de l'hôpital possédait une grande superficie, et beaucoup d'espaces verts. Il espérait seulement que le Panda ne le chercherait pas trop longtemps en se perdant en route.

S'avançant, il frissonna légèrement, se frottant les bras. L'air commençait à se rafraîchir, et il avait oublié sa veste...

Avec un petit soupir, il s'assit sur le dossier du banc en bois, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le soleil.

Rien ne bougeait, toujours figé. Son créateur ne se réveillait pas. Les gens ne changeaient pas. Le tableau était toujours le même. L'horloge avait beau tourner, l'été laissait trop vite sa place à l'hiver, sans que les feuilles de l'automne n'aient le temps de tomber.

Et tout cela le désespérait. Ils étaient tous comme figés dans la glace, sans Mathieu. Attendant un nouveau départ que seul le vidéaste pouvait leur donner.

Le gamer s'imagina rapidement comme un de ses personnages de jeux vidéo qu'il laissait poireauter des heures sans bouger sur son écran, lorsque que son attention était accaparé par autre chose. Intérieurement, il se promit qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça sans mettre en pause.

Il rouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes, et remarqua que le ciel s'était recouvert, cachant le soleil. Fronçant les sourcils, il put réfléchir à tout autre chose qui le perturbait sérieusement : Alexis.

Il était peut-être enfantin et un peu naïf, mais pas totalement stupide. Le brun, n'habitant pas loin, venait voir Mathieu souvent. Une fois tous les deux jours, voir même tous les jours. Il pouvait passer en coup de vent, comme rester plus d'une heure.

Tout le monde avait remarqué son dévouement et son inquiétude peut-être un peu excessive envers l'état de Mathieu, et le jeune musicien ne cessait de répéter qu'il adorait son ami, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner dans cette épreuve.

Personne n'avait rien contre lui. Il était agréable, gentil, serviable, et soutenait les Sommet comme il pouvait. Le Geek l'aimait bien, en tout cas. Mais il trouvait ça étrange, et n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Une goutte tomba sur sa joue. Il releva les yeux le ciel, surpris, et constata que les nuages gris le recouvraient entièrement, à présent.

Il se leva en s'étirant, faisant craquer ses bras, remettant sa casquette droite. Parcourant le petit parc pour se dégourdir les jambes, il laissa ses yeux dériver vers les arbres qui bordaient l'hôpital, en rang parfait. Les voitures qui passaient de l'autre côté du parc d'en face, les nombreux chemins, destinés aux patients et aux visiteurs...

Un mouvement à sa droite le stoppa.

Il tourna la tête rapidement, aux aguets. Depuis son agression avec les dealers du Hippie, il avait appris à se méfier du monde extérieur. Tout ne pouvait pas se contrôler comme dans les jeux vidéo.

Il tomba sur deux yeux noirs comme la nuit, qui le fixaient.

Deux yeux ornant un visage de la même couleur, ciselé finement. Des pommettes hautes, un menton pointu, un petit nez en bouton et des cheveux hirsutes et crépus, coiffés en deux nattes mal faites.

Une petite fille.

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes en silence, l'un doucement surpris, l'autre méfiante. Elle avait le visage d'un ange, mais les sourcils froncés, et les yeux durs. Bien qu'au fond de ses prunelles, une douce touche de noisette contrastait avec la sombreur du reste.

La bouche du gamer s'entrouvrit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pût dire un mot, un cri l'interrompit.

_MON CŒUR!

Dans son dos, il vit le Panda à l'autre bout du jardin, l'appelant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le rejoignant, il lança un dernier regard en arrière.

Ne restait que le silencieux bruissement des feuilles et des brins d'herbes. La petite fille avait disparue.

Arrivé à la hauteur de son amant, il haussa les sourcils devant son sourire, aussi grand qu'une montagne.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Mathieu a bougé tout à l'heure! Quand le Prof lui parlait, les médecins veulent qu'on vienne!

Il oublia la pluie, ce petit ange étrange et Alexis, et le suivi en courant.

* * *

Le Prof, le Panda et le Geek observèrent en silence le docteur Leger examiner Mathieu, les sourcils froncés. Il appuya sur sa jambe, levant les yeux vers le visage du châtain pour y voir une réaction.

Mais le vidéaste ne bougeait pas.

L'ursidé se pencha vers le scientifique, pour lui parler à l'oreille.

_Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu?

_J'en suis absolument sûr. Je lui parlais, et il bougé la tête, et a soupiré. Ce n'est pas une réaction normale pour un patient dans le coma.

_En fait, ça pourrait être une réaction normale du corps. L'interrompit le médecin. Mais si vous dîtes qu'il a soupiré, et bougé la tête en même temps... Je pense qu'il était conscient de ce que vous lui disiez.

_Vous pensez qu'il a essayé de faire comprendre au Prof... Qu'il comprenait ce qu'il disait? Demanda le Panda.

_Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Ce genre de choses dépasse mes compétences. Mais je suis très content de cette réaction. Et quelque part... Cela nous rappelle que Mathieu est toujours là, quelque part. Après ça... J'ai de meilleurs espoirs pour qu'il se réveille.

Le Geek sentit son cœur s'accélérer, tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux.

_C'est vrai?

_Bien sûr. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe depuis le début, mais là... C'est bon. Très bon pour lui.

Le gamer se retourna vers son amant, n'osant pas y croire. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement, tout en hochant la tête. L'air soulagé et heureux qu'il avait confirmait au Geek qu'il avait bien entendu.

Mathieu allait bien se réveiller. Son espoir monta d'un cran.

_Il suffit d'être patient. Quelqu'un veut rester avec lui?

Le Prof secoua la tête, le visage souriant aussi. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la Fille. Et ensuite, au Hippie et au Patron. Quoiqu'il en dise, il était sûr que le criminel n'en avait pas rien à faire.

_Non, merci. Nous allons rentrer.

Le médecin acquiesça, le visage un peu soucieux. Mais il interrompit rapidement leur départ, s'adressant au scientifique.

_Est-ce que je peux vous parler une seconde, avant que vous partiez?

_Bien évidemment. -Il se tourna vers ses frères.- Allez-y vous deux, je vous rejoints à la voiture.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes que les pas s'éloignent, en silence.

_Que se passe-t-il?

_Hum... Comment dire... Hier, j'ai eu la visite d'un de vos "frère". Le Hippie, je crois?

_Oui, il est venu voir Mathieu, j'étais avec lui. Pourquoi?

_Eh bien, il semblait... Il ne semblait pas en très bon état.

_Oh..

_Et je sais reconnaître un homme sous stupéfiants quand j'en vois un.

Le Prof inspira profondément, cherchant les bons mots. Un médecin un peu trop entêtant sur le dos du camé n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment.

_Ecoutez... C'est une période difficile pour nous en ce moment. Le Hippie a toujours été un peu à l'Ouest, mais il sait se gérer. Et on est là pour lui. Donc tout va bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

_... Très bien. J'espère que vous arriverez à gérer ce problème.

Le détenteur de la science infuse sourit froidement.

_On arrivera à gérer la situation quand Mathieu se réveillera.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, puis descendit jusqu'au hall. Il dévala les marches deux par deux, pour voir le Panda et le Geek qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin, adossés contre la voiture.

_Tout est ok?

_Tout est parfait. On y va.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

Un léger silence, avant que l'homme de science ne soupire.

_Rien. Rien du tout.

* * *

L'homme avisa la voiture quitter le parking et prendre la route, emportant les trois passagers à son bord.

Assis sur la chaise, le regard perdu, le docteur Leger réfléchissait. A ses côtés, allongé sur le lit, endormi, une jolie jeune femme blonde. Sur le mur, l'horloge indiquait quatorze-heure trente. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le couloir ou dans les chambres voisines. Seul les bippements réguliers de la machine venaient troublaient le silence, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Deux semaines. Que faire... Que faire?

Il tourna la tête vers sa patiente.

Rarement dans sa carrière il n'avait vu une aussi jolie jeune femme que l'étudiante en médecine. Elle dégageait quelque chose de fort et de calme à la fois. De mature. Et ses traits fins et son visage pâle lui semblait sauvage, insaisissable.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que le criminel l'avait menacé pour qu'il ne parle pas. L'homme aux cheveux fous -Antoine, si il se souvenait bien-, était venu plusieurs fois. La tentation de lui dire, de briser le mystère, était toujours la même. Toujours plus forte. Mais les mots de l'homme en noir résonnaient, le retenaient. Il avait une famille. Une femme et des enfants. Il ne pouvait pas risquer leur vie pour son travail et ses états d'âme.

Mais avait-il le droit de cacher un si lourd secret? De briser une famille de par le silence? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Quand il la réveillerait, elle parlerait de toute façon. Et ils sauraient qu'il avait failli dans son travail de chirurgien. Qu'il dise qu'il était passé à côté, ou qu'il avait préféré ne pas lui dire, le résultat était le même. Faute professionnelle.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, la blonde ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle était enceinte? Ou qu'elle voudrait le cacher? Il faudrait la réveiller bientôt. Et sa position sera délicate...

Il soupira faiblement, la tête entre les mains, le regard toujours sur la jeune femme. Dans quelle situation s'était-il fourré?

Il finit cependant par se lever. Il quitta à regret ses yeux de la blonde, et d'un pas lourd, se dirigea vers son bureau.

Arrivé, il sortir une clé de sa poche, ouvrit l'un des nombreux tiroirs, et après quelques secondes à chercher, y sortit un document. Une échographie. Les résultats des tests de Marion.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à les observer. Il se posta à la fenêtre, là où le vent soufflait encore un peu.

La flamme vacilla un instant lorsqu'il alluma son briquet, mais elle ne flancha pas.

Les papiers brûlèrent en quelques secondes.

* * *

La nouvelle tomba, comme une nuée de papillon au début du printemps.

Mathieu allait se réveiller. Voilà qui était sûr à présent. Le contraire n'était plus envisageable.

Le Hippie, la tête posé contre la vitre, sourit doucement. Encore et toujours dans son van, "Imagine" de John Lennon tournant en boucle, un joint au bout des lèvres.

Une lueur d'espoir perçait dans ce cœur qui lui semblait éteint, depuis quelques jours. Et comme une eau douce ruisselante sur ses plaies à vifs, l'espoir le soignait doucement. Le déterrait de son trou psychédélique dans lequel il s'enfonçait doucement. Sa tête était déjà hors de l'eau. Et il suffisait de se laisser flotter sur les vagues, maintenant.

Oui... Juste se laisser flotter sur les vagues...

Il fixa la seringue, gentiment posée sur la table basse. Si unique, au milieu de tous ces objets. Si tentante.

Ses doigts pianotèrent un instant sa cuisse. Sa lèvre inférieure mordue, ses yeux fermés.

Ne pas succomber. Résister. Faire abstraction de la pulsion de son sang, de son corps entier, qui lui ordonnait de prendre l'objet, là, tout de suite.

_"Mathieu a bougé les gars! Il va se réveiller? Vous entendez? Mathieu va se réveiller, c'est sûr..."_

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Et envoya balader du revers de la main le seringue. Droit dans la poubelle. Il pût reprendre une grande respiration, puis attrapa la bouteille d'eau à sa droite, pour en boire une longue goulée.

Trois coups sourds à la porte.

Il se figea.

Ces coups-là, il les reconnaissait toujours.

Lorsque l'autre insista après un autre coup, son envie de le laisser poireauter le quitta tout à coup. Tout compte fait, il ne voulait pas vraiment affronter la colère du criminel.

La porte entrouverte le laissait apercevoir le visage fermé du pédophile, clair dans l'obscurité du soir. Le mac ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, manifestement. Bien que ces yeux soient toujours et éternellement cachés par ses lunettes noires.

_Je peux entrer?

Il s'effaça en silence, laissant entrer son frère. Le Patron s'installa sur la petite table de camping, débarrassant les affaires trônant dessus. Il s'arrêta brusquement en posant ses yeux sur la poubelle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et un léger soupire lui échappa.

Le Hippie, figé, attendait toujours.

Il eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver bien des semaines en arrière, assis à cette même place avec le criminel. La différence d'aujourd'hui, c'était que ce temps était passé. Que depuis toutes ces semaines, leur seule loi était de s'éviter comme des enfants. Ne sachant jamais sur quel pied danser. Ne sachant jamais quelle carte jouer.

Il eut la plus désagréable des impressions. Celle que tout recommençait une fois encore, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

_J'aimerais qu'on arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu.

Devant le silence du camé, l'autre continua.

_...Ça ne... m'amuse plus.

En appuyant bien ces trois derniers mots, il offrit au Hippie un sourire mi glacial, mi paresseux. Un sourire qui lui hérissa le poil.

_D'accord.

Les sourcils du Patron se haussèrent, et son visage prit une expression plus glaciale encore.

_D'accord? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre? Demanda le pacifiste d'une voix fatiguée. Presque ennuyée.

L'autre ne sut pas quoi répondre, et le Hippie sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Et face à tant de lâcheté, le pacifiste sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, une fois de plus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux sérieusement que je te réponde, gros? Que j'aimerais que t'arrêtes de te comporter comme un connard? Que j'aimerais qu'un jour, un seul jour, tu me montres qui tu es réellement? Sans... Sans artifices. Sans masque. Tu vois gros, c'est ce que j'ai compris, depuis l'accident de Mathieu. J'ai compris que tu portais un masque. Et je... Je sais pas si je pourrais te l'enlever un jour. Je sais même pas si il est possible de te l'enlever. Parce qu'il te colle tellement à la peau, maintenant, qu'on dirait que finalement, c'est devenu toi. Mais je garde espoir que non. J'aimerais vraiment que non gros. Je...

Il marqua une pause, respirant fébrilement.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour Mathieu. Et pourtant, tu fais comme si tu t'en foutais. Me dis pas que ça te fais rien qu'il est réagit aux mots du Prof c't'après-midi? Tu viens me voir, en me disant que tout ça ne t'amuse plus, comme si c'était un putain de jeu. Comme si jouer avec moi était drôle, et que tu t'éclatais à le faire gros! Alors tu vois... Au lieu de te pointer comme une fleur, là, après des semaines, pendant que Mathieu est dans le coma à l'hôpital... J'aimerais que t'arrête de te comporter comme si t'en avais rien à faire, et que tu comprennes un peu ce qu'on a à te dire.

Le silence fut lourd. Le criminel n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur sa personnalité contraire. Et le temps parût long. Infiniment long.

Après quelques minutes, il se passa lentement une main tremblante sur le visage, détournant le regard.

Et un instant, comme il l'avait si longtemps demandé, le Hippie pu voir le masque se briser.

Parce que même le plus fort des Hommes, même _le Patron_, n'était pas indestructible. Même lui, ne pouvait pas porter tout le poids du monde sans faiblir.

Mais ce qu'il vit... Ce qu'il vit, l'espace d'une seconde... Ne fut absolument pas ce qu'il avait demandé.

Et le remord l'assaillit, aussi vite que repartir la colère.

_Gros...

Il se tût. Qu'avait-il à dire, après tout ça? Après un si long monologue, qu'il savait vrai? Qu'il savait puisé de tous ses sentiments les plus profonds?

_Je me perds un peu dans ma route Gamin.

La voix n'était pas aussi rauque que d'habitude. Plus douce. Plus faible.

_C'est pour ça qu'on est pareil, toi et moi. On a tous une route. Un chemin à suivre. Le début, il a été tracé par Mathieu. C'est pour ça qu'on est... Merde, c'est pour ça qu'on est si perdu sans lui. C'est pour ça que rien tient debout. Parce que lui trace le début. Mais la suite, y'a que nous qui pouvons la choisir, et la continuer. Et toi et moi, on a pris le même sentier. Mais... On le parcourt d'une façon différente.

Il sourit haineusement. Mais certainement pas contre le camé.

_Là où tu te traînes en regardant ce qui se passe autour de toi... Là où tu te manges toutes les branches et toutes les ronces, mais toujours à vouloir aider tout le monde... Moi je fais attention à rien. Je me fous de tout, et je fonce à cent à l'heure.

Le pacifiste acquiesça lentement, l'air un peu triste. Surpris, mais touché.

_Je sais pas vraiment c'est quoi le pire, gros...

_Les deux sont pas mal dans le genre, Gamin...

Le silence se poursuivit. Le Hippie s'était assis en face de son double, regardant le sol. De temps en temps, ses yeux se posaient sur la seringue, toujours dans sa poubelle.

_J'aimerais que tu me racontes le tout début de ce sentier un jour Gros... Tu connais déjà le mien.

_Je ne pense pas le connaître dans sa totalité.

La respiration du Hippie faiblit légèrement. Un triste sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

_Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir Gros...

_Moi aussi, j'avais un père qui me tapait sur la gueule.

Une autre secousse de souffrance. Un peu plus douloureuse. Un peu plus déchirante. Et le fragment des souvenirs revint déchirer son cœur. Pauvre petit cœur qui hurle.

_On a encore ça en commun, alors...

Les mots, murmurés, faisaient l'effet d'une bombe. Parce qu'ils sont étranges, trop chevrotants, trop brisés. Trop distants, pour qu'ils soient une réalité pure.

Il y'a autre chose. Autre chose que l'autre ne dit pas. Autre chose qu'il veut savoir.

L'hésitation déchira le Patron. Ou ce qu'il en restait ici, dans ce van aux senteurs des encens et de la fumée.

Mais finalement, comme si, malgré tous les doutes, c'était ainsi que ça devait finir, il se retrouva sur la banquette du Hippie, à l'écoute.

Il crut un instant que le pacifiste ne dirait rien. Qu'il se raviserait. Parce que tout ça était trop douloureux. Mais après un temps de silence que le plus âgé respecta, les paroles vinrent.

Jamais dans la maison Sommet on ne connut telle souffrance que lors de ce récit.

Et lorsque les mots finirent de couler, tard, très tard dans la nuit, ce fut une plaie béante, coulant à flot, que le Patron accueillit dans ses bras.

Et si il y'avait encore un cœur qui battait sous cette large poitrine, le criminel aussi, se serait effondré.

Mais ses bras ne flanchèrent pas un instant, retenant le Hippie contre son torse. Puis chacun pensa à Mathieu, très fort.

Cœur contre cœur, les deux frères s'endormirent ainsi. Sous le clair de la lune, la musique en fond, avec pour compagnie le fantôme des souvenirs destructeurs, qui les accompagnaient, toujours.

Cette nuit-là, le Hippie rêva.

* * *

_Comme une musique impétueuse, sa vie, celle d'un autre monde, se résumait à une seule chose._

_Les mots. Les visages. Les Hommes. Le monde._

_Tout cela n'a plus de sens, après une petite piqûre._

_Il s'y connait bien. Il a lu, appris de ses potes, vu des documentaires. La drogue, c'est son monde. Son lit douillet. Son amante, auprès de laquelle, il le sait, il restera pour toujours._

_Pour certain, la drogue accompagne la tristesse. Pour d'autre, le désarroi. L'abandon. La souffrance viscérale. Celle qui empêche de vivre une vie jugée normale, avec les autres gens._

_Il a toujours vécu avec la drogue. Ça fait partie de ces choses dont on ne se débarrassent pas. Ancrées profondément en nous. Qui blessent autant qu'elles soignent._

_Mais sa came à lui, c'est la haine, qu'elle porte sur son dos. Collée, là, toujours. Enfouie dans les moindres recoins de son esprit, cherchant une occasion, une seule, de s'échapper pour se défouler._

_La haine était une bête monstrueuse, prête à jaillir, à faire mal. Mais il en avait l'habitude. Présente depuis l'enfance. Mais jamais rassurante. La haine ne jouait jamais sur deux fronts. Elle lui faisait toujours mal, et se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à côté._

_Cette égoïste ramenait tout à elle, écrasant chaque sentiment adverse qui pourrait lui porter atteinte._

_Il avait essayé pourtant, de la rejeter. De l'étouffer, pour le réduire au silence. Mais elle était coriace, et revenait sans cesse._

_La drogue l'avait aidée. Vieille et fidèle amie. Un instant très court, il avait souri bêtement, savourant la sensation de plénitude lors de la première taffe. L'espoir avait explosé. Il oubliait, tout. La haine le quittait enfin! Il était bien. Dans son élément._

_Dès lors de son premier bédo, il avait adopté la ganja comme sa meilleure amie officielle. Elle, ne lui avait jamais fait de mal._

_Et la haine s'en était allée vers d'autres mômes détruits. Pour se nourrir d'autres douleurs. Le laissant en paix._

_Mais pour son plus grand désarroi, cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps._

_Lui, pauvre petit bonhomme sans histoires... Toujours calme, dans sa bulle, à rêver pour les autres. Cachant les blessures grâce à un sourire lumineux et une démarche traînante. Toujours à sortir de bonnes blagues pour faire rigoler la galerie. Entouré d'amis qu'il avait trouvé sympathiques. Deux trois copines par-ci par-là..._

_Le soir, en allant se coucher, il ignorait toujours les cris de son père, ivre devant la télévision, hurlant à tout bout de champs. Il fermait les yeux, et pensait à l'effet que produisait un seul de ses pétard. Et alors, il pouvait s'endormir._

_Et alors, il pouvait rêver. Et pour lui, cette fois-ci._

_Le matin, il se souvenait en se regardant dans le miroir que son géniteur, ce soir en rentrant, passerait ses nerfs sur lui une fois de plus. Alors presque avec lassitude, il se demandait quelle partie du corps allait morfler cette fois. Les jambes? La tête? Le torse? Le ventre? Le dos?_

_Dans sa grande naïveté, il prenait sa souffrance en patience. Crevant à petit feu, mais avec la came pour aide._

_Mais pas lors de ce soir-là. Ou son père, plus ivre que d'habitude, l'avait plaqué contre la table, ignorant ses appels désespérés. L'avait déshabillé, agrippant ses hanches._

_La haine, souriant follement, avait toquée à sa porte. S'était réinvité à sa table, lui lançant un regard méprisant au passage. Lui, brisé, au sol, avec comme seule idée celle de s'ouvrir le ventre._

_Mais la haine, étrangement, lui avait sauvé la vie. L'avait retenu de son bras maigre et décharné, et avait plongé ses deux grands orbes vides et sombres dans les siens._

_"Pas tout de suite" Lui avait-elle murmurée vicieusement._

_Et la vie, (la mort) avait continué. Symphonie diabolique. Celle d'un autre monde._

_Chacun des jours de cette existence comme un coup de glaive en plus dans le corps. Lui qui aurait tant voulu que la musique cesse, une bonne fois pour toute. Chaque pas de plus dans le gouffre, note des enfers._

_Le Do était la douleur. Celle qui l'accompagnait constamment, à chacun de ses mouvements. La toute première, qu'il portait depuis enfant. Et la dernière, qui resterait avec lui à jamais. Jusqu'à sa mort. Le Ré était le chagrin, ami fidèle, père de chacune de ses sombres envies. Le Mi était la peur. Ombre de son ombre, l'englobant de sa lâcheté. Le faisant sursauter à chaque mouvement dans le noir, à chaque parole un peu trop forte. Le Fa était la honte. Celle qui l'éloignait des autres. Le faisait se sentir sale et souillé, intimidé par ses frères et sœurs. Le Sol était l'illusion. Celui qui le faisait monter haut dans la nuit, lorsqu'il rêvait délicieusement. Qui le rassurait. Sa lanterne dans la brume. Le La était l'amour. Celui qui restait, malgré tout. Peu présent, mais l'habitant tout de même. Celui qui le faisait aimer le monde, et qui l'avait appris à apprécier la beauté du ciel et des nuages._

_Le Si était la haine. Dernière de la longue liste. Amante, sœur et amie. Voyageuse passagère ou éternelle._

_C'était sa symphonie. Celle de son passé. Et, sans qu'il ne se mente, de son présent, et de son futur._

_Et un jour, l'illusion avait pris le pas. L'amour des autres l'avaient fait accepté, ainsi que la honte. Tous y goûtaient. Et il ne voulait pas être différent. Il voulait savoir. Savoir si c'était aussi magique..._

_L'héroïne avait parcouru un bon bout de chemin, avec ce compagnon d'infortune. Elle avait été déçue, lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné. Il était un client très fidèle, après tout, et ne manquait jamais un seul de leur rendez-vous..._

_Mais lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle avait provoqué chez son consommateur, même elle, perdu de sa saveur._

_Ce fut le tout dernier combat de la haine. Elle n'avait été que passagère, finalement. Et la drogue continuerait sans elle. A bord de ce bateau chaotique et houleux qu'était celui de la vie de ce jeune garçon perdu. Ce jeune garçon, qu'elle avait accueilli dans ses bras, vu grandir et s'épanouir._

_Elle lui offrit un tout nouvel ami, comme cadeau de départ._

_La vengeance._

_Elle était là, lorsqu'elle avait regardé son enfant, trop shooté pour se rendre compte, commettre l'irréparable. Elle avait utilisé ses yeux bleus limpides, déployant ses ailes pour le grand départ._

_Car après la vengeance, venait son pire ennemi: Le remord. Celui qui la tuait._

_Elle s'était sacrifiée, pour sauver ce jeune homme._

_Et dans un dernier rire noir, elle avait contemplée avec admiration l'humain prendre ce baril d'essence, pour le verser autour de cette maison qui les avaient recueilli. Elle l'avait admirée bloquer toutes les issues de secours, toutes les portes et fenêtres._

_Et craquer cette allumette._

_Le hurlement de douleur de ce vieux fou qui avait engendré son plus précieux ami la contentait encore._

_Le temps d'une nuit, elle était restée. Prenant dans ses bras imaginaire ce jeune garçon retrouvant doucement son état normal._

_Puis elle avait ouvert ses ailes en grand, déployant sa majestuosité. Et la note chaotique de cette longue et douloureuse musique s'était envolée, laissant ses frères et sœurs au creux de ce cœur en lambeaux, pour l'éternité._

_La symphonie était terminée._

* * *

_**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**_

_**Je remercie encore toutes celles et ceux qui mettent des reviews, ou follow, mettent en fav, etc. Vous êtes perfects!**_

_**Je ne sais pas du tout quand arrive le prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer avant lundi prochain, mais rien n'est moins sûr.**_

_**Une review? :)**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Étreinte A L'aube

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 4 :D**_

_**Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui follow, mettent en fav' et reviews. Je vous Love.**_

_**Miritamoku: Merci de ta review ^^ Tu verras pour Mathieu, je ne te spoil pas ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'Antoine était pas très présent, mais pour être honnête, c'est vraiment avec lui que je suis le moins à l'aise dans l'écriture, et j'ai pas grand-chose à dire :/ Je voulais surtout me concentrer sur le Patron et le Hippie! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)**_

_**lea89: Oh merci ^^ Je vais le préciser en dessous, parce que beaucoup ont crû que je parlais de Links! :/ Mais non, effectivement, je parlais d'Alexis Lloyd! Oui, le Patron a laissé tomber son masque... Il était temps, après 20 chapitres XD Je me suis touchée toute seule avec l'histoire du Hippie, j'en reviens pas que j'ai imaginé un truc si horrible. (Entre pyromane, on se comprend.) Je continuerais toujours, pas de doutes là-dessus! Même si j'ai des retards, j'aime trop cette histoire pour l'abandonner! Et bien je n'ai pas twitter, et j'ai bien facebook mais.. Je compte vraiment rester anonyme :/ Mais toutes les infos sur l'écriture du prochain chapitre est sur mon profil, dans la rubrique "news." Bonne lecture :)**_

_**moi: Je crois que je suis en train de convertir de plus en plus de monde au Hippie, mon rêve se réalise. Ce personnage est tellement mis de côté au profit des autres personnalités sur ce fandom \o/ Mais c'est le plus intéressant, pourquoi? :( Pour moi il ne peut aller qu'avec le Patron, (et le Hippie de Minute Papillon), parce qu'ils vont juste trop bien ensemble *w* (Oui je tue des bébés virtuellement, c'est vrai xD Mais tout le monde est psychopathe sur ce fandom, alors je peux me le permettre!) J'essaye de rendre ça un peu plus gaie avec le Panda et le Geek, ainsi que le Prof et la Fille... Contente que ça marche ^^ Oui, je suis contente de ma note de français! T'as réussi toi? ^^ Moi 10 en histoire, et j'ai eu 4.5 en maths XD Voilà, y'a rien à rajouter T_T Oui, le Hippie et le Patron m'ont inspiré ^^ J'ai repris lundi 9 mars! Courage si t'as repris plus tôt que moi! :( Je continuerais d'écrire promis! J'aime trop ça ! :D Bisous à toi aussi, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!**_

_**zowiaki: Tes reviews ne font pas du tout inutiles! Qu'elles soient courtes ou longues, elles me font toutes énormément plaisir, crois-moi! :D Oui, le passage avec le Hippie est plutôt triste... Il brûle sa maison avec son père à l'intérieur... Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je peux faire souffrir ainsi mon personnage préféré O.o Contente que ce passage t'es plu, pour tout avouer... C'est un des passages dont j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire! ... Envoyer ma fic à Mathieu ? O_O Euh... Je n'y ai jamais pensé ^^' Ce serait par facebook dans ce cas... Mais je ne pense pas le faire... Comme je ne sais pas comment il réagirait.. Peut-être que cette histoire l'embête x) Et c'est peut-être bête, mais je ne pense pas en avoir le courage! :p C'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé en tout cas, merci beaucoup! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ !**_

_**56 reviews en 4 chapitres, je voudrais vous remercier, et vous dire que c'est énorme! Ça me fait super plaisir, alors merci à vous qui me lisez et m'encouragez... MERCI! :D Si j'avais continué "Comme Une Vraie Famille" sans faire de séparation, on en aurait été au 20ème chapitre. (Oui, j'aurais mis l'intro de 7NDN quand même :p) 20 chapitres... C'est génial, et au début, j'espérais vraiment pas arriver jusque-là... C'est vous qui me motivez à écrire et à sortir mes chapitres. :) Voilà, peut-être que ça fait niais, mais je tenais à vous le dire xD**_

_**Et aussi, parce que beaucoup n'avaient pas compris, -désolé T_T- le Alexis de la fic qui vient régulièrement voir Mathieu n'est pas LinksTheSun! C'est Alexis Lloyd! Celui qui compose à présent la musique, qui aide Mathieu dans les montages et est avec lui dans les envers du décor. (Sauf le 4)**_

_**Voilà ^-^**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Et Antoine Daniel s'appartient tout seul, ainsi qu'Alexis Lloyd. Seul Marion est tirée de mon imagination!**_

**ET JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE LES INFOS SUR LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRES ET LES TEMPS DE PUBLICATIONS SONT SUR MON PROFIL DANS LA RUBRIQUE "NEWS" TOUT EN BAS!**

_**(Je mets en majuscule parce que ça attire l'œil xD Voilà.)**_

_**Bon anniversaire à Salut Les Geeks, qui fête ses 4 ans! Merci de nous faire partager tous ces bons moments et tous ces fou-rires Mathieu, t'es le meilleure! :D**_

_**Instant pub: Pour MissAsaKawaii! Elle a publié le premier chapitre de sa fiction, et ça m'a l'air pas mal du tout! Si vous aimez les OC et le Geek, je vous conseille d'y aller faire un tour, elle a une très jolie plume! Elle a eu la gentillesse, (sous ma surprise, what, moi j'ai de la pub? xD) de me laisser un petit mot dans l'intro... Merci encore! Sa fiction se nomme: "Relations Tumultueuses" ^^**_

_**J'ai fini mon speech, et... Bonne lectuuuure!**_

_**(Je pense que vous allez bien aimer ce chapitre!)**_

_Chapitre 4: Étreinte à l'aube_

Le Geek observait, un peu anxieux, la cinématique qui se déroulait à l'écran.

Le boss final. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à battre.

Se concentrer. Se concentrer. Réussir. Sinon, il fallait encore tout recommencer.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsque la cinématique termina, plutôt rapidement. -Il la connaissait par cœur, maintenant- Et dès la première seconde, se décida à attaquer.

Croix, carré, triangle, carré, croix, rond.

Il grimaça lorsque son personnage se prit un coup critique, faisant largement baisser sa barre de vie. Aie. Elfe de niveau 78, pourtant, c'était pas censé être si faible! Le sort s'acharnait.

Les flèches se succédaient contre son ennemi, qui lui semblait enfin faiblir. Plus que quelque coups, plus que quelque... Mais soudain, le boss attrapa son personnage, l'envoyant valser en air, ignorant bien son cri de protestation.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

_Je te dérange?

Le cœur encore battant, le petit gamer déglutit légèrement devant son double qui lui faisait face.

_Non t'inquiète pas. Mais tu m'as fait peur...

Avec une certaine lassitude, il observa le "Game Over" désormais régulier s'inscrire à l'écran, et le menu s'en suivre. Il se décala tout en poussant ses peluches, laissant une place à l'autre.

Doucement, le Démon s'assit à ses côtés, repliant ses longues jambes.

_Je ne t'ai pas fait perdre, j'espère.

Le plus jeune hocha négativement la tête.

_Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis bloqué sur ce jeu. J'y arrive jamais... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Il sentait les yeux tristes de l'immortel le fixer. Et l'entendit pousser un soupir triste.

_Depuis Mathieu...? Demanda l'être surnaturel doucement.

_... J'arrive pas à grand-chose depuis qu'il est... là-bas.

Ses yeux bleus le piquèrent légèrement, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le Démon vint passer un bras autour de son cou, dans une maladroite tentative de le réconforter.

_Il va se réveiller, tu sais. Ne pleure pas...

_Je sais. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que... De penser au pire.

_Si il meurt, nous mourrons avec lui. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de pleurer sa perte.

Le Geek tourna les yeux en coin vers son double, les yeux un grand ouverts.

C'est vrai ça... Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit. Mais si Mathieu mourrait... Eux ne le sentiraient pas. Ils partiraient même sûrement avant lui, chacun leur tour, s'effaçant petit à petit...

Il geignit, serrant sa peluche Yoshi contre lui.

_Mais j'ai pas envie que Mathieu meurt quand même. Il mérite d'être heureux. Et j'ai pas envie qu'aucun de vous meurt non plus...

_Alors il faut garder espoir. Continua le Démon de sa voix grave et calme. Il a bien bougé, hier, n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, quand le Prof lui a parlé.

_C'est un bon signe.

Le gamer sourit, l'approuvant. C'était un Démon, censé être défaitiste et déprimé, qui le réconfortait. En soupirant, il se dit qu'il était vraiment tombé dans une drôle de famille.

_Même si j'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de mauvais... C'est pas ça qui me rend le plus triste.

Regard doux et interrogateur, qui le poussa à continuer, serrant son doudou.

_Ce qui me rend le plus triste, c'est qu'à cause de ça, tout le monde l'est. Le Hippie, surtout... J'aime vraiment pas le voir comme ça. Il sort jamais de son van, sourit plus... Tous les autres, c'est pareil. Même le Panda! Il se lève toutes les nuits, il n'arrive plus à dormir...

Il se remémora les innombrables regards mélancoliques, vidés de toute énergie, qu'il avait aperçu ces deux dernières semaines. Ceux du Prof, du Panda, du Hippie... Seuls le Patron et la Fille semblaient tenir la route, affrontant ça la tête haute. L'une avec la conviction et la foi, l'autre par un désintérêt qui leur semblait total.

_Ils sont comme toi, tristes... Et moi aussi je le suis. Vous êtes une famille unie et juste, dans le fond.

_Nous. Nous sommes une famille. Tu en fais partie aussi.

Le Geek sourit au Démon, dont les joues blanches prirent une teinte un peu plus rose. Ses lèvres noires s'étendirent en un léger rictus.

_Je ne veux juste plus que tu pleures... Et que tu chasses tes idées noires et monstrueuses.

Le génie de l'informatique sourit tristement, le regard dans le vague.

_Celles qui consistaient a disparaître? Elles sont parties, aujourd'hui... J'ai une raison qui me raccroche à cette vie.

_Le maître?

Les joues du Gamer virèrent au pivoine, sous le regard doux du Démon.

_Oui, surtout lui...

_Si il est ce qui te raccroche à cette vie, garde le près de toi. Je le sais... Il est heureux. Parce que tu lui démontres ton affection de toutes les manières possibles. C'est ce dont nous avons besoin.

La voix rocailleuse tordit légèrement le ventre du Geek. De toutes les manières possibles... Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai... Mais le Démon n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, quand même...

Mais les mots le travaillaient. L'immortel pensait donc vraiment qu'il s'était déjà... Offert à son amant chanteur?

Était-ce vraiment lui, qui n'était pas normal?

Chassant ses pensées grises, il prit la parole d'une voix douce.

_Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Avec un sourire, le gamer posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami en noir et blanc. Oui, il en était heureux.

* * *

Le Patron secoua la tête, tout en observant Capsule de Bière.

Ce chien était une plaie. Une plaie baveuse, collante, réclamant caresses et affection 24h sur 24.

Mais malheureusement, c'était la plaie du Hippie. Alors il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

"Ça fait longtemps, que j'ai pas baisé avec un clebs."

C'était vrai. Ça faisait longtemps, merde... Il allait perdre sa réputation de pervers sans foi ni loi, si ça continuait.

_Capsule! Viens-là gros!

Le canidé tourna la tête vers son maître à toute vitesse, langue pendante, yeux brillants, et s'élança vers lui au doux bruit des croquettes qui l'attendaient.

Le camé lui tendit une gamelle remplit de sa nourriture préférée, un sourire calme aux lèvres. Sans attendre, l'animal se précipita dessus, oubliant les deux humains.

_T'es sûr que tu veux pas me le prêter pour un soir gamin?

Le Hippie lui lança un bref regard en coin derrière ses lunettes, mais ignora sa question, préférant venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sur les marches de son van.

_Tu veux tirer?

Sa voix lui sembla pâteuse quand il lui tendit le joint, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il boirait plus tard.

Le Patron attrapa la roulée, la plaçant entre ses lèvres, le visage concentré.

_Je suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce que t'as mis dedans.

_C'est du naturel Gros.

_Du naturel potentiellement mortel.

_Tu t'inquiètes mais tu tires quand même Gros, avant que je te réponde... Vishnu comprend pas... C'est du naturel je te dis...

_J'ai des bordels à faire tourner, je peux pas me permettre de clamser du jour au lendemain.

_Ça je risque pas d'oublier Gros...

Un léger silence, seulement perturbé par le bruit de Capsule, qui continuait de manger. De temps en temps, le chien semblait leur jeter un regard, comme pour voir si tout allait bien, puis replongeait le museau dans la gamelle.

_Tu vas voir Mathieu aujourd'hui gamin?

_... Je sais pas. Je comptais y aller après-demain. Avec tout le monde.

_Je suis tombé sur la chinoise ce matin. Changement de plan apparemment, on y va demain.

_... Tu vas le voir, toi?

Ce fut peut-être son imagination, mais le Patron parût mal à l'aise une petite, toute petite seconde. Avant de soupirer.

_Faut bien gamin. Faut bien...

Le Hippie hocha la tête, en l'air vers le ciel.

_Faudra peut-être qu'il aille retourner voir son psy. Tu sais... Quand il se réveillera.

_Si il...

_Gros.

Le criminel se tût, ravalant les mots pendus au bout de sa langue. Le pacifiste avait peut-être raison après tout, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler de ça.

Pas le lendemain d'une soirée comme hier.

_J'en sais rien. Sûrement. C'est si il veut, on va pas le forcer. Mais je reste persuadé qu'un putain de psy à la con, ça sert à rien.

_J'en ai vu un, plus jeune.

Les sourcils de l'homme en noir se haussèrent. Et il eu l'air un peu surpris.

_C'est mon père qui voulait... Il me trouvait pas normal.

Le camé eu un petit rire triste.

_Tu comprends Gros? J'étais pas normal...

_Personne n'est normal.

_C'est sûr Gros, r'garde les loutres...

_Je crois que je t'es jamais vu clean Gamin.

_Je suis clean, Peace.

Le Patron secoua la tête, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Avant de reprendre de sa voix rauque.

_Tu devrais parler de cette histoire de psy au Prof, c'est lui qui gère ça pour le Gamin.

_J'croyais qu'on allait pas le forcer...

_C'est pas une histoire de le forcer, c'est histoire de le pousser un peu.

_Et j'croyais que tu trouvais que c'était une mauvaise idée...

_J'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai dit que ça servirait sûrement à rien. Au mieux, ça l'arrangera un peu.

_T'y crois vraiment Gros?

Le criminel réfléchit quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

_Tu crois vraiment que le problème peut être réglé par ces psychologues capitalistes?

_Tu me fais chier avec tes histoires de capitaliste...

Capsule gratta le fond de sa gamelle de ses griffes, à la recherche de quelques croquettes restantes. Mais un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses babines lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était belle et bien vide.

_J'en sais rien franchement. Je pense qui y'a que Mathieu qui peut se guérir tout seul.

_Quelqu'un peut aider Gros...

_Ah ouais? Qui?

_Antoni.

Le criminel sembla se figer quelques instants, écarquillant les yeux. Puis tourna la tête vers lui.

_Qui?

_Son pote là... Antoni.

Le visage du Patron se ferma, alors que le Hippie fermait les yeux doucement, sûr de lui.

_Antoine.

_T'es sûr Gros?

_Absolument certain. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui?

_C'est à cause de lui que Mathieu est dans c't'état, j'en suis sûr...

_... Il t'en a parlé?

_Pas vraiment, je l'ai compris Gros. Et il a pas nié quand je lui en ai parlé...

_Comment t'arrives à remarquer les trucs comme ça?

_Je sais pas Gros... Suffit de regarder. Et de comprendre.

Le Patron laissa échapper un rire, un peu étonné. Le camé était le plus observateur de cette baraque, c'était dingue.

_Ouais, faudrait que son pote aux cheveux inhumains se bouge le cul aussi...

_Mais elle est dans le coma Gros, c'est mauvais ça... Il va pas la lâcher quand elle se réveillera.

D'un geste lent, le criminel tendit son joint au Hippie.

Il réfléchissait, toujours.

_C'est sûr Gamin, c'est mauvais...

_"Elle était enceinte."_

_"Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour ce bébé?"_

_Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle disparaisse, pas vrai?

Un silence, plus lourd cette fois. Le Hippie écarquilla les yeux, tournant la tête vers lui, la bouche entrouverte.

_De quoi tu parles Gros?

_"Enceinte. Elle était enceinte."_

_"Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour ce bébé?" "Non, il n'y a que moi."_

_...Pour rien Gamin. Je pense à voix haute.

Le Patron pensait que le camé allait hocher la tête et lui ressortir un truc sans queue-ni-tête, mais il ne fit rien de tout ça.

Il se contenta de le fixer, en silence.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était toujours pâteuse.

_Merci pour hier Gros.

_...J'imagine que c'est normal Gamin.

_T'aurais pu me laisser là. Me laisser me piquer encore une fois et m'endormir en pleurant... Mais tu l'as pas fait.

_Tu l'aurais pris, cette foutue seringue?

_Sans aucun doute Gros...

Le Patron soupira, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_Je vais aller devoir la jeter moi-même alors.

Il refusa le joint que lui tendit l'autre, fouillant la poche de sa veste pour se sortir son paquet de clopes. Derrière eux, Capsule aboya.

_On a tous un passé plus ou moins merdique tu sais. C'est... Ça fait partie de nous.

Il avait la voix éraillée. Un peu cassée. _Un peu brisée. _

_J'ai tué mon père après qu'il m'ait violé.

Le faible murmure avait fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Dans le cœur du Patron. Mais bien plus dans celui du Hippie.

C'est comme si les mots prenaient un sens. Une vie. Comme si tout cela devenait réellement réel, soudainement. D'en reparler, ainsi, au pied de son van en plein jour. Comme si cela n'était plus à des lieux de son monde.

Pour le criminel, rien n'était plus désagréable que d'entendre une fois de plus l'atroce vérité. L'atroce vérité du Hippie.

_Je sais.

Il savait. Il comprenait. Il pardonnait. Peut-être n'avait-il rien à pardonner, peut-être n'avait-il rien à comprendre aussi. Chacun son chemin, et sa destinée.

Brutalement, il se souvint. C'est vrai. Le Hippie et lui, ils avaient le même. Le Hippie et lui, ils avaient toujours été pareils.

_Mais ça servira jamais à rien de prendre ces putains de drogues dures. De te détruire dans une spirale infernale... Crois-moi Gamin, je connais ça.

Ça sert à rien.

Il alluma sa cigarette, avec tension, et peut-être un peu de colère. Une colère sourde. Puis se tourna vers le pacifiste, le visage tiré.

_Tu sais ce que t'as à faire maintenant. T'as compris? Arrêtez ces merdes, et soutenir... Ce qui reste de cette baraque. De cette famille. Comme tu le peux. Comme tu le veux. J'en sais rien. Te perds pas non plus dans ton chemin Gamin, parce que là, on serait vraiment mal.

Et toujours en silence, le Hippie observait.

Lorsqu'il tira une taffe de son précieux bédo, même la si douce chaleur de la marijuana ne lui fit plus si bon effet.

_Je sais ce que je dois faire Gros.

Acquiescement de tête de l'autre, les lèvres pincées. Calmé, mais toujours tendu.

_Arrêter ces merdes. Plus d'héro. Plus de coke. Plus rien.

_Plus rien Gros. Je garde la tête droite.

Derrière ses lunettes, le Patron ferma les yeux.

Capsule de Bière s'avança doucement, la démarche hésitante. Avant de se placer près de son maître, posant son museau sur sa cuisse.

Son long gémissement perça le froid silence.

Et la journée s'écoula ainsi. Entre les secrets et les silences, de la peur et de la souffrance, avec toujours le même visage en tête. Ce visage qui leur manquait tant.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il hésita à toquer à la porte.

Mais il était le Geek. Un peu de courage! D'ailleurs, en fallait-il vraiment, du courage? C'était vrai, il n'était pas vraiment fait pour ça. Lui était plus fait pour pleurer, se plaindre, souffrir. C'était ainsi, que Mathieu l'avait fait.

_Non. _C'était ainsi qu'il avait évolué. Mathieu l'avait créé calme et gentil, mais cynique, débrouillard, et sachant se défendre.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre temps?... _

La légère hésitation qui retenait toujours sa main en l'air, près du battant en bois, s'estompa suffisamment lorsqu'il repensa à sa discussion du matin. Il avait eu toute la journée, pour y penser... Et tout le repas, à le regarder en coin.

_Courage._

Il toqua deux petites fois, un peu nerveux.

_Entre!

Il entrouvrit la pièce, découvrant la chambre de l'autre. Dans les tons verts, des pousses de bambous longeant les murs, des CD et des partitions musicales éparpillés un peu partout.

_Ça va trésor?

Le Geek hocha la tête, prenant place sur le lit aux côtés du Panda, posant la tête sur son épaule.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_J'apprends des paroles, et je réfléchis à un style de musique original pour le prochain instant panda. Je sais pas ce que Mat' va décider pour l'histoire de l'asile, mais je commence à imaginer tout un tas de trucs. J'aimerais bien... Qu'on se fasse un duo, lui et moi.

_C'est une bonne idée.

_Tu trouves?

_Hmm...

_Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de toquer à la porte. C'est autant ta chambre que la mienne maintenant.

_Je sais, c'est juste l'habitude.

Le Panda lui sourit doucement, caressant doucement sa joue. Avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

_Tu es sûr que ça va?

_Oui... Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi?

_Je sais pas. T'as l'air...

L'ursidé songea que triste n'était pas le mot. Parce que tristes, ils l'étaient tous. Il avait juste l'air...

_Anxieux.

_T'inquiète pas, je réfléchis c'est tout. Je suis bloqué sur un jeu.

_Ah, je comprends mieux. Sourit le chanteur. Toujours le même?

_Oui, je crois que je le reprendrais plus tard.

Pour réponse, le plus vieux se pencha sur lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un sourire tendre. Puis tourna légèrement la tête, attrapant la télécommande sur la table de chevet.

_Tiens, y'a les dessins animés sur la 17.

_Merci.

La voix du Geek était un peu plus enjouée, mais toujours un peu tendue. Heureusement, l'ursidé ne sembla rien remarquer, se replongeant dans ses partitions.

Pendant une petite heure, le gamer resta ainsi, blottit contre le Panda qui griffonnait sur un cahier, l'air concentré.

Intérieurement, le Geek commençait à paniquer. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser l'angoisse monter. Dans sa poitrine, dans son cœur, descendant jusqu'à son ventre, pour lui tordre douloureusement.

"Allez, panique pas..."

Mais la voix dans sa tête continuait de chuchoter.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant."

Mais lui... Lui, qu'en pensait-il? Toujours à l'embrasser, à le prendre dans ses bras, à le protéger et à le défendre. N'en avait-il pas envie, lui?

"Il a autre chose à penser. Il pense à Mathieu lui... Pas à ça."

La culpabilité apparût, alors que le visage du Geek devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Sur l'écran, les images continuaient de se mouvoir, ainsi que les sons, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, concentré sur son dilemme. Dilemme qui lui paraissait terrible et insurmontable, alors que grandissait la tension.

"Ça ne sert à rien si tu stress comme ça, c'est bête... Mais en même temps je peux pas m'en empêcher..."

Le Panda remua près de lui, s'installant plus confortablement. Le gamer sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il l'avait presque oublié.

Cela ne fit que renforcer son malaise, s'attirant un regard curieux au-dessus de lui.

_T'es sûr que tout va bien?

_Oui oui... J'étais juste concentré sur la télé.

Heureusement, le chanteur ne chercha pas plus loin, et retournant dans ses fiches, les survolant rapidement des yeux pour voir si tout collait.

"Tu l'aimes... Tu l'aimes tellement. Il faudra que tu le fasses, un jour. Que tu sautes le pas. C'est comme ça. C'est ça, être grand..."

C'est ça, être grand. Toute sa vie, s'être préparé... Avoir imaginé, se poser des questions... Pour ne pas être prêt. _Pour avoir peur._

Derrière lui, l'ursidé s'étira légèrement, les muscles douloureux, avant de lancer un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur.

_23h déjà? S'étonna-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers le Geek, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, et les yeux tristes. Le Panda l'observa quelques instants, assombri, croyant comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il se colla contre son dos, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

_Tu es fatigué?

Une hésitation de l'autre, tandis qu'il pinçait sa lèvre inférieure.

_... Un peu.

_On va se coucher?

_Si tu veux.

Le gamer lui sourit légèrement. Toujours un peu tristement, toujours avec cette hésitation étrange dans les yeux. Mais avec tout l'amour du monde.

Et cela suffisait au Panda pour être heureux.

La télé s'éteignit, en même temps que le Geek se levait pour se changer. Le Panda, de dos pour ranger les quelques affaire qui traînaient, ne le voyait pas.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain personnelle de l'ursidé. -Maintenant un peu la sienne, l'autre le lui répétait sans cesse.-

Non, il ne pouvait quand même pas se changer en plein milieu de la chambre, là? Non...

Ses pas le menèrent de lui-même à la salle d'eau, ou il ferma la porte.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, son corps glissant contre le mur.

Comment voulait-il faire... Ça? ... Si il n'était pas capable de se changer devant lui? Il était vraiment pathétique.

"Pathétique. Pitoyable. Faible. Égoïste."

Les mots noirs recommençaient. Ceux synonymes de tourments... Qui l'empoisonnaient, l'étouffaient. Le détruisaient petit à petit. Les mots vicieux murmurés à son oreille, dans le noir de la nuit. Qui le faisaient douter de tout, de tout en lui.

Qu'avait-il d'utile, si il ne pouvait aider personne? Si il ne pouvait même pas combler celui qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait?

L'angoisse revenait, détruisant tout sur son passage. Et la grosse boule dans la gorge continuer de s'amplifiait, se contentant des larmes qui roulaient désormais dans ses joues.

Intérieurement, une petite voix lui hurla: "Crise de panique! Crise de panique! Fais quelque chose!"

Il devait se calmer, ou les choses allaient empirer.

Avec difficulté, il se force à inspirer profondément, respirant grandement l'air frais qui s'insinua de nouveau dans ses poumons après quelques secondes.

Agrippé au bord du lavabo, plié en deux, le Geek reprit sa respiration, laissant couler les dernières calmes, faisait tout son possible pour garder les idées claires. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba directement sur le reflet du miroir.

Un visage pâle, et les yeux rouges et déjà un peu gonflés.

Réussissant à se lever, il actionna le robinet, se passant le visage à grand coup d'eau. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le Panda ne remarque rien...

Il s'habilla rapidement, avec son pyjama toujours rangé dans la petite armoire du fond. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il vit l'ursidé l'attendre, les yeux fermés, la petite lumière allumée.

La chaleur des draps l'accueillit avec douceur, alors qu'il poussait un petit soupir de contentement. Un lit était un des meilleurs endroits au monde. S'enfouir entre les draps et les couvertures avait quelque chose de rassurant.

La lumière s'éteignit, et seule la clarté de la pleine lune à travers la fenêtre éclaira la petite grotte qui leur servait de chambre.

Le gamer frissonna lorsque les deux bras de l'ursidé vinrent l'entourer, ainsi qu'un corps chaud se coller à lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres vinrent se rejoindre, le plus jeune sentit son cœur s'enflammer. Et une tension toujours plus grande le prendre. Devait-il?...

Mais il tremblait toujours, et la boule de nœud était toujours là. Alternant entre son ventre et sa gorge. Sa peau un peu moite et ses sens en alerte.

Ces mots firent encore trembler son cœur.

_Bonne nuit mon ange...

_Bonne nuit...

Et alors que le Panda ferma les yeux, le Geek enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, humant l'odeur de son amoureux.

Les étoiles brillaient doucement avec la Lune. Témoins des grosses larmes silencieuses du Geek. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

.

Il émergea lentement. L'esprit embrumé, le corps mou comme une poupée. Son premier réflexe fut de tendre une main vers la place à côté de lui. Alors qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer un corps doux et chaud, pour s'y blottir et mieux se rendormir, il ne rencontra que le drap glacé, et l'oreiller abandonné.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, s'habituant à la clarté toujours ambiante. La Lune éclairait toujours, aidée de ses enfants les étoiles.

Il tendit l'autre main pour attraper une de ses peluches traînant sur le lit, pour la serrer contre lui, et réussit à se mettre en position assise, encore dans le cirage.

Néanmoins, il put sentir qu'une sensation inhabituelle était présente. Une sensation... De chaleur.

Un bref coup d'œil au réveil lui permit de savoir qu'il était presque quatre heure du matin.

Laissant échapper un soupir, le Geek tourna la tête vers la place vide à ses côtés.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Son dos se cala contre le mur, fermant les yeux à moitié, s'habituant doucement à la lumière. Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Pas avant que l'autre revienne.

L'attente dura quelques minutes. Et au bout de ce court laps de temps qui lui parût pourtant interminable, la porte le chambre s'ouvrit doucement, sans un bruit, laissant apparaître une petite paire d'oreille noire et blanche, surmontant une capuche similaire.

Le Panda se figea légèrement lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et un air embêté se peignit sur son visage.

_Désolé... Je t'ai réveillé en sortant?

Heureusement, il avait gardé sa voix basse, permettant aux oreilles du Geek de se réveiller doucement, elles aussi.

_Non, t'inquiète pas... Je me réveille souvent la nuit.

Le gamer aperçut la tasse, -sûrement de thé- dans les mains de l'ursidé, et lui sourit doucement lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sa petite voix vint briser le silence.

_Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir, hein?

_... J'ai du mal en ce moment, mon cœur. Mais ça va passer, t'en fais pas.

L'ursidé but une petite gorgée, puis tenta de le rassurer avec un sourire tendre. Mais ses yeux dans le vague lançaient toutes les vérités du monde.

_Bientôt... Souffla le Geek. Bientôt t'arriveras à dormir...

Un regard un peu intrigué, mais qui au fond semblait comprendre. L'autre lui attrapa la main, y déposant un léger baiser.

_Bientôt...

Dehors, le vent ne soufflait pas. L'atmosphère était calme, dans cette chambre aux doux tons verts. La Lune était belle. Splendide. N'épargnait personne de sa glaciale lumière.

Pendant quelques secondes, le Geek observa ce visage fin, si semblable et si différent du sien. Ces yeux. Les mêmes que lui... A qui ont à retiré le droit de briller de bonheur.

Tout cela n'était que temporaire. Leur malheur n'était que temporaire. Mais... _Cela faisait si mal._

Le Panda était si malheureux. Si... Vide.

Incapable de dormir. Incapable de rêver.

Et lui. Lui le petit Geek... Incapable de l'aimer. Incapable de l'aimer comme il se doit.

Les souvenirs de sa crise de panique de la veille lui revinrent, alors qu'il était à présent parfaitement réveillé. Tout cela était ridicule. Il avait compris maintenant.

La douche chaleur revenait. Délicieuse chaleur.

_Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillé mon cœur. On va essayez de se rendormir, Ok?

_Ces deux dernières semaines, on a pensé qu'à Mathieu. On a été triste. On a pleuré. Et moi j'ai oublié ce qui était vraiment important...

Ce fut peut-être la voix fragile et douce du Geek qui alluma cette flamme dans les yeux du Panda. Cette flamme qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais qu'il avait réussi à cacher, à dompter.

Mais il ne devait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Les mots de son amour résonnaient dans son crâne.

_J'ai oubliais le plus important... Répéta le gamer.

Le Geek posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La passion n'explosa pas comme un artifice. Elle ne surgit pas bestialement, sans prévenir. Elle grimpa le long de leur corps, lentement, déposant des milliers de petits frissons.

La chaleur allait de l'un à l'autre, à présent. Tandis que le plus jeune n'hésitait pas à transmettre tout son amour, tout son dévouement, dans ce baiser.

Parce que quelque part, l'appréhension serait toujours là.

Il en a besoin..._ Maintenant..._

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la pièce avait pris quelque degrés.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Souffla le Panda, respirant fort.

Le Geek lui sourit doucement. Brillant de douceur, de pudeur et d'innocence. Et d'amour.

_Je prends soin de ce qui est important.

Il se pencha vers lui, alors qu'il passait une main derrière sa nuque.

_Je suis prêt.

La passion s'emballa. Les sens de l'ursidé perdirent toute raison.

A cette simple phrase, l'animal rejaillit, prêt à bondir. Bondir, mais sans faire mal. Bondir pour aimer, pour protéger et pour choyer.

_Tu es sûr?

Ses yeux, bien que plein d'envie, gardaient cette étincelle d'inquiétude. De retenue. Celle qui ne donnait plus aucune envie au Geek d'hésiter.

_J'en suis sûr.

_Tu me le dis, si je te fais mal. Promets-le...

_Je te le promets...

Il en était sûr. C'était un baume aux blessures. Plus beau et plus fort que n'importe quoi.

Une évidence.

Et comme dans un rêve, alors que quatre heure sonnait, les deux amants s'étreignirent, le corps fiévreux et le cœur en vrac, partant pour un voyage qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Une nouvelle aube arrivait.

* * *

Une énième cigarette. Il ne les comptait plus. A force de les enfiler et de les enfiler...

L'aube était majestueuse. Signe d'un renouveau. D'une journée semblable et différente à toutes les autres. Une bouffée d'air fraîche dans le volcan.

Du moins, c'était ce que tous les cons voulaient bien dire. Au regard perçant du Patron, cela n'avait ni plus ni moins de sens que celui des années qui passent, des longues minutes à attendre les durs verdicts, et la souffrance du passé.

Penser devant l'aube... Le Hippie déteignait.

Toujours en une part de bien. Toujours en une part de mal.

Il songea que décidément, le camé revenait toujours dans son esprit, sur n'importe quelle sujet. A n'importe lequel des moments.

Obsédé... Mais d'une façon différente que d'habitude.

La conversation du matin dernier lui tournait en tête. Que devait-il faire, face à cet homme si brisé? Face à toute cette situation...

_"Il vient un moment où on doit choisir un camp. Réfléchir aux conséquences de nos actes, pour ne pas trop souffrir à l'atterrissage."_

Mais la conversation revenait, et revenait...

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Fatalement.

_"Elle était enceinte"_

Avec un calme terrifiant, il inspira une autre bouffée, savourant la sensation délicieuse de libération. D'échappatoire.

_"Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant?..."_

Réfléchir ainsi devant l'aube n'était peut-être une si bonne idée.

Le voilà qui doutait maintenant!

Un souvenir de Mathieu et de son état devait le faire cesser d'hésiter. Il était là pour ça, après tout. Non? Faire le sale boulot. Le sale gars sans coeur toujours partant pour les pires crasses.

Même quand son créateur ne lui demandait pas... Il fallait un minimum le protéger. Tout en se protégeant lui-même.

_"Elle était enceinte."_

Une révélation une fois réveillée... Une révélation, et personne ne pourrait plus rien gérer.

Avec un dédain venimeux, il réalisa que leur vie à tous dépendait d'un stupide amour à sens unique. Dont les seuls minces espoirs de construction pouvaient être brisés par un médecin trop sérieux et une blondasse qui tapinait.

Parce que c'était évident, n'est-ce pas...

Évident que si Mat' ne réussissait pas son coup avec son pote très vite réveillé, _il en crèverait. _

Le temps de choisir le sens des priorités. De porter la responsabilité à la place de ceux qui n'en avaient pas la force.

Et il fume encore. Tout en espérant que la fumée et le soleil rouge le fera oublier un peu.

_Majestueux, _ce que l'Homme est capable d'accomplir.

* * *

Les rouges. Elle préférait les rouges. Elle lui avait déjà dit. Pourquoi alors avait-il acheté des blanches, il y'a de cela trois jours... ?

Peut-être perdait-il un peu la tête, après tout. Mais tout cela n'était pas grave. Il allait lui offrir de jolies roses rouges. Le plus magnifique des bouquets. Et lorsqu'elle se réveillera, ce sera le première odeur qu'elle humera. Juste avant celle de son cou dans lequel elle enfouira son visage. Car elle adorait faire ça. Toujours, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Dans la rue, à la maison, n'importe où... Et il pourrait remettre ce parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Il devrait l'acheter. Donc passer demain à sa boutique fétiche. Si ce n'était pas fermé...

_Monsieur? Vous avez fait votre choix?

_Oui, pardon. Je vais prendre 5 roses rouges.

_Bien sûr, je vous emballe ça tout de suite. Voulez-vous le recouvrir sur le dessus?

_S'il vous plaît...

L'agréable fleuriste attrapa les cinq fleurs quémandées au hasard dans le bouquet d'origine, avant de disparaître derrière son comptoir, laissant Antoine seul dans la petite boutique.

Il attendit ainsi quelques minutes, le temps que le vendeur prépare le présent, lui laissant le temps d'admirer le soleil trônant dans le ciel un peu gris.

L'après-midi était déjà entamé. Et la même journée défilait encore une fois. Avec un goût plus doux, cette fois-ci.

Les médecins le lui avaient dit, la veille. Optimistes, le sourire bienfaisant aux lèvres, vérifiant son état une énième fois...

Ils allaient bientôt la réveiller. Bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de jour. Mais plus aucune raison ne les retenait pour la garder endormie.

Elle allait bien. _Elle allait bien. _Et bientôt, il pourrait l'embrasser. Savourer une fois encore la chaleur de ses baisers, et lui promettre que jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne la laisserait plus se séparer de lui.

Une question de temps, avant qu'il ne revive. Ou qu'il ne rouvre un oeil, du moins. Laissant apercevoir une raie de lumière dans les ténèbres.

_Tenez, avec mes remerciements.

Antoine hocha poliment la tête, sortant deux billets de son porte-monnaie, et sortit de la boutique. L'air frais de l'extérieur l'accueillit avec bonheur.

Seize heures un peu passé. Une vingtaine de minutes avec la circulation pour arriver à l'hôpital.

Il alluma la radio, déposant délicatement le bouquet sur la banquette arrière. Sur le poste, une banal musique de piano, mais qui le contentait pour l'instant.

Il démarra le moteur.

.

_Sur la route, il se reposa cette étrange question._

_Une question qu'il comprend un peu mieux, maintenant. Même si il ne veut pas la voir, pas l'entendre, elle s'impose, têtue. Question, -de simples mots, pourtant- qui le rongent._

_Et cela n'en finit pas. Sans doute la pourchasserait-elle toute sa vie, sans lui laisser le répit qu'il pensait mériter. Peut-être était-ce ça, qui aurait raison de lui?_

_Cette hésitation constante entre ces deux personnes qui faisaient toute sa vie. Qui, avec celle qui l'avait mis au monde, constituaient les uniques parties de son cœur, qui battait là, sous sa poitrine._

_Pauvre cœur déchiré. Contre l'esprit et la moral, qui eux lui ordonnaient de garder un cap droit et juste. Mais le palpitant n'écoutant pas. Et il continuait de battre... Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche._

_Pour ces quatre yeux, si semblables et si différents. Par ces caractères, opposés, mais ressemblants, quelque part. Pour lui qui les connaissait bien._

_Comment pouvait-il se déchaîner pour des cheveux d'or, un petit nez fin et une voix douce, pour ensuite battre doucement, douloureusement, de façon plus vicieuse, pour une barbe naissante, des mains solides et des répliques cinglantes?_

_Son organe vital lui jouait le plus mauvais tour, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire..._

_Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de Mathieu, pour la première fois, tout lui était apparût plus clair._

_Le châtain ne devait pas mourir._

_Et lui continuait à être lâche. Cherchant la moindre excuse à son comportement, et à même excuser son ami pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commis._

_Celle de l'aimer._

_Mais comme tout cela était trop difficile à encaisser, le voilà de dos encore une fois. Presque incapable de rentrer dans cette chambre aux allures de la mort, comme paralysé._

_Une fois de plus, il se reposa cette étrange question._

_Mais la réponse ne venait toujours pas._

_Et alors qu'il sacrifiait son espoir pour l'un, au profit de son amour pour l'autre, le Ciel aussi, se mit à pleurer._

* * *

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

_Alors?

_Rien. Toujours.

La Fille hocha la tête, tendue. Mais un sourire serein s'étendit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa le regard toujours hanté du Geek.

_Hé... T'en fais pas. Il suffit d'être patient.

_Son état s'améliore. Les médecins sont plus optimistes qu'au tout début. Le Docteur Leger me l'a confirmé. Affirma le Prof.

Ce dernier, tripotant ses lunettes tout en jetant des coups d'œil au dehors, finit par pester.

_Ce n'est pas possible qu'il pleuve tout le temps ces jours-ci! C'est mauvais signe!

_Superstitieux? Se moqua gentiment la Fille.

_Non. J'ai seulement mis au point une invention qui n'aime ni l'eau ni quelconque forme d'humidité! Une substance étrange servant à coller les...

Seule la blonde continuait d'écouter, plus par politesse que par autre chose. Tous les autres avaient déjà décrochés, concentrant leur attention ailleurs.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

L'infernal bruit de fond. L'horloge. Celle qui tournait toujours. Celle dont les aiguilles ne s'emmêlaient jamais.

_Et elle tourne et tourne..._

Le Geek songea que c'était stupide, qu'ils ne puissent pas y aller tous à la fois. Ils ne pouvaient y aller qu'un par un, sous peine de trop d'agitation. Résultat, ils devaient attendre tout le temps dans le couloir, à respirer cette immonde odeur de produits ménagers.

Et le Panda n'était pas là. C'était à son tour, d'aller voir leur créateur...

Il soupira légèrement, posant sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise, imaginant l'épaule de son amant à la place.

Son amant...

Une légère rougeur apparût sur ses joues aux souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Mais il réussit à la cacher tant bien que mal aux yeux des autres, enfouissant son visage dans son sweat.

_Je te dirais bien de prendre un joint Gros ça te détendrais...

_Tu sais très bien que t'as pas le droit ici, Mathieu m'avait dit que c'était un lieu public, et que ça pouvait déranger les autres.

_Ça te dérange Gros?

_Oui, surtout ici...

Le Hippie secoua la tête, le visage inexpressif. Ces règles-là, il ne les comprendrait jamais. Fumait, ça détendait. Et les gens avaient constamment besoin de se détendre...

_Le Panda en a encore pour combien de temps Gros?

_Je sais pas... Pourquoi?

Silence. Le Hippie déglutit, gêné par la sensation pâteuse qu'il avait gardé en bouche depuis la vieille. Cette sensation de soif inétanchable.

_Je vais aller me chercher à boire Gros...

Le gamer lui lança un regard surpris, mais hocha la tête.

_Te perds pas.

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas, traversant le couloir d'un pas lent, une main posée sur sa gorge. Lorsqu'il passa devant le Patron, il ne lui lança pas un regard.

Assis sur une chaise, contre le bord de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, le criminel n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il ignorait les autres, semblant réfléchir.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Dans le silence. Le ciel s'était assombri, reflétant l'humeur de la famille Sommet. Et les nuages menaçaient de pleuvoir.

Il suffit d'un regard vers l'horloge au Patron.

_J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Le Prof et la Fille étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Le Geek plus loin ne réagit pas, toujours plus ou moins incapable de lui adresser la parole. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ni de lui, ni des deux autres, et enfouit la main au fond de sa poche. Geste utile pour se donner le peu de contenance dont il avait encore besoin.

Mais puisque personne ne dit rien, le Patron haussa les épaules, empruntant le long couloir.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

_Et elle tourne. Et elle tourne._

Il claqua la lourde porte de métal.

Une petite minute plus tard, le Hippie revint, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur l'absence du Patron.

Et s'assit sans un mot aux côtés du Gamer.

Le temps passait encore. Ponctué de petites remarques des frères et sœurs. Le camé, la tête contre le mur à lancer des regards dans le couloir, restait silencieux.

Il prit une gorgée d'eau fraîche, sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

Il avait toujours aussi soif.

.

Des cris. Des pas. Des personnes qui courent. Des bottes claquantes contre le plancher. Le Patron qui n'est toujours pas là.

Le Prof est le premier à tourner la tête, alerté. Il échange un bref regard avec la Fille, inquiet. Le Geek se redresse aussi. Ses yeux fatigués tournés vers la porte, les sourcils froncés d'une inquiétude adorable.

L'affolement dans les locaux. De l'agitation.

La porte qui claque derrière eux les fait sursauter. A l'opposé du couloir, le Panda arrive, l'air un peu préoccupé par les bruits et leur mine songeuse.

_Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe les mecs?

Il vient s'asseoir avec calme aux côtés de son amant, lui souriant doucement. Tandis que l'autre rougit délicieusement. Le Prof arrive à sourire légèrement lorsqu'il assiste à la scène, attendri.

_Je ne sais pas vois-tu, je pense à un disfonctionnement médical en chambre de l'étage supérieur. C'est...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. L'autre porte en métal claque, celle de l'autre côté. Celle qui mène au hall. Et un médecin qui leur est familier leur apparaît.

Son teint est pâle. Son visage grave, ses lunettes ne sont pas droites, et ses doigts un peu trop crispés sur son avant-bras.

Une horreur commune les prend. Et une pensée commune s'impose: Mathieu.

Il ne peut pas y'avoir de problèmes mortel sans qu'ils ne disparaissent immédiatement. Mais une complication sérieuse qui impliquerait l'état du chirurgien...

_Je suis vraiment désolé messieurs, madame.

Stress. Angoisse. La Fille fronce les sourcils, mais ne bouge pas, se préparant à la suite. C'est le pire qui les attend, n'est-ce pas...

_Votre amie Marion... Elle n'a pas survécu. Elle est partie dans son sommeil.

Dans leur angoisse et leur stupéfaction, aucun n'entend vraiment une porte claquer une troisième fois.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Le bouquet de roses tombe à terre, en même temps que l'Homme qui les tenait.

_Et elle tourne, et tourne l'horloge..._

* * *

**_Voilà!_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu! Je suis contente d'être arrivé à le finir alors que j'ai repris les cours, j'espère pouvoir continuer comme ça!_**

**_Et je pense qu'actuellement, tout le monde est content. xD Je vous ai rendu heureuse avec cette fin, avouez-le!_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela me motiverait énormément et me ferait très plaisir! Je tiens aussi à dire, pour le prochain OS de "I Need Word", il est beaucoup plus long que prévu, et comme j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre... Il sortira sûrement ce week-end!_**

**_Un p'tit avis ? ;)_**

**_Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Père De Nos Songes

_**Hellloooo La Terre!**_

_**En avant pour le chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction!**_

_**moi: My god, tant de joie xD Je sais que tu l'attendais, je sais! Je suis contente que t'aimes le Patron/Hippie et Panda/Geek, je sais que c'est pas des couples très connus, mais je les adore *w* Et sachant que j'ai convertis des gens à ces pairings... Ma joie n'en est que plus grande! Oui, le Hippie est mon personnage préféré! Il est tellement intéressant, tellement... Parfait! Alexis interviendra un moment ou un autre, mais reste à savoir comment, héhé... :p 9,5 en francais? Bah ça va encore ! Y'a pire ^^ Puis le brevet blanc est plus difficile que le vrai brevet! En histoire tu t'es géré, et les maths on s'en fout T_T Mais moi non plus je l'ai pas! *High five!* De RIENNN JE TAIMMMME AUSSSIIII ! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi! Bonne lectuuure!**_

_**Guest: Eh bien, il semblerait! Bonne lecture !**_

_**lea89: Haha contente de ta joie :p Oui, pauvre Antoine, c'est pas cool pour lui :/ Je continue t'inquiète, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! (SLG 4 ans GREGJREGERNEVOZEY)**_

_**zowiaki: JE SUIS D'ACCORD. C'est vrai que ce chapitre est un petit peu plus gai! (Enfin pas vraiment dans le fond, mais par rapport aux autres, oui xD) Pour l'espérance et tout ça, c'est à vous de juger! Marion était un peu spéciale, je crois que vous l'aimiez pas parce qu'elle se mettait entre le Matoine, mais même si je l'aimais pas pour ça aussi, elle était sympa, dans le fond... Elles ne sont pas inutiles du tout! Non, puis je trouve ça un peu prétentieux si c'est moi :$ O_O Tu lui en as parlé, my god! Tu me tiendras au courant xD (J'aurais tant aimé aller à MIA :/ J'espère que tu t'es éclaté!)**_

_**Miritamoku: Coucou, merci beaucoup, je vais très bien ^^ (Même si les cours ont repris xD) Je m'en sors comme je peux, j'ai quelques retards, mais j'essaye de gérer tout ça! La mort de Marion c'est cool, ce qui va suivre avec Antoine l'est un peu moins, je préviens. La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Michiru: Coucou! Whoww... Ta review est superbe! C'est super que mon histoire te plaise et que tu prennes plaisir à lire. Et que tu apprécies le scénario et les personnages! Le fait de donner des prénoms aux personnages a gêné pas mal de gens, donc je suis rassuré qu'il y'en ai quand même que ça ne gêne pas, au contraire même! Je trouve que ça donne une profondeur supplémentaire aux personnages ^^ Pour celui du Patron, tu verras ;) J'adore aussi le Panda et le Geek *w* Le Patron et le Hippie sont mes deux personnages préférés (surtout le Hippie) avec le Geek. Mais c'est eux que je trouve les plus intéressants à développer! Parce que moi, je pense qu'ils se ressemblent énormément. La Fille et le Prof sont effectivement plus en arrière-plan. C'est eux avec qui j'ai le moins d'affinités, bien que je me suis mis à apprécier d'avantage le Prof! C'est plutôt eux qui soutiennent, silencieusement, la famille. Eux qui restent droit et comme avant, et qui les font garder leur routine et leurs origines... (C'est maladroit ce que je dis ^^') Marioane, pas mal xD C'est vrai que c'est le drama T_T J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas! Tous ces compliments me touchent beaucoup, et ce serait avec plaisir de relire des autres reviews comme celle-là! Ça me donne envie d'écrire ;) Et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!**_

_**Rainbow Chewbaka: Du coup, je te répond d'abord sur "Le Syndrome de L'exclu" ^-^ : Le but ultime dans ma vie est d'hisser le Hippie au rang de Dieu xD Et mon plan est en marche, yeah! Je ne lui fais pas de cadeau quand j'écris sur lui, t'as du le remarquer. Mais je lui donne quand même une lueur d'espoir. Parce que c'est quelqu'un d'optimiste, (du moins dans cet OS) et que je ne voulais pas le faire totalement dark pour le coup. Etre si gentil et tellement porté sur les problèmes du monde, c'est dur, très dur. Et c'est le genre de gens qu'on a envie de réconforter constamment. La suite de 7NDN est là comme tu peux le constater! :D (Faut que je me bouge pour I Need word quand même xD J'écrirais beaucoup plus cet été.) Je suis en tout cas super contente de savoir que mon OS t'a plu! - Sur **__**Sept Nuances de Noir: Ta review est dingue *-* J'ai qu'un truc à dire -en fait plein mais bon-: Merci. J'essaye de travailler tous les personnes à fond, de vraiment les exploiter au fil du texte pour laisser une marge et ne pas en faire trop d'un coup quand même. J'ai plus de mal avec certain personnage comme Antoine. Je me sens un peu plus à l'aise également qu'au début avec le Panda, le Prof et la Fille. (Qui n'apparaissaient presque pas au début et qui au final deviennent récurrent) Contente que tu te souviennes de l'intro de CUVF haha :P Elle est pas là pour rien, et si on fait attention... Bah quelques indices plutôt importants s'y cachent. Mais oui, bien sûr, Mathieu va se réveiller. Tu verras pour Mat', no spoil ^^ Mais ça ne va être facile pour personne, c'est sûr... Alexis est trop cramé xD En même temps, j'adore ce mec *w* Le Patron... Je tente d'y aller doucement. Parce que c'est le Patron, quand même. Et le Hippie... C'est le Hippie quoi. Je suis trop contente que ce couple te plaise, c'est mon couple préféré également! Avis mitigé sur le Patron d'ailleurs. Certaines trouvent que c'est un connard, d'autre que c'est lui qui souffre le plus au final... Je vous laisse juger. :) Effectivement, il porte quand même la souffrance de ses frères et sœurs, mais d'une façon différente du Geek, ou même du Hippie. Bien que celui-ci soit en train de changer. Il a plus tendance à rejeter son mal-être en se voilant la face, au lieu de l'affronter. Ah Antoine... Vous verrez comment il va évoluer lui :p (Le branleur insupportable de l'histoire mais malheureux quand même... Pardon 'Toine, je t'aime bien quand même. Contente que t'ai aimé l'avancée de la relation Pangeek! Je trouvais qu'ils stagnaient, et que c'était le bon moment pour leur faire franchir ce cap :) Moi aussi je t'ai écrit un pavé, on est quitte XD Le prochain chapitre est là, et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :) Et t'en fais pas, je continue. L'écriture est ma passion, et je compte pas m'arrêter de sitôt! Bonne lecture!**_

_**mistigri : Coucou, merci de ta review ^^ Contente que ma fiction te plaise haha :p River Flows In You… T_T J'adorais cette chanson avant, mais depuis que je l'ai mis en réveil… Je peux plus me l'entendre xD J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

_**Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes celles qui reviews, follow et mettent en fav', et apprécient cette histoire! Vous êtes de plus en plus et vos avis me touchent beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir! MERCCII!**_

_**Je tiens maintenant à préciser quelque chose d'important: Chaque petit détail anodin dans cette fiction, dans chaque chapitre, est important. Il y'a plein d'indice dans les dialogues, les pensées, les agissements des personnages. Il faut vraiment faire attention à la moindre phrase, parce que rien n'est là par hasard. Si vous tombez sur un truc qui vous paraît bizarre sur le coup, annonciateur de quelque chose, mais qui ne se passe pas tout de suite, cela aura un impact sur l'histoire plus tard, etc... Je tenais à le dire pour que vous faîtes vraiment attention lors de la lecture ^-^ Voilà!**_

_**Je rappelle que les informations sur la sortie des prochains chapitres de mes histoires se trouvent sur mon profil, tout en bas, dans la rubrique "News". :)**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, et Alexis Lloyd.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 5 : Père de nos songes, je meurs de ma mémoire._

_L'étrange._

L'oreiller sur lequel sa tête repose n'en est pas vraiment un. Doux et ferme, la taie blanche ne lui semble pas vraiment en être une. Un pied dans le monde du sommeil, l'autre dans celui du concret, ce sont des milliers de fleurs qui dansent devant ses yeux.

L'oiseau chante.

Des fragments du réel le retiennent encore un peu, avant de sombrer dans les songes. L'air lourd et chaud d'une fin d'été contraste avec celui doux et frais qu'il aimerait sentir sur son visage.

La douleur l'éventre.

Il est loin le bonheur... Parti sur une barque, coulant sur la rivière. Le soleil se couche doucement. Et lui espère dormir. Pour partir...

Non pour mourir. Pas encore. Des actes sont encore à accomplir, malgré le cœur qui coule... Il sombre, lui aussi.

L'oreiller fait office de la terre et des brins d'herbe. Son lit est un champ vert dans l'été. Le plafond du van est le ciel bleu qui l'illumine.

Le Hippie remue. Gémit. Se laisse pleurer et doute, à moitié conscient.

Les mots tournent et tournent.

Il revoit l'homme tomber. Celui qui tenait le bouquet. Son cri le hante.

Son esprit part dans les rêves, l'inertie prend place.

L'oiseau meurt.

Et la voix le lui répète...

_Sois fort._

* * *

_"Je le savais, quelque part. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance d'être heureux. C'est un sentiment qui m'a toujours été arraché. Je n'y ai jamais eu droit. Toujours méprisé. Toujours haïs. Toujours rabaissé. Par la vie elle-même. Par ceux qui devaient m'aimer. J'étais la petite goutte de l'océan. Aspiré par le néant, toujours mélancolique, toujours vacillant, le moindre espoir mourrait dans mes mains, toujours éphémère. Les sentiments trop forts. Ils me faisaient tomber du haut de ma pyramide, lorsque que je montais trop haut dans l'illusion._

_Celle qui me disait qu'un jour, je pourrais être heureux._

_Je le savais que tout cela partirait en cendre. C'était caché là, a attendre son heure. La maison métaphorique se construisait, celle qui représente l'amour. Pierre par pierre, avec un peu plus de bonheur à chaque nuage qui rattrapait l'autre. Mais la tempête a fini par la détruire, comme toutes les autres. Les débris et la poussière commencent à s'entasser sur mon sentier. Je devrais balayer, mais je n'ai pas encore de balais pour le faire._

_C'est dur à trouver... Et dur à garder._

_Comme je les envie ces gens. Ceux qui voient sans regarder. Qui entendent sans écouter. Qui prennent sans donner. Voilà tant de choses que je n'ai jamais pu faire. La gentillesse est mon principal défaut. J'ai beau avoir été un connard avec certaine personnes, je n'ai jamais voulu faire le mal._

_C'est lui, qui venait à moi. Et je ne pouvais pas le repousser, tu comprends? Gentil mais lâche. J'aurais voulu que tout le monde soit heureux..._

_Que tout le monde prenne sa chance, et continue à arpenter la vie._

_Mais je le sais, que je n'ai aucune chance."_

Il reposa doucement le papier sur le bureau en bois. Ses yeux marron, si vides, observèrent quelques instant les mots tracés à l'encre noir. Figés à jamais sur cette feuille blanche.

Ça avait quelque chose de beau, quelque part. Figés comme sa peine.

Le silence était assourdissant. L'angoissait légèrement. Mais cela lui convenait. Comme si l'angoisse lui collait parfaitement à la peau, et qu'il ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser. La peur faisait partie de ses vieilles paires de chaussures usées qu'il ne jetait pas, car elles lui allaient toujours.

Dans un geste un peu las, sa main rugueuse gratta avec fatigue sa barbe de quelque jours. Dans ses doigts, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux, grasse et trop épaisse.

Il ne se posa pas la question du temps lorsqu'il se dirigea sous la douche. Du temps, tu en as à revendre, lorsque les secondes se transforment en heure.

En enlevant son T-shirt, il remarqua rapidement que ses côtes commençaient à un peu trop apparaître, cause de son jeun extrême depuis ses dernières semaines.

Ses cheveux étaient gras, emmêlés et ternes. Son teint livide et exténué. Ses lèvres gercés, à vifs à force d'être mordus. Sur ses bras, de longues griffures étaient visibles. Récentes. Douloureuses. Elles ravivèrent une souffrance qu'il préférait oublier à jamais, et enfouir au fond de sa poitrine, pour ne plus jamais l'affronter.

Lorsqu'il se glissa sous la douche, après avoir déposé ses lunettes sur le lavabo, la fraîcheur du carrelage le fit frissonner, et il n'attendit pas avant de tourner le robinet.

L'eau était brûlante. Ses plaies rougirent davantage, le faisant à peine grimacer. Il eut la vague impression qu'une dizaine d'aiguille chauffées à blanc lui rentrèrent dans la peau, en l'espace d'une même seconde, mais n'y prêta pas grande attention.

Tout est vide._ Si vide._

Dénué de tout sens... De tout intérêt.

Et cette douleur, qui le tuait.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il aimerait hurler pour qu'elle s'en aille. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, sa voix ne s'exprime plus. Il l'a trop utilisé la journée précédente. Pour hurler et pour gémir, tandis que ses mains s'amusaient à arracher le plus de cheveux possible.

La douleur le rend fou. Fou. _Fou, fou, fou, fou, fou._

Dans un brusque sursaut, il ouvrit les yeux, écarquillés, et éclata de rire.

La crasse sur sa peau et sur sa chevelure dégoulina le long de son corps. Certaines gouttes d'eau étaient noires, et avaient du mal à glisser sur ses bras et ses jambes, dans un parcours naturel et familier. Elles s'accrochaient à lui. Comme si la saleté ne voulait pas le quitter. Il n'était pas encore temps d'être propre, et lavé de tout impureté, n'est-ce pas?

Et pendant qu'il riait, il frottait ses cheveux. La douleur -le poison, souffrance immuable- l'écœura, le faisant presque vomir, ce qui le fit s'étouffer dans son fou rire. Son cœur n'existait même plus, implosé en un million de petits morceaux, logés dans ses organes les plus sensibles.

Son corps entier était une lourde brique de souffrance. Rien d'autre.

Souffrance et folie.

_"Tout ce qu'il me faut pour trouver une excuse, et péter les plombs..."_

Antoine avait toujours était un peu fou.

Oh oui. Fou, fou, fou.

.

On avait tenté de lui expliquer. A travers les larmes et la voix qui hurlait en lui.

_"C'est faux! Tout ce que tu as entendus et compris! Elle est là, elle va bien!"_

L'enfant impétueux, et l'adulte virulent le tenaient à terre, l'écrasant de leurs mots, en même temps de l'espoir qu'ils lui apportaient. Les mots n'étaient pas destinés à elle. Ce n'était pas elle, dont ils parlaient.

Même si il hurlait. Même si il pleurait. C'était une autre. Une autre.

"_Mr Daniel... Mr Daniel!"

Une autre.

Répète-toi ceci.

Une autre. Ce ne sera jamais elle. Une autre.

Il avait senti deux paires de bras tenter de le soulever du sol, sur lequel il était toujours agenouillé. Déconnecté du monde, l'esprit dans le néant, avec une seule idée en tête.

La voir. Se rassurer. Continuer à vivre.

Que la Terre se reconstitue sous ses pieds. Pour chasser l'impression de tomber en chute libre, retenu par rien d'autre que le mince espoir qui lui soufflait que non, il avait mal compris.

"_Antoine..."

La voix avait été plus douce. Un peu plus réconfortante. Malgré les intonations douloureuses qui se laissaient entendre.

"_Viens avec moi.

Une main enrobée dans un drôle de tissu l'avait tiré debout. Un bras fort le retenait, accroupi au sol, les jambes tremblantes. Le bras de l'inconnu tremblait lui aussi, mais son ami de fortune le tenait d'une poigne de fer, douce et ferme. Il n'avait pas tenté de deviner qui c'était. Ni de faire l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux pour.

Il avait tourné la tête vers le sol, les yeux toujours fermés, laissant aller les pleurs solitaires.

"_Ce n'est pas vraiment elle, pas vrai?"

Sa voix lui avait semblé à des siècles de là, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Comme si elle venait d'un autre lui, qui n'était pas là assis sur le carrelage froid d'un hôpital, à attendre des mots qui découperait dans son cœur une grosse plaie sanguinolente, qui ne pourrait jamais guérir.

"_Dîtes moi que c'est pas vraiment elle..."

Si il avait levé la tête, il aurait pu apercevoir les yeux du Panda se fermer, encaissant sa plainte déchirante, brisée et chevrotante. L'hésitation passer sur son visage, ne sachant que lui répondre.

Le léger silence qui avait suivi fût pire que n'importe quoi.

Et les mots l'avaient achevé, finissant le bien simple travail qu'est celui de briser un Homme.

"_Je suis désolé, Antoine..."

.

Dans sa folie, il lui avait bien semble avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

La réflexion.

Ecrasé par le poids de la tristesse, Antoine, comme tant d'autre avant lui, trouvait en la mort d'un être cher l'excuse ultime. Celle de lâcher prise et de perdre toute notion de réel et de retenue. Une excuse à lui-même, propre à la race Humaine.

Mais il avait le droit. Il avait mal.

Le petit garçon déjà adulte avait le droit, d'avoir de telles pensées meurtrières et destructrices. Que personne ne lui dise le contraire. Il a le droit de tout envoyer voler en riant comme un barge, les joues striées de son malheur, perdant la notion du temps et de l'espace.

Pourtant, s'il avait laissé un peu de place à la réflexion, sa douleur se serait peut-être amoindrie. Il aurait essayé de comprendre, plutôt que de blâmer ce qui n'y sont pour rien. De garder des pensées lucides, au lieu de celles qui l'avaient hanté cette nuit.

Tout cela l'aurait amené à se contrôler. A résister à l'envie de crever lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur chaque recoins de ce putain d'appartement.

L'envie de s'arracher le cœur et de le manger tout cru, pour recommencer et recommencer encore.

Il aimerait tant implorer l'oubli. D'effacer tous ses souvenirs qui le tuaient à petit feu. Suffoquant de plus en plus, il commençait à se sentir flotter. Sa poitrine ne contenait plus ni air qui cœur. Juste la cruelle absence, brûlante et glaciale.

Il observa d'un air absent les passants de la ville courir sur les trottoirs, tête baissée et jambes pressées. L'envie de cigarette était vite passée. Rien que l'idée de la fumée était écœurante. Voilà un domaine où la blonde le gagnait, tient. Elle fumait plus que lui...

Y penser ? Ne pas y penser ? Tenter de faire abstraction, sans pouvoir chasser les larmes, mais au moins les atténuer. Perdre un peu les pédales, pour s'offrir un moment de répit qui n'appartenait qu'à lui...

Lui qui avait été sensé tout partager. Avec celle dont il était follement tombé amoureux. Et voilà qu'elle n'était pas là... Partit...

Une part de lui ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Continuait à espérer pour rien. Croire que tout cela n'était qu'une énorme blague de mauvais goût, et que la blonde allait apparaître sur leur perron dans quelque secondes, ses fleurs préférées à la main et le sourire aussi chaleureux que celui du soleil.

Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus la réalité reprenait place devant ses yeux.

Elle était morte Marion. Elle était morte.

.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Marion. Je suis votre voisine de palier..."

C'est seulement ce qu'elle avait eu besoin de dire, pour déclencher la petite étincelle d'intérêt. De par sa voix voilée de douceur, ses grands yeux bleus, et la pâleur de ses cheveux. Elle lui avait fait penser à une actrice de cinéma, trop jeune et trop frêle, mais déjà bien trop belle.

Alors comme dans un film, les choses s'étaient vite emballées. Elle le vénérait pour ses vidéos, lui pour ses petites tâches de rousseurs et ses mains d'enfants. Il s'était sentit comme un adolescent. Découvrant réellement l'amour pour la toute première fois. C'était une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie un peu monotone.

Elle avait eu de la culture et de l'humour à revendre. De la grâce dans chacun de ses gestes. Un sourire franc et calme. Tout de suite en si bon termes, à rire sans gêne et discuter sans barrières.

Que ça avait été parfait. Trop. Une unique tâche au blanc tableau. Une tâche qui coulait et grandissait de plus en plus au fil des jours. Une tâche qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Une tâche qui avait un nom.

Il avait ignoré si le tableau s'était embelli avec elle, ou si ça n'avait fait que le gâcher. La tâche était là, de trop, malheureuse, toute noire.

Peut-être là pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

Quelque jour plus tard, il l'invitait à dîner. Le soir-même, leur première nuit avait été partagé.

Dans la douceur des draps et de sa robe, yeux dans les yeux, plus doucement et délicatement que jamais. Comme un conte de fée, leurs lèvres s'étaient cherchées, trouvées et embrassées. Les mains liées, jamais une nuit ne lui avait parût plus parfaite.

Parfaite comme la chaleur des rêves et des souvenirs. Parfaite.

Lorsque le lendemain, elle avait papillonné des yeux, posant son regard sur lui avec un sourire timide, son cœur avait éclaté en mille morceaux.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, c'était elle, ou personne.

Et au fur et à mesure, alors que leur relation se construisait, elle lui paraissait plus belle encore. Amoureux, il l'avait été. Partagé également.

Partagé. Entre un homme et une femme. Entre quatre yeux gris et deux cœurs battant pour sa personne.

Il avait choisi. Il avait été lâche sur toute la ligne. Ne pensait jamais regretté, toujours pouvoir aimer.

Mais le château de sable s'était écroulé. Et lui se retrouvait seul... Si seul...

La perfection s'en était allée.

.

Il avisa d'un air absent la pièce qu'il pouvait voir grâce à la porte entrouverte, en face de lui. La salle de bain.

Un pas. Son cœur continue de se compresser, et il lui sembla que bientôt, tant d'intensité finirait par le faire éclater. Un poids lui écrasait la poitrine, et son estomac ne se dénouait pas. S'en était physique.

Deux pas. Son esprit continuait d'être flou. Accusant le contre coup avec les moyens du bord, deux uniques visages en tête qui le hantaient. Des mots en tout genre, des yeux rêveurs et des caresses.

Au troisième pas, arrivé dans la petite pièce dont l'ambiance glaciale le fit frissonner, il leva, non pour la première fois de la journée, la tête vers le miroir.

Il observa les énormes cernes noires se dessinant sous ses yeux, ne trouvant pas la force de ressentir un quelconque sentiment, mis à part celui de la souffrance.

Seul. Si seul.

_Triste. Si triste._

Presque par formalité, son regard se posa doucement sur la petit rasoir sur le côté du lavabo. Toujours dans la capuchon, attendant là utilisation, sagement.

Ce fut tentant. Si tentant.

La douleur pourrait disparaître là, immédiatement. Il suffirait d'une pensée et d'un geste. Pour que tout se termine. Qu'il la rejoigne là-haut, au-dessus des nuages. Le vent qui soufflait dehors l'encourageait presque, souhaitant le prendre dans ses bras à son tour, l'enlaçant pour l'emmener par-delà les oiseaux.

Rien ne le retenait. Tout l'arrachait.

Il s'empara de l'objet, enlevant la sécurité, l'approchant à son bras.

Lâcher prise. Une dernière fois, et ce serait parfait. Comme avant. Les souvenirs deviendraient réalité, la douleur le plus pur des bonheurs. Sans que personne n'ai plus à souffrir...

L'étrange question revint.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

La question l'a tourmenté et horrifié. Il avait mainte fois tenté de la repousser, sans succès. C'était un combat contre lui-même, contre la partie de sa personne qui s'obstinait à vouloir le faire répondre.

L'étrange question était revenue.

Une nausée lui prit, tandis qu'il inspira profondément, les yeux fermés.

"_Préférerais-tu perdre Marion... Ou Mathieu?"_

De simples petits mots auxquels il ne pouvait pas répondre. Petits mots si triste qui n'avait pour lui ni sens ni but. Pas avant maintenant.

La réalité explosa. Le frappa de plein fouet. Comme une grande claque dans la figure, le réveillant de sa torpeur.

Les larmes vinrent seul, et, complètement désemparé, Antoine recula de quelque pas, les bras autour du corps, le visage crispé. A l'aveuglette, il parvint à s'asseoir sur une chaise du salon. Il posa ses coudes sur la table. Prit sa tête entre les mains. Et plié en deux de douleur, inspira très fort à travers les lourds sanglots.

Sur la table de la pièce principale, le chapeau abandonné de Mathieu trônait toujours. Comme une relique du passé qui le narguait.

Les sanglots de plus en plus forts, Antoine trouva la force de poser les yeux dessus.

Mathieu n'était pas du passé. Pas encore. Voilà toute la différence.

L'étrange et la plus douloureuse question qui soit revint encore.

Sous son cœur embué, son âme lui hurlait la plus évidente des réponses.

* * *

Le temps chaud lui rappelait celui des longues soirées d'été, à papoter autour de la table du jardin. Les étés d'avant, une piscine gonflable avait été installée, surtout pour le gamer et le Hippie, qui raffolait du contact de l'eau. Bien que le plus souvent, tout le monde gardait un œil sur eux, craignant que l'un des deux se laisse couler, par maladresse pure ou par état léthargique, provoquée par de trop nombreuses drogues injectées dans l'organisme.

Le vent ne lui rappelait jamais rien. Toujours trop désagréable. Soit trop chaud, soit trop froid. Rien de bon, en somme.

Le visage ainsi à travers la fenêtre, profitant de l'air frais lui entrant dans les narines, le Prof ferma les yeux, et pesta tout bas lorsqu'une rafale un peu plus brusque manqua de lui faire tomber ses lunettes du haut du deuxième étage.

L'expérience lui avait appris que sans lunettes, sa vie se déroulait plutôt mal.

_Un café?

Il releva des yeux fatigués sur son interlocuteur, et d'un hochement de raide raide et poli, accepta la tasse fumante, qu'il posa sur le rebord en attendant qu'elle refroidisse.

Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, profitant des quelques secondes de répit, cachant ses prunelles du soleil. Une brusque envie de dormir de submergea, mais il dû reprendre contenance, les rouvrant brusquement.

Le fauteuil en mousse racla sur le sol à côté de lui, et le Panda y prit place, posant sa tête dans sa paume.

_Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit?

La voix du Prof était éraillée. Fatiguée. Comme celle de l'ursidé.

_Non. Et le Geek non plus... J'ai pas fermé l'œil.

_Pareil pour nous... Même une exceptionnelle grande quantité de plantes en infusion n'a pas suffi... Je crois qu'il va falloir encore quelques jours... Tu as pu voir les médecins?

_Non. Le chirurgien qui s'occupe de Mat' arrive. Il réglait deux trois trucs...

Le silence était un peu tendu. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Pas encore. Trop fatigués, trop anxieux. Trop préoccupés par l'état de leur créateur pour avoir la tête à la discussion.

Des pas dans le couloir au bout de quelques minutes les fit relever la tête. Le Panda se leva de sa chaise, un peu trop brusquement, et à la tasse à café, posée sur le rebord, passa à deux doigts de tomber par-delà la fenêtre.

Le docteur Leger apparût, la blouse froissée et de travers, les yeux tombants et les cernes proéminentes. Lorsque son regard croisa les leurs, les deux frères purent y voir un éclair de la plus forte des culpabilités apparaître.

Sans doute que cela leur sembla un peu étrange, pour un médecin si professionnel et si habitué, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

_Messieurs, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Vous devez avoir des tas de questions...

_On en a. Et on attend de vous toutes les réponses que vous pouvez nous aider. Intervint l'ursidé. Elle était censée être complètement hors de danger.

_Je... Comprenez bien que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle était plongée dans un coma artificiel, et était censé se réveiller dans quelques jours. Ses blessures étaient guéries, plus de lésions, très peu de risques d'effets secondaires. Il semblerait qu'elle est tout bonnement... Cessé de respirer. Pourtant, tout fonctionnait correctement. Ça ne peut pas provenir d'une panne de la machine. Peut-être a-t-elle fait une crise cardiaque, à cause d'antécédents médicaux auxquels nous n'avons pas fait attention. Cela reste très flou. Mais, l'hypothèse de l'accident est la plus probable... Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il semblait tellement abattu que ni le scientifique ni le chanteur n'eurent à cœur de lui en vouloir. Voir mourir des gens à longueur de temps ne devait pas être un travail des plus reposants, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Néanmoins, le Panda posa l'unique question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Pour espérer atténuer l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre.

_Mais... Si Marion a eu un tel accident alors qu'elle allait bien... Est-ce que ça risque d'arriver à Mathieu aussi?

Le médecin déglutit, se passa une main nerveuse autour du cou, resserrant le col de sa chemise.

_Je ne sais sincèrement pas. Murmura-t-il. Monsieur Sommet est toujours dans un état stable pour l'instant. Il ne présente aucun risque de complications spontanées...

_"Marion non plus, n'en présentait pas."_

C'est ce que pensa l'ursidé en silence, pas vraiment calmé. Il chercha du soutient près de son frère, mais n'en trouva ni sur ses lèvres tordues, ni dans ses yeux perçants.

_Quand aura lieu l'enterrement?

_D'ici la fin de la semaine. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

_Bien. Vous avez appelé de la famille? Des amis?

_Je contacterai cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas si elle avait de la famille ou des amis proches en dehors de... De monsieur Daniel.

La mention d'Antoine donna l'impression au chanteur de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_On repassera beaucoup cette semaine, monsieur Leger. Pour voir Mathieu... Donnez-nous le moindre petit renseignement, à n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

_Je le ferais. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai des patients.

_Je comprends. Bonne journée.

_Bonne journée messieurs...

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le Prof l'interpella, ignorant le regard un peu surpris du Panda.

_Docteur Leger?

Le chirurgien se retourna, à l'écoute. Et plus que jamais, ses traits tirés lui donna l'air d'avoir dix années de plus.

_Je suis certain que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour la sauver.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le vieil homme sourit calmement, et hocha la tête.

_Je vous remercie, professeur...

Le Panda l'observa s'éloigner, les sourcils légèrement haussés. Puis se tourna vers son frère, curieux.

_C'était pour quoi ça?

La tasse à café presque oubliée retourna dans la main glaciale du scientifique. Et, le visage revenant au vent, il ferma les yeux, savourant ce mini instant de répit, court et calme dans la tempête.

_De très vieux démons qui refont surface...

Le Panda n'obtint rien de plus. Les deux se contentant de longer leur regard sur les nuages et sur le parc, en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'une brise un peu plus forte fit soupirer l'homme animal.

_Tu viens? Les autres doivent nous attendre.

Hochement de tête, et, plus bas, le bruit d'un moteur familier qui se rapprochait.

.

La portière claqua le plus violemment du monde. Une tornade en sortit. Une tornade de colère et de tristesse. Le Geek, le visage déformé, dégoûté, les mains tremblantes.

_JE TE DÉTESTE TU M'ENTENDS? JE TE DÉTESTE!

_Et pourquoi gamin? Pour avoir dit la vérité? Ça se passe comme ça ici? On a plus le droit de dire ce qu'on pense?

_T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA! T'AS JAMAIS EU LE DROIT! C'EST QUE DES PRÉTEXTES PARCE QUE T'AS PEUR COMME NOUS!

_Moi j'ai peur? Regarde-toi dans un miroir avant de vouloir me la mettre avec ce genre de conneries! J'ai pas peur! J'ai jamais peur!

Le plus jeune continua de le fixer, abasourdi, laissant les larmes faire leur apparition. Ces mots qui le mettaient dans tous ces états continuaient de le faire souffrir, même lorsqu'ils ne tintaient plus. Ils brisaient, maintenant. Brisaient son cœur, brisaient son espoir.

Si stupide. Si naïf.

_Comment tu peux? Comment tu peux... Continuait-il de répéter, en litanie. Comment tu peux!

L'autre eu un rire froid, presque méprisant.

_Comment je peux quoi gamin? Te hurler la vérité au visage?

Une autre portière claqua, tout aussi violemment. Et des talons claquèrent férocement sur le béton.

_La ferme Patron! Laisse le tranquille!

_Mais putain pourquoi vous êtes tous cons? C'est une putain de blague?

_Si tu veux baisser les bras fais le tout seul! Mais nous entraîne pas avec toi!

_Je te jure que toi si tu continues à me les briser, je vais te baisser autre chose.

_ESSAYE UN PEU POUR VOIR!

Des autres pas claquèrent. Plus précipités.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bon sang ?!

Le Prof se précipita vers les trois membres, si spéciaux, de sa famille, si spéciale. Il observa chacun de ses doubles tour à tour, lançant un regard appuyé au Patron. Avant d'apercevoir le Geek, appuyé contre la voiture, la tête entre les mains.

_Putain qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore?

Le Panda entoura le gamer de ses bras, le laissant pleurer contre lui, observant le criminel d'un regard plus noir que celui de l'orage.

_Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il pleure, il faut toujours que ce soit à cause de TOI?

Le pédophile sourit, sortant fébrilement une cigarette de son paquet. Ses gestes n'étaient pas normaux, pas habituels. Trop hésitants, trop _tremblants. _

_J'en sais rien gamin. Finit-il par murmurer. Peut-être parce que t'y vas pas encore assez fort.

Tous crûrent que le coup allait partir, tandis que l'ursidé s'était jeté en avant. Mais les bras du Geek réussirent à le retenir, surtout lorsqu'il croisa son regard rempli de larmes.

_Laisse tomber. S'il te plait... C'est pas la peine.

Sa voix et ses yeux, détruits par trop de chagrin, brisèrent le cœur du chanteur. Oubliant sa rancune le temps d'une étreinte, il fondit dans les bras de son amant, lui offrant le réconfort nécessaire, et enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda le Prof.

_Laisse tomber. Tu veux pas savoir.

La Fille attrapa sa main, mais l'homme de sciences fronça les sourcils, tout en secouant la tête.

_Si vous voulez tous qu'on avance, il va falloir qu'on se parle les uns les autres, maintenant! Stop les pleurs! Stop les crises et les colères! On vit un moment difficile, tous! Et on ne pourra rien y changer, rien faire pour améliorer les choses si on continue à faire comme si l'on était pas une famille!

Un silence lui répondit. Le Panda gardait son visage contre celui de son protégé, qui n'avait pas bougé, laissant toujours couler les larmes. Le Patron, le regard caché par ses lunettes, ne disait rien. Seuls les yeux plein de rancœur de la Fille exprimait quelque chose. De vrai. D'humain. De douloureux.

_Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Un sourire sardonique s'étendit sur ses lèvres peintes de rose.

_Ce connard a dit que Mathieu allait crever, de toute façon. Et qu'il _s'en foutait._

Silence de plomb. Silence de mort.

Les longs moments de vide, ou tout le monde assemblait le cafouillis dans leur crâne, ils connaissaient. Mais pas un tel coup de massue. Pas depuis...

_"Si on continue à faire comme si l'on était pas une famille..."_

Dans le désespoir qui l'engloutit comme une vague un peu trop haute, le professeur se posa la question qui leur était fatal.

Étaient-ils réellement une famille, après tout? Étaient-ils réellement une famille, grande, belle et forte, si l'un des leurs était capable d'affirmer ça?

_On peut plus dire ce qu'on pense maintenant? En quoi ça te dérange? C'est mon avis, mon ressenti, et t'as aucun putain droits pour me juger là-dessus!

_Je...

Le sourire de la Fille se déforma. Comme un fruit fripé presque pourri, une acidité soudaine qui lui prit tout le visage, la transformant. La haine flamboya dans ses yeux.

_Tu sais quoi? T'as raison. J'ai rien le droit de dire, après tout. C'est ton avis. T'as bien le droit de le partager comme on le fait. Fais donc Patron! Vas-y! Exprime nous ton avis! Redis-nous encore une fois que t'en a rien à foutre de voir Mathieu crever! Que même la mort de Marion ne t'as rien fait! Mais t'as l'air d'oublier une chose, si Mat' meurs, tu disparais avec lui!

Comme si on lui demandait la réponse à la question la plus logique du monde, le criminel répondit platement:

_Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait me faire? Je serais mort, je m'en rendrais pas compte.

La blonde laissa échapper une plainte de rage, mélangé à une tonne de tristesse.

_Je pensais vraiment que t'avais changé depuis l'accident... Au moins un peu. Que t'avais pris conscience. Mais en fait... T'es toujours le même enfoiré. Sans cœur. Sans moral.

_T'as raison ma petite. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Avec vous dans la même baraque?

_Ça je commence sérieusement à me le demander.

Les sanglots du Geek augmentèrent, et le Panda leur jeta un regard noir.

_Arrêtez-vous tous les deux!

_T'es bien placé pour parler toi. Lui cracha la blonde.

Le Prof intervint. Son cœur chamboulé, il s'en occuperait un petit peu plus tard.

_Ça ne sert à rien de parler sous le coup de la colère dans ces circonstances. On va rentrer à la maison, tous ensembles, et discuter de ça calmement si ça peut arranger les choses.

_Y'a rien du tout à arranger l'intello. Je me casse de la baraque pour quelques jours, histoire de vous laisser profiter de la tranquillité à laquelle, apparemment, je vous prive.

_Arrête tes sornettes Patron...

_C'est ça, c'est la meilleure chose à faire! Tu vois pas que c'est à cause de toi tout ça?! Parce que tu viens foutre ta merde? Tu crois pas que c'est déjà assez le bordel? Mathieu, Marion, Antoine, le Hippie? Tu vois pas toute la souffrance autour de toi?!

Les paroles de la Fille atteignirent profondément chacun d'entre eux, leur laissant quelques secondes pour y réfléchir, et faire un choix. Un choix peut-être futile, un choix peut-être décisif.

_Ne me fais pas croire que l'accident de Mathieu est de ma faute, la grognasse. Parce que j'y suis pour rien là-dedans.

_Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein? Il est tombé malade à l'instant même ou t'as commencé à sérieusement tourner autour du Geek, au point que ça dégénère! Peut-être qu'il a pas fait attention à la route, ce soir-là! Peut-être qu'il était trop occupé à penser à la souffrance que TU infligeais à sa famille? Et peut-être que si il n'était pas anorexique, il serait déjà réveillé à ce moment précis, et nous, on serait pas en train de se hurler dessus! Peut-être que la vie serait bien plus facile!

Le Patron s'approcha dangereusement, le poing serré, la mâchoire dure.

_Fais attention à ce que tu dis, ma patience à des limites.

_Et tu vas faire quoi si je continue? Me cogner dessus? Vas-y te gêne pas!

_STOP!

Le hurlement du Geek les interrompit, mais personne ne se retourna. La Fille et le Patron continuaient de se regarder, les yeux presque rouges. Le Prof, qui avait sauté entre les deux, n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir.

_Vous arrêtez maintenant, et pour de bon! Ça sert à quoi de se crier dessus et de rejeter la faute sur l'autre? Personne n'a tort et personne n'a raison. On fait avec la situation maintenant, on se débrouille, on... On reste fort! Pour Mathieu. Pour celui à qui on doit la vie!

Le Panda soupira fortement et raffermit sa prise sur la main de son amant, une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Le plus jeune. Le plus rabaissé et le moins confiant.

Et pourtant le plus conscient, même parmi les génies et les grands adultes. Eux qui se croyaient plus matures que tout et tout le monde.

Le Patron laissa son regard planer sur ses frères et sa sœur. Le temps de quelques secondes. Avant que sans une expression, il prit la parole.

_Je vais partir quelques jours. Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Qu'il laisse passer même ça, même une si petite révélation du genre, redonna légèrement espoir aux plus optimistes. Peut-être aux plus naïfs.

Peut-être que le Patron était encore leur si précieux grand frère, protecteur et trop pervers. Celui qu'il avait été, il y'a longtemps. Celui qu'ils regrettaient tant.

Voilà à quoi ils songèrent en le voyant partir, téléphone en main, sûrement pour appeler une voiture qui viendrait le chercher. Ou allait-il? Dans un de ses nombreux bordels, sans aucun doute. Il reviendrait dans peut-être un ou deux jours, pour passer voir Mathieu à l'hôpital. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient. Mais il ne téléphonerait sûrement pas.

La Fille soupira tristement, soudainement exténuée, et se laisse retomber sur le siège conducteur.

_Vous croyez qu'il le pense vraiment? Ce qu'il dit sur Mathieu?

Le scientifique hocha tristement la tête, manifestant son ignorance. Le détenteur de la science infuse ne comprenait même pas comment pensait son propre frère.

Le Patron était un mur de glace. Sans la moindre émotion s'en dégageant. Le tronc du plus vieux et solide arbre de toute la forêt. Comment comprendre un tel être? Une telle complexité?

_Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. Murmura le Panda.

L'ursidé garda son bras autour de la taille du Geek, preuve de son soutien permanent. Et peut-être parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'il était aussi la cause de tout ça. Un peu.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Ils avaient un autre problème à gérer que le Patron en rentrant à la maison.

Un problème bien plus dépendant, et bien plus brisé que l'homme en noir.

* * *

Un pas de plus. Juste un pas. Il pouvait le faire. Pas pour lui. Pour les autres. Pour celui qui le soutenait.

_Je peux y arriver tout seul Gros...

_C'est pas la peine, je te lâcherais pas...

La petite voix pleine de bonne volonté l'empêcha de contester. Accepter l'aide qu'on lui offrait. C'était tellement rare. Et les peu de fois ou cela lui était destiné, son bienfaiteur était toujours le même...

Le Geek poussa lentement la porte de sa chambre, appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Faire dormir le Hippie dans sa chambre n'était pas une bonne idée. Trop d'odeurs nocives, pas assez d'air respirable pour se reposer correctement. La chambre du gamer était plus confortable, au milieu des peluches restantes. Une de Mario, une autre de la princesse Peach, une de Zelda, une girafe, un ananas avec un visage et un chat. Celles qui n'étaient pas parti dans la grotte du Panda.

_Elles sont pas tristes toutes seules ici gros', tes peluches?

_Si, sûrement... Je les récupérerais demain avec moi. On a plus trop de place après dans le lit mais bon...

_Toujours d'la place pour l'amour...

La voix fatiguée du camé parvint à peine à ses oreilles, alors qu'il le déposait sur son lit le plus doucement possible.

_T'as besoin d'un coussin en plus?

L'autre hocha négativement la tête, la tête enfouie dans les draps. Il semblait loin, très loin, à des lieux d'ici. Néanmoins, il trouva la force de rajouter quelques mots.

_Vous avez revu Antoine?...

Le Geek se figea, sentant l'air lui manquer à l'évocation du brun.

_Non... Il était pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui...

_Faut...

La voix du camé était brisée, usée. Comme depuis longtemps, mais ce soir bien plus encore.

_Faut que vous le surveillez Gros... Faut pas qu'il fasse une bêtise...

_T'inquiète pas pour ça, on est tous là pour Antoine. Et la Fille s'en occupe. Elle ira le voir demain. C'était censé être le Prof, mais elle a voulu y aller, je sais pas trop pourquoi...

_Je veux plus jamais revivre ça.

Un murmure, dans le silence étrange de la chambre. Le silence qu'il y'avait eu toute la journée, mis à part les éclats de voix de tout à l'heure. Le silence d'un contre coup terrible, après un jour qu'ils voulaient tous oublier.

_Je veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un comme ça Gros. Plus jamais...

Le gamer comprit directement de qui il parlait, et il sentit la boule bien familière revenir dans sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration.

_"Un bouquet de fleurs qui tombent. Deux genoux qui touchent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un cri silencieux. Une horloge insupportable. -D'où vient-elle, il n'y a pas d'horloge dans le couloir! D'où vient-elle?-_

_L'horrible vision d'un homme qui perd pied, tombe dans le vide sans même tenter de se raccrocher aux cordes qu'on lui tend. Sans doute qu'il les utiliserait pour se pendre, de toute façon._

_Tic-Tac. Toujours. Infernal. Il se prend la tête entre les mains. Il voudrait tant que cela s'arrête. Tant d'horreurs... Il n'est pas fait pour vivre ça._

_Antoine crie, réellement cette fois. Tout le monde entend le hurlement. Tout le monde regarde, impuissant. Entre temps, la porte a reclaqué._

_Le Hippie observe, silencieux. Tous sentent leur cœur se briser, en même temps qu'Antoine. Le Patron n'est pas là, Mathieu non plus._

_La panique incontrôlable les prend. Mathieu! Comment va Mathieu? Mathieu... C'est presque pire que la mort de la jeune fille, cette inquiétude qui tord les tripes._

_Le cri continue. Leur perce les tympans. Les marquent pour toujours."_

Le Geek ferma les yeux, très fort. Le temps de quelques secondes. En tant qu'enfant, c'est sa manière de se protéger. De chasser les démons.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fit face, fort et grand, à son frère.

_Tu ne dois plus y penser. C'est fini. Mathieu va bien, le médecin nous l'a dit. Ce genre de choses... Ça arrive... Il faut faire avec maintenant. Ce n'est pas nous qui souffrons le plus en ce moment.

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les sourcils déformés de tristesse. Les lèvres tremblantes. Un instant, le Geek s'inquiéta. Était-il possible qu'il ait de la fièvre?

_Je vais pas pouvoir m'en remettre... C'est pas possible Gros. Je peux pas vivre avec ça...

_Tu peux vivre avec ça! Tu m'entends? On va tous le faire. Je sais... Je sais que c'est plus dur pour toi. Mais tu dois te montrer fort.

Le cerveau du Hippie ne fonctionnait pratiquement plus. Mais son cœur, loin d'être apaisé par les mots du Geek, sombra encore plus loin dans sa poitrine.

_"_C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE!_

__Monsieur! Monsieur calmez-vous!_

__VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ! Y'A UNE ERREUR! JE VOUS EN PRIE, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! C'est pas... Je vous en prie. Y'a une erreur... C'est pas possible..."_

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Incontrôlables.

_"_Je vous en prie... Y'a une erreur... Y'a une erreur..."_

Le pacifiste se souvint de sa voix, qui était devenu un gémissement. D'un animal blessé à mort, qui sent que la fin est proche. Qu'il ne pourra pas tenir avec une telle blessure. Même dans le plus fou des rêves.

_"_MARIOOOON! MARIOOON!"_

_Hippie! Hippie pleure pas... Viens...

Pendant une demi-heure, le camé fondit en larmes dans les bras de son petit frère. Ni la lune ni les étoiles ne les éclairaient. Personne n'avait toqué à la porte. Ils étaient seuls. Seuls dans cette chambre, avec leur peine et leur terreur.

_Je suis désolé...

_"Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle disparaisse, pas vrai?"_

_Je suis désolé du mal que j'ai fait...

Le Patron le lui avait tellement répété. L'homme en noir savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'avait rien dit. Écouté. Compris. Accepté.

Bouche cousue et poings liés. Par l'amour. Pour l'amour de sa famille. Pour l'amour de l'homme en noir. Pour l'amour de Mathieu.

Pour l'amour de gens qui ne s'imaginaient pas une seule seconde qui il était vraiment...

_De quoi tu parles, Hippie?

Il ne répondit rien. Le trou béant dans sa poitrine n'avait pas changé. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur au couteau, et l'avait remplacé par le vide. Le néant. Le néant le plus douloureux du monde.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à calmer ses pleurs, et à relever la tête. Il se sentait avoir chaud, soudainement. Et trembler un peu.

_Je crois que tu as de la fièvre Hippie...

_Gaëtan.

L'autre se raidit complètement, écarquillant les yeux.

_...De quoi?

_Gaëtan. Je m'appelle Gaëtan.

_...Oh... Tu veux que je t'appelle comme ça maintenant?

_Non Gros. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Le Geek sourit doucement, un peu étonné. Mais ne posa aucune question.

_C'est Ok... Gaëtan. Mais je...

_Te sens pas obligé Gros. Surtout pas.

_Je ne me sens pas obligé.

Il prit une inspiration, et soudainement, ce fut comme si un léger poids s'ôta de ses épaules.

_Lucas.

_... C'est joli, Lucas.

_C'est tout banal et tout triste. Un peu comme moi.

_T'es peut-être triste, mais t'es loin d'être banal Gros.

Sincèrement touché, le Geek posa sa tête contre celle du Hippie, se calant plus confortablement.

_Un jour, j'oublierais ce prénom. Il est toujours là, me colle comme mon ombre. C'est celui que j'étais avant... Mais le problème, c'est que c'est celui que je suis encore maintenant. Mais un jour, je changerais. Et ce jour-là... Ce prénom me hantera plus. Je serais libre d'être qui je veux vraiment.

_... Ce jour arrivera t'sais... Faut être patient.

Un sourire plus vu depuis longtemps pris place sur les lèvres du gamer. Ils restèrent là, en silence, quelques minutes. Avant que le plus jeune ne rebrise la quiétude.

_Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le Patron. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense pas réellement ce qu'il dit. Il reviendra dans quelques jours. Dès que Mat' se réveillera. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. J'en suis sûr.

Le Hippie hocha la tête, souriant faiblement. Ignorant la pointe de tristesse dans sa poitrine.

Lui, l'optimisme même, n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps. Mais si de tels espoirs persistaient encore, après tout... Peut-être que tout cela finirait bien?

Peut-être...

Il se tût. Posa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Remonta la couverture. Briser des rêves aussi beaux et innocents n'avait jamais été un de ses traits de caractères. Même au bord du gouffre, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

_Bonne nuit...

Hésitation. Un petit rire rauque du fond du lit, qui rendit le Geek un peu gêné.

_Bonne nuit Gaëtan...

_Bonne nuit Gros.

Les murmures se perdirent dans le silence de la nuit. Ce qui effraya étrangement le camé.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, son front brûlait, et la chaleur lui faisait plus de bien que n'importe quoi.

Et il mourrait, de sa mémoire.

Il se souvint d'une vieille amie, dont les deux grands yeux vides le fixaient encore. Telle une ombre, dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser. Sa très, très vieille meilleure amie.

Seul l'éclat du sourire de la Haine revenue brilla dans le noir de la chambre.

* * *

**_Moi en retard pour finir mes chapitres? Jamais._**

**_Sincèrement, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant de difficultés à écrire un chapitre!_**

**_Vous pouvez laisser une review dans la petite case blanche en bas, ça coûte rien et ça fait plaisir!_**

**_Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, (ni le prochain OS de I Need Word xD) sûrement les vacances prochaines. Il me reste deux semaines!_**

**_Plein de cœurs._**

**_A la prochaine!_**

**_Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les Crevasses De L'âme

_**Coucou!**_

_**INSPIIIIRATIOON!**_

_**Voici le 6ème chapitre de cette fiction! Merci à tous ceux qui reviews, follows et mettent en favoris. Vous êtes parfaits. **_

_**Zowiaki: Coucou :) Contente qu'il t'ait plu! Aucun problème, t'inquiète pas, déjà dans le livre... c'est énorme T_T Merci :$ J'en suis sûr que c'était génial, j'aurais peut-être la chance d'y aller une prochaine fois :) La suite est là, bonne lecture! :D**_

_**sg: J'avais pas vu ta review pour CUVF! :0 En tout cas, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Haha, ça aurait été bête que tu trouves pas la suite! La suite est là, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!**_

_**Miritamoku: Coucou ^^ J'essaye de garder à peu près la même longueur pour tous les chapitres, entre 40 et 50 Ko. (Sur le bloc notes.) Je préfère les formats longs :) Tant mieux si tu aimes le Patron/Hippie. C'est un des couples principaux, ça aurait été bête que t'aimes pas :p Je sais que beaucoup de gens préfèrent le Patreek, mais perso, le duo criminel/pacifiste sera toujours vainqueur pour moi ;) Ce n'est pas vraiment un gros connard... (Ou peut-être que si?) Disons qu'il est très maladroit avec ses sentiments. Je ne peux te spoiler sur la suite, tu verras toi-même avec ce chapitre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et bonne lecture!**_

_**Miahzee: Haha merci beaucoup ! :D La suite est là, et ma foi, j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût! Me too. Big keur. Et bonne lecture.**_

_**Rainbom Chewbaka: J'aime tes reviews, tu fais pas semblant quoi :P Le Hippie est mon chouchou ultime pour ça aussi. Je me dis toujours que: Si le monde serait rempli de Patron, on serait vraiment dans la merde. Si il serait rempli de Panda, on aurait des dictateurs et on aurait les tympans percés à force d'entendre chanter à tous les coins de rue. Rempli de Geek... On serait juste tous enfermé dans notre chambre, et on ne se connaitrait que via internet. Par contre, si il était rempli de Hippie... Rien n'aurait de sens, mais ce serait fucking génial. DE LA DROGUE. DE LA DROGUE PARTOUT. Pour le truc des détails... Je crois que y'en a pas mal, y'a que moi qui les vois x) J'ai tendance à oublier quand j'écris que les gens ne sont pas dans ma tête. En fait, il faut attendre que la fiction se termine pour tout comprendre et tout saisir. (Relire? Aïe les premiers chapitres... Je les réécrirais peut-être un jour, parce que franchement, ils sont pas terribles XD) Alexis fait partie de mes dieux à moi aussi maintenant *_* Et j'espère qu'il prendra très vite une place importante dans le fandom. J'adore utiliser des tas de métaphores et des formules poétiques pour le Hippie! C'est ce qui lui va -je pense.- Je suis contente que tu trouves que je gère bien Antoine. C'est réellement le perso avec lequel j'ai le plus de mal, tout simplement parce que je ne me sens pas "proche" de lui dans l'écriture. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me mettre à sa place, à savoir réellement si il réagirait comme ça... Je le redis, c'est plus devenu un personnage que j'ai presque réécrit et inventant, en utilisant son nom, et son statut. Oui, la tâche, c'est bien Mat'. J'aurais trouvé ça un peu simple une tentative de suicide d'Antoine, faut pas tomber dans le mélodrame non plus xD -A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait :p-. Haha, tu verras pour cette histoire de triangle amoureux. C'était le Prof les infusions :p Je trouvais ça drôle de lui faire écrire ça xD C'est vrai qu'ils s'en fichent un peu dans le fond de Marion... Ce qui est dur, c'est surtout maintenant la plus forte inquiétude vis à vis de Mat', et la réaction d'Antoine. -Désolé de rendre tout le monde dépressif.- Oh! Je suis contente que tu es rebondis sur cette petite phrase du Prof. Et oui, comme tous les autres, il aura droit à quelques révélations sur son passé... J'ai fait trembler le Patron. LE PATRON OMG. ... Et j'ai ri putain XD On est définitivement foutu si le Patron tremble. La Fille est perdue elle aussi. Je crois pas qu'elle pense réellement qu'il n'a pas de coeur. C'est juste plus simple pour elle d'en venir à cette conclusion. Elle est trop fatiguée pour chercher à comprendre le plus compliqué de ses frères. C'est simple d'un point de vue extérieur :p C'est vrai Gros toujours d'la place pour l'amour! Le Hippie et le Geek se soutiennent tous les deux. Ils se comprennent réellement, et se soutiennent. Pas mal de gens avaient pas aimé le concept des prénoms au début! Mais avec leur passé, tout ça... Je les voyais pas s'appeler "Panda", "Fille" ou quoi, bébé ou enfant... Ca n'aurait aucun sens XD Effectivement, c'est une preuve de confiance lorsqu'ils se le confient. Le Hippie l'a confié au Patron, le Panda l'a confié à toute sa famille, le Geek l'a dit au Panda et au Hippie qui lui a aussi dit, ainsi que la Fille et le Prof. (Je crois n'oublier personne.) C'est pour mettre en évidence la confiance que certain ont réellement entre eux. Ça, je ne peux rien te dire. Mais la Haine revient, et certes, c'est pas bon signe. Je suis contente que cette personnification un peu glauque ai l'air de plaire d'ailleurs, tant mieux. La suite est là ! :D J'ai eu un énorme élan d'inspi, c'était cool. J'aime bien les grandes reviews, t'inquiète XD I Need Word arrive bientôt, en fin de semaine normalement! Je compte beaucoup écrire demain. (J'ai que deux heures de cours, ma vie est refaite.) Bonne lecture!**_

_**Disclamer: Les personnages, mis à part mon OC Marion, ne m'appartiennent pas. Mathieu Sommet, Alexis Lloyd et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent tout seul. Les personnalités appartiennent à Mat'.**_

_**Quand je vous dis que j'arrive pas à écrire quand j'ai cours... En l'espace de dix jours, j'ai eu trois jours ou je suis allé au collège. Et un OS et deux chapitres en 5 jours. Engueulez la ministre de l'éducation nationale pour les attentes de mes histoires.**_

_**Warning: Vers la fin, le chapitre contient une petite touche d'humour noir... Désolé si ça gêne. Si quelqu'un s'en sent blessé, je changerais le texte sans problème.**_

_**Sinon... Les quatre premiers épisodes de la saison 5 de Game Of Thrones en avance, on en parle? Seriously God... C'est pas mon anniv pourtant! *_* **_

_**Instant pub: Allez voir les fictions de Lavi'la Biche. Elles sont juste parfaites, OS comme histoires. Puis... Ses OTP sont le Patron/Hippie, le Panda/Geek et le Prof de Philo/Présentateur TV quoi. RESPECT JE DIS. RESPECT.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 6: Les crevasses de l'âme._

_Voilà que des milieux de noms l'appelaient, maintenant. Alors qu'il avait quitté le nuage. Qu'il se sentait un peu plus proche du sol. De la chute._

_De la raison._

_A la recherche de sa famille. Depuis trop longtemps. Il n'angoissait pas, et en était incapable. Un état proche de la mort. Aux limites du monde et de l'espace-temps. Là où ses yeux sans paupières fixaient l'infini, sans douleur. Sans larmes._

_Un éclair. La pluie. Le sang le long du cou. La main de l'autre qui l'agrippe. La peur. L'espérance. La solitude._

_L'attente. L'ultime conviction de partir un jour._

_Entre le ciel et l'eau, à l'aurore et au crépuscule, dans la vie et dans la mort._

_Les mains le happaient. Vivant. Il l'était._

_Un sourire imaginaire flotta dans la brume des lieux gardés secrets._

_Vivant._

* * *

Elle gara la voiture dans la petite ruelle, jetant un énième coup d'œil à l'indication. Si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était bien là.

Descendant de l'automobile, la Fille se félicita de ne pas avoir choisi ses précieux talons. Les trous et les flaques d'eau du trottoir leur auraient été fatal.

Elle referma son manteau, pestant contre le temps qui se rafraîchissait de jour en jour, surtout à cette heure-ci du matin. La France rentrait dans les mauvaises saisons. L'automne et l'hiver. Elle les avait toujours détestées, trop froid, trop humide, trop laid. La douceur du printemps ou la chaleur torride de l'été lui convenaient mieux.

Un grand immeuble lui faisait face. Gris aux volets fraîchement repeint. Une grande baie vitrée. Le 12. Oui, c'était ici.

S'armant de courage, elle poussa la porte, et, si habituellement, l'absence d'ascenseur l'aurait démotivé, cette fois-ci, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de grimper les escaliers.

Les idées gribouillées dans sa tête s'entremêlaient les unes aux autres, formant un grand discours indécis. Des sujets en vrac, des mots de réconfort qui ne serviraient probablement à rien.

Elle arriva à l'étage désiré bien plus rapidement que prévu. Tant pis. Elle essayait.

Trois coups discrets à la porte.

Elle attendit ainsi quelques secondes, priant pour qu'il lui ouvre. Si il n'ouvrait pas, il y'avait une chance pour... Non. Ne pas y penser. Partir avec de telles idées n'était pas son genre.

Elle retenta sa chance, trois coups supplémentaires.

L'attente l'angoissait, lui laissant le temps d'imaginer le pire. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point, quand-même? Pas autant désespéré?

Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, et à être tenter de trouver une solution pour défoncer la porte, elle entendit le bruit bien particulier d'une poignée grinçante, précédée du bruit de la serrure.

Le visage tant attendu lui fit face. Et elle songea brutalement qu'elle avait sous-estimé le profond désespoir que pouvait ressentir Antoine Daniel.

S'était-il regardé dans un miroir ces derniers jours?

Antoine... Antoine n'était plus Antoine.

Son visage blanc craie et émacié lui donnait l'allure d'un fantôme. Ses cheveux auparavant fous et joyeux étaient ternes, et retombaient tristement sur son front. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours. Sa bouche ne paraissait plus sourire depuis un millénaire, et son dos arqué témoignait du poids sur ses épaules. Ses yeux marrons ne brillaient plus, creux et vides. Ils n'étaient plus le reflet de son âme. Seulement deux prunelles sans vie aucune, sans saveur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il avait la voix rauque. A force de cris et de sanglots. Usée. Bien pire que leur voix à eux, fatiguée et lasse depuis des semaines.

_Je... je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, Antoine. Et te parler.

Te parler. Évocation des récents événements. Récents événements qui semblèrent revenir d'un coup à la mémoire du brun, dont l'éclair déchiré passant dans les yeux transperça le cœur de la Fille.

Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle s'était lourdement trompé. Ses yeux n'étaient ni vides ni ternes. Ils reflétaient toujours. C'était son âme qui était ainsi désormais. Sans vie. Sans lueur.

Une montée d'adrénaline la traversa, un choc, tel une décharge électrique. Réagir. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire face à cet homme au bord du gouffre.

_Je peux rentrer?

En face, ça hésita quelques secondes. Mais finalement, sans aucune force pour protester ou se battre, il se décala, laissant passer la blonde.

Passant devant lui, elle remarque du coup de l'œil à quel point il avait maigrit. Son T-shirt était au moins deux fois trop grand, et son jean retombait sur ses hanches. De longues traces de griffures rougies marquaient ses bras.

Cet état maladif lui rappelait tellement quelqu'un, que c'en était presque douloureux, de le regarder.

Son salon était en bon état. Quelques chaises tombées par terre, un peu de sang sur la tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur de droite, et ce qu'elle devinait être un vase en morceaux dans la cuisine.

Étonnant. Elle aurait pu trouver pire.

_J'ai ni la force ni l'envie de te faire un café. Si t'en veux un sers-toi.

_J'apprécie ton hospitalité, mais je suis pas venu pour boire le café.

_Ha. J'ai rien d'autre. Désolé.

_Regarde-toi Antoine.

La voix douce de la jeune fille lui fit relever la tête, osant affronter ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient...

Il fut pris d'un violent frisson, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ne lui dirait pas. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Ne souhait même pas l'évoquer. Simplement oublier, se renfermer un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que...

Il laisse échapper une plainte, la tête entre les mains. Sa tête tambourinait, soudainement. Ne pouvait-elle pas partir? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui prenne la tête. Qu'elle le laisse tranquille dans sa solitude et sa douleur! Il n'avait rien demandé. Surtout pas de sa part. Surtout pas d'elle qui avait leurs yeux...

_Antoine?

Elle répéta son nom, un peu inquiète. Si il n'y mettait pas du sien, ils n'allaient jamais y arriver.

_Je veux t'aider Antoine. Te faire sentir un peu mieux.

_Et comment tu le pourrais hein? J'ai pas besoin de mots et de réconfort. J'ai simplement besoin... j'ai besoin d'être seul.

_C'est faux. Tu as besoin qu'on t'aide. De gens pour te soutenir. Je te connais depuis longtemps. Tu as été l'un des premiers à nous connaître et à nous accepter, alors que tout le monde autour de nous nous fuyait. Tu es le meilleur ami de mon créateur. Alors quand il n'est pas là pour te soutenir... C'est à moi ou à l'un de mes frères de le faire.

Le vidéaste ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il était devenu dur et froid. Comme une carapace, une défense naturelle. Montrer qu'il n'était pas faible, même si_ elle_ était morte. Montrer ses faiblesses lui avait trop de fois fait défaut par le passé. Et cet écart à l'hôpital... Cet écroulement. Ca ne devait pas se reproduire.

_Et aussi, si tu veux passer quelques jours à la maison... tu es le bienvenue. On a une chambre de libre. Enfin y'a celle du Patron, aussi. Mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles dormir dedans...

_J'en ai pas besoin. Je suis bien ici.

_Tu es sûr? Dans cet appartement. Qui te rappelle tant de souvenirs?

_Je ne veux partir d'ici comme un lâche. Faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

_Ce n'est pas être lâche. C'est apprendre à se soigner, pour affronter la suite un peu plus fort. Ca te détruit, de rester ici. Je sais ce que c'est. A te remémorer les rires, les discussions. Ça fait plus de mal que de bien.

_Comment tu peux savoir ce qui m'détruit hein?

_Je connais les gens Antoine. Et je te connais aussi.

_On ne s'est jamais parlé sérieusement avant maintenant. On s'est juste échangé deux trois mots, croisés dans les salons et les couloirs, et partagé une mise en scène débile pour rendre ton petit copain jaloux. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Alors je te le répète: Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui est bon pour moi.

La Fille serra la mâchoire, ne sachant que dire. Elle avait devant elle un bloc de pierres fissurées qui tentait de tenir debout. Rejetant toute aide. Trop malheureux, surtout... C'est tout ce qu'elle voyait. Du malheur par tous les pores de sa peau, la désolation dans son regard. Ses gestes lents et fatigués. Elle n'osa pas imaginer les deux derniers jours qu'il avait dû passer.

_J'aimerais juste t'aider Antoine. Dit-elle doucement.

L'autre laissa échapper un rire désespéré, les yeux dans le vague. L'aider? La folle.

_Je ne peux ni faire revenir les morts ni guérir des blessures aussi profondes, mais je suis prête à faire tout mon possible pour éviter une hécatombe.

Il hocha la tête difficilement. Mur fermé à toutes interactions sociales.

_J'ai connu ça aussi, tu sais.

Interpellation. Antoine lui lança un bref regard qui devait paraître inintéressé, mais ou une légère lueur interrogatrice apparaissait. L'espoir que finalement, quelqu'un allait peut-être leur comprendre. Qu'il n'était pas le seul, à avoir souffert.

Une lueur que la Fille aperçut, qui l'incita à continuer.

_Pas vraiment une mort... Mais c'est tout comme. Ma mère. Elle ne m'acceptait pas. Elle avait... pas mal de problèmes. Ma vie avec elle, c'était devenue un cauchemar. Alors je suis parti, un peu avant ma majorité. J'ai emporté de l'argent, et des trucs précieux pour moi. C'est tout ce qu'il me restait. Je sais pas comment elle a réagi quand je suis partit. C'est comme si elle était morte.

_Mais elle ne l'est pas. Si tu le veux, tu peux aller la voir dès que tu le souhaites. La semaine prochaine. Demain. Tout à l'heure. Tu as cette... -il lâcha un grand rire triste-.. Cette putain de chance.

_Tu ne comprends pas Antoine. Ce n'est pas une chance. Ce n'est pas une malchance non plus. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est juste... Comme ça. On ne pourra jamais rien y faire. Puisqu'elle me rejettera quoiqu'il arrive, c'est comme si elle était morte.

Tant de placidité l'étonna un peu de sa part. De... clairvoyance. Il n'aurait pas pensé la blonde ainsi.

_Marion est morte.

Coup de poignard dans le cœur. Antoine ferma les yeux. Pourquoi remuait-elle ainsi le couteau dans la plaie?

_Et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Maintenant, tu as deux choix. Soit tu te laisses couler, soit tu te bats. Mais une fois que tu as pris ta décision... tu peux plus revenir en arrière.

Tout était tellement confus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne connaissait ni sa force ni sa détermination. Tout ce qu'il sentait à présent, c'était la moitié de son cœur arrachée, partie très loin.

Le vide. L'horrible manque. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Et l'injustice. La cruelle injustice. La colère, contre ces gens qui lui avaient menti. _Qui lui avaient dit qu'elle allait bien._ Pourquoi _elle_? Pourquoi_ lui_? Pourquoi pas les autres? Pourquoi eux...

_Je sais pas ce que je veux.

Suite à ces mots, une main douce se posa sur son avant-bras.

_Alors laisse tes amis savoir pour toi.

Ils étaient amis à présent. Dans ces situations, on ne peut que l'être. Un soutien dont avait besoin le brun, bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

La blonde était une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

_Tu vas venir dormir chez nous. Au moins ce soir.

Le brun n'eut pas à cœur de refuser, soudainement. Plus elle parlait, plus il sentait sa résistance s'amenuiser. Les deux voix dans sa tête continuaient de se battre. Celle qui lui disait que paraître faible avait toujours été sa plus grande erreur. Et l'autre, lui soufflant de plus en plus fort que des gens étaient là pour lui. Enfin. Pour l'aider. Et que refusait leur aide, c'était cracher sur la soupe tendu au mendiant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment être faible, n'est-ce pas... C'est ce qu'_elle_ aurait dit...

_D'accord. Je passerais une soirée. Pour mettre les idées aux claires.

La blonde sourit grandement, sentant un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Sourire qui se fana un peu quand le brun reprit la parole.

_Et...

Il osa enfin poser la question.

_Vous avez des nouvelles... de Mat'?

La Fille avait toujours été confiante. Confiante que son créateur s'en sortirait. Sa foi avait été remise en question. A tant de moment. Pendant les longues nuits d'angoisses et d'ombres, ou ses cauchemars lui passaient les pires images en boucle. Les propos du Patron, si froids et si durs. La mort de Marion... Tant de fois pour douter.

Mais à tout le temps, à son plus grand soulagement, la conviction revenait. Elle se devait de se souvenir. Mathieu était un funambule de pierre. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Rien ne pouvait le détruire, à par eux.

_Son état est stable. Rien de changé.

La nouvelle sembla faire du bien au brun. Elle savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à une autre perte. Pas après un tel coup dur.

_On y va, Antoine?

_J'arrive. Je vais chercher quelques affaires.

La Fille hocha la tête, le regardant se lever pour se diriger vers la chambre. Assise sur le canapé, elle posa sa tête contre le rebord, soufflant fébrilement.

Elle comprit le Hippie tellement fort, à cet instant. Lui qui comprenait les Hommes mieux que personne. Lui qui devait s'imaginer ce que ressentait Antoine ces derniers temps. A ce moment précis. Eux étaient moins observateurs. Mais voir un tel homme, si brisé, si hanté par cette femme désormais morte... C'était trop. Trop pour trop peu de temps.

La réalisation frappa la Fille, alors qu'elle se repassait le fil de la conversation dans sa tête.

On l'avait appelé. Alors qu'il devait être en train de préparer sa soirée. Qu'il devait s'imaginer un bon repas avec sa copine, et belle nuit après une occupation en amoureux.

On l'avait appelé, comme eux, pour lui annoncer un accident de la route. Le même choc. La même peur viscérale. Comme eux, pendant des jours et des jours, il avait attendu. Sa copine et son meilleur ami, risquant de mourir d'un moment à un autre. C'était pire, quelque part. Eux n'avait que Mathieu. Lui avait les deux. Deux fois plus de doutes et de chagrins. D'angoisse et de colère.

Et arrivé au mauvais moment, il avait entendu la plus cruelle des nouvelles. L'avait affronté seul. S'était effondré, château de sable dans la tempête. Passé plus d'un jour seul, avec des pensées plus noires que le néant. Elle avait... Une telle douleur en face d'elle. Elle se la prenait en plein dans la figure.

Elle réalisa. Marion était morte. Morte. Même si elle ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, même si elles n'avaient jamais été amies... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mourrait. La blonde aux multiples tâches de rousseurs avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. On entendrait plus jamais son rire, ses expressions de petite fille trop sage et parler avec passion de son métier.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Non. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pour Antoine. Sa venue ici n'était pas là pour le faire souffrir encore plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir des gens malheureux. Il avait besoin d'une épaule et de mots qui le rendraient plus fort.

D'un pouce discret, elle effaça la seule larme à s'être échappée, et se releva du canapé, soufflant un bon coup.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand son regard se posa sur la table du salon. Dessus trônait de la poussière, des vieux cahiers et des bouquins.

Et un chapeau noir.

Elle le reconnaîtrait entre milles, puisque c'était celui de Mathieu.

Que faisait-il ici? Dans le salon d'Antoine?

Une désagréable sensation la prit à la gorge, face à la vue de l'accessoire de son créateur. Une sensation de nostalgie violente, perturbante, qui bouleversa son cœur. Qui lui raviva la sensation cruelle du manque, à son tour.

C'était stupide, que lui arrivait-il? Des souvenirs de Mathieu comme celui-là, il y'en avait à la pelle chez eux.

Ce chapeau n'en était pas un comme les autres. Plus personnel. Et surtout, elle n'y s'était pas attendue.

Les pas derrière elle la fit se retourner. Antoine avait pris un petit sac, qui paraissait aussi vieux et usé que lui. Son regard se posa sur la table également, semblant remarquer ce qu'elle observait. Ses yeux se voilèrent, en proies à de précieux souvenirs.

_Il l'a laissé là avant de... de partir avec elle. Il n'a pas bougé depuis...

_Tu...

_J'aimerais le garder.

Si la Fille ressentie un certain étonnement à ses mots, elle ne dit rien. Se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de dire non.

_Comme tu veux.

_Je lui rendrais quand il se réveillera.

Même la voix devenue douce et calme la fit sourire.

Ils n'avaient pas une raison d'hésiter. Ni eux ni les autres.

Pas une.

* * *

Arrivé chez elle aux côtés d'Antoine, la Fille, désireuse de quitter le confinement du véhicule, prêta peu d'attention à l'endroit où elle se gara, un peu au milieu du jardin.

Elle étira longuement son dos douloureux après avoir claqué la portière, observant du coin de l'œil la maison. Le van du Hippie était calme, il ne devait pas y être. Et comme d'habitude, tout était silencieux.

Personne ne pourrait jamais l'habituer à cette froide absence de bruits, de cris et de rires.

Elle farfouilla un instant dans son sac pour trouver les clés, pendant qu'Antoine regardait autour de lui d'un air absent. Ce n'était plus la maison qu'il avait quitté, chaleureuse et accueillante. C'était devenu une grande demeure terne et triste, à l'image de ses occupants.

_Tu prendras la chambre au bout du couloir, au premier étage. C'est celle à côté du Geek. Tu devrais être tranquille, il dort dans celle du Panda maintenant, donc pas de bruits de jeux vidéo jusqu'à trois heures du mat'. Même si le Hippie y loge en ce moment... Il est plutôt tranquille. Et si t'entends des cris en pleine nuit, tu toques à ma porte. Celle tout au bout, je te montrerais.

_Pourquoi le Hippie crierait...?

Tout en marchant vers l'entrée, suivie du vidéaste, elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

_Disons qu'il... il va pas très bien en ce moment. Murmura-t-elle. Il est malade en ce moment. Tout ça, ça le chamboule un peu.

Antoine sourit tristement.

_Je l'comprends...

_Il a toujours été le plus sensible de nous tous. La souffrance des autres le touche beaucoup. C'est ce qui fait ce qu'il est.

Le brun ne rajouta rien. La Fille ouvrit la porte, en jetant son sac dans l'entrée. Personne dans le salon, la télé toujours allumée. Signé le Geek.

Elle soupira bruyamment. Jamais il ne comprendrait que l'électricité, ça se payait.

Mais quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien, de se sentir agacée pour de tels petites choses qui formaient un quotidien. Ça la faisait se sentir _vivante._

_Y'a quelqu'un? Je suis rentré!

_J'arrive!

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier, suivi d'une blouse blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Le Prof apparut, et se figea légèrement en apercevant Antoine debout dans le salon, sac à l'épaule.

_Oh... Bonjour Antoine.

_Salut...

Le couple échangea un regard, rempli de tristesse.

_Pose ton sac sur le canapé Antoine, je vais faire du thé.

_Je préfère le café...

_Ou un café, c'est toi qui vois.

Laissant les deux hommes seuls, elle s'échappa vers la cuisine, sentant le besoin de son amant de discuter avec le grand brun. Le Prof se retourna vers lui, souriant doucement.

_Assieds-toi Antoine, je t'en prie.

Ils prirent place autour de la table du salon, en silence.

Antoine semblait toujours aussi... Perdu. En colère, aussi. N'importe que l'œil extérieur aurait pu le remarquer. Il regardait les murs, les objets, le sol. Wifi ronflant dans un coin. Mais jamais sur le professeur, qui dut se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Seul le bruit des ustensiles de cuisine manipulés par la Fille troublait le silence.

_Je voulais te parler.

_Elle m'a déjà parlé. Je crois que j'ai compris que vous vouliez m'aider.

_Ce n'est pas exactement ça dont je voulais que nous discutions...

Le brun se tût, attendant la suite, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement. Il ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde lui partage son envie de l'aider et sa compassion. La brûlure était trop amère, pas besoin de rajouter du sel par-dessus.

_Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux tout faire d'un coup. Affronter. Alors j'aimerais te parler de Mathieu.

_... J'écoute.

_Il a de grandes chances de s'en sortir. Je sais que... c'est un peu plus dur à croire, maintenant... mais son état est stable. Tout de fois, en cas d'accident malvenu... j'ai un service à te demander.

Antoine ferma les yeux, attendant la suite. Chaque mot lui faisait un peu mal, mais étonnement, le professeur avait ce quelque chose que la blonde n'avait pas. La dureté mêlée à la compréhension. Tandis que la Fille avait tendance à privilégier la placidité. Moins de maturité, moins d'habitude, sans doute.

_Mathieu a établi un scénario très compliqué pour SLG dans son dernier épisode. Et je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu laisser les fans sur leur faim si... tu m'as compris. Alors j'aimerais qu'en cas de problème... Tu t'occupes de son émission.

La Fille revint avec deux tasses dans la main, et le vidéaste ne remarqua pas le regard très intrigué et un petit peu mal à l'aise qu'elle lui lança. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça, maintenant? Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui était prévu. Et ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'Antoine, dans son état, avait envie d'entendre.

_Pourquoi me dire ça? A moi? Pourquoi pas à Kriss ou à Alexis?

_Il aurait voulu que ce soit toi.

Ça avait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant, d'entendre une telle affirmation dans la bouche du professeur. Mais Antoine l'encaissa. Il l'avait dit.

"Il valait mieux tout faire d'un coup." Parler de ce qui fait mal, imaginer le pire le temps de quelques minutes, et avoir le temps d'espérer.

Lui n'avait pas encore le temps. Trop et pas assez. Le temps était si long et si court, comme si il marchait à travers l'espace, sans notion des heures... N'entendait que le son de la colère et de la pluie.

_Alors c'est ce que je ferais.

Il ne trouvait pas si important, dans le fond. Faillit même en rire. L'homme à lunettes était bien stupide. Il n'avait pas encore compris que si Mathieu disparaissait, ce serait sa fin.

_J'ai discuté avec le médecin hier.

_Ha_. La légère appréhension, suivie d'une colère sourde, qui enfla dans sa poitrine. Une colère qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Son âme malmenée lui hurla de se calmer, avant qu'il ne se lève pour tout casser.

Le Prof sut que parler de la culpabilité certaine du chirurgien ne ferait sûrement ni chaud ni froid à Antoine. Il ne dit un mot à ce sujet, sur ses gardes en voyant l'autre se tendre.

_L'enterrement se fera en fin de semaine. Je ne sais pas si elle avait de la famille proche mais...

_Elle n'avait personne. Répondit la voix rauque du brun. Personne à part moi.

Un silence, et le scientifique hocha légèrement la tête, compréhensive. Silence qui se prolongea. Qui leur paru durer des heures. Ils avaient réagis, dit ce qu'ils avaient à dire. A présent, c'était à Antoine de décider.

_Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Intervint la Fille. Tu viens?

Ils montèrent l'escalier doucement, tandis que le Prof redescendait dans son laboratoire, et arrivés dans le couloir, la blonde ouvrit la première porte en face d'eux.

_C'est celle-là. Y'a aucune affaire, installe-toi.

Petite. Simple. C'est ce qui lui fallait. Il jeta son sac sur le lit, se dirigeant machinalement vers la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le jardin arrière. Là où régnaient les fleurs fanées et les mauvaises herbes.

_Je vais chercher le Panda pour qu'il aille préparer le dîner de ce midi... Si tu veux quoique ce soit, on est dans la cuisine.

Absence de réponse. L'homme à lunettes se contentait de continuer à fixer l'étendue verte et bleue. Les oiseaux qui volaient et les feuilles tombé des arbres. La porte était restée ouverte.

_"Je trouve ça toujours aussi dingue... Je parle à Antoine Daniel quoi! Whaow!"_

_"Les USA! Non... Le Pérou! Ou le Danemark alors? Non pas un pays froid... L'Italie sinon? C'est plus près au moins. Ou la Chine!"_

Il ferma les yeux. Le froid de la vitre lui fit du bien. Apaisa son âme en feu, et ses tourments qui brûlaient. Ils ne brûlaient pas pour disparaître. Ils brûlaient pour ravager ce qui restait de bon. De pur. D'insouciant. Brûlaient l'enfant et le rêveur.

Il resta peut-être une heure ainsi. A observer sans vraiment voir l'extérieur. Il entendait des pas dans le couloir. Lourds et lents, toujours les mêmes.

Se décollant de son mutisme, une étrange force le poussa à aller voir. Il semblerait que la porte se soit refermée légèrement. Sûrement celui qui faisait les cent pas, entre la pièce d'à côté et il ne savait ou.

Les pas avaient descendu l'escalier, il y'avait de cela quelques minutes.

Quatre, exactement.

Ce fut comme si cela l'obsédait. Qui était-ce, dans le couloir? A qui étaient ces pas si répétitifs?

La réponse venait à lui, à son esprit ni trop flou ni trop clair. Remontait l'escalier. Un instant, il ne crut voir personne, mais un corps fut en vu. Il n'allait pas vite, visage baissé et pieds traînants. Ne semblait même pas l'apercevoir

Arrivé en haut, l'homme se figea, relevant la tête. Son corps raide et froid, la tête droite.

Le Hippie.

Antoine eu envie de rire, comme retrouvant un peu de clarté. Le Hippie. Pourquoi tant d'angoisse pour le Hippie? Quel...

Son léger rictus disparût. Il n'eut plus ni envie de rire, ni envie de sourire.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent dans un silence assourdissant. Un silence aussi bruyant que la plus clamante des foules. Que le plus hurleur des enfants. Cris sinistres.

Son âme flancha. Se creusa un peu plus un peu partout.

Ce n'était que le Hippie. Le bon gars au chapeau et aux grosses lunettes, trop gentil et trop perché. Ce n'était que le Hippie. Le Hippie. Le double de Mathieu. Le plus optimiste, le plus lumineux de tous.

Le Hippie. Le Hippie qui le fixait à lui faire presque peur. L'autre transpirait, sûrement malade, tremblait un peu. Il lui semblait tellement présent, et à des kilomètres en même temps. Comme si ce n'était plus que son ombre, qui se trouvait là. Pas réellement celui qu'il avait connu.

Pour un peu, il aurait cru voir un fantôme.

Les mots roulèrent, presque déplacés. Brisèrent le faux silence, mais toujours avec cette intonation à lui glacer le sang.

_Je suis désolé.

Le Hippie était désolé. Elle lui avait expliqué, la blonde. Il avait reçu cette perte comme une grande claque dans la figure. Une peine insurmontable. Tellement de compassion...

Mais ce n'était pas réellement de la compassion ou de la bienveillance, qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Autre chose... Qu'il ne pourrait qualifier.

Les os de son cou jusqu'à sa tête se mouvèrent, pour actionner un hochement de tête lent et sec.

Et l'autre passa devant lui, toujours aussi lentement, avec les mêmes pas lourds et traînants qui le rendait fou.

Il disparut dans la chambre d'à côté.

Antoine se laissa glisser contre le mur.

_Tic-tac. Tic-tac. _

* * *

Sentir l'âme se déchirer en milles. Respirer l'odeur de la Terre et de la poussière. Payer pour les causes de l'amour. S'aimer puis se haïr.

Détruire un peu plus une partie de la lumière, pour alimenter l'autre. Gonfler la noirceur.

Comme une bulle, une bulle qui finira par exploser.

Douloureusement, entaillant les restes de son cœur. Les restes de son bonheur.

Un air fredonné parvint à ses oreilles. Doux et calme, empli d'une sérénité un peu triste.

Et sur le plafond de sa chambre, les mêmes yeux noirs qui le fixaient. Gros et vides, presque burlesques. Ne lui vint plus l'envie d'hurler. Il se contenta de les fixer, apprenant ce qu'ils étaient devenu. Alors là revoilà. Toujours au fond de ses entrailles, ne l'ayant jamais quitté.

Elle lui apparaîtrait à nouveau bientôt. L'enserrant sans amour. Sans douceur.

Il délirait sans doute un peu. Comme d'habitude. Troqués, les licornes et les papillons. Contre ces orbes morbides.

Une légère froideur sur son front, qui l'apaisa un instant. Lui fit même fermer les yeux. Oublié les démons du passé. Les drames et les souffrances.

Avec une confiance bancale, qui ne l'autorisa presque pas à faire ce geste, il serra la main de son petit frère.

"_Je suis là Hippie... je suis là..."

Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que ses délires furent un peu malsains. Un peu _glauques._

La douceur du Geek le retenait encore un peu à la surface.

Le gant passa sur son front, ses joues, puis son cou. Précautionneusement, avec le regard bienveillant du plus jeune. Ses prunelles bleus qui brillaient d'espoir, sans inquiétude. Lui le savait, que tout irait bien.

Les deux mondes se confrontaient, silencieusement ennemis. Mais dans la plus instable des harmonies.

* * *

C'était le meilleur endroit du monde. Chaud, duveteux, moelleux. L'odeur était exquise. Forte et douce. Sauvage et tendre.

_T'endors pas hein...

Une légère caresse dans ses cheveux, suivi d'un sourire qu'il devina d'où il était. Il poussa un léger marmonnement, trop paresseux pour lui répondre.

_On est bientôt arrivé.

Le Geek acquiesça, puis se blottit encore plus dans le kigurumi de son amant.

Son amant. Voilà ce que le Panda était maintenant. Depuis...

Ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie, qu'il s'empressa de cacher dans la fourrure. Malheureusement pour lui, le plus âgé le remarqua, et rit discrètement.

_Bah alors à quoi tu penses?

Le gamer ne sut que dire l'espace d'un instant, embêté. Il y'avait tout le monde dans la voiture, et beaucoup d'oreilles indiscrètes. Puis... puis c'était embarrassant.

_A des dessins-animés.

Il faillit se frapper le front avec la main tellement sa réponse était stupide. L'autre écarquilla les yeux, et son rire s'accentua légèrement.

_Merde... si j'avais su que ça te faisait cet effet, je t'aurais fait regardé Bob l'éponge bien avant...

Un léger sourire amusé vint prendre place sur les lèvres du Geek, bien que ses joues soient toujours rouges. Il donna une légère tape sur l'épaule du Panda, toujours taquin.

_Laisse-moi penser ce que je veux...

_C'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher.

_Ah bon?

_Je sais bien que j'ai une âme de dictateur, mais quand même...

_C'est pas faux.

Toujours en souriant, le Geek déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, sentant à ce simple contact son corps s'alléger. Comme sur un nuage.

Leur relation était parfaite. Le plus jeune ne voyait pas d'autre mots pour la décrire. Simple, d'une tendresse à couper le souffle. Et depuis leur première nuit, à s'aimer, dans la plus grande des pudeurs et des douceurs, tout cela n'était que plus parfait.

Le Panda l'aimait. Le protégeait. Le désirait. Leurs étreintes et leurs baisers ne faisaient que le conforter dans cette idée.

Et il n'avait rien, vraiment rien, à demander de plus.

A l'arrière, comme toujours, le Hippie fixait calmement à travers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans les tons gris, verts, bleus, et d'autre encore, qui se succédaient rapidement.

Il n'entendait ni les oiseaux ni les discussions futiles des passants sur les trottoirs. Ni les cris des enfants sur les bancs, ni le souffle du vent faisant voler les feuilles.

Simplement le silence. La conversation de ses frères ne l'atteignait pas, comme éteinte à ses oreilles. Le doux bourdonnement, le sang pulser et son souffle rauque recouvrir la fenêtre d'une opaque buée.

Ce n'est que grâce à la main insistante du Panda sur son épaule qu'il rouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Devant l'hôpital.

Il déglutit difficilement. L'étouffement enserrait son cœur. La glace commençait à se briser. Doucement, sûrement, à peine installée. Une voix insidieuse ne cessait de lui souffler des murmures, emplis de venin. Les repousser. Commencer, tout de suite. Plus il attendait, plus s'en défaire serait compliqué.

Les repousser...

Respirer une goulée d'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Même autant polluée qu'était l'oxygène de cette ville.

_Ça va aller?

Il secoua la tête rapidement, rassurant le Panda, qui détourna la sienne, mal à l'aise devant la froideur si inhabituel du Hippie. Lorsqu'il avança sa main, tentant de prendre celle du Geek, il ne rencontra que le vide. Le camé partit devant, suivant le scientifique et le couple. Lui haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris, quand il vit son amant observer d'un air absent le parc qui bordait le bâtiment.

_Mon cœur? Tu viens?

_Hmm...

Un sourire doux, bien qu'un peu préoccupé. L'ursidé le connaissait trop bien. Trop pour comprendre quand tout n'allait pas bien. Car pour le Geek, _tout_ devait aller bien.

_Tu penses à quelque chose?

Il ne pressa pas le pas, au cas où le plus jeune voudrait lui parler loin des oreilles indésirables. Mais l'autre ne répondit que vaguement, et à l'inverse, le pressa vers le bâtiment.

_Rien... je me souvenais juste de quelque chose... d'un peu perturbant. Rien de grave. Allez, on y va!

La bonne humeur du gamer était contagieuse. Chassant loin les inquiétudes de son amant, il lui prit la main, avisant le reste de sa famille un peu plus loin.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il garda précieusement le souvenir de la petite fille d'ébène, aux nattes et au visage d'ange.

Étrangement, il se sentait bien.

Ils parcoururent le chemin dont ils avaient tellement l'habitude. Partir s'installer sur les chaises d'attente. Le gamer monta le premier, connaissant le chemin comme sa poche. Aujourd'hui, voir son créateur lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Comme un besoin, une nécessité pour se rappeler qu'il était encore là, bien vivant, à attendre.

En montant les marches, il songea que Mathieu et eux, ils étaient dans le même état. Inertes. A attendre leur retour respectif. Une pause douloureuse, mais qui, une fois terminée, leur montrerait à tous qui ils étaient vraiment. Une famille soudée dans le pire et dans le meilleur.

Même si ils avaient des hauts et des bas, des méfiances et des jalousies.

Ils en sortiraient plus forts.

Comme une vraie famille.

.

Avec un léger ennui, le Panda feuilleta une énième page d'un quelconque magazine, stupide à souhait, trouvé sur la table basse du couloir.

Ils venaient de croiser Alexis, qui ressortait de la chambre de Mathieu. L'ursidé ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Pourquoi donc son créateur l'avait appelé lui? Alors qu'il avait un musicien déjà à sa disposition?

Il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

L'heure tournait si lentement...

Il ne comprenait décidément pas cette manie qu'avaient les médecins de préférer une personne par visite. C'était stupide et égoïste. Etre à deux dans ces moments était toujours plus simple.

Depuis deux semaines et quelque, ils commençaient à avoir quand même l'habitude. Mais c'était toujours plus long quand le gamer n'était pas là.

C'était rare qu'il s'ennuie à ses côtés.

_Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dut laisser Antoine seul... Souffla le Prof.

Une lueur triste passa dans les yeux de l'ursidé, qui secoua la tête.

_Il ne voulait pas venir. Et je le comprends un peu. Même pour moi, ce couloir me rappelle de plutôt mauvais souvenirs...

_L'ombre d'un homme qui tombe à genoux. Le poids de la douleur du monde sur le dos. Un cri à en déchirer le ciel. _

Le Prof acquiesça, sombre, égal témoin d'un souvenir qui le hanterait aussi longtemps que son frère.

_Quelle est la partie du légume qui ne passe pas dans le mixeur?

Silence. Deux regards intrigués, un qui ne quitte pas le sol.

_Quoi?

_Quelle est la partie du légume qui ne passe pas dans le mixeur?

La spontanéité de la Fille brisant le silence fit lâcher un éclat de rire au Panda, qui réfléchit quelques instants, chassant ses idées noires. Et vit le détenteur de la science infuse fronça les sourcils.

_On en sait rien, balance.

_Le fauteuil roulant.

Si le Prof écarquilla les yeux, l'ursidé ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire, partagé entre l'amusement et la surprise.

_Eh bein, tu la tiens d'où celle-là?

_Mes petites blagues secrètes.

_En cas de crise? L'humour noir c'est pas trop ton truc d'habitude.

_En cas de crise. Puis on est dans un hôpital. Ça m'a inspiré.

La Fille partagea son rire, tandis que le Prof secouait la tête, l'air désespéré.

_Si j'avais imaginé que tu pouvais rire de cet humour sordide...

_C'est pour détendre l'atmosphère, je t'aurais pas sorti ça pour rien.

Elle lança un regard en coin au Hippie. Apparemment, ça ne faisait pas rire tout le monde. Bien que pacifiste et altruiste jusqu'à la mort, le camé ne s'offusquait jamais de ce genre de blagues. Il avait trop l'habitude avec Mathieu et son double en costard. Pourtant, il n'avait pas esquissé un geste ou un sourire.

Figé comme une statue. A l'air malheureux et à la peau de pierre.

Le Panda retourna à son journal sans grande conviction.

Il fit peu attention aux pas dans le couloir qui s'approchaient. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du professeur, dont le corps se raidit.

Il souffla tout bas, incompréhensiblement. Et d'un coup de coude discret, interpella son amante.

Qu'aucun des deux ne s'énervent. Qu'aucun des deux ne s'énervent. Ce n'était ni l'endroit,_ ni le moment._

La Fille rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux exorbités sous la surprise et l'énervement. Et lâcha une expression de dédain, qui interpella tout le monde, cette fois.

_C'est pas possible...

La mâchoire du Panda se crispa durement, et ses yeux virèrent au bleu foncé, très rapidement.

_Merde... Moi qui croyais être en paix quelques jours.

_Désolé pour toi la chinoise, mais je dois parler à l'intello.

A l'entente de cette voix si rauque, quelqu'un tressaillit dans la pièce.

Le Hippie se tassa sur sa chaise. Toujours aussi froid. Toujours aussi blessé. Autant l'un que l'autre.

Il ne sentait pas encore le regard brûlant du criminel sur lui. Et ne savait même pas si il pourrait y survivre.

_(Mais au fond de moi, je sais que tout n'ira jamais bien.) _

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours cette impression, lorsque apparaissait le criminel? Pourquoi cette phrase tournait et tournait en boucle?

Écrasait son cœur, piétinait les cendres de son espoir, brûlé dans sa souffrance. Feu espoir, parti en fumée... dès qu'il se regardait dans le miroir.

Ah oui. Il avait arrêté. Son reflet faisait trop mal.

Et son âme fissurée un peu plus.

Le Prof se releva, pressé d'en finir avec l'homme en noir. Personne ne voulait d'une bagarre ou de mots qui blessent.

_Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé à la maison?

_C'est plus loin qu'ici. Et je savais que vous y serez.

Le Prof murmurait, le Patron parlait fort. Provocant. Le torrent et la rivière. Confronté l'un à l'autre, continuellement. Mais elles étaient plusieurs, les rivières. Finissant par former un grand lac. Aux vagues si tumultueuses... Le torrent n'était là que pour l'agrémenter. Le rendre un peu plus fou. Un peu plus_ dangereux._

_C'pour le loyer. Tu risques d'avoir du mal à le payer tout seul.

Stupéfaction. Même le Hippie bougea légèrement la tête, ressentant plus fortement encore la vague de surprise qui l'assaillit.

_Tu...

_Si c'est pas Mathieu qui le fait, tu veux que ce soit qui? Y'a que moi qui gagne de l'argent ici, et ça reste chez moi.

Le Patron avait toujours filé un coup de main à Mathieu lorsqu'il en avait besoin financièrement. Mais ainsi, après toutes les engueulades...

C'était inespéré. Et soulageant.

_Merci Patron.

_C'est pour la moral qui me reste que je le fais, pas pour vous.

Ses mots furent suivis d'un sourire mauvais. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le camé, au fond et seul.

Le Patron sentit, bien malgré lui, une lance de colère le traverser à travers son cœur de glace.

Pas contre le pacifiste, non. Jamais.

Il voyait d'ici les gouttes de sueur sur le front du voyageur. La froideur qu'il dégageait, et les tremblements de sa main. Ses lèvres pincées, et son visage tiré en une grotesque expression. Malheureux._ Seul. _

Et ce fut tellement, tellement plus fort que lui.

_Le Gamin est pas là à ce que je vois.

Comme il s'y attendait -comme tous s'y attendaient-, le Panda releva la tête immédiatement, le visage menaçant.

_Il est avec Mathieu. Siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.

_J'aurais bien aimé le revoir. Graver son visage dans ma mémoire, pour... ce soir. J'ai un programme un peu spécial que tu devais bien connaître, avant de l'avoir fourré dans ton pieu.

La brusque, violente, montée de haine. De possessivité. Le corps entier de l'ursidé se mit à trembler. L'animal revenait. Se réveillait de son sommeil, pour commencer à montrer les crocs.

La colère grondait dans son ventre, mais une dernière parcelle de lucidité le poussa à prononcer ces mots.

_Dégage Patron. Avant que l'on ne se fasse réellement mal.

Le criminel sourit encore. Mauvais. Puissant. Le poison à l'état pur. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Le Hippie savait, que c'était de la provocation. Pure. Simple. Amusante.

Pas douloureuse non. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, qu'il ressentait. Simplement une légère culpabilité. Et ce n'était pas par besoin de venger le camé, contre ces faibles, incapables de prendre soin de lui. C'était simplement son instinct. Parce qu'il aimait_ faire mal. _

C'en était presque ridicule. Ridicule et répétitive. Ça creusait sa souffrance aussi sûrement que si il creusait sa propre tombe. Mais il avait toujours était un peu spécial, n'est-ce pas? Il avait toujours aimé ça, la souffrance.

_Tu sais à qui j'aimerais faire mal? A celui que tu baises tous les...

_PANDA!

Le hurlement de la Fille passa presque inaperçu face au cri de rage de l'homme animal, qui se jeta en avant.

Tout comme la première fois, le Panda mit toute la haine de son cœur, dans la force de son poing. Et le criminel partit voler en arrière, percutant le mur.

Il ne l'avait même pas évité. Mou, souriant.

Il n'y eu qu'une seule personne dans la pièce qui remarqua à quel point son sourire était malheureux.

Mais cette fois ci, il n'intervint pas. Observant, silencieux.

Et différemment de la première fois, alors que l'ursidé se rejetait sur le Patron, repoussant d'une main le professeur, dont les cris lui apparaissaient à des millénaires, le Patron lui rendit son cou.

Un deuxième coup de poing, bien plus fort que le premier.

Le Panda recula, sonné, la lèvre en sang. Il sentait l'hémoglobine couler le long de sa mâchoire, pour se perdre dans son cou.

Quelle importance? Il empoigna le col du criminel, pour l'envoyer voler contre le mur.

Troisième coup. Crac. L'âme de leur famille craqua un peu plus. Celle dans sa poitrine se couvrit de noir.

Quelle importance? Quatrième coup de poing. Et c'est le chanteur qui faillit s'écrouler.

Les sanglots de la Fille et les cris du Prof n'attinrent pas leurs oreilles.

Le silence du Hippie fut le plus bruyant de tous.

Il ferma les yeux, la tête reposant sur l'un des dossiers. Comme à des kilomètres de ses deux frères se déchirant au sol.

Il sentit presque deux ailes le recouvrir, pour l'enserrer contre un torse osseux. Difforme.

Le souffle froid et brûlant caresser son épaule. Et le manque, violent, qui lui parvint brutalement. Il lui restait de l'héroïne, au fond de son placard. Qu'il avait hâte de rentrer...

Il laissa couler une larme, murmura, mais personne n'y fit attention. Personne, à part_ elle._ Elle qui poussa un hurlement strident à l'entente de ces mots. Un hurlement que lui seul entendit.

Elle n'était pas d'accord, la haine. Pas du tout. Elle continuerait à le dévorer de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que ses os brûlent, et qu'il tombe, lui aussi. Inerte et disloqué.

_Je suis désolé...

* * *

Il rajusta sa casquette. Etrangement, elle était devenue un peu trop petite, ces derniers temps. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. Ils commençaient à devenir trop longs...

Il soupira un peu, se décalant pour trouver une position plus confortable. Puis posa sa tête sur le confortable matelas, près de l'oreiller.

_Il faut que tu te réveilles...

Son murmure perça le silence de la petite chambre. Calme. Sereine.

_On a besoin de toi. Il faut que tu te réveilles.

Les larmes faillirent lui monter aux yeux, mais il parvint à les contrôler. Le Panda lui avait appris à agir comme un homme. Bien sûr, le chanteur n'avait pas utilisé ses termes. Lui avait dit, "pour que les autres l'atteignent moins facilement". Mais il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Pour être moins faible. Non un enfant, mais un adulte.

Il agrippa la main de son créateur à la sienne, et la serra fortement. Espérant lui communiquer son énergie. Peut-être un peu de vie, aussi. D'espoir. Lui montrer qu'il était là. Qu'il le soutenait. Qu'il souhaitait qu'il se réveille, comme tous ses frères, et sa sœur, là, dehors à attendre.

_On est tous là Mathieu. On veut que tu reviennes. On est perdu sans toi...

Comme leur grand secret, il continuait à murmurer. Cacher ses paroles à ce qui pouvaient l'entendre. Elles n'étaient destinées qu'à son créateur.

_Depuis que t'es pas là, on est tous malheureux. On sait pas quoi faire. On se contente de se lever, de manger, de survivre, puis de dormir. On se soutient comme on peut, même le Patron. Je suis sûr qu'il pense pas ce qu'il dit. Il est triste, comme nous. Il sait juste pas comment nous le dire. Comment nous le faire comprendre. Le Panda comprend pas, il...

Un grand sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres du gamer. Et il continua son monologue, comme si Mathieu l'écoutait, quelque part sous ce corps qui ne bougeait pas.

_Je t'ai pas encore dit. On... -Il rougit, simplement en y repensant.- On l'a... fait. Tous les deux. J'ai pris les devants, comme dans les films et tout ça. C'était... magique. Incroyable. On a pas recommencé depuis. Parce qu'à part cette nuit, on a pas trop la tête à ça. On s'inquiète, on pense à toi. Mais dès que tu te réveilleras, je suis sûr que tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Et ce sera parfait.

Il sera sa main plus fort, ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'espoir.

_J'en suis sûr. Alors faut que tu te réveilles Mathieu. S'teu plait... faut que tu te réveilles.

Le Geek ferma les yeux. Dehors, le ciel redevenait plus bleu. Les quelques nuages à l'horizon s'éloignaient, tandis que le soir commençait à tomber doucement.

_Pression. _

Une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout le corps, qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Un instant, son cœur cessa de battre.

Lentement, il releva la tête vers son créateur. Mathieu avait le visage figé, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas possible.

_Pression. _

Deuxième battement de cœur loupé. Les yeux écarquillés, le plus silencieux du monde, figé, le gamer baissa lentement le regard sur leurs deux mains, l'une dans l'autre.

Non. Non... ce n'était pas...

_Pression._

Les larmes débordèrent des yeux du petit gamer.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de les arrêter.

Devant lui, Mathieu avait ouvert les yeux.

* * *

**_Je joue pas DU TOUT au yoyo avec des émotions complètement différentes par personnages et par partie. Pas du tout._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et... MATHIEU S'EST REVEILLE! EH OUI! Sortez le champagne !_**

**_C'est donc sur ce cliffhanger que je vous laisse. J'ai eu un élan d'inspiration et beaucoup de temps pour écrire grâce au manque de cours en ce moment. Mais comme je suis en vacances le 24 (Amen) je pense qu'on devrait se revoir d'ici pas trop longtemps! :D Surtout pour le prochain OS de "I Need Word" qui arrive sous peu._**

**_Une review, ça refait ma journée._**

**_Je vous love._**

**_Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Les Chemins Sans Retour

_**Coucou tout le monde :)**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 7 de cette fanfic!**_

_**Désolé pour le retard, les cours tout ça... Je suis bientôt en vacances pour mon... immensément grand plaisir, et je vais donc pouvoir poster plus souvent.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui reviews, follows, mettent en favoris ou suivent tout simplement. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et ça me fait super plaisir, vous êtes géniaux!**_

_**Lucas: Coucou, merci de ta review :) Si je te fais réviser ton bac tant mieux xD Contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, il peut être un peu particulier parfois et ne pas contenter tout le monde. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, faire vivre les personnages! Et retranscrire le maximum de messages et d'émotions. Enfin xD Je ne spoil pas, vous verrez ce qu'il va se passer entre ces deux-là :p -blblbl... Je vois que Titipo domine le fandom xD- La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**_

_**1Guest: La suite est là héhé! Non ils ne sont pas sortis le même jour ^^! Ça fait plaisir sur les fics d'avoir deux chapitres d'un coup ;) Le Patron/Hippie c'est la vie *_* Vous êtes de plus en plus à me dire que vous appréciez le Hippie, I'm so happyyyy! C'est sûrement dans ce personnage que je me retrouve le plus -on l'aurait pas deviné- du coup, ça se ressent sûrement dans la lecture, et au fait que je m'attarde plus sur lui, et que ses pensées etc, viennent plus naturellement qu'avec les autres. Antoine est de moins en moins agaçant, faut bien :p Le pauvre, personne ne l'aimait x) J'aime bien imaginer ce caractère à la Fille, autre que la greluche sans cervelle de SLG. Je l'ai déniché sur internet, cherche pas ou je vais trouver ça xD Mat' est réveillé wouuuuhouu! Pour le Patron, son passé ne viendra pas tout de suite, va falloir encore être trèèès patient, c'est prévu d'approfondir ce personnage principalement dans la 3ème partie. J'ai passé l'épreuve de français, je pense m'être débrouillée! Je suis sûr que t'as réussi ^_^ Perso je passe l'épreuve d'histoire et de maths -mygodhelpme- après les vacs... Comment dire, encore 5h à attendre que l'heure tourne et que la sonnerie se manifeste XD Je suis en zone B! ^^ Je n'étais malheureusement pas en vacances quand tu as posté cette review, je le suis quand je te réponds, mais je reprends bientôt :p Courage à toi! Et une très bonne lecture ^^**_

_**sg: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**_

_**Miritamoku: XD La magie du cliffhanger ! C'est ça qu'est drôle! Tu verras pour le Patron/Hippie, je ne les oublie pas ^^ Non, je voyais mal Antoine venir avec eux... Il est pas vraiment prêt. -Sauf maintenant que Mat' est réveillé héhé-. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!**_

_**lea89: Pourquoi ne pas boire, t'as tout recraché ? :P Maiiis nooon je veux pas te tuer :p Merci de tes reviews, elles me suivent depuis le début je les adore! Bonne lecture!**_

_**zowiaki: Désolé :P Mais comme je l'ai dit, les cliffanghers sont tellement drôles, j'aime vous torturer :p J'ai un peu du mal avec Antoine niveau écriture, mais je pouvais pas le laisser de côté après la mort de Marion, je suis contente de pas avoir tapé à côté, j'avais peur d'être OOC. J'ai 14 ans :) 15 ans en août, bientôt! :P Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ^^**_

_**2Guest: Coucou :) Ta review est très bien t'inquiète! *_* Je suis très touchée par ce que t'écris, pour la seule raison que c'est le but que principal de mes écrits, toucher et faire réfléchir les gens. Si elle est ta préférée, j'en suis très honorée. Je suis consciente -la première- que dans la vie, pour arriver à être bien, il faut une échappatoire, une manière d'évacuer le stress en se plongeant dans des pensées et des histoires uniques, qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi. De plus, je suis exactement pareil :) Niveau série, films, livres... Fanfics, et go vers autre chose. Oh, je suis loin d'être parfaite. Mais j'essaye au travers de mes textes bien que tristes et noirs d'amener de bonnes choses. Ça me touche ce que tu dis vraiment... Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux faire ou si ça pourrait même marcher un jour. Pour l'instant je me contente de mes petites fictions, avec les lecteurs qui m'accompagnent, et ça me comble ^^ Et ta review n'est pas inutile du tout, je peux te dire que quand je l'ai lu, j'ai eu un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles x) (Oh tu l'as lu? Je me suis donné du mal, trop contente qu'il ait autant plû *w*) (Euhhh... Ce serait plutôt à toi de m'en donner un pour des reviews pareiiiils :D) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre! :)**_

_**Ninja Panda: Coucou :) Merci de ta review! Contente que ça te plaise! Je suis choquée de faire pleurer tant de monde dis-donc! C'est pas le but ^^ Mais ça veut dire que c'est touchant, alors tant mieux. Une des meilleures? Merciiii :D *toute fière* Une très bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! ^^**_

_**Rainbow Chewbaka: Couuuucou! T'es dans la zone B! Au moment où je te réponds, je suis en vacances, je profite des derniers jours *_* Et si tu l'es encore quand ce chapitre sors... BONNE VACANCES A TOI AUSSI! Bientôt les grandes *_* (... Va faire un tour sur la culture Hippie au niveau... sexuel. Tu serais très surprise je crois, c'est très libre xD Et encore, je suis pas sûr que les sites les plus officiels reflètent bien toute la réalité.) Ah bon? Moi j'aime pas les premiers chapitres XD Je me motiverais vraiment à les réécrire! D'ailleurs, si tu sais, si la date du document est expirée est que je le remplace par le document que j'ai gardé sur mon ordi, les reviews du chapitre s'effacent? Par curiosité ^^ Oui ça doit être ça, il se "dévoile" moins que Mathieu, pour lequel il est plus facile de cerner la personnalité. Non je vais pas le faire se suicider quand même, ce serait trop simple x) -Oui c'est un peu incestueux- J'ai mis un petit indice en début de chapitre, je crois que y'a pas mal de gens qui n'y ont pas fait attention :p ... C'est vrai qu'on dirait Sheldon XD Ahlala tu m'as fait trop rire. Je le remettrais dans la fic si j'y pense! (Vas-y fais- moi mon scénar *_*) J'essaye de développer la Fille ainsi que le Prof! Ils étaient un peu oubliés au début de la fiction, mais je me rattrape. Et j'aime l'idée qu'elle devienne plus proche d'Antoine -niveau ami bien sûr pas plus T_T-. Et j'adore mettre en place cette relation si fraternel autour du Geek et du Hippie! Il devient plus sombre effectivement, et c'est ce que je trouve intéressant avec ce personnage. Garder son fond et ce qu'il est, mais ne pas le faire tout blanc tout rose. Le Geek un pervers? xD Mais non le pauvre, faut le comprendre, il a pas eu l'occasion d'acquérir beaucoup d'expérience, il découuuvre xD Ce chapitre est une énorme montagne russe, je m'en suis rendue compte en le finissant! Tu le veux ton triangle amoureux entre Antoine, Alex et Mat' toi xD Oui le Panda est un peu jaloux, ça m'a fait rire de l'imaginer comme ça sur le coup :p J'ai aimé cette blague sur le fauteuil roulant et le légume, j'assume. Calmooos, les fans du Patron sont partouuut xD 'L'est sexy quand y se bat, imagine en vrai *_* Faudrait qu'on demande à Mat' de nous faire un cosplay en live un jour et de refaire cette scène! -Le Geek n'est pas un pervers XD Le Geek est tout mignon, et il ne parlait pas de ça en disant cette phrase xD- Ne soit pas trop optimiste, il reste plus de 30 chapitres à écrire, je vais pas faire ça tout beau tout cute tu t'en doutes :p J'aime tes reviews XD Ça me fait un pré-texte hyper long mais pas grave :P Vacances vacances vacances vacances vacances vacaaaaances. Et... Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!**_

_**acacia: Coucou! Eh bien contente que ma fic te plaise! Oui je sais, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort x) 'Fin en fait je suis plutôt douée, mais pour des histoires ou il ne faudrait pas de fautes... Non :p Surtout que je ne me relis pas vraiment ^^' Désolé si ça gêne, j'espère pas trop! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)**_

_**Le WTC #36 est sorti, sortez les lamas bleus et les cupackes aux champignons. ... Oh... Wait.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mathieu s'appartient tout seul, les personnalités présentes lui appartiennent, et Antoine est à lui également. Les seuls OC sont Marion et le docteur Leger.**_

_**Warning: Larmes, larmes, larmes et... larmes.**_

_**Une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Chapitre 7: Les chemins sans retour._

_Mathieu?

Le Geek, ébahi, dut retenir un hurlement.

Un faible toussotement, rauque. Les deux yeux bleus embrumés allèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, avant de les refermer devant la lumière agressive.

_Geek?

Le vidéaste tourna le regard vers lui, l'air perdu.

_Mathieu!

Le gamer se jeta sur lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_Mathieu je savais que t'allais te réveiller! Je le savais!

_Arrête, tu m'étrangles!

L'esprit du châtain était trop embrumé pour réfléchir correctement.

Que faisait-il à l'hôpital, avec le Geek à ses côtés? Ou était...

Flash.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

L'accident.

Un élan de panique le poussa à vouloir se relever, les yeux écarquillés, la tête tournant, avant qu'il ne pousse un cri aigu.

_Bouge pas, y'a eu un problème avec ta jambe et ton épaule!

_Comment ça un problème? Murmura-t-il.

_Rien de grave, t'inquiète pas.

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage du jeune à la casquette, avant qu'il ne tente sans grand succès d'effacer les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

_Je suis si content de te voir Mathieu, si content!

Malgré la douleur et les milles questions qui lui martelaient le crâne, le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks parvint à sourire doucement, ébouriffant tendrement de son bras intact les cheveux qui dépassaient de la casquette de son double.

Soudain, le gamer parût se souvenir de quelque chose, et ses yeux brillèrent encore plus, fixant comme si il n'y croyait pas son créateur.

_Dis... j'hallucine pas hein? T'es bien réveillé?

_Tu rêves pas Geek, je suis bien là...

Le vidéaste grimaça faiblement, une main agrippée à sa jambe.

_Et je crois que la douleur est là pour me le rappeler. Je... je comprends pas. J'étais...

_Dans le coma Mathieu. T'étais dans le coma!

Le plus âgé le fixa, sous le choc. Mais il ne mentait pas, non. Son sourire était trop heureux, son visage illuminé comme jamais.

Un rire. Enfantin, empli de bonheur.

_Bouge pas, je vais chercher les autres!

Sur ces paroles, le Geek partit en courant de la pièce, laissant Mathieu derrière lui.

Lorsque le gamer arriva en courant dans le couloir ou toute sa famille attendait, dérapant sur le devant de la porte, les joues rouges et le regard émerveillé, son bonheur fondit comme neige au soleil.

Le Hippie, dans un coin contre une chaise, ne bougeait pas, observant la fenêtre en silence.

Le Prof et la Fille tous deux debout, retenaient de toutes leurs forces deux de leurs frères.

Le Panda et le Patron.

Le Geek put voir sur le visage du criminel son œil qui commençait à enfler et son poing en sang, et sur celui de son amant, sa lèvre saignante, et sa pommette bleutée.

Sous la force de la rage, ni la blonde ni le scientifique ne purent les retenir, alors qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre encore une fois. Renvoyant à l'autre toute leur haine, toute leur peine et leur dégoût.

Le gamer ferma les yeux une seconde.

Quels crétins. Quels crétins.

La colère s'empara de lui. Ils étaient si ridicules! A se faire mal alors qu'ils devraient tous être là à se soutenir. Dire que le Panda le décevait était un euphémisme.

Alors il se jeta lui aussi sur eux, empoignant son amant par le col de son kigurumi.

Le Panda, un poing en l'air, le visage crispé par la haine, leva son regard vers lui.

_Geek?

_Lève-toi.

Jamais la voix du plus frêle n'avait été aussi froide. Ca suffit à l'ursidé pour déglutir, et après un dernier regard d'hésitation, se relever, relâchant violemment le criminel qui retomba au sol.

_J'y crois pas, jamais vous arrêtez?

Le regard blessé rempli de déception dans les yeux du Geek serra le cœur de son amant, qui souffla faiblement. Le criminel n'y était pas allé de main morte.

_"_Tu sais à qui j'aimerais faire mal? A celui que tu baises tous les..."_

Calmer la violente colère qui lui démangeait les phalanges.

Derrière, le Prof secoua la tête, le visage triste. Avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le sourire qui s'étirait doucement au coin des lèvres de son frère.

_Vous êtes prêt à m'écouter maintenant?

Le Patron au sol ricana un peu, se relevant tant bien que mal, une main sur l'œil. Ce que tout le monde prit comme un oui.

_Mathieu s'est réveillé.

Même le Hippie tourna la tête vers lui à toute vitesse, le souffle court. Le Panda se figea, écarquillant les yeux.

_Quoi?

_Mat' s'est réveillé. Le médecin est sûrement déjà avec lui. Il...

Avec la force d'un boulet de canon, la Fille passa en sprintant à côté de lui, et disparut dans les escaliers.

_C'est vrai? Souffla le Prof.

_Vrai de vrai. Affirma le gamer avec un grand sourire.

Le scientifique entrouvrit et refermât la bouche pendant quelques secondes, l'air hagard, avant de sourire à son tour.

_Il a ouvert les yeux et m'a parlé! Il est réveillé, vraiment!

Mathieu était réveillé. Chacun assimila de plein fouet la nouvelle.

Leur créateur était réveillé. Enfin. Après tant de jours de doutes, de peur et de chagrin. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir l'entendre, le voir bouger et les regarder avec ce regard qui les rendaient tous si fière.

_T'entends Hippie, Mat...

_J'ai entendu Gros.

Le Hippie sourit doucement au Geek. Un peu tremblant, un peu gauche. Mais il sourit, et trouva la force de se relever, lançant même un bref regard au Patron statufié au sol.

_On va le voir Gros. On va tous le voir...

Le gamer hocha la tête, tandis que le Panda l'attrapait par la main. Derrière eux, le scientifique tendit une main au criminel, qui la refusa en hochant la tête.

Ils ressentir presque tous enfin un peu d'espoir.

Ils ne pensèrent pas à l'instant où il faudrait lui dire pour la mort de Marion. Ou il faudrait lui expliquer ses probables séquelles.

Mathieu était vivant. Mathieu allait bien. Et ils allaient le revoir.

.

_Monsieur Sommet arrêtez de bouger!

_Lâchez-moi!

_Monsieur Sommet!

_Mathieu laisse le faire!

Lorsque le reste des Sommet arrivèrent dans la chambre, ce fut un bien étrange spectacle qui les attendit.

Mathieu, assis sur son lit, relié à tout un tas de câble, se débattait sous la prise du médecin, sous les yeux désespérés mais amusés d'une Fille en larmes, qui tentait tant bien que mal de le retenir elle aussi.

Soudain, le vidéaste cessa de bouger, plantant son regard par-dessus l'épaule du chirurgien.

_Les mecs?

Ébahis, le Panda et le Prof s'avancèrent vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, comme craignant qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement, ou retombe inerte sur les draps.

Mais c'était bien leur créateur qui les fixait, souriant légèrement, l'air exténué, le teint pâle, mais se mouvant, parlant.

Ils sentirent une douce chaleur se répandre dans leur corps, alors que l'envie de pleurer venait d'elle-même, prisonnière depuis trop longtemps.

Le Prof fut le premier à se précipiter sur lui, remontant à la hâte ses lunettes, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

_Mathieu, mon dieu, Mathieu...

Leger s'écarta, les laissant se serrer doucement dans leur bras, avant que l'ursidé ne les rejoigne.

Près de lui, le vidéaste sourit un peu en apercevant les larmes de l'ursidé, avant de froncer les sourcils devant le bleu sur sa joue. Expression qui s'accentua en voyant la lèvre fendue du Patron, resté aux côtés du Hippie sur le pas de la porte.

_Qu'est-ce que…

Le Prof lui lança un regard implorant, lui priant de ne pas en demander d'avantage.

Mathieu hésita une seconde, sentant son cœur se serrer, mais se tût. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il y'avait trop de questions, trop de floues, d'attentes... C'était...

C'était comme se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Perdu au milieu d'une vaste pièce blanche respirant la terre mouillée et les épices lointaines. Le vide des alentours, oppressant et si rassurant.

Et l'eau... encore et toujours l'eau...

Et cette femme aux cheveux blonds.

_Ou est Marion?

Il sût à l'instant même où il ouvrit la bouche que la réponse lui serait dévastatrice.

Chaque personne présente se figea. Le même regard d'appréhension présent dans les yeux.

Peur de lui avouer, peur de le voir s'écrouler encore, peut-être. Peur de ne pas savoir comment il allait réagir.

_C'est...

Le Prof secoua la tête, vide de toutes émotions. Son seul visage suffisait à faire comprendre à Mathieu. A sentir le cruel coup de la vérité s'abattre, sur l'entier de son corps.

_Elle est toujours dans le coma? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Parce qu'il fallait toujours avoir un dernier espoir, le Panda à leurs côtés ferma les yeux. Avant de les rouvrir, sa mâchoire tendue lui donnant un air dur.

_On est désolé Mathieu... elle est morte.

Elle est morte.

Mathieu Sommet aurait pu s'écrouler, fondre en larmes ou éclater d'un rire cynique, croyant à une blague. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça.

Il resta simplement là, à observer sa famille. Ne vit pas le médecin dans un coin de la pièce cesser de respirer. Il ne bougea pas, pas un mouvement, pas un battement de cil.

Marion était morte. Sa rivale était morte. La copine d'Antoine.

Celle qui portait son enfant.

Il sentit le monde tanguer sous ses pieds, et un brusque flash blanc devant ses yeux. Son corps vacilla de lui-même, rattrapé par le Geek de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule, les yeux fermés.

Tous se regardèrent, paniqués, incertains sur quoi faire. Eux avaient eu le temps de gérer l'information, le contre coup d'une de ces personnes qu'on croise et qu'on sait qu'on ne reverra pas.

Eux n'avaient pas été dans la voiture. Eux n'avaient pas entendu les dernières paroles d'une femme à présent morte.

Les bras du Geek se serrèrent autour de la taille de son créateur.

Mathieu ferma les yeux, et souhaita ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

Il souhaita presque retourner dormir, maintenant qu'il s'était assuré que tout allait presque bien. Retourner dormir, en paix dans l'eau.

Ne pas affronter le cauchemar qui s'annonçait. Les longues heures de souffrance et de chagrin. Ce regard si brun qui le transpercerait. Qui le haïrait.

Aucune larme ne vint. Il resta simplement à écouter son cœur battre avec fracas.

Elle était morte. Morte avec son enfant. Plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Elle avait disparu de sa vie comme on disparaît au coin d'une rue. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Cette femme, qu'il avait tant méprisée. Celle qu'il aurait tant voulu vouloir mourir, si elle n'aurait pas porté l'enfant de son meilleur ami.

Son ventre se tordit douloureusement, et il sentit la brusque et familière sensation de nausée qui lui étreignit les boyaux. L'avenir se refermait comme un mur, lui claquait à la figure.

Marion était morte.

Mais il restait Antoine.

_J'aimerais que vous laissiez monsieur Sommet se reposer un peu seul.

La voix du médecin perça le lourd silence. Mathieu tressaillit, dernière lueur de lucidité derrière les échos du coup de massue de la révélation. Il ne voulait pas être seul à nouveau. Dans cette chambre blanche aux odeurs de médicaments. Il voulait sa famille. Que le Geek, le Patron, le Prof, la Fille, le Hippie et le Panda restent à ses côtés, à lui raconter leur colère et leur désespoir, à pleurer ou à rire ensemble.

Pas le silence. Tout, sauf le fracas du silence et l'angoisse qu'il annonçait.

Néanmoins, il ne pût retenir le Geek qui s'écarta de lui doucement, un air triste peigné sur le visage.

_Il a raison Mathieu... tu dois rester te reposer. On reviendra te voir, promis.

La blonde et le scientifique acquiescèrent, le Panda lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

_Vous pourrez revenir le voir tout à l'heure, il faut juste qu'il dorme un peu.

Les mains du gamer et de l'ursidé le quittèrent définitivement, alors que la Fille se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle inspira son odeur comme si c'était la dernière fois, et s'écarta doucement.

Le Prof se pencha, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Tu nous as manqué, Mathieu.

Un murmure au creux de son oreille. Qui lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

Rien n'était plus fort que l'amour de sa famille.

Même maintenant, qu'il était perdu et abasourdi. Que le goût de l'amertume ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard du Patron.

Les mêmes lunettes noires. Le même air froid sur le visage, la posture droite et la mâchoire tendue. Celui qu'il retrouvait était resté le même. L'homme de glace, à la lèvre fendue, et qui se trouvait aux côtés au Hippie.

Le camé fut le seul des deux à s'avancer, le pas lourd, lent.

Le Panda échangea un regard avec le Prof.

Bêtement, naïvement, l'espoir pointa le bout de son nez. Là niché dans le cœur, en voyant le visage fixe du pacifiste fixer leur créateur. Le cauchemar était terminé. L'agonie de leur frère apaisée par ce corps qui se mouvait enfin sous leurs yeux.

Le scientifique s'offrit la terrible illusion d'y croire un instant. Juste un seul instant.

L'étreinte était un mirage. Un mirage, mais une réalité, plus vraie que jamais. Plus concrète que les longues nuits à pleurer dans le noir. Les deux torses se collèrent, et le Hippie nicha son cou dans celui si rassurant de Mathieu. Comme l'aurait fait le cadet avec l'aînée.

Comme l'aurait fait le fils avec le père.

Et même si le schizophrène sentit les épaules du drogué trembler violemment, son sanglot réprimé et son soupir déchirant, il ne dit rien, le serrant un peu plus fort.

Et cela leur fit si mal.

Parce qu'à cet instant précis, ils comprirent tous les deux. Et même si l'un des deux ne réalisa pas pleinement l'ampleur du geste, l'autre secoua la tête, un sourire déchiré aux lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le Hippie tourna les talons, suivit du Patron. Avant que tous ne quittent la pièce un par un, lançant un dernier regard au blessé.

Mais Mathieu était bien là. Et il n'allait pas disparaître. Plus jamais. Malgré la douleur à en crever, malgré le silence et les peurs cachées prêtes à bondir.

_Comment vous sentez-vous?

_Mal.

Il était trop fatigué pour prétendre d'aller bien. Les souvenirs mais surtout les appréhensions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, lui donnant presque l'impression d'être de nouveau malade. De retomber dans son adolescence, dans ses petites chambres étouffantes ou psychiatres et infirmiers le gavaient de médicaments jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre pour que tout ça s'arrête.

_... Ou avez-vous mal?

_Partout.

_A la jambe?

_Et à l'épaule.

_Sur une échelle de un à dix, vous répondriez quoi?

Mathieu ferma un court instant les yeux, amer. Les mêmes questions connes, le même ton préoccupé à gerber. Ce regard faussement doux.

_J'en sais rien... cinq.

_C'est correct. Je vais vous remettre une dose de sédatif, la douleur s'atténuera. Une infirmière viendra vous revoir dans une petite heure pour vérifier si tout va bien, en cas de problème, vous appuierez sur ce bouton au-dessus de la table de chevet.

Il lui désigna un bouton rouge, discret parmi les fils de l'intraveineuse. Et le geste lui parût étrangement tendu, soudainement.

Le médecin tâta légèrement sa jambe, parcourant de l'index les endroits délicats, ce qui fit grimacer un peu Mathieu. Son épaule le fit bien plus souffrir, au point que le chirurgien dût arrêter le deuxième examen de la journée.

_Vous avez déjà vérifier y'a une demi-heure comment j'allais. Siffla le châtain.

_Vous ne réagissiez pas autant. C'est dû à une augmentation du stress et de l'émotivité. Sûrement à cause de la visite de votre famille.

Le regard de Mathieu se durcit à cette allusion. Il ne souffrait pas plus à cause de sa famille. Il souffrait parce qu'il était loin d'eux. Pourquoi ces foutus médecins étaient toujours incapables de comprendre?

Le spécialiste de la médecine -Leger, d'après son badge, mais le vidéaste s'en foutait bien- écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur une de ses feuilles, avant de poser un regard étrange sur le sol.

Bizarrement hésitant. Déplacé. Certainement pas pour lui parler d'une lésion inconnu suite à l'accident.

L'accident...

Mathieu réalisait pleinement. Commençait, petit à petit. Il avait eu un accident de voiture.

Evidemment, sinon Marion ne serait pas... morte à l'heure qu'il était.

Un accident de voiture. Comme dans les films.

..._"Je suis fou."_

Il eut soudainement envie de rire. D'exploser de rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait! Il n'y avait plus personne pour contempler sa folie! Juste ce docteur à la con qui ne cessait de remplir ses documents. Rien! Personne d'autre!

Même pas Antoine. Même pas Antoine qui était là, dehors quelque part, à ne plus savoir comment tenir debout après le décès de sa copine et de son enfant.

Ou était-il? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à demander? C'était pourtant à lui, qu'il avait pensé en se réveillant. Le brun devrait être là, au moins pour... pour qu'ils s'expliquent, qu'ils parlent. Même si la confrontation le terrifiait.

_J'ai parlé avec celui que vous appelez le Patron.

La voix calme de l'autre homme le tira de ses pensées. Pour lui faire froncer les sourcils. Le criminel avait profité de son coma pour aller emmerder ses médecins, sans blagues?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore?

_Il m'a parlé de Marion.

Parler ouvertement de la blonde avec celui qui était payé pour la maintenir en vie lui fit un effet étrange. Il faillit se jeter sur lui, pour lui hurler à la gueule que c'était de sa faute, si la froideur et la dureté commençaient à englober son cœur. Si son meilleur pote pourrait se tirer une balle à tout moment sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

Mais l'autre côté le poussait presque à le remercier. A lui sourire et fermer les yeux en inspirant profondément, et de lui dire, en toute et honnête franchise ;

Merci. Merci de l'avoir tué, elle et son enfant.

Et c'était ce côté- là, que l'être entier qu'était Mathieu haïssait le plus. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, qui pour rien au monde ne souhaitait la mort d'une femme et de son bébé, que le Hippie était une de ses personnalités.

_"Mais le Patron aussi. Et la toute première. "_

Cette pensée l'effraya trop. Le poussa à confronter une réalité trop brusque et trop douloureuse qui n'était peut-être même pas réellement _vraie._ Alors il la tût vite, trop peureux, comme d'habitude.

Encouragé par son silence, car cela rendait sûrement les choses plus faciles, le médecin continua sur sa lancée, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte une seconde de l'impact de ses mots.

_Lorsque le soir de l'accident, j'ai fait les tests obligatoires sur vous et Marion -je préfère l'appeler ainsi, si ça ne vous dérange pas-, j'ai découvert quelque chose sur elle. Que je ne pouvais pas rater... sur son état actuel.

_Elle était enceinte.

Sa voix affreusement morne fit frissonner le chirurgien Leger.

_Pourquoi tournez-vous autour du pot, c'est stupide.

_Je n'étais pas sûr que vous étiez au courant.

_Je l'étais. Malheureusement. Mais de toute façon, j'aurais fini par très vite le savoir.

Il ferma les yeux, tremblant au seul son des mots qu'il prononça.

_Comment Antoine a réagi?

_... Il n'est pas au courant.

Silence.

_...Pardon?

_Il n'est pas au courant. Personne ne l'est, mis à part vous, le Patron et moi.

L'horreur éclata en Mathieu avec la force d'une bombe nucléaire. Soufflant tout, ne lui laissant qu'une vue floue, et son cœur se serrer, se serrer jusqu'à lui donner l'impression d'imploser.

_Le Patron m'a... obligé à ne rien dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a menacé ma vie et ma famille. Et bien que j'en ai honte... j'ai jugé plus prudent de ne rien dire. Mais dîtes-vous bien que... Monsieur ?

Mathieu agrippa les draps du lit, le visage crispé, les larmes aux yeux. Il faillit lui hurler d'aller appeler Antoine, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne se mette à tout casser.

Mais une petite voix lui souffla sournoisement de rien faire. Voix qui s'amplifia à mesure que les secondes passaient.

_Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. _Vous ne vous rendez pas compte!_

Leger ne sut que faire, figé devant la réaction du patient qui avait chamboulé une bonne partie de ses principes en si peu de temps. Il n'avait pas réagi à la mort de la blonde, et le voilà en pleine crise pour... ça.

_Le Patron m'a demandé de ne rien dire, je ne pouvais pas mettre la vie de ma femme et de mes enfants en jeu! Se défendit-t-il. C'est vous qui ne vous rendez pas compte, Mr Sommet, de la faute professionnelle que j'ai commise pour vous arranger vous!

Le poing du vidéaste se serra violemment, alors qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Comment le Patron avait-il pu prendre une telle décision à sa place?

_Comment vous pouvez m'imposer un tel dilemme? Murmura-t-il.

Leger le regarda sans comprendre, mais le châtain ne répondit pas, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

_Amenez-moi le Patron.

_Je ne peux pas.

_Amenez-moi le Patron. S'il sait que vous nous avez refusé une visite, il vous fera tirer une balle dans la tête.

Il y'eu une hésitation. Un silence qui flotta dans la chambre. Mathieu ne baissa pas les yeux, jusqu'à que le plus vieux se relève lentement, en tournant les talons, le visage inexpressif.

_Docteur?

_Oui?

_Et son frère?

Un arrêt au pas de la porte, son regard vieux et fatigué se tourna légèrement vers lui.

_Mort.

Il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Les gens le bousculaient. Le bousculaient, le bousculaient et le bousculaient encore.

Le camé s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, fixe, les bras le long du corps. Un homme en costard le poussa sur le côté, râlant en lui lançant un regard agacé, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Portant une main à sa poche ou il en sortir son briquet fétiche, il s'alluma son joint dans la foule.

Flics et autres agents de sécurité étaient bien loin de ses préoccupations actuelles.

Le voilà qui marchait. Errait sans but à travers la trop grande ville. Lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer, troquant les rêves et l'air pur de ses poumons contre une fumée grisâtre et malodorante qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Qu'ils avaient bien fait de prendre une maison un peu en dehors de la ville. Mathieu et le Patron avaient pensé à lui, en l'achetant. Comment aurait-il fait, bloqué dans un appartement? Il aurait passé sa journée à observer la ville se presser, les gens courir et les oiseaux planer dans le brouillard artificiel.

Qu'il aurait été malheureux. Encore plus que maintenant.

Tous avaient tellement attendu. Espérés, en silence ou en hurlant, leur peur de voir leur créateur disparaître. Chaque membre de la fratrie était simplement resté là, enfermé dans sa propre routine, à_ attendre. _Et la discorde, la solitude et l'incompréhension avec laquelle ils avaient géré un des plus durs instants de leur vie étaient pitoyables.

Ils n'étaient pas une famille. Du moins pas sans Mathieu. Et encore, le Hippie n'était pas sûr qu'il suffise encore.

Il n'y avait plus ni flamme ni amour lorsqu'ils se levaient le matin. Il n'y avait que la haine du Patron, l'impuissance du Prof et de la Fille, les yeux aveugles du Panda qui ne voulaient voir aucune de ses erreurs.

Et la démarche du Geek, si lente et si triste. Un peu comme la sienne. Qui hantait la maison, allait et revenait sans but comme une âme en peine. A la recherche du vide.

Plus rien n'était à trouver. Personne n'était lui-même. Tous trop submergés, trop dépassés par les événements.

Et lui, lui le Hippie, n'y arrivait pas non plus. Était celui qui sombrait le plus au milieu de cette petite foule de gens qui lui tiraient la main, et tournaient le regard vers un autre que lui pour le laisser tomber au sol encore plus fort. Et chaque chute était pire que la précédente.

Il devenait _mauvais._ Comme _avant._ Et ça... Ça pourrait le faire crever de peur.

L'espoir éclatait comme une bulle, des fois, soignant un peu sa douleur. Lui rappelait que des gens l'attendaient, avait besoin de lui. Mathieu. Le Geek. Le Patron. Et que tous l'aimait. Qu'ils avaient encore un espoir.

Pendant ces semaines d'attente, il avait espéré, étrangement. Espéré qu'il ne suffisait plus que du réveil de Mathieu, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Pour qu'il puisse rire, boire et fumer comme au bon vieux temps où ils débutaient SLG, ou ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants au milieu d'une moins grande maison.

Mais c'était... un autre monde. Une autre époque. Avec d'autres personnes qui avaient mûris et grandis.

Mais pas lui. Lui était resté enfant. Un enfant triste et solitaire, mais qui avait trop besoin des autres et de leur affection. Tandis que le reste de son monde était devenu plus dur, plus affirmé, même le petit! Lui... lui aurait voulu leur hurler de rester à sa hauteur. De ne pas grandir comme tous les autres humains. Car il voyait le regard de Mathieu se noircir, son cœur se voiler de tristesse. Le Prof et la Fille se perdre dans leur inquiétude. Le Panda et le Geek aussi. Et le Patron...

Le Patron s'éloigner d'eux, de jours en jours. Ne les surveillant plus que de loin, à mesure que son âme se blessait un peu plus face à tous les regards déçus.

Et ça lui faisait si mal putain.

De ne pouvoir apporter ni amour ni réconfort, alors que c'était son seul rôle dans cette famille. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir, s'il n'était plus qu'une loque avec un trou à la place du cœur, la haine revenue, terrée dans son ventre. Incapable de se regarder en face dans le miroir?

Capable de tout maintenant, pour récupérer cette paix. Pour soigner Mathieu. Pour les rendre heureux. Son corps et son cœur qui lui grinçaient maintenant qu'il avait trop fait, par amour.

C'était l'énergie du désespoir. Le dernier souffle de l'être qui perd tout ce qui fait de lui un humain avec une âme.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Plus rien.

Ce n'était plus que la peine et la colère. La foi le perdait, la drogue le retrouvait doucement après de longues années séparés.

Ses pas le menaient de plus en plus loin de l'hôpital. L'esprit hagard, les pensées tournant en boucle autour d'un seul point comme en orbite. Son joint s'était éteint, il avait reçu quelques regards amusés ou effarés.

Le monde était à des millénaires.

Le soleil déclinerait dans le ciel dans à peine quelques heures, et le temps se rafraîchissait.

Il marchait toujours et toujours plus loin. Dans un chemin sans retour.

_Une pièce, s'il-vous-plaît...

Une voix lui parvint, au milieu des klaxons et des discussions animées. Au sol, faible et éraillée. Fatiguée. Un peu comme la sienne. L'accent venait du sud, et il n'y que paisibilité, qui s'en détachait.

Et comme la fin d'un mauvais film atrocement fataliste, le Hippie traça sa route, ignorant le sans abri assis sur le trottoir, emmitouflé dans une couverture trouée.

Il continua son chemin qui n'avait plus qu'un sens. La seule différence est qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

Il fit quelques pas, avant de se figer sur le bord de la route, sans cette fois se faire bousculer.

_"Une pièce, s'il-vous-plaît..."_

Une bouffée de haine.

Entre ces gens pressés et ces sourcils froncés qui le jaugent, le Hippie sentit ses épaules trembler. Seul, petit enfant parmi les plus forts. -Faibles.-

Trois pièces tintèrent dans sa poche. Si petites et insignifiantes, mais qui pourraient permettre à un homme de vivre une nuit de plus.

Mais personne ne s'arrêtaient. Même pas lui. Ni un mot ni un regard, tiré par des cordes invisibles, continuant sa route aux pavés glacials. Son âme se creusa douloureusement.

Et il eut encore plus envie d'hurler. Pourquoi personne ne s'arrêtait? Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient-ils pas?! La colère le menait-il à se trahir lui-même... à ce point?

Était-il si faible? Au point de cracher sur un frère qui avait besoin de lui?

Il inspira profondément, la tristesse l'enfonçant de plus en plus dans une spirale infernale.

Et fit demi-tour.

Quitta son chemin. Fixant le trottoir, la main plongée dans sa poche. Trois petites pièces. Et un désespoir qui aurait pu le tuer.

Il se pencha, et le sourire qu'il reçut suffit à lui réchauffer son cœur trop amoché.

Suturer le déchirement dans la poitrine. Un peu.

.

Le Patron fixa les arbres se balancer au gré du vent qui soufflait dehors. Le parc était un endroit calme. Un peu trop calme pour lui. Les bancs étaient inoccupés, et les herbes n'avaient pas étaient tondus depuis un petit bout de temps. Personne, et surtout pas les patients de l'hôpital, ne sortaient de par ce temps.

Il n'y avait que lui, qui appréciait le son des bourrasques, et la fraîcheur fouettant son visage.

Le froid et la chaleur se complétaient. Et il n'en préférait pas un plus que l'autre.

C'était ça, le Patron. Le vide trop rempli. La solitude trop complémentaire. La complexité trop simple.

Il tira une longue taffe de sa cigarette -une des plus chers du marché-, avant de froncer les sourcils. Une silhouette avançait vers lui, au loin. Un corps qu'il connaissait bien.

_Merde...

Il jeta par terre son reste de roulée, avant de se diriger calmement vers le parking. Un des plus grand hôpitaux de Paris, et pas grand monde. Et les gens qui passaient ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Les gens ne faisaient attention à personne.

Les jambes qui semblaient marcher sans l'aide de personne, même pas celle de leur propriétaire, s'avançaient plus lentement à mesure que le camé arrivait jusqu'à la bâtisse blanche. Drôle de contraste avec l'homme en noir qui attendait devant.

Une voix, rauque et imposante. Surplombant le vent et les cris de l'orage qui s'annonçait.

_Pourquoi tu pleures?

Les deux mains se frôlèrent. Le Hippie plongea son regard sur les nuages gris. Il lui semblait passer son temps à contempler les horizons qu'il ne pouvait atteindre.

Sa main se tendit vers le vide. Le vent séchait ses larmes.

_Le monde, c'est nous. Juste nous. Rien d'autre.

_... D'accord.

Chassant les délires philosophiques du camé d'un haussement d'épaule, le Patron s'assit à ses côtés sur les marches désagréablement froides. C'était la manière de son frère de s'exprimer lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Philosopher. Remplacer les mots que tout le monde attendait par ceux que seul lui comprenait.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence plusieurs minutes. Le calme avant les innombrables tempêtes qu'ils prévoyaient. L'un avec prudence et retrait. L'autre avec une attente résignée, et une tristesse incommensurable.

Le plus sombre reprit la parole.

_Alors, décidé à me dire pourquoi tu pleures?

_Tu devrais soigner ta lèvre, ça va s'infecter.

_T'es heureux? Heureux au point d'en pleurer? Ou malheureux au point de ne même plus être sûr de revenir?

Un soupir un peu amusé lui répondit.

_Je sais même pas Gros...

Quelques secondes. Quelques secondes ou le vent et le temps eurent le temps de se figer ensemble.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles et maigres. Les épaules tressautèrent au rythme des pleurs, sous un regard d'acier qui fondait lentement. Le Hippie entoura son corps de ses bras, alors qu'il murmura doucement;

_Je passe vraiment mon temps à pleurer hein?...

L'homme en noir tenta de poser une main sur son épaule, mais l'autre attrapa son bras, secouant la tête. Il n'était pas digne, pas maintenant. Pas après le contrecoup, plus digne de rien et de personne. Même pas du Patron.

_Je trouve aussi gamin. Murmura le plus vieux.

Les pleurs devinrent de plus en plus fort. Offrant un tableau des plus triste aux passants. Un tableau fait de noir et de blanc, au gris délavé dont les tâches de peintures bavent sur la toile. Un visage gribouillé grossièrement sur le dessus vous regarde avec le même regard qu'ont ceux qui ne savent plus comment faire pour vivre.

Comme une marionnette cassée, le Hippie tomba en avant, les mains au sol, le dos arqué. La tête baissée, sanglotant, les yeux sur le sol.

Le mur devenait de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus fort. Incassable. Plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais le faire sourire. Chaque tristesse le submergeait plus fort encore que la précédente. Comment pourrait-il faire face au monde?

Rien n'était plus réparable. Il l'avait compris dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Lorsqu'il avait serré Mathieu dans ses bras. Lorsque même Mathieu, avait compris.

Même le réveil de son créateur n'avait rien apaisé. La douleur qui l'engloutissait était trop grande. Trop vive. Et même Mathieu, ne pourrait rien y faire.

Avant qu'il ne tombe de trop haut, le Patron réceptionna dans ses bras cette âme perdue au karma chaotique, que les souvenirs et chaque personne sur cette Terre tuait.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, longtemps. Le camé, la tête collée au torse, paroi contre un cœur qui battait lentement. Les bras qui le tenaient ne flanchèrent pas une seconde.

Même quand il répétait une litanie infernale.

_"Elle est morte. Elle est morte."_

Le Patron ne dit rien. Il baissa légèrement les yeux, et une émotion étrange passa à l'intérieur.

N'eut pas la force de tenter de lui parler, par peur d'alimenter les démons qui se combattaient à l'intérieur du Hippie. Ceux qui seraient toujours là, les suivant comme une ombre.

Il fallait tenter de vivre avec, maintenant.

* * *

Mathieu réussit à sourire. A garder cet air soulagé sur le visage en voyant que toute sa famille allait bien. En apparence.

Il fit mine de ne voir ni le bleu du Panda, ni les cernes du Prof. Ni le maquillage absent de la Fille, ni les gestes fébriles du Geek.

_On est heureux que tu sois là, Mathieu.

Le vidéaste sourit à la voix grave et aux yeux noirs du Démon qui le fixait.

_Moi aussi... malgré... tout ça. Je suis en vie, vous êtes en vie, et vous avez réussi à tenir le cap.

Mathieu ne pensait pas à Marion. A son frère et au bébé. Ni même à Antoine. Il gardait le voile. Le voile du faire mine de l'ignorance, tellement plus simple à porter que celui d'être responsable. D'être le porteur.

Ce fardeau n'était pas pour lui. Ses épaules n'étaient pas assez fortes. Fragiles, fragiles comme les moineaux.

C'est pourquoi il ne posa pas de questions sur l'absence du Hippie, bien qu'il sente son cœur craqueler à tous les abords.

C'est pourquoi il crut que celui-ci allait s'arrêter, lorsque le Prof revint du couloir avec un visage compatissant mais dur.

Et qu'il lui dit qu'il avait appelé Antoine pour le prévenir de son réveil.

Il réussit à sourire. A garder cet air soulagé sur le visage.

Et cru retourner vomir, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devait jouer un rôle devant sa propre famille. Devant ses propres frères et sœurs. Ses créations. Ses enfants, quelque part.

Mais il y'avait le Geek. Il fallait continuer de sourire. De ne pas l'inquiéter. De rendre ses yeux plus brillants encore, son sourire plus éclatant. Mathieu le savait, il pouvait l'être encore d'avantage.

Il concentra ses pensées et ses mots sur ce qu'il avait appris de beau. Il réussit à rire des joues cramoisies du Geek, et celles un peu rosi du Panda devant l'annonce de la Fille. Celle qui disait qu'ils les avaient entendus approfondir leur relation dans toute la maison. Il fit même l'effort de ne pas se demander la réaction du Patron.

Peut-être deviendrait-il le parfait pantin qu'aurait voulu sa mère. Comme elle, peut-être parviendrait-il à rendre une belle image de lui et de sa famille, ressorti plus forts et plus soudés de cette épreuve.

C'était l'heure de son hypothétique mort, qui approchait.

_Tu veux qu'on te laisse seul, avec Antoine?

Le murmure timide du Geek lui fit rater un autre battement de cœur. Le laisser seul?

_Non. Non!_

_Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Tout allait à une vitesse folle. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Lui avait l'habitude faire les choses lentement. Pas de se confronter maintenant à cet homme qui était toute sa vie.

Même si tout son corps lui hurlait de le voir. Lui et ses sourires. De le toucher, le sentir sous ses doigts et sur sa peau. D'entendre sa voix si chaude.

Ne pas penser à l'impensable. Ce qu'il entendrait ne serait pas des rires. Ce qu'il verrait ne serait pas ces prunelles pétillantes d'humour qu'il aimait tant.

Un élan d'amour et de chagrin le traversa, l'attrapant aux tripes.

_C'était comment, d'être dans le coma?

Mathieu se tourna vers le Prof, qui l'observait l'air intéressé. Même maintenant, le scientifique ne perdait jamais de vue ces principaux intérêts.

_Laisse-moi deviner, ça t'aidera pour certains travaux?

_Je m'intéresse à la médecine, en ce moment. Je ne suis pas... -il grimaça un peu- je dois admettre ne pas être excellent dans ce domaine. Ça pourrait être intéressant d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'y connait à la maison. Mais bref, ce genre de cas m'intéresse de toute façon.

_Pour être honnête... j'me souviens pas de grand-chose. Il y'avait de l'eau. Du blanc... du vide. Je n'étais pas conscient, encore moins capable de penser. Mais je savais être vivant. Et je savais que vous étiez là ici, à m'attendre.

La Fille laissa échapper une larme, le sourire éclatant.

Le Geek sourit aussi, posant la tête sur son épaule. Il refusait de quitter son créateur depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la chambre. Le Panda et le Démon, apparût juste après le réveil de Mathieu, l'entourant chaleureusement avaient rendu l'attente moins difficile.

_Fascinant... une partie du cerveau fonctionne donc encore. Si tu t'en souviens maintenant... c'est incroyable.

_Je te servirais de cobaye, si tu veux. Sourit légèrement le joueur de jeux vidéo.

_Ce serait avec grand plaisir, mon cher!

Mathieu allait prendre la parole, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion.

La porte la chambre s'ouvrit. Dans un grincement long et strident.

Une touffe de cheveux bruns apparût derrière. Suivi d'un visage pâle et mince. Orné de deux yeux marron, surmontés d'une paire de lunettes. Tout cela porté par un corps grand et mince, noueux et tendu.

Mathieu sentit sa respiration se couper.

Le plus jeune avait dû perdre plusieurs kilos. Et ses yeux vides étaient plus désolés que les plaines arides du paysage de son cœur. Ses joues étaient maigres, émaciés. D'une manière pire que les siennes avaient pu l'être et le seraient sûrement encore. Il paraissait encore plus grand, l'effet accentué par ce corps soudainement presque cadavérique. Un corps qui ne correspondait pas à Antoine.

Mais plus rien ne correspondait à Antoine.

Parce qu'Antoine n'existait plus.

C'est ce qui fût le plus dur.

Antoine avait disparu. Remplacé par cet autre homme. Celui qui avait le même nom, le même visage. La même voix et les mêmes cheveux indomptables.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Ce n'était pas Antoine. Mais c'était celui qu'il aimait encore. Il put en avoir la certitude, en posant une unique fois les yeux sur lui. Le brun aurait pu se perdre des centaines et des milliers de fois dans les chemins les plus ardues et les plus noirs. Cesser même de l'aimer lui, pour lui cracher sa colère à la figure.

Il continuerait de l'aimer. D'en être fou amoureux. Amoureux jusqu'à la folie à son tour.

C'était ça, son fardeau.

_Mathieu...

Le fragment de voix brisée lui fit l'effet d'un couteau rouillé en plein cœur, et ne pût retenir un frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine.

Autour d'eux, chacun quitta la pièce, leur laissant l'intimité qu'ils méritaient.

Une fois le Panda partit, après un dernier regard encourageant, la porte se referma, rendant le silence encore plus pesant.

Mathieu aurait voulu parler. Réussir à sortir une phrase réconfortante, un mot qui aurait rendu l'autre vidéaste un peu moins triste. Mais tout cela était futile. Que pouvait-il faire?

Lui était vivant. Marion ne l'était pas.

Et l'enfant non plus.

Et rien ne pouvait ôter l'idée à Mathieu qu'Antoine n'en savait rien.

C'était l'heure. L'heure de ce qui pouvait les conduire à un chemin infernal, tout droit dans les braises de l'enfer. L'heure d'un dilemme, d'un choix, qui lui bouffait les tripes.

_Antoine.

Le brun s'avança lentement, semblant hésité à rester debout, avant de finalement s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du lit, le regard vide. Il ne paraissait pas capable de regarder Mathieu dans les yeux, et jamais le châtain ne pourrait le blâmer pour ça.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus.

Aucun ne savait quoi dire. Pour des raisons bien différentes, ils avaient tous deux attendus ce moment aussi férocement que possible. En avaient rêvé, avaient prié tous les dieux. Fermés les yeux longtemps, imaginant derrière leurs paupières closes les dialogues et les milles et un geste qu'ils pourraient avoir l'un envers l'autre.

Mathieu aurait bût chacune des mers du monde à pied pour avoir Antoine pour lui, sans Marion entre eux. Il en avait rêvé. Et c'était sous ses yeux.

Antoine aurait traversé chacun des déserts les uns après les autres, pour retrouver un Mathieu vivant et en sécurité. Il en avait rêvé. Et c'était sous ses yeux.

Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais été aussi malheureux.

_J'ai retrouvé ça chez moi.

D'un geste calme, le touffu lui tendit quelque chose, et osa enfin relever la tête.

Mathieu contempla un instant ses deux orbes marrons inexpressifs, avant de baisser le regard.

Le brun lui tendait son chapeau. Il réalisa qu'il devait l'avoir oublié chez lui, le soir ou ils s'étaient embrassés. Le soir ou...

_Je suis désolé Antoine.

Le présentateur de What The Cut ferma les yeux. Mathieu ne savait pas si il se retenait de le frapper à l'instant même, ou qu'il était ému d'entendre sa voix. Ou de ses mots, tout simplement. Ou peut-être était-il amer, désolé pour lui, d'avoir assisté à la mort de sa copine? Bien que quelqu'un lui ait expliqué bien en détails. Elle était morte par la suite. Arrêt cardiaque.

Il n'avait pas assisté à sa mort. N'avait pas été à ses côtés sur le siège de gauche lorsque son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Mais Antoine s'en foutait. Ce qu'il importait, c'était qu'elle était morte. Pas ou. Pas comment. Pas quand.

C'est qu'elle était morte. Ils ne la reverraient plus jamais.

_Prends-le, s'il-te-plaît.

Le châtain resta figé quelques secondes. Peut-être avait-il perdu la tête, après tout? C'était tellement simple, d'accéder à la folie...

Sans un mot, il s'empara du couvre-chef, le posant à ses côtés. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur lui. Comme un réconfort qu'il ne pouvait trouver que là.

Et soudain, Mathieu eut envie de pleurer.

Plus que jamais.

Une énorme, monstrueuse, envie de pleurer. Comme ces chagrins d'enfants qui nous paraissent insurmontables, une peine trop immense pour notre cœur trop menu.

Les yeux d'Antoine ne le quittaient plus.

Mathieu fondit en larmes.

Et pleura encore plus en sentant les deux bras qui le serrèrent doucement. En sentant cet odeur qui lui manquait au quotidien.

Il se souvint de mots qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. D'images, de flash et d'horreur.

_"Je suis enceinte Mathieu."_

Antoine le serra un peu plus fort. Et à chaque fois, Mathieu sanglotait, sanglotait et sanglotait encore. Certain de ne jamais s'arrêter, certain de ne jamais pouvoir soigner une telle douleur.

Il n'y avait plus de choix.

La conversation avec le Patron, ses regards et ceux du Geek et du Hippie s'imposaient à son esprit pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Le dilemme était terminé.

Le remord le poussa à pleurer encore plus.

Le sentiment qu'il n'était plus rien était tout ce qui restait. Et la honte qui le dévorait.

Et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle passe un jour.

Au bout de longues minutes, il réussit à se calmer, niché contre le torse d'Antoine.

Lentement, pour mieux torturer ce qui lui restait de moral, le brun plongea encore ses yeux dans les siens.

_Mathieu...

Il ferma les yeux.

_J'aimerais savoir... si Marion t'avais dit quelque chose... un dernier mot. Rien qu'un dernier que je devrais savoir, avant l'accident.

Mathieu sombra comme une enclume. S'envola comme la plus légère des plumes.

Le chemin était déjà pris. Il n'y avait rien. Ni retour. Ni rédemption. Plus que les ombres, qui l'attendraient à la fin.

Le regard du Patron. Le regard du Hippie. Le regard du Geek. Le Panda. La Fille. Le Prof.

Tous avaient besoin de lui. Et lui avait besoin d'Antoine.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les décevoir.

_Je suis désolé Antoine... elle ne m'a rien dit.

Même si il devait en crever.

* * *

_**Ce chapitre est fini!**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'avais prévu qu'il était triste. ^^'**_

_**Désolé du temps qu'il a mis à sortir, j'ai été pas mal occupé et pas trop d'inspiration je dois l'avouer.**_

_**Je devrais sortir le prochain OS de I Need Word avant le chapitre 8. :) -Normalement. Ou p'têt pas. Je verrais ce que décide mon petite cerveau ;)-**_

_**Une review me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dix-huit Pieds Sous Terre

**_Hello everybody!_**

**_Voilà le huitième chapitre de cette fanfiction qui fait surface, en espérant grandement qu'il vous plaise!_**

**_Merci des jolies reviews, des favoris et des follows. Vous êtes adorables ^_^_**

**_Disclamer: Mis à part Marion et le docteur Leger, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Le Panda, le Patron, le Hippie, le Prof, la Fille et le Geek sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Et celui-ci s'appartient tout seul, ainsi qu'Antoine Daniel, et Alexis Lloyd._**

**_Rainbow Chewbaca: Coucou! Alors, quand j'écris là je ne l'ai pas encore passé, donc bonne chance à toi aussi! Je le passe demain! ^^ Pas grave, je voulais simplement modifier les premiers chapitres de CUVF, mais finalement je pense que je vais les laisser tel quel. :) Il faut que je regarde les 29 de Antoine xD Ça doit effectivement aider pour cerner son caractère, mais la vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas trop Antoine autre que pour les WTC, et encore, c'est pas une priorité. J'aime bien hein, mais bien moins qu'SLG par exemple :) Le fanmade est excellent! AngelMJ est vraiment super talentueux! (Bien que mon fanmade préféré reste bien-sûr celui du Hippie :P) Tous les passages ne sont pas dépressifs... Si? T_T Peut-être xD (Mais ça serait intéressant des robots chats xD Je devrais peut-être faire ça avec Wifi!) J'essaie de garder certaine relation intacte. Comme la relation : Panda/Geek = cute. Ou Hippie/Geek, que j'aime personnellement beaucoup écrire! Moi je trouve ça hyper compliqué une longue fic ou tu approfondis pas les personnages, vu que c'est des cliché xD Il faut qu'il y ait autre chose derrière, c'est plus intéressant je trouve :) Yep, 30 chapitres! 32 avec celui-là, pour être exacte. En fait, au début, j'étais sensé faire beaucoup plus court, et en une partie : Comme une Vraie Famille. Puis j'ai rallongée l'histoire, et ça a donné trois parties: CUVF, 15 chapitres, 7NDN, 20 chapitres, et la troisième, 20 chapitres également ^^ 55 chapitres, je trouve que c'est assez :p J'essaye de faire attention pour les fautes! Le truc c'est que j'écris très souvent de nuit, très tard, là où je suis bien fatiguée. (Nick la logique, c'est dans ces moments-là que j'arrive le mieux à écrire.) Et donc je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je finis toujours mes chapitres entre 4h et 7h du mat', et là, pour trouver une bêta dispo... C'est chaud xD Et comme j'ai envie de poster mes chapitres vite vu que je suis souvent en retard: Je ne me relis pas forcément correctement. D'où les fautes aussi ^^ Mais je vais essayer de faire gaffe! LA JOIE ET LE BONHEUR C'EST POUR LES TAPETTES MOTHERFUCKER! Nous on veut du sang et du suicide! YEAH! (Tout le monde cherche la merde xD Tout le monde est en dépression xD Et c'est méchant, donc ça me fait rire.) Je te jure faut voir les fous-rires nerveux que je me tape des fois en écrivant des scènes dramatiques... Je me fais peur. Mathieu devient pas forcément fou, disons qu'il l'est un peu depuis le début, mais que là, ça prend un tournant plus grave. Contente que tu aimes la relation Patron/Hippie (relation loin d'être finie bien sûr) parce que c'est une de mes préférés également ^-^ (Je l'ai déjà dit mille fois JE SAIS XD) Et je kiffe les approfondir ensemble. (Sans mauvais jeu de mots.) Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais écrire des retrouvailles aussi joyeuses? Haha, you don't know me Chawbaca. Mais garde espoir, peut-être qu'un jour, tu ressortiras heureuse d'un de mes chapitres \o/ (Relis le résumé des prochains chap', -Ca devrait arriver... Ça devrait arr... Bref.) D'ailleurs, je sais que tu trouves la fic trop triste, j'ai baissé les yeux, je me suis rappelé le thème de ce chapitre... et j'ai explosé de rire. Comme tu peux le constater, l'inspiration ne se commande pas forcément c'est vrai xD Je mets longtemps à sortir mes chapitres, mais je veux sortir de la qualité autant que possible, puis... 'faut se motiver quoi. Et je suis en plus en plein déménagement, j'ai une excuse xD -Pourquoi tes reviews et mes réponses font toujours 20 kilomètres de long? xD I like this.- J'espère de tout mon petit cœur perverti que ce chapitre haut en tristesse -mais vraiment- te plaira. Alors une très bonne lecture à toi ! :D_**

**_AngNiRa: Coucou! Merci beaucoup :) Myyy je suis si contente de vous faire adorer le Hippie, tu peux pas imaginer :D Et le Patron/Hippie ptn *_* Best. Couple. Ever. Sur ce fandom. (Avec le Prof de Philo/Présentateur. Ces deux-là me tueront un jour.) Je lui en mets pas plein la gueule, c'est juste que... Ah si je lui en mets plein la gueule t'as raison xD Pas nouveau mais rare! :p Mais d'un côté je lui donne des excuses, son frère étant la plus grosse. C'est juste Mat' qui ne l'aime pas, mais personnellement, j'ai rien contre elle. -Bon déjà c'est un perso imaginaire xD, mais sérieusement, elle voulait garder son couple intact quoi.- Je prends le temps comme tu peux le voir, mais un peut trop quand même :') Allez, bonne lecture! ^^_**

**_Miritamoku: Hey! :) Merci, contente qu'il t'ai plu :) Il aurait sûrement dû lui dire, c'est vrai. Tu verras bien ce qu'il va se passer :) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!_**

**_moi: Disons que je préviens pas avant de les poster xD J'ai remarqué qu'il y'avait plus de gens sur le fandom le W-E, vendredi et mercredi soir! Mais je n'ai pas de date précise pour poster, ça peut-être n'importe quand ^_^ C'était la petite surprise :p En fait je pense que vous trouver le Hippie intéressant, parce que c'est sûrement dans ce personnage que je me retrouve le plus, et que j'aime le plus développer. Ça doit sûrement se ressentir :) xD Les avis divergent, dis-donc. Je crois que tu es une des seules à trouver que Mat' a bien fait de pas dire à Antoine pour le bébé, et à bien aimer Leger :p C'est cool la diversité! Ça c'est bien passé ton histoire des arts? Moi j'ai pas eu la note mais j'ai gérée, je suis tombée sur le sujet que je voulais absolument! :D GRANDES VACAAAANCES! ETE SOLEIL ORDI BAIGNADE COCKTAIL TRANSATE TEMPS LIBRE! Yeah! :D Oh ^^ Et bah je suis super contente de te remonter le moral avec un nouveau chapitre! -Pourtant... c'est déprimant ptn xD- Et bien bonne soirée/journée à toi aussi, et surtout bonne lecture! ;)_**

**_lea89: Coucou ! Héhé, mais non, je suis sûr que tu vas y survivre jusqu'à la fin! Bonne chance pour le brevet à toi aussi! (A l'heure où j'écris je ne l'ai pas encore passé, je le passe demain, mais je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer ^^) Et bonne lecture :)_**

**_zowiaki: xD Désolé, c'est pas voulu! Tu l'as réussi du coup, cet exam? :p Oh bah merci pour ces compliments, tu as quel âge? 15 ans? ^^ Futur grande écrivaine, je ne sais pas, mais ma foi, ce serait sûrement intéressant :p Ca me fait bizarre de voir écrit ça xD Peut-être qu'un jour il se passera ça, on est jamais sûr de rien! Et si ça arrive, je vous promets de vous remercier personnellement, parce que çe sera grâce à vous :D J'aime bien le bleu et le camembert si c'est pas trop fort, yeah! :P (Mais j'aime surtout le chaussé au moine, my, ce fromage est si délicieux.) Non c'est pas ça que tu dois dire, tu vas me porter malheur xD Contente que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas, et une très bonne lecture!_**

**_Sinon, rien à voir, mais j'ai découvert il y'a peu la web-série : Le Visiteur Du Futur, par François Descraques. J'en avais entendue parler, mais je n'avais jamais eu la curiosté d'aller voir, jusqu'à ce que je m'ennuie et que j'aille faire un tour sur le premier épisode. Et je l'ai pas regretté. C'est une tuerie! *_* Je me suis avalée les 4 saisons en 3 jours -nolife- et depuis, je suis fan de Florent Dorin. Yep. Un simple conseil : Allez voir, c'est tout simplement génial!_**

**_-Deuxième instant pub, après j'arrête xD- : Mon amie Lavi'la Biche -pseudo sur ce site - tient une chaîne youtube avec d'autre filles, ou elle a récemment commencée un tout nouveau concept -elle a déjà dû en parler à certaines d'entre vous- : Le review de fanfic en vidéo! Si vous voulez allez voir la vidéo de présentation ou elle explique un peu mieux que moi le projet, vous allez sur youtube et vous tapez : "Présentation des reviews d'une Biche : Lavinia." C'est normalement la première vidéo qui apparaît. La chaîne se nomme "Nos chères reviews." Sinon, elle est active sur la page facebook : " Matoine Shippers et fiers de l'être" sous le pseudonyme de "Panda Communiste." Etant une étudiante en fac de lettres, et quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit, elle a un très bon regard critique sur les fanfics en général, je vous l'assure! :) Voilà ^_^ Elle ne m'a pas demandé d'en parler, je le fais de mon propre chef, parce que croyez moi qu'elle le mérite! ;)_**

**_Et bonne chance à tout ceux du fandom qui passe encore le bac ! (Je ne sais pas quand c'est les épreuves) et si vous les avez déjà passé, alors j'espère que ça s'est bien passé ^^_**

**_C'est à peu près tout je crois, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse lire le chapitre!_**

**_Une très bonne lecture._**

* * *

_"_Je t'aime._

__Pour quoi faire?"_

_Chapitre 8: Dix-huit pieds sous terre._

Il faisait un temps gris. De doux rayons soleil perçant les nuages réchauffaient la ville des lumières. Pas une brise. Même pas une feuille qui bougeait dans les arbres.

Si le médecin Richard Leger pourrait choisir un pays dans lequel il vivrait toute l'année, il aurait tout simplement répondu ; Un pays chaud.

Un espace où il aurait pu dorer au soleil, appréciant la douceur du matin, marchant pieds nus dans l'herbe. Ou les angoisses et la fatigue de son travail qui le passionnait pourtant partaient loin.

L'été se terminait, laissant place à un nouvel hiver. De nouveaux flocons et de nouvelles soirées au coin du feu à regretter le chant des oiseaux.

En des temps habituels, il aurait, de tout son cœur, voulu apprécier ces derniers moments de chaleur dans la quiétude de son bureau.

Mais les temps n'avaient plus rien d'habituel. A présent, il passait chaque minute à ruminer ses erreurs, ses peurs et ses remords.

Il cachait à un père que son enfant était mort.

C'était dans ce bureau que dans un accès de résignation le plus total, il avait brûlé les documents et échographies de la grossesse de sa patiente, se sachant condamné à la seconde ou quelqu'un l'apprendrait.

C'est ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour protéger sa famille. Sa femme, ses enfants. Cet homme, le Patron... il l'avait vu, l'avait remarqué la toute première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus. N'en avait pas eu peur, conscient que sa meilleure défense serait un visage fermé et une voix impassible.

Il était fou. A bien des abords, et capable d'exécuter toutes les menaces à son encontre sans une hésitation.

Le Patron était une bombe. Une bombe qui pourrait lui exploser à la figure à tout moment.

Leger était un médecin, qualifié, pratiquant depuis de nombreuses et passionnantes années.

Mais peut-être devrait-il arriver ce moment, et plus tôt que prévu, ou la retraite serait à songer.

Il zippa son manteau noir, attrapa ses clefs et son téléphone portable, abattit sur son crâne dégarni son couvre-chef fétiche, et quitta sans une once de remord son bureau. Si tout se passait bien, il serait dans une semaine à la retraite, avec assez d'argent pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille.

Avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus-de la tête, mais en vie.

Neuf heures sonna.

* * *

Mathieu grimaça en posant le pied à terre.

_Fais gaffe!

Le Panda, à ses côtés, observait le mouvement d'un œil critique, prêt à intervenir. Son créateur essayait tant bien que mal de se lever de son lit, s'aidant sur deux béquilles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vidéaste réussi à se lever. Sa douleur à l'épaule s'était amoindrie, mais sa jambe était toujours assez sévèrement touché. Le médecin le lui avait dit, des lésions temporelles qui nécessiteraient sans doutes quelques semaines de rééducation, et tout irait bien. Il n'avait plus de douleurs au crâne, à part quelques lancements. Aucune amnésie, aucun trouble de la parole ou de la vue.

Il était presque miraculé. Et chaque membre de sa famille remerciait le ciel pour ça.

_Je vais bien!

Un soupir s'échappa, mais ne fit absolument pas reculer l'ursidé, qui lui tendit un bras.

_Ça se voit.

_J'en ai ras le bol d'être enfermé dans cette chambre. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

_Ouais, et de te remplumer un peu.

C'est avec une aisance terrifiante que le chanteur soutenu le corps frêle de son créateur, qui ne chercha pas à protester, trop fatigué pour. Il fallait pourtant y arriver, jusqu'à la voiture.

_Si tu savais comme je suis content de sortir d'ici.

Le chanteur lui offrit un sourire un peu triste, et poussa la porte de la chambre.

_T'es sensé rester une semaine de plus, au moins.

_Leger a dit que je pouvais sortir.

_Absolument pas parce que le Patron a fait pression sur lui.

Le ton ironique n'échappa pas au vidéaste. Mais que pouvait-il dire? Le criminel l'avait bien aidé sur toute la ligne, pour le coup. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à l'ursidé. Ce serait avouer.

Ce serait sûrement les perdre.

Alors Mathieu serra les lèvres et le bras de son double un peu plus fort.

_Allez. Murmura-t-il. Ils nous attendent.

Ils descendirent les deux étages de l'hôpital doucement, et à chaque marche, les deux hommes au visage si similaire regardaient autour d'eux.

Ils ne verraient plus jamais les couloirs de cet hôpital. Les putains de murs blancs, ces tableaux et ces chaises d'attentes. Ces chambres et l'éclairage sordide des néons sur le parquet.

C'était fini.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière ligne, douloureuse. Un dernier moment dur à passer, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Avec le temps, la force des choses, leurs motivations à tous.

Les rires reviendraient. Le bonheur, l'amour. La plupart d'entre eux avait trouvé ça niais et stupide, mais c'est quand on manquait de toutes ces choses, que l'on se rendait compte à quel point elles étaient importantes.

Et ni Mathieu, ni le Panda, ne l'oublieraient plus. Ils en avaient trop souffert. Trop attendus leur retour pour les négliger.

Les barrières, ils les surmonteraient. Les coups de poings, ils ne les renverraient plus. C'était une nouvelle force qui leur avait été donné. Une nouvelle détermination.

Ils avaient Mathieu. Ils avaient tout.

Avec un soulagement infini, ils franchirent les grandes portes du bâtiment.

Le vidéaste au chapeau se stoppa quelques instants sur les marches bétonnées, et retourna le regard.

_J'ai un peu l'impression que c'est une page qui se tourne.

Le Panda l'acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

_Vous allez vous bougez les miches merde?

Un moteur ronronnait sur le parking. Le minibus noir posté devant l'entrée, dont les portières ouvertes leur laissaient apercevoir les visages des membres de leur famille, contenait aussi le criminel, tout aussi noir que sa voiture.

Arrivés devant la portière gauche arrière, le Geek passa sa tête par la fenêtre, observant Mathieu avec attention.

_Ça va? Pour marcher?

_Nickel le chieur.

Mathieu lui sourit doucement, montrant que les mots étaient avant tout affectueux, et prit place, aidé par la Fille et le Panda, dans la voiture.

S'il tressaillit légèrement, mourant d'envie de leur dire une bonne fois pour toute qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, il ne dit rien. Les regards de ses doubles suffirent à le faire taire.

Le bouquet de fleurs dans les mains du Prof aussi.

La portière se referma, claquant sur l'entrée du Panda, assis à côté du Geek.

_Tiens, je l'ai gardé, comme tu m'as demandé.

Le plus jeune lui tendit son chapeau, avant qu'il ne lui enfonce sur le crâne, se faisant remercier par un sourire tendu.

Tout le monde, excepté le criminel, sembla prendre une grande inspiration.

_Go?

Direction leur maison, pour passer prendre Antoine et le Hippie.

Et direction l'enterrement de Marion.

* * *

Personne n'était habitué aux cimetières. Personne n'avait eu la triste occasion d'y faire déjà plusieurs voyages pour enterrer des proches. C'était une situation nouvelle pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Une situation peinante et angoissante, à laquelle ils auraient bien pû se passer.

Mais c'était pour Mathieu, et surtout, pour Antoine. Alors personne ne fit un commentaire.

Même pas le Hippie, resté à l'arrière comme à son habitude. Lui qui aurait habituellement prit la main d'Antoine, pour lui expliquer que la femme qu'il aimait était dans un monde meilleur, à présent. Dans un monde abondant de paix et d'amour, ou elle n'aurait plus mal. Et qu'un jour, il finirait sûrement par la rejoindre.

C'est ce qu'aurait dit le Hippie. Avec toute la foi du monde.

C'est pour cette raison que Mathieu s'inquiétait en silence, le regard sur l'extérieur qui défilait à toute vitesse. Car le Patron n'était pas connu pour son grand respect du code de la route.

Il essayait. Essayait d'ignorer les visages abîmés du Panda et du Patron, les sourires tristes de la Fille. Le regard droit du Prof. Et surtout, surtout, le Hippie.

Il n'y avait que le Geek, qui lui souriait avec toute la joie du monde. Du moins autant que lui permettait cette situation. Sa main fraîche et aussi douce que celle d'un enfant était serrée dans une des siennes, à travers les dossiers qui les séparaient.

Ses propres doutes et ses propres angoisses seraient dures à surmonter, si seulement il y arrivait un jour. Mais celles de sa famille n'étaient pas envisageables.

Il se promit intérieurement d'avoir une discussion avec le pacifiste. Une discussion sans artifices, sans faux-semblant.

Un léger pincement au cœur le prit.

Même si il ne pourrait que lui mentir.

Tout lui dire serait impossible. A lui, ou aux autres. Le résultat serait le même.

Leur dire que Marion était enceinte, qu'elle lui avait dit avant sa mort... et que lui s'était tût. Alors qu'Antoine l'avait supplié de l'informer de la moindre chose, du moindre mot qu'aurait pu lui avoir adressé la blonde...

Quelle image auraient-ils de lui? Comment sa famille pourrait-elle se reconstruire?

Il n'y avait que le Patron, pour l'aider à enfouir un tel secret. Pour le garder jusque dans la tombe. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait cette force. Même à travers les mensonges que la noire personnalité pourrait lui promettre.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent à poser les yeux sur le fruit de toutes ses angoisses.

Antoine.

Le brun à lunettes était là, à l'avant du côté passager. Et tous évitaient soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Pourtant, celui-ci semblait à des rondes d'ici. Absent. Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment Antoine, qui était assis dans cette bagnole en route pour l'enterrement de sa copine.

Antoine, qui ne pleurait pas. -Pas encore.-

Antoine, qui lui crevait le cœur à chaque regard.

Antoine qu'il croyait protéger. Peut-être que ce n'était que du pur égoïsme. Peut-être.

Mathieu ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir avant la fin du trajet.

Ce fut presque lui, qui eût encore une fois envie de pleurer.

Mais il ravala sa peine.

Tant que sa douleur lui était propre, tant que personne n'aurait à la subir, alors tout pouvait faire semblant d'aller bien.

.

Personne ne réussit à s'endormir.

Et craintivement, ils observèrent ces drôles de gens en noir, le visage sérieux, s'activer au milieu des autres tombes.

Ça avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Et c'est ce que chacun ressentit. Comme si personne n'avait rien à faire là. Comme si ils n'étaient pas à leur place.

Comédie. Grotesque comédie.

Dans le ciel, les nuages avaient assombri le soleil.

L'horizon était gris, aussi gris que les cœurs. Des bancs étaient installés sur ce qui ressemblait à une petite clairière, et garée derrière les gris du portail en fer, un camion noir avec un corps attendait.

Le Geek observa tout ça, l'œil lointain.

Triste.

C'était le seul mot.

C'était triste, qu'une fille si jeune meurt si soudainement. Triste, qu'ils soient tous là, à pleurer sa mort. A souhaiter qu'elle soit bien, ou qu'elle soit.

Triste. Ce fut la seule pensée qui l'assaillit au moment où les employés des pompes funèbres vinrent saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Même le soleil, devait trouver ça triste.

Il réalise brusquement que c'était ça, la vraie vie.

Ce fut une telle réalisation, qu'il en entrouvrit grand les yeux, s'attirant le regard légèrement interrogateur de la Fille.

La vie, ce n'était pas ses jeux vidéo. Ces images virtuels pourtant si réalistes, ses peluches, son ordinateur ou ses consoles dont il était si fan.

Tout ça n'était que fumée. Une vague illusion.

Soudain, l'espace d'une minute qui lui oppressa violemment le cœur, sa vie lui explosa à la figure. Comme si tout ne se résumait qu'à cette mort, là.

Son existence, ce n'était rien d'autre que ce cimetière. Ce n'était rien d'autre que ses rêves, ses joies, ses peines. Son amour pour son amant, pour sa famille, pour Mathieu. Les bonnes et les mauvaises actions qu'il avait pût faire.

Au loin, il vit un homme grand, âgé, se diriger vers le présentateur de What The Cut. Un représentant des pompes funèbres, venu remplacer ce qui aurait été un curé si l'enterrement avait été chrétien.

Il se força à inspirer doucement, ne voulant pas alerter ses frères autour de lui.

Une main chaude vint s'inviter dans la sienne.

Le Panda lui sourit tranquillement. D'une simple pression de la paume, et de ses doigts, entrelacés aux siens, l'ursidé lui apportait tout le soutien nécessaire.

Il posa quelques secondes la tête sur son épaule, appréciant son odeur et sa chaleur. Tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il connaissait. Pas l'animal colérique qu'il pouvait être. Simplement le chanteur des Sommet.

Les yeux dans le ciel, le Geek remarqua qu'un léger vent se levait.

Devant eux, Mathieu était avec le Hippie, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regardait les alentours, observant les gens, les différents arbres dont les feuilles commençaient à perdre leur couleur originale pour prendre un ton marron. Les fleurs sauvages qui parsemaient les tombes, et les allées en dalles blanches.

_Ça va?

Mathieu avait soufflé cette question au Hippie, faisant en sorte que lui seul l'entende. Le camé haussa les épaules, et son créateur ne put voir l'expression de ses yeux, cachés par ses grosses lunettes mauves.

_Je sais que ça peut être dur pour toi, d'être là. Alors...

_C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça.

_Je vais bien Hippie.

Pour une rare fois depuis des jours, le camé tourna la tête vers lui. Et Mathieu fût frappé, encore, par l'inexpressivité qui s'en dégageait. Comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas. Lui qui, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, avait été tant chamboulé par la détresse d'Antoine. Lui que ça avait tant touché.

_Ma question, c'est si toi, tu surmontes tout ça. On m'a dit que... ça avait pût être un peu dur, parfois. Mais je suis là maintenant. Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Le pacifiste avait toujours été celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à comprendre.

Il y'avait pourtant le Prof, dont les seules préoccupations était sa science et la Fille, ce que Mathieu n'arriverait jamais à concevoir. Cette dernière, dont la tristesse toujours présente derrière le fond de teint et le fard à paupière lui pincerait toujours le cœur. Le Panda, bien silencieux, bien mystérieux. Celui qui lui parlait le moins, peut-être. Le Geek, si gentil Geek, toujours dans sa bulle de douceur, toujours à douter et à pleurer, mais toujours à aimer. Puis il y'avait le Patron. L'ombre noire, sur laquelle il pourrait néanmoins toujours s'appuyer.

Mais surtout, il y avait le Hippie. Un homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais, ô grand jamais comprendre. Celui cependant avec qui il était proche, avec qui il pourrait avoir de belles discussions. Mais le pacifiste était trop loin, dans son esprit. Déjà parti dans d'autres mondes. Et si il pouvait arriver à cerner ceux de tous les autres, ceux du Hippie paraissaient injoignables. Inatteignables.

Il paraissait rêver d'un monde plus beau, juste, un monde d'amour et de rires. Et pourtant, il y'avait des fois ou Mathieu en arrivait à se demander si ce n'était pas tout le contraire. Si le Hippie n'était pas qu'une coquille vide, trop saccagé par la drogue et la douleur qui provenait d'il ne savait ou.

Si la souffrance du monde n'était pas une excuse pour justifier la sienne.

Des hypothèses, encore des hypothèses.

C'est pourquoi il ne sût pas si il devait être surpris, lorsque son double lui donna une réponse qui lui semble évidente.

_J'aime beaucoup les cimetières.

_...Ah.

Devant son air indéchiffrable, le Hippie se sentit sûrement obligé de se justifier.

_C'est beau, tu trouves pas?

_Pas vraiment non.

_La plupart des gens trouvent ça glauque.

_Et avec raison. C'est des corps pourrissant sous trois mètres de terre.

Le Hippie se tût. Son regard toujours posé sur les tombes. Elles, qui semblaient le regarder aussi, de leur place froide et fixe. Mathieu ne fixait que lui, les sourcils froncés.

Le vidéaste attendait une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, la curiosité le tenaillant. Une curiosité pressante.

Il comprit que l'autre n'en rajouterait pas, gardant les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres pour ses conversations intérieures. Celles qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Une fois de plus, Mathieu eu l'impression de reculer de force. Un pas envers le camé ne servait à rien face à son silence.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait peur de comprendre sa personnalité. Que toute sa vie, c'était un grand théâtre avec des comédiens aux yeux bandés, les mains tendues comme des aveugles. Que tout le monde se touchait, se parlait, mais que personne ne pourrait jamais réellement se voir.

Il entendit soudainement des pas lourds derrière lui. Et une démarche qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

Inspiration.

_Et surtout, on ose le regarder en face. _

Mathieu se tourna vers Antoine, sans sourire. Le brun avait comme prit quelques années en quelques minutes, revenu de sa conversation de formalités avec le représentant des pompes funèbres.

Antoine et Mathieu était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin.

_J'ai quelqu'un a te présenter Mat'.

Sa voix usée resserra la boule dans le ventre du châtain, qui hocha doucement la tête. Antoine lui indiqua un coin plus loin, ou quelques gens étaient assis sous les arbres, à l'ombre, ou des bancs avaient été installés.

Il ne se retourna pas, sachant le Hippie déjà reparti vers ses autres frères.

Antoine l'emmena à travers le parc, évitant tant bien que mal du regard la voiture noire imposante qui contenait le cercueil de son ex aimée, et ne semblant pas faire attention aux béquilles de son ami, avant de montrer à son meilleur ami d'un hochement de tête une femme assis plus loin.

_C'est ma mère.

La panique envahit Mathieu.

En fait, une marée d'émotions l'envahie brusquement, presque douloureusement.

De la panique, de la peine, de la peur. Mais surtout une honte, qui lui dévora les entrailles.

La grand-mère. La grand-mère de ce qui aurait été...

_Maman, je te présente Mathieu. L'ami dont je t'avais parlé. Tu l'as déjà vu une fois j'crois.

Elle était grande. Grande et belle.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois très rapidement. Il se souvenait d'elle comme une femme enjouée, peut-être un poil trop, très attachée à son fils, passionnée de cuisine. Et pourtant, elle dégageait à cet instant tout autre chose.

Ses cheveux tressaient en une longue natte étaient d'un doux brun bouclé. Son visage fin, haussé par deux pommettes osseuses. Ses grands yeux marrons respiraient la douceur avant toute chose, et son corps mince et gracieux vêtu d'une robe noire et simple.

Le parfait contraire de ce qu'avait été sa génitrice. La beauté douce.

C'était bien la mère d'Antoine, sans aucun doute. Les mêmes traits du visage, les mêmes orbes qui faisaient sourire au premier regard, les mêmes lèvres fines.

Elle lui sourit agréablement, bien qu'un peu tristement. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour la lui serrer, elle la lui prit, et l'attira à lui pour une accolade.

Mathieu sentit son cœur rater un battement, ainsi serré contre cette femme qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, dans des circonstances si étranges.

Et le regard perçant et le visage fermé d'Antoine n'arrangeaient rien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se retira doucement, ayant repéré les béquilles du jeune homme, avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

_Alors c'est toi, Mathieu. Antoine m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis désolé qu'on se rencontre dans de si tragiques circonstances. Je crois me souvenir t'avoir vu une fois, effectivement...

Mathieu déglutit devant le regard noisette qui le sondait. C'était fou. La mère et le fils avaient cette même intensité dans les yeux. Et cela le mit presque mal à l'aise, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il réussit néanmoins à articuler quelques mots, la bouche pâteuse.

_Enchantée madame. En effet c'est...

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, ne réussissant pas à trouver les mots qui paraissaient convenables. Mais la brune secoua la tête, l'intimant d'un regard qu'il n'était pas obligé de continuer.

_Appelle moi Elisabeth. Et tutoie-moi.

Mathieu hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. L'étrange dame le fit à sa place.

_Antoine, on devrait aller s'asseoir. La cérémonie va commencer.

Quelques oiseaux gazouillèrent dans les arbres. Étonnant contraste qui se mélangeait pourtant plutôt bien avec l'ambiance. Entendre la nature dans ce genre de moment avait quelque chose d'un peu angoissant. L'innocence n'avait rien à faire ici.

C'est ce que Mathieu se disait en tout cas. Et Mathieu ne pensait jamais à rien sans que la pensée ne devienne envahissante, et finisse par lui bouffer le peu d'attention qu'il portait à autre chose qu'elle.

_C'est elle qui a tout organisée.

Le vidéaste au chapeau sursauta presque d'entendre cette voix si près de son oreille. Cette voix rauque et chaude, qui lui caressa la nuque.

Il se maudit silencieusement en sentant son cœur se retourner. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas du tout. Antoine continua, ne semblant pas remarquer son malaise.

_Elle a appelé la meilleure entreprise de pompes funèbres de la ville. Je l'avais prévenue dès ton réveil du coma. Elle a tout achetée, tout programmée. Le cercueil, les décorations, les fleurs.

_Tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère pareille.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, et étrangement, Mathieu ne les regretta pas. C'était la vérité. Chose que le brun semblait comprendre.

_Sans doute.

Plus tendu que jamais, Mathieu prit place au premier rang, aux côtés de son meilleur ami. La mère d'Antoine était là gauche de son fils, une main posée sur son avant- bras.

Derrière eux, le présentateur d'SLG vit s'asseoir le Panda et le Geek, l'air un peu crispé eux aussi. L'ursidé parût pour la première fois gêné, de porter un tel accoutrement, mais son amant le rassura, d'un discret baiser sur la joue.

A leur gauche, la Fille et le Prof étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, l'air sérieux. Au côté du Prof, le Hippie.

Mathieu remarqua avec stupéfaction que le camé avait enlevé ses lunettes.

Ses grands yeux bleus presque translucides semblaient briller parmi ceux, soudain si ternes, des gens alentours. Deux grands lacs. Ou l'on pouvait s'y plonger infiniment.

Il se sentit tressaillir.

Mais se figea.

Un rapide coup d'œil alentour lui permit de savoir qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Et que ça ne semblait étonner personne.

Il jeta un regard à Antoine, avant de se pencher discrètement vers l'ursidé derrière lui.

_Ou est le Patron?

Le Panda, la mâchoire serrée, hocha les épaules.

_J'en sais rien. Je l'ai vu se diriger en dehors du cimetière.

_Me dis pas qui va rater la cérémonie?

_Tu le connais, Mathieu. -Il baissa la voix, de sorte que seul Mathieu puisse l'entendre.- Il en a rien a faire de la cérémonie.

Le plus frêle soupira, hésitant sérieusement à se lever pour aller chercher le criminel par la peau du cou. Mais un éclair noir sur sa gauche le fit taire.

_Je suis là.

Ce fut une des rares fois où tous furent soulagés d'entendre la voix traînante du Patron.

Il ne fût pas des plus délicat en s'asseyant à droite du Hippie qui lui jeta un bref regard un peu perdu, ce qui lui causa trois regards noirs, du Panda, de la Fille et de Mathieu, qui se tourna vers lui.

_Ou t'étais passé?

_Dire bonjour à un ami.

Avec un sourire goguenard, le criminel désigna du menton une chaise quelques mètres plus loin.

_Regarde qui nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence.

Mathieu retint de justesse un soupir de presque exaspération en voyant le médecin Leger, assis sur une chaise, attendant le maître de cérémonie, habillé d'un couvre-chef et d'un long manteau noir.

_"Il peut pas nous lâcher, celui-là ?"_

Une partie de lui lui hurla que le vieux chirurgien avait sûrement bien plus de légitimité à être là plutôt que lui.

Mais il suffit d'un souvenir pour la faire taire.

Cet homme pouvait détruire sa vie d'un claquement de doigt. A lui, et au Patron, si la police se magnait suffisamment pour le faire tomber.

C'était une menace potentielle pour lui, et pour toute sa famille.

Il n'y avait plus de valeurs morales, dans ces cas-là. Plus maintenant. Plus après tout ça. C'était _sa famille._ Et on ne touchait pas à sa famille.

Quatre hommes arrivèrent soudain, portant sur leurs épaules un lourd cercueil de bois.

La bière* fut déposée au sol, au milieu des fleurs et des hautes herbes. Presque belle. Bois ciré sur terre battue.

Un homme en costard noir s'avança devant la petite foule assise. Un livre à la main. Le maître de cérémonie les salua tous, et d'un geste commun, ils se levèrent, dans un silence religieux.

"_Bonjour à toutes et à toutes. Nous sommes réunis en ce triste jour, pour rendre hommage à la vie de Marion Muller. C'était une jeune femme..."

Le maître funéraire continua ainsi plus de cinq longues minutes.

Cinq minutes de torture.

Mathieu n'aurait jamais cru ça si dur.

C'était comme si tout son corps était devenu trop petit. Plus les mots défilaient dans ses oreilles, moins ils avaient de sens. Chaque regard larmoyant était un coup de poing en plein visage.

"_... Aurait sans doute fait un grand médecin. Ce malheureux accident..."

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si un camion les avait percuté de plein fouet. C'est elle, qui ne regardait pas la route. Elle, trop fière de lui annoncer sa victoire. Elle qui avait gagné haut la main, à cet instant précis.

Mathieu observa la foule.

Quelques amis de la blonde étaient présents. Tous en larmes, le visage rouge, a se soutenir les uns les autres. Leger, le visage fermé, mais les rides creusées par la tristesse certaine. Il devait s'y être attaché, à cette patiente. Tout le monde s'attachait à Marion.

Elle qui avait été si belle, si parfaite... elle avait gagné, bien sûr. Quoi qu'il fasse. Puisqu'elle était_ morte._

Il croisa le regard d'Antoine.

Le temps s'arrêta. Il oublia chaque larmes et toutes les peines qu'il pouvait ressentir, chaque visage, et se concentra uniquement sur celui du brun.

Les yeux posés au sol, les mains liées dans une position presque nonchalante. On aurait pût croire qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, qu'il s'était soudainement invité au milieu de ses proches en deuil pour s'asseoir et réfléchir.

Mais ses yeux reflétaient toute la peine du monde.

Était-ce ça? Était-ce ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Marion? Cette peine? Une peine qu'il avait affronté seul. Sans personne à ses côtés.

La plus extrême pointe du regard d'Antoine n'était que tristesse. Une douleur interne qu'il semblait vouloir cacher à tout le monde. Une souffrance qui ne pouvait se voir que de par les yeux. Que seul Mathieu à ses côtés, pouvait voir.

Et soudain, il comprit.

Ce n'était pas un jeu.

Ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Ils avaient pris ça comme des enfants devant une gourmandise. A se faire la guerre. A se haïr et à s'aimer à trois. A tourner en rond en comptant les points. A celui qui aura le plus mal! A celui qui aura le plus peur de ses propres sentiments!

A celui qui finira le premier six pieds sous terre.

Et au final, ils étaient presque trois dans la tombe.

Pathétique. Ridicule.

La honte accabla Mathieu comme un drap trop lourd qui s'abat sur deux épaules brisées. Une vision de lui se levant et hurlant au monde sa bêtise s'imposa dans son esprit. Il vit la culpabilité d'Antoine dans ses prunelles sombres. Sa honte à lui, aussi forte que la sienne.

Pathétiques. Ridicules.

"_...Si quelqu'un veut lui adresser quelque mots, avant que nous entamions les adieux, je l'invite à venir me rejoindre."

Doucement, dans la plus grande des pudeurs, la main de Mathieu vint trouver celle d'Antoine. Il sentit l'autre tressaillir de surprise, mais son regard se réchauffer, le temps d'une seconde.

Assis ici, au premier rang d'un enterrement, témoin d'une douleur dont il le savait, il se blâmerait toute sa vie, Mathieu sourit doucement.

C'était l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Personne ne bougea dans la foule. Tous avaient plus ou moins le regard fixé sur Antoine. La défunte n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis réellement proches.

Elle n'avait eu qu'Antoine.

Le brun se releva, conscient de tous les visages tournés vers lui, et s'avança vers le maître funéraire, qui l'accueillit d'un sourire encourageant. Mais plus il s'avançait, plus la peur s'emparait de lui.

Face à tous ces gens, Antoine resta là, planté, un rictus étrange sur le visage. L'air un peu à part. Et surtout, les idées en vrac. Il fallait pourtant qu'il les remette en ordre, vite.

Dire adieu. Dire adieu à cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée, et qu'il aimait toujours.

"_Je..."

Silence. Le ciel s'était un peu éclairci, jetant sur les maisons des morts une douce lumière timide.

"_Je savais pas vraiment si je voulais faire un discours. Ça m'a toujours parût un peu bête. Parce qu'elle entendra sûrement pas ce que j'ai à dire."

Il y'eu quelques sourires amers, mais beaucoup de regards encourageants.

Antoine puisa sa force dans ceux de Mathieu et de sa mère.

"_Ce que j'ai à lui dire maintenant, j'aurais dû lui dire bien avant."

Le Geek serra fortement la main du Panda.

"_J'ai rencontré Marion par hasard. C'était ma voisine de palier. Je l'ai vu alors que je venais d'emménager. Et... je crois j'ai jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie. Elle était d'une telle beauté. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant l'incarnation de la perfection. Et ça, je crois que je l'ai toujours pensé."

Il souriait un peu, maintenant, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Chaque mot faisait de nouveau mal à Mathieu, mais celui-ci ne lâchait pas Antoine du regard. Il ne l'abandonnerait plus.

"_Elle avait des cheveux et des yeux magnifiques. Elle était drôle, douce, attentionnée."

Tous ceux qui la connaissait bien acquiescèrent. Personne n'entendit le murmure du Patron.

_Ouais, et c'était une pute.

"_Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu... la blesser. D'aucune façon. Je l'aimais. J'étais amoureux d'elle, comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Mais elle n'est plus là, maintenant."

Il fit une pause, soufflant légèrement.

"_Quand quelqu'un qu'on aime part, qu'il meurt ou qu'il s'en aille sans raison, on se pose toujours cette question qui nous tue si on ne reste pas fort. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute?"

Son rictus triste s'accentua, et ses yeux commencèrent à briller, remplis d'émotions contradictoires.

"_Est-ce que j'aurais pu l'empêcher de monter dans cette voiture, elle et mon meilleur pote? J'aurais peut-être pût lui sauver la vie, si je l'avais retenue. Si je l'avais pas laissé partir."

_Si la dernière chose que j'avais faîte avant sa mort, ça aurait pas été d'embrasser Mathieu. _

"_Peut-être. Mais c'est trop de questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses. C'est fini, maintenant. Elle est partie. Et elle a emporté un bout de mon cœur avec elle."

Comme pour marquer ses paroles dans celui des autres, il porta une main à son palpitant.

"_Et pourtant ce bout de cœur... j'aurais été heureux de lui avoir offert."

Il se tourna, observant le cercueil qui contenait le corps de son ex-amante.

"_Je ne regrette pas d'avoir joué."

Personne ne comprit le sens de ces mots mieux que Mathieu.

"_Je regrette d'avoir perdu."

Lorsqu'il revint à sa place, regardant sans vraiment voir les quatre porteurs soulever le cercueil de Marion, la peine menaçait de déborder de son cœur tout menu.

Il avait sa réponse à sa question maintenant. L'avait toujours eu, mais jamais autant que maintenant.

Cette question qui ne le hanterait plus.

"Qui aurais-tu préféré perdre?"

Sa main retrouva celle de Mathieu.

Sa réponse était dans une tombe. Aussi froide et triste que lui. Ce fut comme si il hurlait à Mathieu que c'était lui. Lui qui aurait toujours une place unique et indétrônable dans ce qui lui restait de cœur.

Quoi qu'il fasse, ce sera toujours Mathieu.

.

_Le temps s'est dégagé.

Mathieu hocha la tête, observant d'un air absent la terre a présent recouverte de fleurs et d'une sépulture blanche et imposante.

Ils avaient accompagnés le cercueil jusqu'à sa place dédiée. Là où il resterait.

C'était un peu effrayant. C'était là. Et ça ne bougerait_ jamais. _

Les amies de Marion, principalement des femmes, étaient toutes parties, après un dernier mot de condoléances à Antoine. Il avait craint qu'ils parlent de son frère, mais étrangement, personne n'en avait mentionné un mot.

Alors elle leur avait menti, à eux aussi?

Avec une légère tristesse, Mathieu songea qu'elle avait dû se sentir bien seul, tout au long de sa vie.

Antoine ferma les yeux, la tête reposant contre l'arbre.

La douleur était pire quand on ne l'exprimait pas, et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Mathieu était bien-sûr un pansement à son cœur blessé. Mais une guérison trop factice pour réparer le chagrin qui ne le quittait plus.

_Tu sais de quoi j'ai peur Mat'?

_...Non.

_J'ai pas peur de souffrir.

Mathieu se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

_J'ai pas peur de souffrir. J'ai déjà souffert, souvent. Et au bout d'un certain temps, on a plus peur. Tu dois le savoir.

Le vidéaste aux béquilles ne dit rien. Antoine avait raison. Au bout d'un moment, la peur de souffrir est remplacé par la souffrance elle-même, tellement elle devient grande. Ça devient une amie quotidienne, avec qui on apprend à vivre. Il n'y a plus de place pour la peur.

_J'ai peur de l'oublier. De ne jamais me rappeler son visage, le son de sa voix. Ses expressions, ses gestes. Et _je sais _que je l'oublierai. C'est dans la suite logique des choses.

_Elle restera dans ton cœur mec. Murmura le plus vieux.

_Je sais... mais je crois que ça va être dur à vivre. J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'un océan glacial. Et je sais qu'y'a une autre rive. Mais elle est loin putain. Elle est trop loin. Et ça va être tellement compliqué de l'atteindre.

_T'y arriveras. On est là pour t'aider à nager.

La remarque leur arracha un sourire.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si ce n'était plus la vie qu'il connaissait. Que c'était une autre qui venait de débuter, là, assis au pied d'un arbre devant la tombe d'une femme qui avait tant compté pour eux. Comptée d'une manière bien différente, mais qui avait changé leur vie.

_Je suis heureux que t'ailles bien.

_J'ai eu de la chance.

_Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je vous aurais perdu tous les deux.

Mathieu aurait voulu dire "t'aurais survécu", mais il se tût. Un mensonge de plus ne servirait à rien.

_Je crois que tu vas avoir le droit à une petite discussion. Bon courage.

_Quoi?

Le châtain entendit des pas derrière lui, et aperçut la mère d'Antoine, debout, semblant les attendre calmement. Elle posa elle aussi un regard triste sur la tombe, avant de sourire doucement au meilleur ami de son fils.

Il fût un peu surpris lorsqu'elle s'assit à leurs côtés, semblant bien se ficher de la terre mouillée qui tâcherait sa robe.

_Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi, Mathieu.

_Je vais vous laisser.

Antoine se releva, s'aidant du tronc d'arbre, mais fût interrompu par la voix de sa mère.

_Antoine, va voir le médecin qui était à la cérémonie. Je le vois en train de repartir, tu devrais aller le remercier.

Le présentateur de What The Cut hocha la tête, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la petite voiture grise garée à l'entrée du cimetière.

Une légère peur s'enfouie dans le ventre du vidéaste, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le chirurgien et son meilleur pote parler ensemble. Les menaces du Patron et la pression ne ferait pas tout. A n'importe quel moment, il pourrait trop en dire.

_Alors Mathieu, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, avec Antoine?

_Assez longtemps oui. Ça n'a pas été trop pénible, qu'il déménage?

_Oh non. Il est assez grand pour vivre seul. Puis je savais que tu habitais à Paris. Ça lui fait un repère.

Elle lui sourit agréablement, et Mathieu se sentit soulager. Il connaissait les rapports qu'entretenait Antoine avec sa mère, et avait souvent craint qu'elle ne lui en veuille, avant même de le connaître.

_Comment va ta jambe?

_Bien. Je me remets doucement, ça va me prendre quelques semaines de rééducation. Mais... je crois que je peux dire que j'ai été chanceux.

Un silence pesant tomba après ces mots. Le regard d'Elisabeth semblait le sonder de part à en part, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir s'il lui mentait simplement en posant les yeux sur lui.

_Fais-attention à mon fils, jeune homme.

_...C'est ce que je fais, madame.

_Appelle-moi Elisabeth. Je connais Antoine. Je sais ce qu'il traverse. J'imagine ce qui peut lui passer par la tête. Il a toujours été un garçon étrange, avec des réflexes et des pensées étranges.

_Je sais. Murmura doucement Mathieu.

_Non tu ne sais pas. Il peut paraître fort, mais c'est quelqu'un de très fragile. C'est quelqu'un qui a souffert. Dont on s'est moqué. Sais-tu qui est son père Mathieu?

_Non. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

_Il est partit lorsqu'il était petit. Et tout au long de son enfance, il n'a jamais été présent pour lui. Il venait le voir, de temps en temps, quand ça l'arrangeait que je lui prête un peu d'argent. Mais il n'a jamais été capable d'être là pour son fils.

Elle marqua une pause, les lèvres pincées.

_Antoine a dû se construire sans lui. Et avec moi, qui travaillait jour et nuit. J'étais infirmière, il arrivait parfois qu'à six ans, il doive se débrouiller tout seul pour cuisiner, et passe ses soirées enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était souvent seul, et souvent malheureux. Ça c'est empiré d'années en années. Ses camarades se moquaient de lui à l'école. Il avait quelques amis, mais que lui-même n'aimait pas vraiment. Il a toujours souffert. La vie lui a donné un père pour le lui retirer. Une mère pour qu'elle ne soit jamais présente à ses côtés. Il n'a jamais eu que mon amour.

Mathieu ignora le creux soudain dans sa poitrine.

Il se demanda soudainement si elle n'avait pas deviné, si il y'avait plus entre eux que de la simple amitié. Elle le regardait avec des yeux trop francs. Lui parlait avec des mots trop directs.

_Une telle épreuve... personne n'en a jamais besoin, ça, c'est certain. Mais j'ai peur que ça l'ai touché plus qu'il ne le montre.

_Je ne pense pas qu'Antoine soit du genre à se laisser abattre.

_Un homme ne peut pas se battre contre une charge trop lourd à porter pour lui. Chaque personne a ses limites, et mon fils les a franchi depuis trop longtemps. Marion était une bouée de sauvetage. Marion, et toi.

Au fond de lui, il sentit une bouffée d'admiration l'envahir. Pour cette femme qui aimait tant son fils.

Il ne ressentit même plus une quelconque jalousie à la voir ainsi. Il était simplement soulagé, que son ami pût avoir une mère pareille.

Il ne connaissait pas le passé d'Antoine, et ne l'aurait pas imaginé ainsi. Mais c'était comme ça que les choses s'étaient produites. Il fallait faire avec maintenant.

_Je ferais attention à Antoine.

_Merci Mathieu. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je peux le voir. Je sais que tu prendras soin de mon fils.

Elisabeth Daniel l'enlaça, avec toute la douceur que pourrait avoir une mère pour son enfant.

Dans son dos, Mathieu ferma les yeux, appréciant pour la première fois dans sa vie le parfum d'une telle étreinte. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes. La mère d'Antoine lui tapota doucement la joue, avant de se relever aussi vite qu'elle s'était assise, et de lui tendre une main.

_Allez, il faut que j'y aille.

_Vous ne restez pas?

_Malheureusement non, j'ai un train dans un peu plus d'une heure. Mais je repasserai peut-être, un de ces jours.

Si Mathieu n'avait pas le cœur plus léger, ça ne semblait pas être le cas d'Elisabeth.

Un peu de douceur et de sourire faisait du bien.

Antoine était avec le reste des Sommet. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le docteur Leger les fixer, une main sur la portière de sa voiture.

Ils se saluèrent, d'un dernier hochement de tête.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à leur famille, le moteur avait déjà démarré, et l'automobile grise quittée l'endroit, laissant derrière elle une légère fumée grise.

_Tu t'en vas maman?

_Mon train part bientôt.

_Mathieu pourra sûrement te ramener.

Le brun tourna la tête vers le plus vieux, qui acquiesça.

_Bien sûr madame, ce serait avec grand plaisir. La gare ne me fait pas faire de grand détour. Patron! Tu conduis. Et prudemment.

Le criminel leva les yeux au ciel sous les ses lunettes noires, mais ne dit rien, contournant sa voiture pour s'installer au siège conducteur.

Le Prof et la Fille rentrèrent les premiers, accompagnés du Hippie et du Panda. Mathieu s'assit tout devant, suivit d'Antoine et de sa mère. Le schizophrène passa sa tête à travers la vitre.

_Geek, va derrière!

Le gamer, le seul encore dehors, soupira, avant de rejoindre sa famille. Il restait deux places dans le minibus, et c'est avec un étrange sentiment de trouble qu'il alla s'asseoir.

Il sentit quelque chose de dur, sous sa cuisse, et ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur en s'asseyant dessus.

_Aïe!

Le Panda se retourna, les sourcils haussés.

_Qu'est-ce qui y'a?

_Y'a un truc dur sous le siège.

_Patron...

_C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois gamin.

Après ces mots, le criminel le fixa dans la rétroviseur.

_Laisse ça ou c'est et prends la place d'à côté.

La fan de Mario réussit tant bien que mal à déplacer le coussin du siège, et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'objet.

Néanmoins, ça ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Le criminel devait se défendre, après tout, mais cachée ainsi...

_Pourquoi t'as...

_Laisse ça ou c'est je t'ai dit, et change de place.

Personne ne posa plus de question, sauf l'ursidé qui lui lança un regard suspicieux. Le Geek se décala vers la gauche, calant la tête vers la vitre en replaçant le dossier.

Le minibus démarra dans le calme, laissant ses occupants fixer une dernière fois la sépulture, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse petit à petit de leur vue.

Le Panda, tendit son bras vers l'arrière, caressant doucement celui de son amant. Il ne rata ni son air vide, ni son sourire vitreux.

Quittant cet endroit étrange, le Geek réalisa autre chose.

Devant le corps de Marion, enfermée dans cette boîte mortuaire, il avait crût un instant que tout ce qui faisait sa vie n'était que factice.

Il s'était trompé. Son univers entier n'était pas factice. C'était une partie de sa vie. Une partie, séquelle d'une autre qui arriverait un jour. Une autre vie, avec un autre univers.

Il sentit une énergie nouvelle le parcourir.

Cette matinée n'était qu'une fumée. Une vague illusion. Dont il garderait le goût amer en bouche jusqu'au lendemain.

Une triste illusion.

* * *

_Vous commandez t'j'ours la même chose M'sieur?

Il avisa cette serveuse à l'air si vulgaire derrière son comptoir. Les cheveux blonds bouclés relevés en un chignon désordonné, par un bandana jaune serré. Son visage fin maquillé à outrance, ses grosses boucles d'oreilles et sa manière presque impolie de mâcher son chewing-gum à la fraise.

Néanmoins, il la trouva belle.

_Oui. Merci.

Elle eût un petit rire étrange, le regardant avec une curiosité presque enfantine, avant de lui resservir un rhum-cerise.

_'Z'êtes bien un des seuls à être polie m'sieur. C'est plutôt rare par ici.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être appelé monsieur d'une telle manière, presque émerveillée. Comme si il était un aliène débarqué tout droit d'une autre galaxie. Un type de personne qu'elle n'avait jamais pu rencontrer, fille réservée à d'autres hommes un peu moins éduqués.

_Si c'est si rare, pourquoi vous ne changez pas de métier?

_J'peux pas m'sieur. J'trouve rien d'autre. Pis c'est mes parents qui tenaient le bar, faut b'in que j'fasse honneur.

Il faillit lui demander de quel honneur elle parlait, mais se sentit trop fatigué pour rajouter quelques mots de plus.

_Enfin bref... z'avez d'jà fini? J'vous en remets un? On a l'habitude des mecs bourrés par ici.

_Non merci mademoiselle, je dois rentrer chez moi. Il se fait tard, et j'ai fait a peu près tous les bars de la ville.

_Ah. Une femme?

_Et deux enfants. Ils m'attendent.

_Vous en avez d'la chance.

L'homme sourit, avant de poser les billets sur le comptoir.

_C'est sûr. Mademoiselle. Gardez la monnaie.

Il la salua d'un hochement de tête, remettant son couvre-chef, avant que la voix de la serveuse ne le fasse se retourner une dernière fois.

_M'sieur?

_Oui?

_... 'Z'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un d'sérieux et tout. Bousillez pas ça à cause de l'alcool.

Il y'eu un silence de quelque seconde. Le vieil homme sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu.

_J'y ferai attention. Au revoir, mademoiselle.

Elle lui offrit un sourire édenté, qui le fit presque rire, avant qu'il ne claque la porte du bar.

Clopinant un peu suite à un récent mal de rein, il réussit néanmoins à se diriger jusqu'à sa voiture, allant s'affaler sur le côté passager.

Depuis quand était-il aussi fatigué? Comme si ces dix dernières années qu'il n'avait pas senti passer le rattrapaient d'un seul coup.

Le ciel était noir. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Dehors, il n'y avait pas un chat, et les températures commençaient à baisser.

Le Docteur Richard Leger empoigna le volant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'alluma une cigarette.

Il n'y avait pas une étoile, dans le ciel. Pas une brise de vent. Les nuages recouvraient tout.

Depuis quand se sentait-il si mélancolique? Si épuisé? Physiquement, psychologiquement?

Depuis le jour où cette femme était rentrée dans son hôpital, peut-être. Pour y mourir peu après.

Il s'était sentit étrangement vide, lors de son enterrement le matin même. Lors de ces mots vides prononcés devant son ex-amant. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

Ce bébé. Mort dans le ventre de sa mère.

Il y pensait jour et nuit et nuit et jour. A chaque heure, tout l'y ramenait. A le rendre presque fou. A lui faire douter de toute sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix! Il devait protéger sa famille. Sa femme. Ses enfants.

Il n'était pas si vieux que ça, mais... Ce fut comme si sa vie le rattrapait pour le ramener à cet instant, dans cette chambre, ou il avait brûlé les seuls preuves de l'existence d'un enfant dans le ventre de sa patiente.

Peut-être même que personne ne le croirait, s'il il avouait tout. On le prendrait pour un fou, pour un menteur. Pourtant, il n'allait pas aux enterrements des patients décédés, d'habitude. On avait bien dû s'apercevoir, que quelque chose clochait.

C'était peut-être un peu trop tard, pour revenir en arrière...

Peut-être qu'au final, il valait mieux que personne ne sache rien. Il épargnait à tout le monde de souffrir d'avantage. Les plaies seront moins difficiles à soigner.

Est-ce que c'était... bien? D'un sens. Lui. Sommet. Sa personnalité en noir. Est-ce qu'ils étaient les gentils de l'histoire, au final?

Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool le faisait réfléchir sur des chemins tortueux, là ou d'habitude il ne mettait pas les pieds. Il avait passé l'après-midi à traîner dans la ville, la tête ailleurs et les yeux posés sur le ciel nuageux.

A penser à sa famille, aussi.

Il la protégerait. Coûte que coûte. Sa douce femme, sa jeune fille, son fils qui quitterait bientôt la maison familiale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran sur le tableau de bord, indiquant 22h19.

Deux minutes passèrent. 22h21.

Il allait accélérer, quand une voiture à l'arrêt au bord de la route attira son attention. Ce n'était pas tant la voiture, qui l'intrigua, mais plutôt ce qui se trouva à ses pieds.

Un corps assis sur le sol, appuyé contre la portière.

Il hésita quelques secondes, sentant son cœur battre plus fort. Avant que sa raison ne le ramène violemment. Il était_ médecin. _

Sa voiture sembla se garer d'elle-même sur le bas-côté de la route, et les yeux fixés sur le corps qui paraissait inanimé, il attrapa sa trousse d'urgence, éteint le moteur, et courut hors du véhicule, ne prenant même pas la peine de claquer la porte.

En s'approchant, il put remarquer que c'était le corps d'une femme. Repliée sur lui-même.

Grande, des cheveux blonds clairs, le visage pâle.

Une tâche de sang marquait sa chemise blanche.

_Madame! Madame vous m'entendez?

Il posa une main derrière sa tête, se pencha pour écouter son cœur.

Il battait. Presque normalement. Elle n'était pas inconsciente depuis longtemps. Le soulagement s'empara de lui, tandis qu'il tendait son bras vers la trousse de secours.

Une main agrippa son bras.

Le Docteur Leger sursauta violemment, tournant immédiatement la tête vers la jeune femme.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux. De grands yeux verts foncés.

_Madame? Calmez-vous, je vais vous aider. Comment vous appelez-vous?

Il y'eu un silence.

Au loin dans une forêt bordant la route, un hibou hulula.

_Tatiana.

_Bien Tatiana. Je vais vous bander la blessure, surtout gardez votre calme. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

_J'ai eu un accident, je n'ai pas de téléphone sur moi.

Elle avait une voix étrangement reposante. Une fragilité, qui lui rappelait cette serveuse du bar.

_Ce n'est pas grave, je suis médecin.

Il tendit une main vers son chemisier, pour le déboutonner et se rendre compte des dégâts.

Il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui. Il ne vit pas non plus les deux yeux verts se fixer au-dessus de sa tête.

La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa fût sa famille.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit, ce fut un objet lourd qui lui fracassa le crâne.

Et le noir.

* * *

__T'étais pas obligé de faire ça._

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il passa un dernier coup de chiffon sur la batte de baseball ensanglantée, avant de se retourner vers la voiture.

Tatiana leva les yeux au ciel, le suivant jusqu'à l'auto, avant de prendre place côté passager.

Elle le vit ouvrir la portière arrière, pour poser l'arme sous un des sièges.

Puis revenir. Comme si de rien n'était.

_J'ai tâché mon chemisier préféré.

Elle ne reçut qu'en réponse un sourire dénudé d'émotions. Suivit d'un léger rire rauque.

La voiture du Patron démarra.

Ne laissant derrière elle que deux cadavres, l'un de métal et l'un de peau, brûler dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

_***Oui, la bière désigne bien le cercueil.**_

_**Voilà, après un long mois d'absence, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu! -Y'a des fautes en fait. Oui oui, j'en suis sûr.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain. L'OS pour Mayuno de "I Need Word" sortira sûrement avant. Je vais essayer de poster l'OS pour le 5 juillet, et le chapitre 9 le 8! :) (Rien n'est sûr cependant.)**_

_**Comme je suis vendredi en vacances, j'aurais tout le temps d'écrire! Après, je suis quelqu'un de bizarre x) Je suis en plein déménagement, samedi je quitte ma maison -c'est triste-, donc même si je connais ma nouvelle maison, bah... ça va faire bizarre d'écrire et de me concentrer dans un univers dans une nouvelle pièce, dans un nouveau chez-moi. Voilà, je voulais vous le faire partager xD**_

_**Les informations sur l'avancée des chapitres est sur mon profil dans la rubrique "News" tout en bas de la page.**_

_**(Sinon, pour ceux qui suivent Game Of Thrones... Je continue à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'êtes pas seul.)**_

_**Une très bonne journée/soirée, et une review fait bien sûr toujours plaisir! :)**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ce Qui Ne Nous Tue Pas

**_Heyyyy!_**

**_Et ouep, c'est le chapitre 9!_**

**_Merci à toutes les reviews, vous êtes magiques!_**

**_News: J'ai un compte twitter maintenant! Au pseudo de HippiqueAndYDeaLD, ou je préviens de l'avancée de mes chapitres/OS. Certaines m'avaient demandé si j'avais un compte twitter ou facebook, et bah voilà, j'en ai un ! :D_**

**_zowiaki: Et oui, il a mangé le pauvre x) ... Ne me parlez plus de GOT, cela ravive les profondes blessures de mon coeur... :'( Bah là c'était plus philo que français pour tout t'avouer xD Mais je l'ai eu !:D Bon bah nickel alors ^^ Faut que je lise Daniel Pennac, j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler! -Discussions de L bonjour.- Peut-être, peut-être... on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve la vie... livre de dépressif psycho philosophie sûrement XD (J'espère que t'aimeras toujours dans ce cas :D) Je suis pas mal lançée dans la photo aussi, j'ai plein de projets, donc photographe/écrivaine me conviendrait parfaitement! :D Moza *w* Oh coupine d'âge! Ca fait du bien de se dire que les ados de 15 ans sont pas toutes... comment dire... des gros clichés? xD Haha non je suis pas si sadique :p Petite lueur d'espoir pour le Matoine effectivement! Vous verrez bien niark niark. J'aime bien la mère d'Antoine aussi :D C'était pour faire la démarcation avec la mère de Mat', total opposé. Bonne lecture! :)_**

**_lea89: Coucou! J'ai vu ton compte twitter, c'est cool que t'en ai un :D Haha t'es pas pressés, génial ça me suffit :p Bah... J'ai eu mon brevet! :D Français ça va, maths je pense aussi... J'ai foiré l'histoire grave XD J'ai mit que c'était en 2006 la chanson et que c'était le partie de Sarkozy... j'ai pas eu les notes précises en fait! Bref, passons ça XD Je suis sûr que t'as réussis! :) Et bien je suis super contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Et merci à toi. Parce que tu es l'une des lectrices les plus anciennes, et tu postes une review à chaque chapitre qui sort... et pour ça, je te remercie infiniment :') Ton soutien est énorme! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^_**

**_Miritamoku: Coucou! Tout le monde adore la mère à Antoine Daniel XD Pas triste? Meh. T_T Psychopathe! ... Bah... c'est le Patron quoi xD Ca lui pèse pas trop sur la conscience je pense :p Ma nouvelle maison est... sympa. Disons qu'il fait frais. Et ça c'est pas négligeable *_* Mais ça changevachement de mon ancienne quoi ^^ Effectivement je suis en vacances, donc je peux à présent écrire tranquille sans problème! J'ai un peu plus d'inspiration et un peu plus le temps quoi ^^ Et bien la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bonne lecture! :)_**

**_Rainbow Chawbaca : Je l'ai eu. Et oui, les miracles existent. J'ai pas les notes précises mais bon, OSEF xD SLG c'est la vie *w* What The Cut c'est la vie aussi mais... la vie un peu en dessous XD Bah moi tu vois, je préférais les WTC d'avant ^^ Et je n'arrive pas à caser Samuel et Richard dans une fic xD On attend le Fanmade sur le Panda héhé! (On lançe une pétition pour qui veut écrire cette fanfic?) Et oui, approfondissement et psycho sont au rendez-vous. ... Tu as perçé mon secret. JE SUIS UNE PRINCESSE. (Effectivement, je suis comparable à Perona de One Piece... Et si tu connais pas c'est forcément pas drôle xD) MAIS C'EST TELLEMENT CA! C'est quand t'es fatiguée et que tu dois absolument faire un truc que l'inspiration vient. Je ne spoilerais pas, vous ne serais jamais si c'est une bad end ou une happy end XD -Tant d'amour entre lectrice et auteur, c'est beau *w*- Leger se prononçe à l'américaine oui! Fin je le prononçe comme ça aussi XD Mais je ne pense pas au Joker, t'es bizarre toi dis donc! Alors non Mat' va plus à l'hopital parce que c'est Leger qui s'occupait de son cas et que comme il était menacé il a dit "c'est bon vous pouvez y aller et sortez plus tot que prévu." Et oui, ça aurait pu être un peu métaphorique d'un sens. YOUPI! L'ascenseur émotionnel XD La dépression c'est la vie, et biensûr que le Patron est un habitué xD Le PanGeek reste mignon, héoui, et le Hippie... bref. La mère d'Antoine a plû, à ce que je vois! Heu... hum hum. Comment dire, la question des vêtements ne m'a absolument jamais traversée l'esprit? Disons qu'ils étaient tous habillés en noir ok? u_u Tu l'attends Alexis? Haha, t'inquiète il va arriver! C'était une batte de baseball qu'il avait dans la voiture ! :p Tout le monde a pensé à ça, moi la première quand je l'ai écris XD Oh mon diiieu tu m'as fait mourire de rire XD Agression par un sextoy quoi. Non effectivement, je pars du principe que si j'aurais continué en faisant vivre Leger, il n'aurait jamais rien dit. Donc il est mort pour rien. C'est bête. Décharge toi vas-y, mais casse pas tout xD Hurle intérieurement au pire! ... JON SNOOWW POURQWAAAAA? (C'est vrai, il est intéressant quelque part ce personnage, surtout avec Sansa et sa récente évolution!) Ca va ma nouvelle chambre m'inspire ! ;) Bien que c'est la merde internet en ce moment T_T Le nouveau chapitre est là, et j'espère qu'il te plaira! Bonne lecture ! :D_**

**_Pandangle: Hey, salut ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Bonne lecture!_**

**_Et je m'excuse envers celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite au review, mais bien longtemps après! Je m'explique: De 1: Le site beug, ce qui fait que je reçois certaines reviews des heures après qu'elles soient posté, et je suis apparemment pas la seule à qui ça le fait. De 2: Un abruti a arraché les câbles électriques devant chez moi, avec un tracteur, donc plus de téléphones et plus d'internet pendant quelques jours. Et il arraché toutes les plantes, et toutes les fleurs qui étaient là.. - Pour "faire beau." Et c'est sans doute ce qui m'a le plus énervée. Mais bref! J'ai récupéré internet, j'ai pu écrire, et ça c'est l'important! Même si ça rame incroyablement!_**

**_ET J'AI EU MON BREVET! Oh my gash, on n'y croyait plus._**

**_Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient à part Marion et le docteur Leger. Les personnalités sont à Mathieu. Mathieu Sommet est à Mathieu Sommet. Antoine Daniel est à Antoine Daniel. Alexis Lloyd est à Alexis Lloyd._**

**_(Et pour les infos sur les prochains chapitres/OS, vaut mieux vraiment suivre sur twitter en fait. Je sais que c'est compliqué avec toutes nos conneries entre deux tweets mais... Essayez au moins XD)_**

**_Je suis vraiment fatiguée, encore désolé pour les fautes. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ma co beug, et comment ça a ramé pour poster T_T Bref._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_(Celui ou celle qui me trouve la série en référence en début de chapitre avec Mathieu, je l'épouse.)_**

* * *

_"Rira bien qui sait rire encore." -Les Cartons._

* * *

_Chapitre 9: Ce qui ne nous tue pas..._

L'eau brûlante coulait sur sa peau. Traçait délicatement le contour de ses reins, suivant la ligne de son torse imberbe et fin.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, les yeux fermés, une musique de Nirvana en fond.

Son sourcil tressauta nerveusement. Un rire mal assuré franchit discrètement ses lèvres.

Il éteignit l'eau. Attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille.

Il leva la tête vers le miroir.

_'Come as you are, as you were_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy_

_Take your time, hurry up_

_The choice is yours, don't be late_

_Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria_

_Memoria'_

Il ressemblait à un cadavre.

Ses doigts tracèrent le contour de son visage réfléchi dans la glace, se demandant réellement comment il pouvait encore se regarder dedans.

Il resta devant, pensant à tout, les yeux dans le vague. La musique se termina.

Une seule tomba. Puis Mathieu fondit en larmes.

Il resta là sur le sol, à pleurer.

Ça allait lui passer. Ça passait toujours. Au bout de cinq, dix, vingt minutes. Des crises de paniques, de stress, post-traumatiques. Des conneries.

Sa vie entière était une connerie.

Les médocs qu'il prenait chaque jour n'arrangeaient rien. Il aurait arrêté depuis bien longtemps si le Prof ne l'avait pas sermonné mille fois, le menaçant par tous les moyens s'il ne respectait pas les doses indiquées.

Et ils atténuaient un peu la douleur. Celle à l'épaule, ce n'était rien. La tête allait mieux. Mais celle à la jambe...

Heureusement, il avait une capacité de guérison assez performante. Assez pour lui donner l'espoir de remarcher dans deux ou trois semaines.

Il se força à inspirer profondément, laissant le maximum d'air envahir ses poumons. Se concentrer sur autre chose, plutôt que sur cette impression de crever à petit feu. Cette putain d'impression qui lui éclatait les poumons.

_"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."_

Non. Ça ne l'était pas.

Tout le monde était tellement plus heureux comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Ça se voyait. Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ils respiraient la joie et la bonne humeur.

A travers des larmes sèches et amères, Mathieu sourit noir.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être mal. Ce n'était pas à lui, de flancher.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il toucha d'un air mal assuré une de ses joues, cherchant confirmation dans son cœur. La peine s'était atténuée. Un peu. Les larmes ne coulaient plus.

Sa tête vint se poser sur la surface lisse et froide de la douche.

Il faudrait sortir. Affronter le regard brun d'Antoine.

Le soutenir.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura son crâne. Une cicatrice de l'accident était restée. De taille moyenne, et toujours un peu douloureuse. Rose. A l'arrière du crâne. Si laide. Une plaie qu'il devrait supporter toute sa vie. Comme une trace indélébile de sa honte.

Et de la faiblesse qui en suivait.

De sa faiblesse à lui. Il n'était pas un homme. Il était un gamin qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui retire son seul amour. Quitte à se faire du mal.

Quitte à faire du mal à Antoine.

Peut-être qu'il le détruisait, à l'aimer, finalement. Peut-être qu'Antoine en mourrait.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez fort, pour empêcher le torrent ardent d'une multitude de sentiments, qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il croisait les deux yeux chocolat.

C'était le prix à payer. De ne plus rire, de ne plus sourire. Son visage le brûlait à chaque fois qu'il tentait un sourire. Comme si le simple fait d'hausser les lèvres était un immense effort qui lui tirait la peau jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

L'impression d'être dans une barque en train de couler... une barque en dérive au plein milieu de l'océan. Ces voix dans sa tête qui le tiraient vers le bas.

Et devant, sur une autre barque, Antoine. Antoine à qui il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Est-ce qu'il pourrait réellement le sauver, s'il tombait à l'eau?

Parce qu'il y'avait aussi sa famille. Chacune de ses personnalités. Et entre Antoine et sa famille, le choix n'était même pas à réfléchir.

Mais ils étaient tous si loin... et pourtant, il lui semblait pouvoir les atteindre rien qu'en tendant la main...

Mais elle ne voulait pas, comme si elle allait s'y brûler.

Pourquoi? Il était à sa place, avec le reste de ce qu'il considérait autant comme ses frères que ses enfants. Et jamais, jamais, il n'y serait plus à sa place.

Ils avaient beau se casser la gueule, dégringoler dans une spirale malsaine de secrets, de colère et de destruction, mais si ils le faisaient, ce serait toujours ensembles.

Jamais un par un. Ensemble.

Et pourtant, Mathieu ressentait de plus en plus une ombre de peur qui planait sur lui. Une menace qui n'existait pas avant. Plus personne n'en était au même point. Certain dégringolait plus vite que les autres, et il n'arriverait pas à tous les rattraper.

Il n'avait pas la réponse. Il avançait sur sa barque avec une rame brisée, sur des eaux noires et dangereuses, sans boussole ni repères. Avec la peur de se noyer à tout moment...

Il n'avait ni bras qui le soutenaient, ni main tendue vers lui.

Comme sur un fil... un fil qui lui écorchait les pieds...

Cette étrange réflexion avait un goût de déjà-vu qui lui laissa une sensation étrange dans la bouche. Était-ce bien vrai? Peut-être était-il déjà tombé, après tout. Et qu'il ne s'en rendrait compte qu'une fois au sol.

Une fois au sol, avec tout le monde autour de toi. Ceux qui auront chuté avant.

Un frisson remonta le long de son dos humide. Et il ferma très fort les yeux pour freiner un nouvel excès de panique.

_"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."_

Si ça se terminerait comme ça, peu importe à qui était la faute.

Néanmoins, il se força à reprendre son calme.

Il n'était pas dans un film. Les choses se dérouleraient comme elles avaient à se dérouler. Tout le monde... tout le monde irait mieux. S'il ne se raccrochait pas à cette certitude, il n'y aurait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Antoine et lui continueraient le chemin main dans la main. Peut-être comme des amis. Peut-être comme un couple.

Tout dépendait du brun. Lui était prêt. Prêt depuis toujours, sûrement depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu. Peut-être même par ce premier message facebook que le plus jeune lui avait envoyé, alors que des internautes criaient au plagiat de son émission.

Quand il avait commencé à l'aimer, il ne saurait le dire. Il l'avait toujours su, quelque part, au fond. Il avait peut-être eu besoin d'un psy pour s'en rendre compte, mais ça datait de bien plus longtemps.

Et quand avait-il commencé à assez l'aimer pour vendre son âme au diable? Pour enterrer sa morale sous des tonnes de sable que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir creuser?

Depuis toujours aussi, peut-être.

Cette pensée aurait dû l'effrayer, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il avait pourtant tout le temps, et toutes les raisons, d'avoir peur. Mais pour une fois, il se sentit étrangement calme, ses crises passées.

Il se rappelait pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Pour eux tous. Pour maintenir un équilibre déjà précaire.

Il se leva, se portant faiblement sur ses deux jambes tremblantes. La droite lui faisait un mal de chien, et il dut appuyer tout son poids sur la gauche pour ne pas retomber par terre.

Le miroir lui renvoya son reflet décharné. Les souvenirs dans ses yeux pâles, et les éclats restants. Les éclats d'une vie qui lui semblait bien lointaine.

Il eut un rictus amer.

_"Ça me réussit pas, la dépression..."_

Et une nouvelle fois, il avisa la cicatrice sur le haut de son crâne, qu'il toucha du bout du doigts. Il pouvait la sentir. Elle formait un trou dans son crâne.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude des cicatrices visibles, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Surtout pas celle-là.

Non, surtout pas celle-là.

Sa main vint d'elle-même ouvrir la petite porte vitrée du placard surélevé vissé au mur, pour y attraper une boîte en carton lourde.

Il sortit l'objet, y emboîta le fil, puis se baissa pour le brancher à la seule prise disponible.

Elle était la marque de sa faiblesse. De sa honte. D'un secret.

Il actionna la tondeuse, et rasa à blanc la première mèche de cheveux, jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne.

C'est pour ça qu'elle serait mise à nue.

* * *

_T'es sûr que ça vous dérange pas?

_Dis pas n'importe quoi.

La Fille sourit chaleureusement, rabattant machinalement le coin du lit. Couverture bleue, oreillers et drap blancs, aucun signe distinctif. Aucune marque personnelle.

Et pourtant, Antoine s'y sentit bien. A la vue de cette simple démonstration d'affection de la blonde, et de cette chambre qui lui était destinée.

Et tout le monde avait bien insisté, "le temps qu'il voulait."

Il y'avait déjà dormi, ces quelques derniers jours. Mais c'était différent. Il avait l'impression de se sentir plus chez lui, cette fois-ci.

_Ça fait quelques jours que tu dors ici... hésite pas à prendre tes marques, surtout.

_Merci. Merci pour tout.

Il y'eu une légère faiblesse dans le sourire si grand du travesti, et une étincelle de tristesse qui y brilla. Le brun la vit, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Il se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas tous être sûrs de comment agir avec lui.

Mais étonnement, la Fille s'en sortait plutôt bien. C'était peut-être la personnalité de Mathieu avec qui il se sentait la plus proche. Peut-être parce que c'était quelque part une femme. En fait non, c'était, une femme. Est-ce que inconsciemment, elle lui rappelait...

_C'est normal, Antoine.

Sa voix douce résonna dans la chambre, et dans le silence ambiant.

_On est là pour toi. Tous. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et je ne parle pas seulement de quelque chose de matériel, tu sais que tu peux nous en parler quand tu veux.

Elle lâcha un espèce de soupir de frustration étrange.

_Et c'est pas... une saloperie de discours que je répète à tous ceux qui veulent bien l'entendre. Je le pense sincèrement. Et c'est pour ça que tu es là avec nous.

Un instant, le brun, à travers les mots qui percutaient son crâne dans un mélange violent et tendre, ne sût quoi dire.

Son cœur en fût touché. Son être entier. Et pour ça, il ne pouvait que la remercier.

Ça lui faisait du bien, de ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse et de la colère.

Alors il se contenta de sourire, ému. Il ne savait pas si elle avait remarqué ses yeux qu'il sentait devenir brillants.

_Allez Antoine, te prives pas de pleurer, ici.

Il faillit craquer, une seconde.

Mais réussit à ravaler les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et à relever la tête. Entre temps, la blonde s'était rapproché, et avait placé une main sur son épaule.

Une réaction qu'aurait eu une sœur, une amie, ou une mère. Et il se rendit compte à cet instant que la Fille n'était décidément jamais prise à sa juste valeur.

_Ça va aller je crois. J'ai assez pleuré. Je sais que ça va être dur mais... je tiens le cap.

_C'est une bonne chose. C'est la chose à faire.

Antoine acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, avant qu'un deuxième sourire n'apparaisse sur le visage de la blonde. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. Comme si tout pourrait s'effacer d'un sourire. Comme la gomme magique effaçant les traces d'un dessin trop noir. Des traces que les larmes ne feront que répandre et diluer.

_On descend? On va voir ce qui se passe dans la cuisine. Promis, je te laisse t'installer après.

Le son d'un rire faible mais sincère retentit.

Le brun sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Pour rebattre aussitôt, comme dans une nouvelle lancée, presque bestiale.

Son rire était comme le début d'un nouveau chapitre.

Un nouveau chapitre peut-être plus joyeux.

Ils l'espéraient tous les deux.

.

La Fille cuisinait bien. Ce fut la deuxième chose qu'il découvrit en ce jour. Ce n'était rien, un plat tout simple. Des carbonara. Mais l'odeur alléchante venue de la cuisine suffisait à se le dire.

La blonde était décidément pleine de surprises.

Mais encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Marion. Elle aussi cuisinait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, il entendit une voix venue de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_C'est prêt!

Souriant un peu tristement, malgré la faim qui le tiraillait. Antoine prit place à la table de la cuisine. Quand il se rendit compte d'une chose.

_Tu ne manges pas?

La compagne du Prof attrapa la poêle fumante, et en déversa tout le contenu dans une assiette, avant d'y rajouter une fourchette.

_Non. J'ai déjà mangé, puis je fais attention à ma ligne.

Elle fronça les sourcils légèrement, examinant le plat.

_Même si je dois reconnaître que ces pâtes me font pas mal envie. C'est ça, d'être une femme.

Elle lui déposa l'assiette en porcelaine devant lui, le fixant avec un demi-sourire, avant de s'installer sur la chaise opposée, attendant visiblement qu'il lui donne son avis.

Néanmoins, Antoine ne put s'empêcher de se figer quelques secondes.

Il... il n'imaginait pas vraiment la Fille ainsi. A lui faire la cuisine, uniquement à lui. Il l'imaginait plutôt à s'insurger devant les tâches ménagères imposées aux femmes.

Encore une preuve qu'il ne la connaissait décidément que très peu.

_Profites en, ça n'arrivera pas souvent.

La femme à barbe avait dit ça comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Ou plus probablement dans ses yeux légèrement écarquillés posés sur les pâtes. Et ne semblait absolument pas vexée par son cheminement intérieur.

_Disons que tu es notre invitée, et qu'il n'y ai aucun de mes frères dans le coin. Je pense que tous auraient fait de même. Enfin, presque tous.

_Et bien… merci.

Elle laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire. Et une fois de plus, Antoine s'en sentit troublé. Ce n'était pas son rire stupide habituel. C'était quelque chose de bien plus mature, qui se cachait derrière.

_Pas besoin de dire merci à chaque fois qu'on dit quelque chose. N'importe qui ou presque t'accueillerait ainsi, Antoine. C'est normal. Mais je te le répète, profites-en. Mes frères savent que je ne suis pas vraiment une adepte de la cuisine et du ménage, bien que Mathieu veille plus ou moins à un partage équitable des tâches dans toute la maison. Je fais plutôt la lessive, en général. La cuisine, c'est Mathieu, ou le Panda. Il tient à ce qu'on mange tous ensemble, c'est une des règles.

Elle lui parlait comme elle parlerait à n'importe qui. Et rien que pour ça, le vidéaste le remerciait mille fois. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié, ou de condescendance. Surtout pas. Il avait simplement besoin de gens qui agissaient normalement. Et qui souriait comme elle.

Des sourires francs et une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Des mots sincères, et une conversation légère et normale. Tout ce que lui apportait ce qu'il pourrait peut-être, dans quelques temps, définir comme une amie.

C'était une belle leçon, qu'il avait là. De ne pas juger sur les apparences.

Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas toujours caché son jeu. Qu'avant, elle était telle qu'elle en avait l'air devant tout le monde, et que tous les récents évènements l'avaient forcés à mûrir, à grandir contre son gré.

Le Prof et elle étaient ensembles depuis peu, de plus.

_Alors, tu me les goûtes ces pâtes? J'aimerais savoir si mes talents de cuisinière n'ont pas faibli avec le temps.

_C'est parti.

_Fais-toi plaisir.

Il fit tourner sa fourchette pour enrouler les longues pâtes blanches autour, avant de les enfourner dans sa bouche.

Ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Et il y'avait une différence colossale entre avoir faim, et avoir envie de manger. Néanmoins, le vertige qu'il avait eu en début de matinée avait suffi à le raisonner, ainsi que les mots de sa mère. Ne pas manger ne résoudrait rien. Ne ramènerait rien.

Surtout pas Marion.

Antoine ferma les yeux. Et sentit encore une fois son estomac se contracter violemment. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout se collait toujours à sa copine.

Ex copine. Son ex copine.

_Alors?

Il se rappela brutalement de la présence de la personnalité de son ami. Et soudain, ce fut comme si il redécouvrait un monde nouveau. Celui du goût d'un bon aliment dans sa bouche affamée. Le goût de la sauce et la texture des pâtes et des lardons.

C'était excellent. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que son corps avait faim.

Il finit sa bouchée, et releva les yeux vers la Fille.

_C'est succulent.

Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils. Soit parce qu'elle était surprise par la franchise du commentaire, soit par le mot qu'avait employé le brun.

_C'est vrai? Eh bien, je ne pensais pas. Ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'avais pas remis la main à la pâte, même avec un plat aussi basique.

_Tu devrais t'y mettre plus souvent.

Antoine lui sourit doucement. Elle vit toujours cette note de tristesse au fond du regard, qui ne disparaîtrait sûrement pas avant très longtemps.

Elle espérait seulement que l'océan de douceur et de force autour se renforcerait jusqu'à la noyer à l'intérieur.

_J'essaierai.

Alors qu'il reprenait une deuxième bouchée, le claquement de deux béquilles se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

La Fille leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, mais un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_J'te jure qu'un jour il se fera mal à tout vouloir faire tout seul...

Elle se leva de sa chaise, suivie calmement des yeux par Antoine, avant que celui-ci ne les écarquille, se figeant devant le visage stupéfait de la blonde. Peut-être un peu teinté d'horreur.

Il crût tout de suite à un problème, et faillit se lever de sa chaise, avant que la personnalité ne cligne des yeux, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

_C'est une blague?

_Bah quoi?

La voix de Mathieu résonna de derrière le mur. Une voix calme, fatiguée, et peut-être un peu... hésitante?

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

_Je trouve ça beau, j'avais envie de changer.

_Sérieusement? Comment ils vont faire les garçons pour l'émission maintenant?

Le châtain sembla beuger quelques secondes, comme si cette question ne lui était absolument jamais passée par la tête. Antoine entendit un long soupir retentir.

_Ils feront pareil.

_Le Patron voudra jamais.

_J'emmerde le Patron.

Sa voix était encore plus calme. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ces mots. Le brun n'avait jamais entendu Mathieu parler ainsi d'une de ses personnalités, même du criminel. Il y'avait l'air d'y avoir un sacré problème, entre eux deux.

Et pourtant, Antoine pouvait observait une sorte de lien qu'il avait avec l'homme en noir, mais qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir avec les autres.

Comme si le criminel était à part, dans le cœur de Mathieu. Qu'il occupait une autre place. Sûrement pas moins importante, mais simplement... différente.

Un lien que personne ne pourrait sans aucun doute jamais comprendre.

Il entendit le claquement des béquilles sur le sol se rapprocher, et le présentateur de What The Cut oublia vite les toutes sortes de réflexions qu'il avait pu avoir ces dernières minutes.

Il laissa retomber la fourchette dans l'assiette, choqué.

Mathieu s'était entièrement rasé la tête. La boule à zéro, littéralement. Il n'y avait plus aucuns cheveux.

Antoine avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui une autre personne. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Il se racla la gorge, conscient du regard du châtain sur lui, avant de prendre la parole, toujours un peu sous le choc.

_C'est... whow. Bizarre.

_Ça te plaît?

Antoine prit la question comme elle était, un ami qui demande à un ami des avis sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

_C'est... étrange. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, je te dirais ça.

_C'est moche!

Les mots de la Fille rendirent le brun un peu mal à l'aise. Comme si Mathieu allait croire que c'était ce qu'il pensait, et qu'il n'osait pas lui dire.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

_Merci de ta sincérité.

Le plus vieux prit place sur la chaise que venait de quitter la blonde, et observa quelques minutes Antoine. Ils entendirent la seule femme de la maison quitter le salon, leur criant vaguement qu'elle allait rejoindre le Prof.

_Ça ne te plaît pas?

Pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas. C'était... déplacé. Peut-être propice aux événements pour le châtain, mais pas pour lui.

C'était un changement supplémentaire dans sa vie déjà si chamboulée. Une façon supplémentaire de lui rappeler que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Ça repoussait, pourtant, des cheveux. Mais voir Mathieu ainsi lui prenait désagréablement la gorge. Comme si il avait perdu son ami, quelque part.

C'était le résultat de ses nerfs à fleurs de peau. Se sentir ainsi pour une coupe de cheveux. Dans quelques semaines, il aurait le même visage qu'il avait toujours connu...

Mais ce ne serait plus le même. De toute manière. Qu'il ne change rien de lui, ou qu'il change du tout au tout physiquement. Mathieu ne serait plus jamais Mathieu.

Et c'était effrayant. Ça avait un goût de non-retour qui ne plaisait pas à Antoine. Qui ne lui avait jamais plu. Comme lorsqu'on quitte une maison à laquelle on s'était attachée, et qu'on sait qu'on ne la reverra plus. Comme le dernier jour d'une école dans laquelle on ne mettra plus les pieds.

Tout ça, mais en pire. En douloureux.

Soudain, il fut conscient que Mathieu attendait une réponse. Contrairement à comment il avait pu regarder la Fille, il ne semblait pas anxieux.

Comme si son avis à lui ne comptait pas tant que ça.

Son crâne chauve prenait soudain tout l'espace. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer que sur ça.

Ce n'était pas laid, non. C'était différent.

_Si. Disons que ça ne te change pas tellement.

Il opta pour la voix de la sûreté. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de s'expliquer à Mathieu. C'était trop long. Trop compliqué. Le cheminement de ses pensées était un grand labyrinthe. Lui se perdait déjà, et il n'avait pas envie d'y rajouter une personne.

_Tant mieux, alors.

_Pourquoi tu l'as fait?

Heureusement, sa voix ne parût pas trop agressive, ni trop inquisitrice. Une simple question normale.

_J'en sais rien.

Étonnement, il décela un peu de vérité, dans les yeux de son ami. Même une étincelle de réalisation. Comme si il prenait soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Et qu'il l'avait fait dans un état second, sans savoir pourquoi.

Antoine eu peur que ce fut le cas, mais il se calma en voyant les épaules de Mat' se détendre.

_Je crois que j'avais besoin de changement.

Le brun dût user de tout son Self-Control pour ne pas éclater de rire dans son assiette de pâtes, sûrement froides, maintenant. Un grand éclat de rire du fond des tripes.

L'autre ne remarqua rien, les yeux sur le mur opposé.

_Puis... c'est plus pratique, pour la cicatrice. Ça lui permet de guérir plus vite. Les cheveux c'est pas super hygiénique.

Cette fois, il décela du mensonge. Il eut presque l'impression que Mathieu ne faisait d'ailleurs pas grand effort, pour mentir. Trop fatigué, lui aussi. Comme si il savait que l'autre n'allait rien dire, et que ça n'avait pas grande importance, dans le fond. C'était là qu'il se trompait. Pour Antoine, ça en avait. Ça en avait beaucoup.

_Tu devrais manger.

Deuxième fois qu'on le lui rappelait.

Antoine hocha la tête, plongea le couvert à fourches dans ses pâtes, avant de relever le regard.

_Et toi? Tu as mangé?

Il vit le châtain se tendre, et il sentit une boule désagréable se former dans son ventre.

Une boule qui le renvoya des semaines en arrière, à une époque qui lui semblait à des décennies. Lorsque Mathieu et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué pour la première fois le corps maigre et décharné de son ami, ses grands yeux vides et creusés. Son état de santé chaotique. Un état qu'il lui avait caché.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert son ami malade. Une maladie qui avait un nom, et qu'il n'osait prononcer en sa présence.

_Tu...

_Tout va bien de ce côté-là.

Mathieu mentit encore, mais cette fois, Antoine n'en vit rien. Il le crût. Encore bien trop naïf.

Le châtain n'osait lui dire qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Depuis trois jours. Et même avant. Dans le dos de tout le monde, il se précipitait aux toilettes pour vomir ces repas, encore et encore. Comme une répétition fatale, qu'il était condamné à subir.

Son anorexie et sa boulimie n'étaient pas guéries. Il avait même l'impression qu'elles avaient empiré. La vue du repas d'Antoine ne faisait que lui confirmer, alors qu'une sensation douloureuse et bien familière remontait le long de sa gorge.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'ajouter un problème de plus à l'autre, alors lui sourit faiblement, tellement faussement qu'il s'étonna que l'autre ne remarque rien, et à la place, se servit un grand verre d'eau. Il avait la bouche sèche. Comme si la simple vue de l'homme qui l'aimait lui était soudainement autant vitale qu'insupportable.

Il savait que son meilleur ami avait ce souvenir précis de leur dispute en tête. Ce jour où il lui avait avoué être malade. Et la discussion qui avait précédée. Une discussion dont il se souvenait parfaitement.

Lorsqu'Antoine lui avait avoué avoir remarqué son attirance. Et que lui n'avait rien su dire, bouillonnant de peine et de colère. Ces souvenirs étaient en train de remonter inexorablement à la surface, et Antoine faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Il venait de perdre sa copine. Mais lui... lui attendait depuis trop longtemps.

Ses mots, à la limite de sortir, furent coupés par le bruit de la sonnette.

Mathieu haussa les sourcils, surpris. Ils n'attendaient personne, à sa connaissance. Antoine lui jeta le même regard, avec un haussement d'épaule fatigué.

_Je vais voir, bouge pas.

Il attrapa ses béquilles, se levant péniblement de sa chaise. Antoine n'osa pas faire un geste, il n'était pas chez lui, après tout. A la place, il fixa le dos de Mathieu s'éloigner en direction de l'entrée.

Mathieu tourna la poignée, déposant ses béquilles sur le côté, se tenant sur une jambe, avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

_Alexis?

_Hé Mathieu! Comment tu vas? Wow, nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Le schizophrène fût un peu surpris de le voir là, arriver sans prévenir. Il aimait bien Alexis, mais la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de voir ses potes plus ou moins proches débarquer un par un.

_"A part Kriss. Putain, il faut absolument que j'appelle Kriss."_

En première réponse, il sourit un peu, plus pour être poli qu'autre chose, s'approchant pour lui faire la bise. Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du plus grand lui frôler la joue, il sentit un léger frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Et étrangement, il sentit le même effet chez l'autre.

Troublé. Il se sentait troublé. Comme si le geste n'était pas si anodin qu'il y paraissait.

Il se détacha de lui, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux presque tout aussi bleus de l'ingénieur du son.

Il se souvint de tout ce que ses doubles lui avaient dit. Alexis était venu le voir étrangement très souvent, paraissant inquiet au possible.

C'était sûrement un homme qui prenait son rôle d'ami très à cœur.

Sûrement.

_C'est tout récent, j'ai fait ça tout à l'heure.

_Ça te va très bien.

Il sourit encore. Une alarme s'alluma instantanément dans l'esprit de Mathieu. Une alarme un peu amusée, mais un peu méfiante.

_Merci.

_Comment vont tes blessures?

_Ça va. Ma jambe a un peu du mal à suivre, mais on s'y fait. J'ai des béquilles.

Se retournant légèrement, il désigna de la tête les deux longues perches blanches et bleues appuyées contre le mur.

_Si tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

L'alarme sonna un peu plus fort.

_Merci Alexis. Sinon... tu voulais quelque chose de particulier?

Le brun sourit doucement, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Il parût même un peu gêné, comme s'il s'attendait à la question de Mathieu, mais qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à la réponse.

_Euh... j'aurais aimé savoir si..

Mathieu sentit l'autre réfléchir rapidement à une réponse. Et à ce changement de caractère soudain, il sentit une pointe de lassitude le traverser.

_Enfin, pour SLG. Comment on faisait, du coup.

Peut-être qu'il avait inventé une réponse à la seconde, mais ce n'était pas si stupide. Il n'avait pas réfléchi au cas de son émission ces derniers jours, ce qui pourtant les faisait tous vivre s'il ne comptait pas un peu sur l'aide du Patron.

_Je ne sais pas. Je pense sortir rapidement l'épisode 86. Je peux pas laisser les internautes en plan trop longtemps, surtout pas après la fin de la saison quatre.

_D'accord, mais dans ton état...

_Je suis capable de choisir quelques vidéos, d'écrire un script, et de faire un montage. Pour les tournages, j'ai l'aide de mes personnalités.

_Ok... Je voulais pas paraître insultant, je suis désolé.

_C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Mais j'aurais sûrement besoin de toi. Et j'ai un nouveau projet aussi, je t'en parlerai.

L'autre hocha la tête. Un léger silence s'installa, de l'entrée à la cuisine. Quand Mathieu percuta quelque chose.

_Euh... tu veux rentrer?

Alexis allait prendre la parole, semblant retrouver sa bonne humeur, mais le schizophrène le devança sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Antoine est là, aussi. Si tu veux venir le voir.

Soudainement, comme si ces mots lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide, le musicien perdit son sourire enjoué, lançant un regard en arrière.

Quelqu'un d'attentif aurait même pu percuter une lueur un peu déçue.

_Je... -Il baisse la voix, ne voulant pas que l'autre l'entende.- J'ai des choses à faire, je viens de me rappeler.

Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, assis dans la salle à manger, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

_Je suis un peu pressé. J'passais juste voir si tout allait bien.

_Oh, d'accord. A plus tard dans ce cas, bonne journée mec.

_Bonne journée Mathieu, appelle-moi pour SLG.

Le plus petit remarqua la légère hésitation qu'il y'avait eu entre "Appelle-moi" et "Pour SLG", mais il ne dit rien, le saluant une seconde fois.

Il regarda partir sa grande silhouette musclée, avec toujours la même impression bizarre.

_"Bizarre. J'ai pas d'autre mot."_

Il rattrapa ses béquilles, mais ne les utilisa pas pour revenir jusqu'à la table. A la place, il se posta devant un Antoine silencieux.

_C'était Alexis. Celui qui m'aide pour...

_Je sais qui c'est. Il est venu te voir souvent, là-bas.

Tous deux savaient très bien ce qu'était "là-bas." Un épisode de leur vie qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Un monde à part qui continuait sa route pour n'y répandre que le malheur.

C'était ça, là-bas.

Mathieu effaça les souvenirs de murs blancs et d'un long sommeil rêveur pour les yeux de son ami.

_T'as un problème avec lui?

_Non.

Oui. Et Antoine n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Il n'aimait ni son visage, ni ses manières, ni ses mots. Comme un animal face à un autre animal qu'il estimait dangereux pour sa sécurité. Néfaste pour son confort.

Ou pour ce qu'il restait des deux.

Les regards s'empoignèrent, menteurs des deux côtés.

Comme d'habitude.

Mathieu sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Il ne fallait pas que le brun le regarde avec de tels yeux. Surtout pas. Pas maintenant.

L'ambiance tendue retomba. Le plus grand finissait son assiette, mâchouillant les dernières bouchées, jetant de vagues coups d'œil au regard perdu du châtain.

Le tiraillement était là. Le déchirement, toujours plus fort, toujours plus intense.

L'image de Marion ne le quittait pas, quoi qu'il fasse. Collée derrière ses deux paupières.

Et celle de Mathieu non plus. Elle s'était faite plus restreinte, plus effacée, comme diluée par les larmes de sa peine. Mais toujours là.

_Tu veux regarder un film?

L'autre brisa le silence gênant. Antoine s'en foutait. Il aurait pu être gênant, tendu, haineux... son visage pâle et ses grands cheveux blonds ne voulait plus partir de son esprit, maintenant. Clouée sur chaque face de son esprit, du coin le plus reculée au plus proche.

Il aurait tant voulu dormir.

Mais il sourit à Mathieu. Le remerciant rapidement.

Se leva pour débarrasser, et entendit le châtain se diriger vers l'armoire ou il rangeait les DVD. Il posa le tout dans l'évier, ou il fixa quelques secondes son reflet dans l'eau.

Ses cheveux retombaient sur eux-mêmes, monstrueusement épais et emmêlés. Ses grands yeux cernés lui donnait l'air d'un nounours usé, oublié dans la cave poussiéreuse d'une vieille maison.

_Antoine!

Un doudou qui appelait désespérément, mais silencieux comme la mort, sa vieille maîtresse, qui avait grandi maintenant. Qui ne se souvenait plus de lui. Qui l'avait remplacé.

_Mec?

Et il resterait ainsi dans cette cave. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, dans très longtemps, décide de se débarrasser de cette peluche décousue, sale, à l'air si triste.

_Antoine.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Un courant électrique le traversa entièrement.

Mathieu le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

_Ça va?

Il reprit ses esprits, quittant les deux yeux bleus.

_Oui oui, t'inquiète. Bon alors, tu le mets ce film?

_Justement, je voulais te demander ce que tu voulais regarder.

_Un Disney.

Il avait dit la réponse sans vraiment réfléchir. Quelque chose de simple. De doux. Sans prise de tête. Et l'autre le comprit.

Mathieu leva la tête vers le haut de l'armoire. Ils avaient chacun leur "collection films", et il fouilla quelques instants dans celle du Geek, évitant soigneusement des yeux celle du Patron.

Antoine, pendant ce temps, s'assit sur le canapé, et attrapa la télécommande. Il alluma la télévision, ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux voix qui s'activaient à travers le petit écran.

_Le Livre De La Jungle? Ça te dit?

_Parfait.

"..De cette catastrophe météorologique entraînant plusieurs blessés, et des millions d'euros de réparations..."

Il soupira, allant pour baisser le son, quand le brune à l'écran désigna une autre image, affichée derrière elle.

"_Nous allons maintenant parler de cet accident, ayant causé un décès, s'étant déroulé hier sur une route parisienne peu empruntée..."

Mathieu revint tout de suite, le boîtier à la main.

Mais se figea brutalement, à l'entente des mots qui suivirent ceux de la journaliste.

"_D'après les enquêteurs, la victime, un homme de 51 ans du nom de Richard Leger, aurait malencontreusement dévié la trajectoire de sa voiture pour atterrir dans le fossé droit. Il aurait sûrement perdu connaissance, avant que la voiture ne s'embrase. Nous avons décidé de ne pas vous communiquer les images de l'accident..."

Il y'eu un silence de mort dans le salon. La reporter continuait de parler, inlassablement. Mais les deux hommes n'écoutaient plus que d'une oreille, abasourdis.

Mathieu sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Une colère monstrueuse enfler en lui.

Il retint de justesse le grincement qu'il avait au bout des lèvres, ce surnom qui lui apportait tant de problèmes, qu'il en viendrait presque à le haïr. Rien que le temps d'une minute. Rien que le temps que l'information passe si difficilement.

Le Patron avait tué Leger. Cet homme qui avait protégé leur secret, face aux menaces du criminel.

Cet homme qui aurait pu les trahir. Mais qui aurait pu se taire, et continuer sa vie en oubliant tout ça.

La pierre coula, de plus en plus profond dans ses entrailles. En parallèle, comme deux ascenseurs l'un à côté de l'autre, qui, sous la pression, le rendait fiévreux, la colère continua de grimper.

Il en aurait presque eu les larmes aux yeux, mais se mordit très fort la lèvre, assez pour empêcher une énième marque de faiblesse.

Trois. Le chiffre frappait dans sa tête. C'était sa seule obsession. Trois.

Trois morts. Trois cadavres que le Patron lui balançait sur les épaules. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple accident. Absolument aucun.

Une part de lui avait souhaité les deux premiers. Une très, très sombre part, qu'il accordait au criminel en noir, encore une fois. Et cette part-là avait aussi voulu celle du chirurgien.

Il avait eu peur, bien-sûr, que Leger en dise trop. Et peut-être que si l'autre aurait trop parlé, il aurait autorisé le Patron à faire le sale boulot. Aurait fermé les yeux.

Mais Leger n'aurait pas parlé. Il avait trop peur. C'était si évident, maintenant.

Mathieu ne dit rien, pas un mot. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran et sur les mots qui en sortaient toujours. Il ne lança même pas un regard à Antoine, derrière lui, la tête entre les mains.

Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé avec un bruit sourd, les yeux fixés obstinément au sol.

Il ne se douta pas que le brun devait être dans le même état. Mais lui ne savait pas pourquoi. Lui croyait à un accident. Lui n'avait pas toutes ces morts sur la conscience.

Le souvenir revint, amplifia dans son esprit jusqu'à y prendre totalement part, alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

C'était trop facile, de se laisser envahir par la haine envers sa plus sombre personnalité. Mais il s'était trop battu, pour ne plus baisser les bras.

Il n'allait pas se battre pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de son aide.

Pour un homme qui lui mentait. Pour un homme qui détruisait sa famille. Pour un homme qui n'en faisait sûrement même plus parti. Cet homme dont il avait pourtant, au fond de lui, tant besoin.

Il revint quelques jours en arrière, alors que le Patron poussait la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital.

.

_Le criminel n'avait pas toqué. N'avait pas attendu en ouvrant la porte. Il était simplement entré, de ses pas lourds et toujours menaçants. De sa démarche droite et féline._

_Mathieu n'était plus impressionné. Il y'avait bien longtemps que le Patron ne lui faisait plus peur._

_Il y'avait un silence de mort. Uniquement troublé par les bruits réguliers et stridents de l'écran, relié au respirateur et au cœur du vidéaste. Un silence grave qui ne plaisait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, mais dont ils avaient l'habitude._

__Il m'a dit que tu voulais me voir._

_Il avait un sourire dans la voix. Un sourire que Mathieu eu envie d'arracher. Mais l'expression du criminel était froide, sans émotions aucunes._

__Je voulais te parler._

__Pourquoi?_

_La question n'attendit pas. Claquant dans l'air. Et avec une stupéfaction toute nouvelle, Mathieu réalisa, soudainement, que le criminel était mal-à-l'aise. Comme gêné de se retrouver là, dans cette chambre, avec son créateur._

__Assis-toi._

_Il entendit le raclement de la chaise sur le parquet, et le criminel s'asseoir, le fixant derrière ses lunettes. Il joignit ses deux mains sur ses genoux, courbant un peu le dos pour se rapprocher de son créateur._

__Je pensais pas que tu t'en sortirais._

_Étrangement, Mathieu fût presque reconnaissant d'une telle franchise. Comme si c'était une manière bien à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il était soulagé de le retrouver._

__Et bien me voilà._

__Pourquoi?_

__Parce que tu me l'as demandé, je..._

__Pourquoi t'as fait ça?_

_Le criminel ne répondit pas. Réfléchissant lentement au sens de ses paroles. Comprenant petit à petit que le médecin lui avait parlé de leur petit arrangement._

_Finalement, il finit par soupirer, arrachant son regard à celui de Mathieu pour le poser sur les deux grandes fenêtres._

__Tu le sais très bien. Si ton pote l'aurait su, il se serait déjà barré. Ou il serait p't'être mort. On l'aurait retrouvé pendu..._

__La ferme! Tu étais au courant de sa grossesse, et t'as menacé un médecin!_

__Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre?_

_Ils tressaillirent tous les deux. Voilà bien longtemps, qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé comme ça. A se regarder en chien de faïence. A sentir l'amour fraternel et la colère qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre les déchirer de l'intérieur. Surtout Mathieu, si perdu Mathieu._

__Comment t'as pu prendre cette décision à ma place? Comment tu peux m'imposer ça? Tu es conscient de ce que t'as fait? Comment je vais pouvoir regarder Antoine dans les yeux maintenant?_

__Tu pourras._

_Silence._

__Tu y arriveras, Mathieu. Bien-sûr que tu y arriveras. Tu te souviens? Tu m'as créé._

_Est-ce que c'était une pointe de tristesse, qu'il ressentait dans la voix du Patron?_

__C'est à cause de toi, et de seulement toi que je suis là. On m'a inventé une vie à travers les dédalles de nos cerveaux, jusqu'à ce que j'apparaisse devant toi comme par magie. Je suis une partie de toi, comme les autres. Tout ce que j'ai en moi, tu l'as en toi. Ose me dire qu'une partie de ton âme et de ton cœur n'est pas satisfait de ce que je peux faire pour toi?_

_Le châtain n'osa rien dire._

__Tout ce que tu ne peux pas faire, à cause de ce que tu es, à cause de tous les autres, tout ce que les limites et les barrières sociales et morales t'interdisent de faire, moi, je le fais. C'est à ça que je sers Gamin. C'est pour ça, que je suis là. Si j'ai caché un tel truc, c'est parce qu'une part de toi voulait le cacher aussi. Et c'est pareil pour tous les autres._

_Mathieu observa le criminel comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Ils avaient eu de grandes discussions. Violentes, douloureuses à en crever, il y'a très longtemps. Mais il avait crû ça terminé, révolu._

__Je le sais._

_Il se pinça les lèvres, d'un odieux rictus._

__Mais tu ne dois pas prendre ces décisions à ma place. C'était convenu comme ça._

__On a rien convenu du tout._

__Quand tu es apparu, c'était le deal! On reste ensemble, on cohabite et on s'habitue l'un à l'autre. Parce qu'on en a besoin._

_La vérité ressurgit dans leur cœur. Presque tristement._

__On en a besoin. J'ai besoin de vous tous à mes côtés. Mais pas si c'est pour me mettre dans de telles merdes. Tu as raison. Je vais peut-être pouvoir continuer à regarder en face Antoine et tous les autres. Mais je ne serais plus jamais le même._

__La vie et les expériences changent les gens. C'est comme ça._

__Tu ne dois pas choisir à ma putain de place!_

__Je l'ai fait pour toi Mathieu! Putain c'est rien merde, tu lui sauves la vie à ton pote!_

__Pourquoi l'avoir tué?_

_Mathieu avait serré le poing si fort à cette question que des traces rouges commençaient à apparaître sur sa paume. Savoir. Simplement savoir. Aussi par curiosité malsaine, quelque part._

_Mais étrangement, le visage du Patron n'exprima rien de ce qu'il attendait._

_Il se referma, et n'exprima plus rien. Un tableau noir sur lequel il ne pouvait plus écrire._

_Et les mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide._

__Je ne l'ai pas tué._

_...Il osait lui mentir? Le Patron en était donc arrivé à ce point, ou il n'osait même plus lui dire la vérité en face?_

__Me mens pas. Elle n'est pas morte par accident. Je te connais. Elle allait bien._

__C'est Leger qui t'as dit que je l'avais tué?_

__Leger ne m'a rien dit du tout. Tout ce qu'il m'a avoué, c'est que vous avez caché sa grossesse à Antoine. Il ne sait pas que tu l'as tué, et je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache._

__Pourquoi tu crois que c'est moi Mathieu? Pourquoi tu ne crois pas que c'est seulement un accident?_

__Je te connais Patron. Je sais reconnaître quand tu mens._

_Le silence fut glacial. Les lèvres du Patron se rehaussèrent, dans un sourire mesquin._

__Tu devrais aller te reposer gamin._

__Arrête tes conneries, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises la vérité._

__La vérité c'est à toi de la voir._

_Il se releva, sous le regard de Mathieu. Deux yeux qui n'exprimaient qu'un dégoût et une peine énorme. Et des mots du même acabit._

__Tu me déçois._

_Silence._

__T'as pas intérêt à faire de mal à Leger._

__Ça c'est que tu dis maintenant._

_Et le Patron s'était retourné, pour le fixer droit dans les yeux._

__C'est certainement pas ce que tu te dis au fond de toi._

_Il avait claqué la porte, laissant Mathieu réfléchir à ses paroles._

.

Le Patron ne respectait plus rien de ce qu'il lui disait. Alors qu'il était son créateur. Il était devenu un électron libre n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Une âme en dérision que l'arrogance et la luxure recouvraient entièrement.

Il avait osé lui mentir pour Marion. Il avait tué le médecin. Il avait tué un enfant.

Et Mathieu ne croyait plus en ces paroles. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait fait. C'était pour son unique plaisir. Une manière de montrer qu'il était le plus fort.

Peut-être se prenait-il pour un dieu, à se permettre d'ôter les vies ainsi.

_Mathieu...

La voix d'Antoine le fit revenir sur Terre violemment. Il se retourna vers lui, et put constater son teint pâle, et ses yeux vides.

Il sourit le plus tristement du monde.

_Ça part vraiment en couilles hein?

Son meilleur ami ne trouva rien à redire.

Ils restèrent ainsi sur le canapé, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

Tout disparaissait. Tout changeait. Comme une roue qui tournait trop vite.

Oui. Comme une roue qui tournait trop vite.

* * *

Un hurlement.

Il suffit d'un hurlement, pour que toute la grande maison ne sursaute. Pour que tous comprennent que quelque chose, cette fois-ci, n'allait réellement pas.

Un cri rempli de désespoir. De souffrance. De rage et de peur. De tous les sentiments négatifs que pouvait porter un homme.

Il réveilla Mathieu comme on réveille un mort, lui faisant relever la tête, écarquiller les yeux sous la terreur, vite suivi par Antoine.

Ce fut le Geek, qui réagit le premier. Peut-être car, dans les bras du Panda, il reconnut tout de suite d'où il provenait.

Les amants s'élancèrent à travers les escaliers à toute vitesse, tandis qu'à leur passage, la porte d'une autre chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer les visages affolés de la Fille et du Prof.

Un hurlement qui laissa place à un silence encore plus terrifiant.

Mathieu et Antoine se levèrent directement. Les doubles du plus vieux apparurent en même temps dans le salon, dans une harmonie qui ne faisait pas sourire.

Un autre cri. Plus fort que le précédent. Un hurlement de panique. Peur. Il y'avait de la peur.

Mathieu avisa toutes ses personnalités. Absolument personne ne fit attention à ses cheveux châtains disparus.

Le Patron était parti ce matin.

Une. Il en manquait une.

Les quatre personnalités coururent dehors, laissant Mathieu hurler et maudire ses blessures, bien vite aidé par le grand châtain.

Une fois dehors, Mathieu sentit loin, très loin mais si proche, son cœur se briser.

Eclater dans sa poitrine. Une fêlure qui lui fit monter une nausée qui lui aurait fait vomir ses tripes.

L'aboiement paniqué de Capsule de Bière raisonna dans son crâne. Et comme au ralentit, dans un mauvais cauchemar, il vit le Geek, si voyant dans son T-shirt rouge, se précipiter vers son frère.

Et le Hippie hurlait.

Ce n'était pas un cri comme on pouvait en entendre souvent. C'était un hurlement inhumain, strident et rauque à la fois. Ce n'était même pas un hurlement, c'était la douleur même. Une matérialisation de la peur qui paraissait trop monstrueuse pour exister réellement dans ce monde.

Mathieu Sommet assista au spectacle, impuissant. Incapable même de faire un pas, tant ses jambes paraissaient paralysées. Il n'y avait plus rien dans son esprit, plus rien à quoi penser. Il n'y avait que le Hippie.

Le Geek ne réfléchissait pas.

Il ne sût pas quelle fût cette force qui le poussa, mais elle balaya tout. La peur qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'entente de son frère. L'immense douleur de le voir ainsi.

Il ne resta plus que la force, qui le soutenait lui. Qui pouvait soutenir le Hippie.

Alors il se jeta sur lui, empoignant ses deux mains.

Et sous le premier hurlement de la Fille, le Hippie lui donna un brusque coup de coude, qu'il réceptionna dans le ventre avec une violence qui lui fit courber l'échine.

Mais il ne lâcha pas ses poignets.

Les lunettes du camé étaient tombées à terre, laissant apparaitre ses yeux si grands. Un grand lac bleu de désespoir. De peur.

Surtout de peur.

Tout comprirent soudainement qu'il était en plein bad trip. Et tout le monde se rendit compte qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire.

_Hippie... Hippie calme toi!

Un autre cri. Le camé lui lâcha brusquement les mains, comme si ce simple contact les lui avait brûlé. Il se tint la tête, tombant à genoux dans l'herbe pour hurler encore.

Cette longue plainte leur déchira les entrailles. Leur empoigna le cœur avec une telle force qu'ils crûrent qu'il allait en exploser.

Des sanglots le brisèrent en deux. Semblant le casser un peu plus. Le camé frappait par terre, les poings dans la boue. Il releva soudain la tête, les yeux écarquillés, pour fixer un point devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air terrifié.

Même le Prof sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Les hallucinations du pacifiste semblaient le figer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Le Geek lui toucha le dos, serrant de sa main gauche celle du Panda qui regardait la scène, abasourdi.

_Hippie? Hippie... c'est moi, c'est le Geek. Hé... retour à la réalité, Ok?

D'autres sanglots. D'autres sanglots qui étaient des milliers de petites aiguilles enfoncées dans son palpitant. Il se pencha prudemment jusqu'à son oreille, ignorant la douleur dans son ventre qui l'empêchait toujours de bien respirer.

Mais sa souffrance n'était rien. Tellement rien face à celle de son frère.

_Gaëtan... C'est moi. C'est Lucas...

Ces mots le firent légèrement tressaillir.

Un retour d'une seconde à un monde parallèle à son état. Un retour que le Geek vit, et dont il profita, la bouche toujours au creux de son oreille.

_Il faut que tu reviennes d'accord? Je sais que c'est dur, pour tout le monde, et surtout pour toi... mais...

Les yeux du gamer se brouillèrent de larmes, tandis qu'il sentait les barrières autour de son cœur céder doucement.

_Tout va bien se passer. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Fais-moi confiance.

"Fais-moi confiance. Ne meurt pas. Je t'en prie. Ne meurs pas."

Parce qu'ils le savaient. Tous, mais personne ne s'en rendait plus compte que le Geek à cet instant précis. S'il lâchait le Hippie, celui-ci ne se relèverait pas.

Il en mourrait.

Le gamer ne savait pas pourquoi, ne savait pas d'où venait tant de souffrance. Et ce n'était pas l'heure de le savoir. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était le relever de ce sol humide où trônaient les cailloux tranchants et les herbes folles. Le mettre dans un lit, veiller sur lui, et surtout, l'écouter.

C'était tout ce que devait demander le Hippie. De l'attention.

Le camé continuait de pleurer, au sol. Le Prof et la Fille avaient cessé de respirer, des larmes pleins les yeux. Mathieu, quelques mètres derrière, ne bougeait plus, paralysé, accroché à un Antoine tout aussi ébahi.

Finalement, après quelques secondes, dans le faux calme revenu, le schizophrène s'approcha doucement, tanguant sur une jambe, trébuchant, essuyant d'une main une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

Il tenta de se baisser à la hauteur de son double, pour approcher une main qu'il espérait réconfortante.

_Hippie? Tu...

Un nouveau cri, qui les fit tous sursauter.

Un cri qui ne les fit pas entendre le bruit d'un moteur s'approchant, et le crissement de pneus un peu plus loin.

Le Hippie se releva d'un bond. Les bras serrés autour du corps comme une couverture le protégeant du monde extérieur. Ses grands yeux hagards brouillés fixaient maintenant Mathieu.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ferma ses paupières, le dos se voûtant comme si un poids trop lourd y était posé. Sa respiration était chaotique, paniquée, désordonnée. Une respiration aigue et profonde qui pouvait le faire s'effondrer à tout moment.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait putain?!

Le cri du Panda réveilla tout le monde. Personne ne savait quoi faire, personne ne pouvait plus bouger. Le Hippie hurlait à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait. Frappait dès qu'une paume se posait sur lui. Comme perdu au milieu d'un monde trop grand. Comme si ils n'étaient plus qu'étrangers.

Le Geek posa une main sur son épaule. Une main qu'il repoussa brusquement, les yeux dans ceux du ciel.

Mathieu observa la scène, impuissant. Se sentant chuter de l'intérieur. D'une vertigineuse falaise, dépassant les nuages.

Juste avant que des pas se fassent entendre, et qu'un grand éclair noir n'apparaisse dans le dos du Hippie, pour l'enlacer de des deux bras.

Un coup partit tout seul, le camé hurla, d'un cri silencieux, agrippé au bras du criminel pour s'en éloigner. Mais l'étreinte du plus fort était trop solide pour qu'il ne s'en dégage.

Sa voix rauque se fit entendre. Comme un éclair percutant le brouillard de leur cerveau.

_Surtout, que personne ne se bouge le cul.

C'était sans doute de la colère, qui paraissait dans sa voix. Une colère qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru entendre.

Il tint toujours le camé contre lui. Camé dont les sanglots continuaient de raisonner dans le silence de plomb. Et doucement, très doucement, ses bras se baissèrent, ses jambes flanchèrent, et son corps ne fut plus retenu que par le torse et les bras de l'homme en noir.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille des mots que personne n'entendirent. Les yeux du camé et son rictus étaient toujours des plaies de souffrances sur sa peau pâle et transpirante, mais comme atténués. Transformés par les mots guérisseurs, et par l'homme qui l'enlaçait.

Il pleurait toujours. De faibles gémissements. Comme le Prof et la Fille. Comme le Geek, et Mathieu qui semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Les yeux du Panda et d'Antoine brillaient, leurs poings serrés. L'un de désespoir, l'autre de peine et de rage.

Après quelques minutes interminables, le Patron réussit à calmer suffisamment son frère pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'une poupée respirant chaotiquement, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit hanté par de grands orbes vides que seul lui pouvait voir.

Le proxénète ne lui demanda pas s'il pouvait marcher. Le plus calmement du monde, avec une chaleur qu'il n'accordait plus qu'au camé, il agrippa sa taille d'un bras, passant l'autre sous ses jambes, avant de le soulever, et se diriger vers la porte de la maison. Le pas lent, ses bras serrant fortement le corps si frêle et si tremblant entre ses bras.

Ils finirent par disparaître tous les deux, engloutis par les murs de l'habitation.

Mathieu la fixa longtemps.

Il n'y avait que les sanglots de la Fille et du Geek.

Le silence de mort. La peur. La réalisation.

C'était à quoi on pourrait résumer sa famille.

La destruction.

* * *

_**Joie et bonheur.**_

_**Bon, j'ai, comment dire... galéré à le terminer. Pourquoi? Stress, stress, et encore crises de stress. A cause d'une personne en particulier. (N'EST-CE PAS, LAVI'LA BICHE? XD)**_

_**J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous à plu!**_

_**Une review me fait juste hyper plaisir, et m'encourage énormément! (Je le dis comme ça, en passant :p)**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sort pour le 22 juillet!**_

_**A la prochaine! :)**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	11. Chapitre 10: Ne Nous Rend Pas Plus Forts

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

**_Alors, comme certains ont pu le remarquer... aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! Et ouep, c'est l'anniversaire de "Comme Une Vraie Famille", et donc également de sa suite, "Sept Nuances De Noir." Il y'a un an jour pour jour, le 17 juillet 2014, je postais l'introduction et le premier chapitre de CUVF._**

**_...26 chapitres en un an, on ne me juge pas! XD_**

**_Voilà, c'est tout bizarre ^^ Bon anniv fanfic'!_**

**_Merci à toutes celles, ceux peut-être, qui review, follow, et mettent en favoris. Qui apprécient l'histoire tout simplement. Merci *big big coeur à la vanille*_**

**_(J'ai pas eu trop le temps de répondre bien au review, je suis assez pressée pour poster, veuillez m'excuser ^^')_**

**_lea89: Coucou! Merci, oui c'est très la dépression xD J'aime beaucoup le Malexis ! :D Ah désolé pour ta wifi, courage :/ Et si, c'est important : merci beaucoup pour ton soutient! Et bravo pour ton brevet! :D Bonne lecture!_**

**_Miritamoku: Twitter c'est bien pratique :D Faut se mettre à la place de Mat', c'est pas cool mais on sait pas ce qu'on aurait fait ^^' C'est vrai que je ne m'intéresse pas trop à la relation Prof/Fille, c'est le couple que j'aime le moins. Et le PanGeek est le couple "stable" de la fic, donc pas trop de choses à dire non plus c'est vrai ^^ Bonne lecture!_**

**_Lilou-neko: Coucou! Et bien ravie qu'elle te plaise :) C'est normal de lire une histoire qui te plaît d'une traite, ça arrive à bien d'entre nous ! ^-^ Oui ça se complique. C'est toujours compliqué :P Et bien ça tu verras! Alexis a effectivement des sentiments pour Mathieu, ça c'est flagrant ! Hippie T_T Non c'est pas juste :') Merci de tes compliments, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture, puisque finalement, le chapitre est sorti plus tôt! :)_**

**_Et, une personne,-que dis-je, une déesse ou un dieu- dont on ne sait le nom (A moins que ce ne soit toi, Bleu-Ah), a trouvé un magnifique nom de pairing pour le Patron/Hippie : Le PaciFist. Applaudissez s'il-vous-plaît._**

**_Au fait, le début du chapitre précédent est tiré de la série "The Walking Dead" au début de la saison 2, avec Shane. ^^_**

**_Et pour contrebalancer cette joie et cette intro toute légère et toute mignonne, mesdames et messieurs... Voici le dixième chapitre!_**

* * *

_"La vérité des hommes est dans les secrets qu'ils gardent."_

* * *

_Chapitre 10: ... ne nous rend pas plus forts._

Silence complet dans le salon.

Rien ne troublait la paix fragile, le calme froid et déstabilisant. Rien.

Pour la énième fois de l'après-midi, Mathieu avança une main vers le clavier. Alla pour écrire, les doigts postés fidèlement sur les touches blanches et noires. Ses yeux bleus, fatigués, fixant l'écran.

L'écran blanc. La page vierge de toute écriture. Le vide.

Mais rien ne vint. Ni mot, ni idées, vagues ou précises. Il cliqua sur l'onglet en bas à gauche, présentant un logo rouge qu'il connaissait bien.

Il observa la liste de vidéos défiler sous ses yeux.

Pas une ne lui plaisait. Il ne les avait même pas vraiment regardés. Il n'avait même pas sourit. Pourtant, un besoin viscéral de s'occuper l'esprit le tenait fortement. Il en avait besoin. Son émission et son public aussi. L'épisode n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

Se vider la tête. Réfléchir, faire comme avant. Trouver des sujets, des thèmes, les exploiter, demander leur avis aux autres. Ne pas penser à lui.

Ne pas penser non plus à Antoine, qui dormait dans l'une des chambres du haut.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses doubles.

Ce serait sans doute pour plus tard.

Soupirant fortement, il cliqua sur la croix blanche, puis éteignit son PC. Pour tourner son fauteuil, vers le reste de sa famille.

Personne ne s'était étendu sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. A peine quelques commentaires lancés doucement.

Ils n'étaient que cinq. Assis, la tête entre les mains, silencieux, perdus dans les méandres de leurs pensées confuses. A ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Lui, le Geek, le Panda, la Fille, et le Démon, qui avait fait son apparition quelques minutes après...

Le vidéaste retint un frisson. Ne pas y repenser. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire à présent, c'était attendre le Prof. Le verdict, et surtout, l'après. Ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Réfléchir et trouver une solution tous ensembles. Pour leur frère.

Un reniflement le tira de ses pensées.

Sur le canapé, posé sur l'accoudoir, le Geek regardait obstinément le mur blanc en face, quelques larmes coulant encore de temps à autre. L'ursidé était à ses côtés, une main posée sur son dos.

Malgré l'apitoiement de sa plus fragile personnalité, le vidéaste sentit une bouffée de douceur l'envahir à cette vision. Le Panda et le Geek étaient les seuls, avec le Prof et la Fille, a réussir à garder leur relation stable.

Les seuls... à rester doux. Le scientifique et la blonde étaient souvent en désaccord, malgré l'affection qui les liait. Il y'avait une part de noir en chacun d'eux que Mathieu ressentait. Comme pour lui et

Antoine. Comme pour le Hippie et le Patron. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Panda, lorsque celui-ci s'était matérialisé pour la toute première fois devant lui, c'était une tristesse, et surtout une colère qu'il avait ressenti aussi, bien-sûr. Mais elle était contenue, amoindrie, contrôlée par le gamer. Autant qu'elle pouvait l'être, du moins.

A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur eux, il ne voyait que de la tendresse et de la douceur. Et ce n'était que de ça, dont ils avaient tous besoin.

_Je dois aller le voir.

L'ursidé releva la tête, devant son amant qui s'était levé d'un bond, la mâchoire serrée mais tremblante.

_On peut pas le laisser tout seul sans personne.

_Il est avec le Prof. Rappela doucement la Fille. On ne fera que le gêner. Sans compter... qu'il y'a le Patron, avec lui.

Tressaillement de tout le monde. Rappel. Brûlant et incompréhensible de ce que le criminel avait pu être ces dernières heures.

Cette implication qu'il avait eu envers le pacifiste, et ce refus de quitter son chevet.

Une part caché d'évidence, aussi, pour chacun. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas en mesure de comprendre exactement la relation établie entre l'homme en noir et le voyageur.

La dernière fois datait de plus de deux mois. Lorsque le Patron avait accidentellement donné un coup de poing au plus frêle.

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Il y'avait une possessivité différente. Un engagement nouveau.

Néanmoins, tous se rendaient compte de cette différence. Le Patron n'était pas le même envers le Hippie, tout comme le Hippie n'était pas le même envers le Patron. Qu'est-ce que c'était, comment le nommer, la plupart n'en savait rien. Mais c'était là.

_Heureusement qu'il était là.

Le Panda tressaillit à ses mots, mais ne dit rien, dardant son regard sur la Fille.

_Il faut le reconnaître. On ne savait pas quoi faire, on ne faisait même absolument rien. Le Patron, lui, a su. Heureusement qu'il était là.

Elle le répéta avec une forte conviction.

Et même le chanteur consentit à l'approuver, au fond de lui.

Il était le seul au courant. Avec Mathieu, peut-être, sûrement. Il était le seul à savoir que le Hippie aimait le Patron à en crever. Et il n'avait jamais compris comment personne n'avait pu le deviner.

Il songea avec un rire noir que le camé n'aurait décidément pas pu tomber sur pire. Et il avait raison, à voir ou ça l'avait amené.

Car c'était de la faute du Patron, s'il en était là, à hurler à la mort en plein bad, à pleurer et à gémir sur le sol comme une poupée brisée, malmenée, depuis trop longtemps.

Le Geek se laissa retomber sur le coussin, vaincu malgré lui. Elle avait sans doute raison, la Fille. Il ne ferait que gêner son frère.

A cet instant précis, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et quelques secondes plus tard, le Prof apparût. Les cheveux en pétard, l'air exténué, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Devant les dix yeux interrogateurs qui le fixaient, il hocha la tête, l'air confiant.

_Il va mieux. Son... "mauvais voyage", vient juste de se terminer. Il a repris des couleurs, une respiration normale, mais il s'est endormi. Il va avoir besoin d'une très longue nuit de repos.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

La voix de Mathieu ne tremblait pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris, Prof?

_Et bien...

Le scientifique sembla hésiter quelques secondes, l'air assombri, le visage grave.

_Il a ingurgité de la mandragore.

_... De la mandragore? C'est pas un truc mythique ça?

_Non. C'est une plante difficile à trouver, mais vendue dans les marchés noirs, comme une puissante drogue. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

Mathieu sentit son cœur bombarder dans sa poitrine. Il était trop rare que le scientifique prenne cet air si grave. Presque... déchiré.

_De quoi? C'est pas comme un champi?

_Non Mathieu. Excusez-moi du terme, mais la mandragore est une véritable saloperie. Elle a de très forts effets psychotropes, et souvent néfastes.

Ce n'est pas comme la marijuana à haute dose, ou certains champignons hallucinogènes. Bien plus du trois-quarts des consommateurs de mandragore sont sujets à des "bads", il est extrêmement rare qu'une expérience avec cette drogue soit agréable.

La réalisation intervenait petit à petit dans leur esprit. La peur.

_Tu veux dire...

Mathieu déglutit, laissant le génie achever ses mots à sa place.

_Le Hippie s'y connait trop dans ce milieu pour ignorer les effets de cette plante. De plus, il sait qu'il n'est pas bien en ce moment, et que son corps ne supporte plus aussi bien les drogues. Mais je crois que pour la première fois... le bad-trip était intentionnel. Il _voulait_ en faire un.

La Fille secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

_C'est impossible. Qui voudrait faire intentionnellement une si mauvaise expérience?

_Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Toutefois, rien n'est sûr. Peut-être qu'exceptionnellement, il ne connaissait pas cette plante, ou il s'est trompé et ne l'a pas reconnu.

_Ça m'étonnerait.

Mathieu avait parlé doucement, cette fois.

_Le Hippie sait ce qu'il prend. Il sait qu'c'est pas un jeu. Je le vois mal se défoncer avec n'importe quoi. Il savait très bien ce que c'était.

A ces mots, un silence gêné prit place. Une lourdeur que le schizophrène remarqua rapidement, aidé par les regards que se lançaient ses personnalités.

_Quoi?

Le Panda se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise. Et Mathieu eu la désagréable impression que ses doubles faisaient une sorte de conversation mentale à laquelle il n'était pas invité.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars?

_"Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?"_

La question silencieuse hurla, ricochant contre leur corps et les murs de cette maison si vive, devenue froide et triste. Et le Panda soupira. Un soupir qui lui donnait l'impression de contenir toute la peine du monde.

_Quand tu étais dans le coma, je suis tombé sur le Hippie, dans son van, shooté. A vomir par terre, à plus pouvoir respirer. Il avait pris de la drogue dure, dans une seringue. J'ai jamais su ce que c'était... et lui non plus.

Silence faible. Réalisation, encore. Trop de coups. Trop de blessures qu'il ne pouvait pas encaisser.

_Il fait plus attention, Mathieu. Il ne va pas bien. Il ne va pas bien du tout.

Fermant les yeux, le Geek posa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. A ses côtés, le Démon prit un air atterré.

Penser à d'autre chose.

Mais son frère était seul, là-haut. Et il avait voulu se faire du mal. Pourquoi? Lui qui avait pensé bien le connaître...

Une réponse s'imposa à lui. Une simple pensée, qu'il eut envie de chasser, à l'aide d'une autre réflexion. Mais elle s'accrochait. Pour finir par ne plus le quitter.

Le Geek compris.

Il se releva, faisant fit du regard du Prof qui lui intimait de rester avec eux, pour prendre la direction des escaliers, quittant cette pièce étouffante pour retrouver sa chambre.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fût la voix de la Fille.

_On va l'aider.

Tous répétèrent, comme une promesse. Mais le gamer, fantôme dans les marches éclairées d'ombre, sourit tristement.

Ils n'avaient pas compris.

Il n'y avait qu'un homme qui pouvait aider le Hippie. Et ce n'était pas eux.

* * *

Si le silence était une arme, le Patron songea qu'il serait déjà mort. Fusillé par les longues minutes qui traînaient depuis trop longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et découvert le monde.

Rien ne présageait un beau moment dans les heures silencieuses. L'ennui, l'apitoiement. C'était tout ce qui ressortait. Lui aimait le bruit, les foules, les corps se mouvant; ceux qui aimaient se frôler suavement sans un regard.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, alors que dans sa tête, le silence sonnait à grand coup de tambour, il aimait un tout autre corps. Frêle, pâle et inconscient, dont la poitrine se soulevait au rythme des respirations tantôt calmes, tantôt erratiques.

Il aima cette main froide contre le sienne. Ses longs doigts décharnés, brisés entre les siens.

Deux coups. Deux bruits sourds contre la porte de bois. Il décolla sa paume, regrettant instantanément la sensation de froid impitoyable qui l'envahit.

Le Patron n'était pas fait pour vivre sans chaleur. Bien qu'elle fût glaciale et sans affection. Il lui fallait de l'énergie brûlante, vive, qui parcourait sa peau, à lui en faire des frissons.

C'est avec la chaleur, qu'il se sentait vivant.

Il entendit le claquement sourd derrière lui, signe que l'un de ses frères venait de pénétrer la pièce. Et dans une sorte d'instinct animal, il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour découvrir l'identité du nouveau venu.

_Comment il va?

_A ton avis.

Dingue comme son double lui paraissait soudainement petit. Comme un enfant. Plus fragile et plus délicat que le plus petit enfant du monde. Trop, pour ce lit deux places et ses oreilles gigantesques.

Comme lui. Deux cœurs d'enfants.

Gratter la couche, et l'on verrait les tourments, derrière les gamins.

_Le Prof m'a dit qu'il s'en sortirait.

A ces mots prononcés avec le plus grand des calmes, le criminel ne retint pas le rire méprisant qui s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées.

_C'est un putain de bad. Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir.

_C'est vrai. J'avais oublié, tu dois t'y connaître.

Le Panda s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait contre le mur. La tête encapuchonnée posée contre le mur la regardait droit dans les yeux. Dans son regard à lui, baissé sur le corps de l'enfant-adulte.

L'homme en noir ne voulût pas lui dire que chaque prise de drogue dans sa vie avait conduit à un mauvais voyage. Rien n'était jamais agréable pour lui là-dedans. Et il savait bien pourquoi.

Le silence traîna, encore. Puis freina brusquement, comme un train qui déraille.

_C'est ta faute.

C'est ta faute.

Quatre mots qui lui firent hausser les sourcils. Il croyait pourtant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se battre. Les deux têtes brûlées de la maison Sommet n'avaient plus à se prouver quoique ce soit. Il était trop fatigué.

Mais le Panda était tenace. Têtu. Peut-être plus stupide et plus possessif que lui, au final.

Alors il ne répondit pas. Écoutant les mots destructeurs. Venimeux.

_Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça.

_(Non. Je suis comme toi.)_

_Oui.

L'autre cligna des yeux, serrant ses mâchoires carrées. Il n'avait pas décelé le mensonge, trop sûr de lui, certain d'avoir raison.

_Pourquoi Patron?

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi nous? Qu'il se batte avec lui. Que ce soit à lui, qu'il envoie les coups de poings. Pas au reste de leur famille. Le Patron était-il trop faible et trop lâche pour ne s'attaquer qu'à lui?

_(J'en sais rien.)_

Il ne répondit pas. Muet. Les lèvres cousues par la fierté. Celle qui lui hurlait qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer au Panda qu'il ne savait presque rien. Qu'il n'en savait pas assez pour aider le Hippie.

_Il t'aime Patron.

Pas un mouvement. Les stores à moitié baissés renvoyaient dans la chambre la lumière froide du soleil. Comme éclairant les mots du Panda. Une vérité qui ne procurait en lui qu'un grand gouffre de peur. Une spirale.

Mais ça il le savait déjà. S'en doutait.

_Et c'est parce que t'es un connard qu'il est à deux doigts de se foutre en l'air.

_Tu ne sais rien.

Son visage était dur comme la pierre. Fermé à tout.

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_Tu te crois au-dessus de tout le monde? Le Hippie est putain d'amoureux de toi! Tu vas le laisser comme ça?

S'il aurait tendu l'oreille, il aurait presque pu sentir le torrent de haine pulser dans les veines de l'ursidé. Animal.

Animal.

_TU NE SAIS RIEN!

Le cri rauque le fit sursauter, dardant sur son double en noir un regard glacial. L'autre avait serré les poings. Toujours aussi impressionnant.

Toujours aussi fort.

Le Panda laissa échapper un rire sarcastique, plein de colère. Le Hippie sur le lit avait une respiration plus rapide, comme touché lui aussi par les mauvaises ondes qui se dégageaient des deux frères.

_Au contraire je crois avoir compris.

_Tu crois avoir compris quoi, Hein? _Panda._

Le mot craché comme une insulte fit hérisser les poils du chanteur. Mais la vision de son amant s'imposa à lui, le forçant au calme. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. A rien. Pas avec le criminel.

Et pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'eux. Comme si il n'y avait plus que les colères et les coups, qui les faisaient se sentir vivant. Ça, et l'amour qu'un des deux n'avait pas la chance d'avoir.

_Tu as peur.

Le cœur du criminel congela. Il comprit le sens de ses mots à l'instant où ils furent prononcés. Le Panda était trop observateur. Il avait compris.

Il surjouait peut-être, pour se donner l'air d'être sûr de ces propos, mais au fond de lui, il savait.

Tout le monde savait, ou tout le monde saurait.

Le Patron avait peur. Peur d'une étincelle de sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pour lequel il n'était pas fait, pas préparé. Peur d'un pacifiste shooté qui voyait des abeilles roses à toute heure de la journée. Et la peur était partagée, avec ce même homme.

Ils avaient l'air bien con, tous les deux.

Il ne chercha pas à démentir, encore moins à approuver. Le cœur vide. Éclaté comme un ballon de baudruche. Devant les yeux impitoyables du chanteur qui le ruaient de reproches, et devant ceux fermés, inaccessibles à sa vue, du camé.

Et l'autre semblait lui répéter, comme un mantra infernal.

Tu as peur. Tu as peur. On a tous peur. Mais surtout toi.

Qu'il était fatigué.

Soudainement, comme si tout ce qui constituait son moteur pour vivre avait éclaté. Tombé en morceaux comme l'homme inconscient à ses côtés.

Comme si c'était lui, son moteur. Cet être qu'il avait tant vu pleurer et tant vu rire.

Il chassa de ses dernières forces cette pensée ridicule de son esprit.

Le Hippie n'était pas son moteur. Il était sa faiblesse. Son inavouable talon d'Achille. Et on ne fait pas de ses faiblesses des forces. On les élimine, et si on ne peut pas, on les ignore. On les éloigne, le plus possible.

Pour éviter d'être blessé. Pour éviter d'avoir mal. Il n'en avait plus l'habitude. Sa carapace s'était durcie au point de devenir insensible, par le destin, par la force des choses, il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était ainsi.

Et le criminel avait l'impression que la moindre fêlure dans ses remparts pourrait de nouveau faire tout tomber. Après tant d'années. Après tant d'effort. Tant d'obstacles.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à quitter ce lit. A songer à quitter cette main. Pas tout de suite.

Lâcher cette paume, ce serait vivre et mourir en même temps. Dans une autre spirale, peut-être plus terrifiante encore. C'était redevenir comme avant. Ce qu'il était en train de faire, doucement mais sûrement.

_Laisse-moi seul.

Il espéra que l'ursidé ne rajoute rien. Qu'il se contente de s'en aller, comme d'habitude. Un peu de tranquillité, simplement. Ce n'était pas trop demandé.

Sa demande fût entendue. L'homme-animal quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd, comme la fin d'une scène dramatique en plein milieu d'une pièce de théâtre.

Et pourtant, ses quatre mots flottaient derrière lui. Ancrés dans les murs de la maison même.

_"C'est ta faute."_

* * *

L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Passait sur sa nuque, la rafraîchissant. Il avait eu soudainement trop chaud, dans l'accueillante chambre d'ami.

Avait eu besoin de sortir. De regarder le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Les nuages qui le recouvraient, le soleil, qui se couchait doucement, comme depuis des millénaires et des millénaires.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. De la simplicité.

Ne plus avoir ce dilemme entre dormir ou rester éveillé, dans un sommeil rempli de rêves cauchemardesques. Il préférait encore fixer l'horizon. La seule vue en ce monde qui en valait la peine.

Fixer, et ne plus en détourner les yeux.

Pourtant, il les détourna au moment où la baie vitrée claqua, dans le silence de l'après-midi qui laissait place au soir.

Un soupir le crispa, lui rappelant les événements de la longue journée qu'ils avaient tous passé. Une journée qu'avait dû encaisser de plein fouet son ami.

_Alors?

_Rien. Il a dit qu'on pourrait parler plus tard.

En temps normal, bien qu'il ne se mêle pas trop à leurs histoires, Antoine aurait poussé Mathieu à aller voir sa personnalité une deuxième fois pour insister lourdement. Montrant que c'était lui, et personne d'autre, le chef de maison. Mais il se tût, abaissant légèrement les épaules.

Les cernes sur le visage creux du châtain étaient une raison suffisante pour ne pas en rajouter. Les siennes également.

_Il m'a presque expédié de la chambre. Et au vu du regard du Prof, j'ai pas osé dire grand-chose.

_Le Hippie s'est réveillé?

_Tout à l'heure, quelques minutes... il a dit deux trois mots, puis il s'est rendormi.

_Il avait l'air de quoi?

Un éclair douloureux passa dans les yeux du présentateur de Salut Les Geeks.

_De quelqu'un qui sort d'un bad de sept heures.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, et il baissa son regard vers le jardin. Vers le Van du pacifiste. Aux pieds d'une des roues arrière, Capsule de Bière grattait la terre en couinant, comme malheureux de ne pas sentir l'odeur de son maître à travers les parois peintes.

_Il s'en remettra, Mathieu.

Antoine sentit une pointe de culpabilité le traverser, et s'étonna de pouvoir encore en ressentir malgré tout le reste. Car c'était sûrement, entre autre, à cause de lui, que le camé se retrouvait dans cet état. Il n'avait pas pu supporter sa peine, lui qui était plein de compassion, si altruiste, à se soucier des autres avant sa propre personne.

La vision de sa personne tombant à genoux en hurlant disparaîtrait de l'esprit du Hippie. Il lui fallait juste du temps.

Comme eux tous.

_J'espère.

Le soufflement à peine perceptible lui tordit les boyaux. Rajoutant la peine de son ami à sa propre douleur. Comme si il n'en avait pas assez.

_Je suis désolé Antoine. T'es pas venu là après tout ça pour supporter ce qui se passe chez moi.

_T'as pas à t'excuser Mat'. Tu m'as accueilli, c'est déjà beaucoup.

_Peut-être...

_Et les autres, comment ils vont?

_Ça dépend. Le Panda et le Prof ont l'air de tenir le coup. En apparence, du moins. Le Geek et la Fille sont plus touchés. Je crois que... ils s'attendaient pas à ça. Personne, s'attendait à ça. Ils m'ont dit que quand j'étais dans le coma, le Hippie s'était déjà mis dans des états semblables. Pas aussi graves, mais qu'il avait fini en train de vomir dans le jardin, ou à pleurer, livide, sur le canapé après un coup de fatigue. Je l'ai déjà vu dans de très mauvais états, Antoine, mais cette fois... c'est différent.

_Et le Patron?

Mathieu fit une pause à ces mots. Semblant réfléchir un moment. Le criminel lui posait toujours un problème. Jamais comme les autres. Jamais à réfléchir et à agir pareil.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

_Il est fatigué.

Et c'était sa seule certitude. Le teint du criminel était plus blanc, se gestes plus lents, sa tête abaissée. Fatigué. Usé.

Même le Patron, pouvait faiblir.

_Ça se voit.

_Ne lui dis surtout pas.

_Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

La voix étrangement sèche d'Antoine le fit hausser un sourcil, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il resta fixé sur le chien grattant la terre au sol.

_Il doit y être attaché, au Hippie, pour réagir comme ça.

_Ils se ressemblent plus qu'il n'y paraît, je pense.

Mathieu sourit un peu tristement.

_Ce sont les seuls que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Toujours... sur deux bords. A penser gris et noir.

_Peut-être que tu devrais leur parler.

_Je leur parle!

_Sérieusement, Mat'.

Antoine plongea ses yeux chocolats étonnement sérieux dans ceux du plus petit, qui se perdit un instant dans ce lac brun et profond.

_J'en ai marre, de voir des gens malheureux. Je le suis déjà assez. Et toi aussi. Tu devrais avoir une discussion sérieuse. Ou tu leur dis tout. Ce sont tes personnalités, tes doubles. Des parties de toi. Vous devriez vous connaître par cœur. Vous ne faîtes juste... pas attention.

Le plus vieux sentit une boule désagréable se former dans sa gorge._ "Tu leur dis tout"_. Il ne pourrait jamais se dévoiler, révéler tous ses secrets à sa famille. Jamais. Ce serait les perdre, et ne plus jamais les retrouver.

Le chevelu enchaîna sur sa lancée, ignora sa crispation soudaine.

_Et si tu n'y arrives pas... tu devrais peut-être songer à envoyer le Hippie voir un psy.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux.

_Un psy? Le Hippie?

_Tu m'as bien dis que tu en voyais un. Ça lui ferait sûrement du bien.

_Je ne vais pas l'envoyer voir un putain de psy.

Le ton était implacable. Pas envers Antoine, mais envers lui-même. Comme si il se refusait à céder à de telles méthodes.

_J'aurais au moins essayé...

Le brun soupira, les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde de fer. Il baissa à son tour les yeux sur Capsule.

_Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est d'un nouvel accrochage entre le Patron et le Panda. Et que cette fois, on en souffre bien plus.

Les mots du plus vieux laissa place au silence.

Mathieu avait fermé les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les traits tirés. Antoine se demanda rapidement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu une nuit normal, sans cauchemar et sans réveil brusque en plein milieu des heures sombres de la nuit.

Tout comme lui.

Mais Mathieu ne pensait pas à dormir. Il passa une main las sur son crâne tout récemment lisse, et derrière ses paupières closes, des milliers d'images défilaient.

Elles se succédaient comme un film, tantôt joyeux et tantôt triste.

Celui de sa vie. De son passé et de son présent.

Des visions du Geek en blouse, élu cobaye de la journée pour le Prof qui tenait une seringue entre les mains. Le Hippie avec son chien courant dans le jardin, essayant de rattraper une chaussure que le canidé avait dans sa gueule. La Fille qui se maquillait, moquée par le Panda qui grignotait un bambou. Le Patron, laissant tomber pour une rare fois ses lunettes noires, et plonger dans l'eau de la piscine pour tenter de le noyer, et lui, qui se débattait en riant.

Le Prof, qui pianotait sur un ordinateur, l'air concentré. Le Panda, qui composait une chanson dans un coin. Le Geek, qui jouait avec le Démon à Zelda sur sa toute nouvelle console. Le Patron, qui fumait une cigarette au bord de la mer. La Fille, qui prenait un papillon entre ses mains, l'aidant à s'envoler. Le Hippie, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents après qu'il lui est offert un cadeau fait de ses mains.

Sa famille. Ses doubles. Les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Bien au-dessus de ses amis. Bien au-dessus du reste du monde.

Même au-dessus d'Antoine.

D'autres images remplacèrent les précédentes. Le Panda et le Patron, au sol, dans le couloir, poings levés et visage en sang. Le Geek en larmes sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. La Fille, et ses regards vides qui observaient cette maison chaleureuse qui avait perdu son éclat. Marion et son sourire éclatant, qui éblouissait le visage d'Antoine tant ils étaient proches. Les coups de cœur appuyés et si douloureux qu'il ressentait lorsque les mains du plus grand frôlaient celles de la blonde. Les regards haineux du Patron. Ces mots destructeurs, qui réduisaient son cœur en cendre. Le teint pâle du Hippie et sa démarche si triste. L'agitation du Prof qui lui conseillait d'aller voir quelqu'un, pour parler de ses problèmes.

Ces mots de l'apprentie médecin dans cette voiture. Ce bébé qu'il avait été à deux doigts de connaître, et de devoir faire semblant d'aimer.

L'éclair blanc. La douleur. Le réveil. Et ces mots, toujours les mêmes, qu'il ne devait pas dire.

Ce soulagement qu'il avait ressenti dans le cœur de ses doubles. Dans celui de tous ces doubles. Qui l'avait aidé à tenir.

_"_On parlera plus tard Gamin, c'est pas le moment-là."_

Ce n'était jamais le moment. Lui, pourtant, voulait en parler maintenant. C'était l'instant où il fallait le faire. Alors que le Hippie allait si mal. Ouvrir les yeux du Patron, lui montrer que ses actes, -leurs actes- avaient des putains de conséquences sur ceux qui n'en méritaient pas.

Le faire changer. Si c'était encore possible.

Au loin, venant du clocher le plus proche, dix-sept heures sonna.

L'atmosphère changea soudainement. Les deux amis se tendirent. Leur cœur rata un battement.

Un seul souvenir afflua comme une foule unie sur un condamné.

Un baiser. De dix-sept coups de cloche.

Tout s'embrasa en leur cœur et en leur âme pour ne plus rien laisser. Seulement un souvenir, vif, brûlant comme les cendres. Comme leurs joues qui s'enflammèrent, car ils savaient à quoi penser l'autre.

Et une attente insoutenable.

_Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Quatre coups..._

Mathieu sentit son être, son intérieur flancher complètement. Un corps, son corps, bouger imperceptiblement vers la droite.

Vers Antoine.

Le grand brun qui fit de même, au même instant. Comme une fatalité qui les poussait à se rapprocher. Une volonté plus forte qu'eux, qui ne voulait pas les décoller.

Car leur bras se touchait. Celui d'Antoine était figé, semblant même froid, contre celui, brûlant et tremblant de Mathieu.

_Cinq coups. Six coups. Sept coups. Huit coups..._

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule pensée qui tournait dans l'esprit trouble du jeune homme chauve. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer? Rien sans doute.

Tout, peut-être.

L'espoir. C'était ce qui allait le tuer. Le mettre en pièce.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, trop perturbé par le stress qui grimpait en lui. Déjà fébrile à cause de cette peau, en contact avec la sienne.

Mais il n'y avait pas un mouvement, de l'autre côté. Pas un.

_Neuf coups. Dix coups. Onze coups. Douze coups..._

Antoine laissa une sensation grisante envahir ses sens.

Il se souvenait des lèvres de Mathieu sur les siennes. Du goût, de la texture des ces deux bonbons roses, qui avaient été, il pouvait le dire, si alléchants. Un baiser fiévreux au goût de l'interdit, de la trahison.

Mais maintenant...

Il n'y avait plus personne à trahir.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un fantôme, qui lui souriait dans ses rêves.

Quand il ne lui hurlait pas dessus, en sanglot, lui hurlant que tout était de sa faute à lui. Quand ses yeux bleus devenus blancs ne le fixaient pas avec la plus grande haine du monde et de l'au-delà. Ses lèvres à elle étaient toujours aussi belles, mais s'entrouvraient grossièrement, lui criant des insultes.

Des lèvres de morte. Mais celles de Mathieu étaient bien là, chaudes, et si tentantes.

_Treize coups. Quatorze coups. Quinze coups. Seize coups..._

Soudain, ce ne fut plus un fantôme qui lui fit face dans son esprit.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le souvenir de Marion lui apparût, clair et distinct. Sa peau de pêche et ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés. Ses yeux rieurs.

Les mêmes que ceux d'en face, qui s'étaient ouverts, eux-aussi.

Les mêmes. A quelques différences près.

La même peau pâle et douce. La même bouche fine, les mêmes orbes métalliques.

_Dix-sept coups._

La magie ne se rompit pas. Elle changea, se transforma pour quelque chose de plus profond. De plus intime, pour le brun.

Ils se fixèrent un instant.

Mathieu, avec tristesse, et une certaine mélancolie, compris à l'instant qu'il ne se passerait rien. Car Antoine n'était pas prêt. Absolument pas.

Le reflet de la blonde était encore dans ses yeux. Le hantait.

Il ne l'admirait plus avec le même regard. Il avait les yeux de celui qui se souvient. De celui qui vit dans le passé, dans des temps dont il est le seul à avoir accès.

Ce n'était pas les yeux de Mathieu, c'était ceux de la blonde. Ce n'était pas sa peau, pas son cœur, qui battait sous cette poitrine trop fine, sur un buste trop frêle. Sa bouche ne lui appartenait pas.

Antoine ne voyait plus son ami. Il voyait son amante. Comme un double, une fausse copie. Une pâle imitation qui aurait volé la première. Et il aurait presque eu l'impression qu'elle lui souriait, alors que l'air grave de Mathieu n'avait pas bougé.

Le brun tendit une main. Comme prêt à surmonter toutes ses peurs, pour toucher l'épaule de cette personne inconnue. Mi-Mathieu, mi-Marion.

Mais la réalité lui sauta aux yeux.

Il releva la tête sur son crâne devenu chauve, qui donnait au vidéaste un air plus âgé, plus dur. Et l'illusion s'évapora. Comme la fin d'une longue danse. La cavalière s'en alla, galopant le ciel.

Il aurait presque pût la voir s'échapper sous ses yeux, lui tirant une dernière révérence.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il ignora le cœur de Mathieu qui craqua sous la pression et sous la déception. La tristesse. La colère. Il n'en savait rien.

Il voyait Marion là où elle n'était pas. Là où quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il aimait peut-être tout autant, se trouvait.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit! Pas le droit de dire ça. C'était Marion qu'il aimait. Marion qu'il avait perdu.

Mais à choisir, c'était Mathieu, qu'il aurait sauvé.

Il sentit une désagréable brûlure humide remplir ses yeux de nouveaux fermés. Et il lui sembla que l'autre devenait plus doux, à cette image. Comme une soudaine culpabilité, peut-être.

Mathieu posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Une main qui sembla l'écraser comme si elle était faîte de plomb.

Il renifla, s'attirant l'attention de Capsule de Bière qui leva des yeux tristes vers lui.

_Je crois...

Mathieu resserra sa prise.

_Je crois que j'arriverai à affronter rien tout seul.

Le souvenir de leur baiser était si loin, et si proche en même temps.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de Mathieu.

* * *

Les sons et les couleurs clignotaient rapidement à l'écran, dans une succession que seul un œil aguerri pouvait suivre. Pour beaucoup, la musique entraînante mais basse du jeu vidéo ne perturbait en rien à la compréhension.

_Tu trouves toujours le moyen de râler.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute ma chère! Les pixels sont si...

_Prof, on a pas envie d'entendre ce que t'as à nous dire.

La Fille sourit un peu moqueusement, lançant un clin d'œil au Panda. Et lança une plainte d'exclamation quand son coéquipier tomba à l'eau.

_Mon chou, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais jouer à la console avec toi.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute! Tu m'as bloqué en t'appuyant contre le rocher!

_Pardon? La mauvaise foi, je rêve!

_C'est quoi cette touche?

La voix grave du Démon tira la Fille de son attention, et, lançant un rapide coup d'œil à la manette noire, lui expliqua la fonction.

_Donc, je peux te tuer avec ça?

_Hein? Oui mais...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Fille fixait, les yeux écarquillés, son personnage mort, écroulé au sol.

_Sans commentaires.

_Oh la ferme!

Le Panda sourit, et s'étira légèrement contre le dossier du canapé, posant sa manette sur un des coussins.

_Bon bah, 4 à 0, c'est ça?

_Tu as joué avec le Geek. Ca ne compte pas.

_Le Démon t'as battu, pourtant.

_Moment d'inattention, il en a profité.

_Trouve toi des excuses. Le Prof se débrouille mieux que toi sur ce jeu.

La Fille souffla, se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds de plus en plus longs. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge.

22h38.

_Fatiguée?

_Un peu.

Elle sourit au Prof, caressant sa main posée sur sa cuisse. Avant de tourner son regard vers le bout du canapé.

Le Geek était assis sur un fauteuil, sa peluche Pikachu dans les bras, les yeux vides posés sur l'écran dont les couleurs et les mouvements étaient redevenus stables. Il semblait ailleurs, n'écoutant pas leurs discussions. Le seul à ne pas vouloir se changer l'esprit. Tous savaient à quoi il pensait, tous le respectaient, malgré leur inquiétude.

Se changer les idées, c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Une soirée jeux-vidéo, après la journée qu'ils avaient passée. Après ce cauchemar, avec le Hippie. Juste se vider la tête, et ne plus penser à l'horreur et à la peine. C'est ce dont ils avaient besoin.

C'est ce dont le Geek avait besoin, mais ce qu'il était incapable de faire. Il avait joué, au début, mais avait vite abandonné, après la vue d'un champignon. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait posé la manette, demandé au Démon de jouer pour lui, et s'était installé dans le fauteuil individuel, pour ne plus dire un mot.

Le Panda hésita une seconde, tentant une approche.

_Hé, mon cœur... tu veux aller te coucher?

Un poids leur tomba dans l'estomac.

Le gamer hocha la tête, reniflant, les yeux rougis. La vision du plus frêle de la famille dans cet état leur donna tous l'impression d'avoir la gorge sèche, et le cœur éclaté comme un raisin trop mûr.

_Ok.. on va y aller. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Le Démon, le Prof et la Fille hochèrent la tête, l'air entendu. Une nuit de sommeil complète leur ferait du bien à tous.

Le contrecoup du lendemain serait sans doute dur à encaisser, mais il ne fallait pas y penser.

Surtout, penser le moins possible.

Le chemin jusqu'à la grotte de l'ursidé fut silencieux. Le Panda observait le dos de son amant, contracté, les épaules basses, le torse serré contre sa grosse peluche jaune.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, laissant un espace pour son double, avant de poser sa peluche, prendre son pyjama, et s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, laissant l'autre fermer derrière lui.

Le gamer ne claqua pas la cloison de bois, mais ce fut tout comme. Le Panda ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément.

La soirée allait être longue.

Il se remémora une vision qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Le Hippie, allongé sur un lit, pâle comme la mort.

Tous avaient dû croire que ça ne l'avait pas atteint. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'était allé le voir qu'en coup de vent. Ne semblait pas atterré comme les autres.

Mais ça le touchait. Bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Le Hippie était son frère. Son frère qu'il devait protéger. C'était l'animal en lui qui ressortait dans ces moments-là. Et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule alarme qui tournait dans sa tête.

Celle qui lui hurlait qu'on avait fait du mal à l'un des siens. Par quel moyen, il s'en foutait. Est-ce qu'on avait fait exprès, pourquoi, il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Le Hippie était au bord de la chute. C'était ça, qui lui faisait monter la colère. La peine bien-sûr. Mais la colère avant tout.

Ce qu'il devait éviter. Toujours.

Il se força à inspirer. A penser à Mathieu, au Geek. Mais çe ne fit que plus l'énerver, se rappelant les yeux rouges de son amant.

Après quelques minutes où il resta là, debout, au milieu de la pièce à réfléchir, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit. Le Geek en ressortir, le visage humide, par les larmes et les gouttes d'eau, dans un simple caleçon et un T-shirt bleu.

Il fixa le Panda quelques secondes. Les deux paires de yeux bleus se rencontrèrent. Les deux vides. Fatiguées. Mais l'une bien plus que l'autre.

_Tu veux en parler?

Le Geek se tendit, observant soudainement la pièce autour de lui, comme si elle pouvait lui fournir une quelconque réponse adéquate. Finalement, il déposa son jean sur une des chaises, et partit s'asseoir sur le lit.

_Non.

_Tu es sûr? Ça te ferait du bien.

_Je vais bien.

La petite voix frêle et nasillarde qui le faisait d'habitude fondre, l'agaça pour la première fois.

_Non tu ne vas pas bien!

Le gamer releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils déformés, comme surpris qu'il lui parle ainsi.

_Si.

_Non. Et j'aimerai que tu m'en parles.

_J'ai pas envie.

Le plus frêle pouvait être têtu, le chanteur ne le savait que trop bien. Si il le voulait, il pouvait lui tenir tête ainsi le reste de la nuit.

_Moi j'en ai envie.

La voix du Panda se fit plus douce.

_J'ai envie que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Que tu me parles simplement. Même si ça ne te rendra pas moins malheureux, au final. Même si je ne peux rien faire. C'est...

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au Patron?

Silence.

_...Quoi?

_Tout à l'heure, quand tu es allé voir le Hippie dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis au Patron?

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

_Tu m'as demandé de te parler de ce qui n'allait pas, alors je t'en parle. Je veux savoir ce que tu lui as dit.

Le Panda hésita. Les yeux soudainement directs du Geek le firent frissonner. Ce ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée. Sûrement. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir.

_Je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute, si le Hippie est dans cet état.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'assombrir. Devinrent un peu plus brillants. Sa bouche se pinça, et il serra les poings, empoignant les draps.

_C'est pas tes histoires. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu t'en mêles?

_Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux!

_Et cette personne c'est pas toi! On ne peut pas aider le Hippie! Il n'y a que le Patron qui le peut. Et tu ne les aides pas en l'accusant!

_J'ai pas raison? Ose me dire que j'ai pas raison!

_Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il est comme ça en partie à cause de notre frère. C'est pas ça le problème! Il faut que tu les laisses régler ça tout seuls!

_Ils arrivent très bien à gérer leurs problèmes, ça se voit! Le Hippie est au bord du suicide au cas où t'avais pas vu!

Le silence se fit glacial, une larme apparût dans les yeux du gamer. De rage, de douleur, d'une tristesse énorme à ces mots. Des mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Avec un sens qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

_Le Patron est un sale connard! Il fait souffrir tout le monde autour de lui! Et tu dis ça parce que je suis le seul à lui dire les choses en face. Il t'a fait souffrir toi! Il fait souffrir Mathieu! Le Prof! La Fille! Tout le monde ici! Et maintenant, le Hippie! A quel point? Au point qu'il en vienne à prendre des saloperies et à se taper des hallucinations pendant des heures! Tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure, tu l'as vu mieux que tout le monde ici. Et ce que tu as vu, ça ne se serait pas produit si le Patron n'était pas ce qu'il était!

_Mais il est ce qu'il est! Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire?

Les mots étaient sanglotés, hurlés par le Geek qui avait laissé couler quelques larmes de désespoir.

_Je veux qu'il change.

Le gamer renifla, observant le visage si grave de son amant, dont les yeux étaient remplis de conviction.

_Je veux qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est pas le roi du monde. Et encore moins celui de cette famille. Au début, je ne l'aimais pas parce qu'il te courrait après, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était te mettre dans son lit! Mais maintenant j'ai compris que c'est bien plus que ça! C'est lui, notre problème. La seule raison pour laquelle on souffre depuis des mois. C'est lui qui empoisonne tout.

L'ursidé reprit son souffle, les dents serrées. Et le pire, fût toute la vérité qu'il avait mis dans ses mots.

Il y croyait. Il y croyait dur comme fer. Une volonté inchangeable, incassable. Pour lui, le Patron n'était rien d'autre qu'un poison. La seule personne qui était nocif à leur famille.

Et c'était à cause de lui, tout ce qui arrivait.

_Je l'aime Panda. C'est mon frère.

_C'est mon frère aussi. Mais... je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'aussi pourri. Du fond de l'âme jusqu'au bout des doigts.

_Je crois qu'il est malheureux.

Le Panda lui lança un regard perdu, une main sur son visage encore un peu rouge.

_Non en fait...

Le gamer sourit tristement. Les larmes plein les yeux.

_J'en suis sûr.

Le Panda ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne sût pas quoi répondre pour stopper les larmes de son amant. Son cœur ralentit, reprit un rythme normal.

Il sentit ses jambes flancher, et se laissa glisser au sol, contre le mur de leur grotte. De leur chambre. Leur sanctuaire.

_Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Ils étaient au moins d'accord là-dessus.

Lentement, les pas du Geek s'approchèrent, alors qu'il s'était levé du lit. Son corps vint s'affaisser aux côtés de celui de son amant, et il posa, à son tour, la tête contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Le silence revint. Triste. Monotone. Si inhabituel. Les pleurs du gamer avaient cessé. La respiration du chanteur était lourde, comme celle d'un endormi. Mais ses paupières étaient bien ouvertes. Gardiennes de souvenirs qui avaient tant réchauffé son cœur.

Le bruit de la pendule était toujours là. S'accrochait à eux. Le Panda n'entendait plus que lui. Un bruit à le rendre fou. A lui faire perdre la tête et tous ses moyens.

Il fallait qu'il l'enlève. Ce soir. Demain. Il fallait qu'il l'enlève.

_Je crois que le Patron est malheureux aussi.

Ces propres mots le surprirent lui-même. Et encore plus, quand il continua. Il sentit l'humain reprendre de nouveau le contrôle. Celui qui aime. Celui qui comprend.

_Parce qu'on l'est un peu tous, hein?

Hochement de tête contre son épaule. La casquette était à terre depuis bien longtemps, lui laissant la possibilité de glisser une main dans les cheveux châtains.

_Je t'aime Geek.

Soupir chaud sur les doux poils noirs.

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

La nuit était lourde. Pesait sur les étoiles et sur le ciel noir comme l'encre.

Comme les secrets.

Comme les révélations.

_Je ne suis pas mieux que lui.

Froissement de tissu. Il avait toute son attention. Une attention terrifiante.

_Personne n'est mieux que personne.

Les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Comme des milliers de dagues.

_J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Silence.

_Dans ma vie d'avant. On m'a enchaîné. Montré comme une bête de foire. Et moi j'avais mal. Et j'étais...

Il sourit. Si sombre.

__Tellement en colère._

Son sourire se transforma en rictus douloureux. Triste comme celui d'un môme. Ou d'une poupée.

_Alors j'ai tué mes bourreaux. Sous les yeux d'un enfant.

Le corps contre son flanc ne bougeait toujours pas.

Lui ferma les yeux. Remplaçant la lumière par l'obscurité.

Et il répéta, comme une vérité ou un mensonge qu'il se cachait depuis trop longtemps.

_Je ne suis pas mieux que lui.

Le ciel était noir comme l'encre. Tacheté d'étoiles brillantes. Comme leurs secrets.

Il sentit un bras autour de sa taille. Un bras qui le serrait. Une bouche scellée contre son cou, qui l'embrassa comme une caresse.

Comme leurs révélations.

Le Geek le serra en silence. Sans rien ajouter.

Comme leur amour.

* * *

_**This is the end of the chapter.**_

_**J'ai cru ne jamais le finir. On est à la moitie de cette partie, déjà! **_

_**J'ai écrit les 3/4 du chapitre en une après-midi... J'en peux plus T_T Mais... je suis tellement satisfaite! Et pour celles et ceux qui ont oublié l'histoire du Panda, je vous invite à relire le chapitre 13 de "Comme Une Vraie Famille." **_

_**(Et encore désolé pour les fautes!)**_

_**Je sors l'OS d'I Need Word bientôt, la date limite pour le prochain chapitre est le mardi 28! :)**_

_**Pleins de bisous.**_

_**Une review égale un chocolat pour vous. *coeur***_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaL****D**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Perte De Contrôle

**_Hey mes petites loutres, on part en ascension pour le onzième chapitre._**

**_Je suis tellement désolé du retard :(_**

**_Merci des reviews, vous êtes top!_**

**_Miritamoku : Coucouuuu! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'ils s'embrassent! Mais comme je suis un peu maso et que j'aime la torture psychologique, ça n'arrive jamais, ça passe toujours à côté. C'est dommage pour eux, et pour nous :p Alors, le PanGeek est le seul couple stable dans le sens ou -excepté le ProfFille qui est solide aussi-, ce sont les seuls qui pour l'instant tiennent bien la route XD Le Panda lui dit quand même qu'il a tué des gens dans son passé, et clairement, le Geek s'en fout. Voilà :p Parce que côté Matoine, on en revient, c'est pas gagné, et côté PaciFiste -god j'adore ce nom de pairing- c'est pas joli non plus... Donc voilà, disons que lorsque j'ai du cute et un réel instant "couple" à écrire, c'est vers eux que je me tourne :p Et le ProfFille que je commence à un peu plus apprécier! Merci de ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :p Bonne lecture!_**

**_Lilou-neko : *Lui lance un chocolat*... Hého c'est la magie virtuel, on respecte! :P (Personne n'est responsable des délires dans ses reviews, ne t'inquiète pas... on a tous l'habitude sur ce site. Tous.) Hmm... Il y'a des chapitres moins pire que d'autre, c'est certain. Et heureusement, j'pas envie de m'retrouver avec des suicides sur les bras quand même hein, je veux bien distribuer du bad feelings, mais ça s'arrête là XD "Le calme avant la tempête", c'est juste l'expression qui résume parfaitement cette fic je trouve x) Hmm.. Aimer est un grand mot pour le Patron. et puis, qu'est-ce qu'aimer au fond? -Vous avez 4h-. Mais oui, c'est triste. Parce qu'il a des sentiments, c'est sûr. Mais il n'a jamais ressenti ça, et il ne veut pas se l'avouer, effectivement. Moi j'aime trop ta review *coeur*. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bonne lecture :)_**

**_Rainbow Chewbaca : HEYYYYY MERCIIII! -Tu peux maintenant me taper pour le rythme de publication déplorable.- Je. Suis. Totalement. Fan. De. Ce. Nom. De. Pairing. BEST EVER! Le Hippie, mon pauvre Hippie... Il sait que je l'aime en plus! Haha... ça fait plaisir que des gens n'oublient pas les intros, ça fait plaisir :P ...Le pire, c'est que j'aimerai les faire se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais... ça serait trop beau, vois-tu? Il faut un peu de souffrance, dans la vie, que veux-tu? :p_**

**_Le Patron n'est pas vraiment amoureux. Il a des sentiments, des sentiments qu'il ne comprend pas, par ailleurs. Pour moi, absolument tous les Hommes de cette planète sont capables d'aimer, sauf les fous. Et clairement, le Patron est fou. Mais whow... Ce compliment me touche beaucoup ^^ Comme tu le sais, j'adore développer les personnages. De toute façon, à partir du moment ou tu écris sur un personnage, tu es concrètement obligé de le rendre OOC, puisque ce personnage est contrôlé par son créateur. Et si, par exemple, ce créateur -en l'occurrence Mathieu Sommet pour ses personnalités- écrit la même chose que toi, il est très peu probable que les personnages soient les mêmes. Donc tous les personnages de fanfics sont OOC! Puis au point ou j'en suis, j'en suis venu à me dire que je n'écris même plus vraiment sur Mathieu ou Antoine, mais sur des personnages qui leur ressemble physiquement et de réputation, avec la même situation. Mais je me suis tellement éloigné de ces deux réelles personnes.. ("Décapiteur de chèvres à ces heures perdues" Cette phrase m'a faite tellement rire XDDD")_**

**_Marion, même morte elle vient nous faire chier quoi XD C'est tout à fait ça! L'ascenseur émotionnel :p Ce sera peut-être pour une rare fois haha. Y'a une certaine avance au niveau du Panda, c'est vrai! Mais c'est surtout le moment qui veut pas. Le Geek n'est-il pas trognon? *coeur sur lui* Réponse de review un peu moins longue j'ai l'impression :p Faut dire qu'il est 4h du mat' quand j'écris ça, je suis un peu crevée xD J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre! :) *Passe le chocolat* *coeur sur toi aussi, tu le mérites aussi avec tes reviews qui j'avoue... ça m'émeut ptain XD *ok en fait je sais plus comment conjuguer émouvoir avec elles donc voilà* Bonne lecture!_**

**_The PATRON : Merciiii! :D Tes dix préférés ? :D Whoaw, c'est pas rien ! ^^ Effectivement c'est plutôt long, il y'a encore pas mal de chapitre, puis c'est très psycho ^^ Non c'est pas le Patron qui dira le contraire XD Mais n'est-ce pas toi justement? :p *J'aime les cactus.*_**

**_Moi aussi le Hippie est mon personnage préféré *^* Mais paradoxalement, j'aime quand il est triste. Ma foi, la logique humaine. Voui, ça donne envie d'être avec lui! Le PaciFiste *meilleur nom de pairing de tous les temps* est le meilleur couple du fandom pour moi, haha! (Avec le Prof de Philo/Présentateur si tu connais :P) J'aime aussi beaucoup le concept des opposés qui s'attirent! Merci sister ;) Je te rejoints volontiers écouter de la musique et regarder les nuages...PEACE, et bonne lecture! :D (Et merci pour ta review dans CUVF!)_**

**_presquelicorne : C'est déjà pas mal, d'être presque une licorne! *Arrête avec tes blagues Hippique bordel t'es FATIGUEE!* Presque changer ta vie ? Whoaw... Ça c'est le genre de mots qui me touchent ^-^ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de te faire vivre ça avec mes simples histoires alors! Merci, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir autel qui m'est dédié! *Pour idées d'offrandes, j'aime l'Ice Tea, j'aime l'Ice Tea, et j'aime l'Ice Tea. Puis la vanille aussi* Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :D Bonne lecture!_**

**_lea89 : Merciii *big coeur* Le Patron n'est pas très vif d'esprit quand il s'agit de ses sentiments... Vraiment pas non xD Oui j'ai vu l'épisode 99, j'ai pas pleuré, mais il est assez badass! *^* J'attends avec impatience la saison 6 ! *Lui donne un chocolat* Allez c'est ma tournée! Bonne lecture :D_**

**_Ca faisait un petit bout de temps qu'on s'était pas retrouvé dis donc, j'ai même pas le courage de compter depuis le dernier chapitre, j'ai honte T_T C'est en répondant à toutes vos reviews que je me rends compte à quel point ça me met le sourire... vraiment, merci. Merci merci merci. *coeur*_**

**_Et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui ont devant eux deux semaines de repos, profitez bien! Héhé, c'est plutôt cool._**

**_-Sinon, parce que j'ai envie de le dire, je viens de me finir trois romans de Stephen King d'un coup, j'avais eu un petit passage à vide niveau lecture. "La Petite Fille qui aimait Tom Gordon", "Marche Ou Crève", et "Shining." Là, j'ai attaqué "Docteur Sleep", la suite de Shining. Bordel, cet écrivain est pour moi réellement un des meilleurs. Si vous aimez lire, que vous aimez l'angoisse, et l'horreur psychologique et physique, jetez-vous sur les bouquins de King, ce sont des chefs d'oeuvres *_*-_**

**_Une excellente lecture!_**

**_(TRAILER. SLG. TRAILER. SAISON 6. BLBLBLBLBLBLBL)_**

* * *

_"J'ai vu le feu dans le cœur des Hommes."_

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Perte de contrôle._

Il n'y a rien, absolument rien de plus agréable qu'un massage.

Les doigts longs et fins pétrissaient la chair tendre, appuyaient, revenaient et s'en allaient comme une caresse divine. Les nœuds se détendaient, chaque muscle s'étirait, profitait d'un repos mérité.

Pour la première fois, le Patron n'en profitait pas.

Pour la première fois, le Patron avait fermé les yeux, et laisser couler les pensées noires et destructrices. Tatiana à ses côtés n'avait rien dit, elle avait simplement serré la mâchoire, et continué de masser.

Un mauvais moment de plus à passer avec cet homme qu'elle aimait pourtant tant, à sa manière.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir contempler les scènes morbides des colères du criminel. Une haine qui ne ressortait que par à-coup. Comme une note répétée dans une symphonie trop longue.

Et si même elle ne savait pas quoi faire, personne ne pouvait le savoir.

Alors elle attendait. Pinçait les lèvres. Priait pour qu'il sache se retenir. Pour qu'il ne se détruise pas trop.

La jeune blonde n'était pas aveugle face aux cernes sombres sous les yeux découverts du proxénète. A son teint blanc. Et à ce qui transpirait de son attitude…

De la fatigue. Une lassitude énorme.

Lui qui avait d'habitude tant de verve et tant d'énergie n'était plus que réduit à un fantôme tout en noir qui errait dans les couloirs de son bordel. A hurler sur les filles et à serrer les poings.

Des chuchotements avaient commencé à courir. Des messes-basses et des inquiétudes concernant le grand Patron.

Beaucoup aurait été surpris, mais l'homme en noir n'avait jamais été violent avec son personnel, et encore moins avec les filles. Il était même presque... attentif. Il veillait à ce que tout tourne bien. A ce que tout le monde soit satisfait de son travail. Il en allait de sa réputation. Et le Diable seul savait à quel point le Patron tenait à sa réputation.

Mais peut-être que ce temps-là était révolu. Du moins pour un petit moment.

Jusqu'à ce que l'irritation se décroche de son cœur si _fatigué._

_Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de vacances.

Elle osa ouvrir la bouche après un long silence tendu. Étudia avec une attention méticuleuse les réactions de son chef et ami.

_Toi aussi.

Il lui attrapa violemment le poignet, tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un glapissement surpris. Le châtain remonta la manche de sa veste, pour y découvrir un bleu qui s'étendait du poignet jusqu'au milieu du bras. Ses yeux remplis d'une froideur brûlante se posèrent sur le visage impassible de la prostituée.

_Ne sois pas stupide, ce n'est qu'un accident. Un client un peu trop entreprenant. C'est de toi dont il faut t'inquiéter. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu es.

_Je vais très bien.

_En est-on vraiment encore là? Après tant d'années? Dis-moi.

Le criminel ne dit rien. Elle pouvait presque entendre le combat qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Un combat qu'il menait des deux fronts.

_Tu le sais...

Elle passa une main douce dans ses cheveux courts. Un pouce le long de sa nuque. Pencha sa tête vers son oreille, laissa ses cheveux balayer le creux de son dos.

_Tu le sais, que tu es ton seul ennemi.

Sous elle, cet homme que tout le monde redoutait trembla. Et un terrifiant instant, elle crû même qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Et un sourire las prit place sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'elle copia bien vite.

Et elle se traita d'idiote. Oh oui. Quelle idiote.

Le Patron ne pleurait pas. Sûrement ignorait-il même le seul sens du mot.

Il n'avait pas de faiblesse. Pas de faille. Un mur haut et fier forgé du métal le plus dur.

A moins qu'elle ne le connaisse pas tant que ça.

Une seule explication s'imposa à elle. Un nom. Un nom qui avait tant résonné dans les mots de l'homme en noir. Tellement, qu'il n'avait pas dû s'en rendre compte. Combien de fois lui en avait-il parlé? Combien de fois ?

_C'est à cause du Hippie?

A cet instant, elle sut qu'elle avait tiré la bonne flèche.

_Tu m'en parles si souvent. Tellement différemment. Quel secret cache ces deux paires de lunettes, dis-moi?

_Rien qui ne te regarde.

Etrangement, sa voix était calme. Mais la posture était tellement tendue, le visage crispé. Un changement à peine perceptible qu'elle n'eut pourtant pas grand mal à déchiffrer.

_Ne me dis quand même pas que…

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Tu l'aimes?

Un grand éclat de rire rauque brida son visage abasourdi, auquel vint s'ajouter une pointe de perplexité.

_Dis pas de conneries.

_C'est vrai gros dur. Tu n'aimes personne.

Son ton ironique le fit frissonner de colère. N'importe qui serait déjà à terre dans un sale état, mais pas Tatiana, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, mais qu'il n'avait plus cherché à comprendre depuis bien longtemps.

_Il est toujours malade?

_Il n'est pas malade.

_C'est pareil. Tu sais qu'un bad trip ce n'est jamais bon. Il doit être sacrément mal, pour vouloir se foutre en l'air à ce point. Mais tu n'as sûrement pas besoin que je te le rappelle.

_Je suis dans un bordel en train de me faire masser. J'ai pas envie de parler tout ça.

_Ton dos est trop tendu. Même mes mains de fée ne peuvent faire des miracles.

_Très bien, alors on arrête.

Il se releva du canapé, poussant sans ménagement la blonde aux yeux verts et attrapa sa veste, couvrant son torse nu.

_Tu ne pourras pas te défiler éternellement!

_J'me défile pas. Grogna-t-il. C'est toi qui me fais chier.

_Tu te rends compte que j'ai cru un instant que tu l'aimais?

Le criminel se figea, les mains autour de sa cravate.

_Moi. Qui te connaît depuis tant de temps. J'ai pu croire, un seul petit instant, que tu aimais cet homme. Peut-être que ça prouve quelque chose, non?

L'autre ne répondit rien. Et la blonde s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que c'était simplement car il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Si une telle situation l'aurait auparavant amusé, cette fois-ci, elle n'en fit rien.

_Je sais que c'est ton frère. Et je sais que quoiqu'on en dise, tu aimes ta famille. Bien plus que... -elle désigna la pièce autour d'elle- tout ça. Mais lui, je sais qu'il est spécial.

_Tu n'en sais rien. Tu crois savoir, mais tu ne sais rien.

A prendre avec le plus de précaution possible. Tatiana connaissait ce Patron-là. La vie de cet homme était une véritable pièce de théâtre, et elle n'était plus spectatrice depuis bien longtemps. Elle jouait à ses côtés, à présent. Et il s'agissait de ne plus le laisser tomber en arrière.

_C'est peut-être ta seule chance d'être heureux.

Sa douce voix flotta un instant.

Avant d'être brisée par une plus rauque.

_Tu te fais des films.

Un soupir. Le criminel et la prostituée se faisaient face.

_Tu as peut-être raison.

Elle lui lança un regard dur.

_Tu ne seras peut-être jamais capable d'être heureux.

Les mots ont des dents. Et parfois, ils mordent jusqu'au sang, au plus profond de nous-même. Le Patron en fit durement le constat, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Il était le Patron, après tout.

Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à se laisser blesser par des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

_Tu as reçu un coup de téléphone tout à l'heure. Mais comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai dit que tu rappellerais.

Trop heureux de changer de sujet, le criminel se retourna vers elle, finissant de nouer sa cravate.

_C'était qui?

_Severov. Il veut te voir le plus vite possible. Ça avait l'air plutôt urgent.

_C'est pas vrai, il peut pas me lâcher deux secondes?

_Tu le connais.

_Justement.

_Ça m'inquiète un peu, à vrai dire.

_Pourquoi? C'est sûrement encore pour un de ses bordels en Italie.

\- T'as pas réglé cette affaire?

_'Pas eu le temps.

Il manqua le froncement de sourcils de la belle blonde.

_Tu as eu tout le temps, Patron.

Le criminel eu l'air exaspéré, et lui lança un regard noir, tout en fouillant dans sa poche pour trouver son téléphone.

_Je m'en occuperai putain!

Elle se tût.

Tatiana n'osa pas lui dire que depuis quelques temps, les affaires tournaient de plus en plus mal.

Déjà depuis bien longtemps, son employeur lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle pourrait changer de métier dès l'instant ou son travail de nuit ne lui plairait plus. Et elle l'en avait toujours remercié. Elle était sa plus fidèle employée, et sûrement la seule qu'il pouvait appeler amie. Mais elle aimait ce métier. Elle aimait les hommes qu'elle découvrait chaque nuit. L'aspect interdit et terriblement immoral de leur relation d'une heure. Et l'argent n'était plus devenu sa source principale de motivation.

Mais elle était également consciente que peu nombreux étaient les gens à qui le Patron faisait confiance. Alors elle avait assumé son rôle de bras droit. C'est elle qui gérait beaucoup de leurs commerces aux côtés du châtain, qui remplissait la paperasse et qui recrutait les filles. Elle, qui veillait en partie à ce que tout tourne bien, car, cela était très clair, ni elle, ni le Patron, n'acceptaient que le travail ne soit mal fait. Leurs filles devaient être disponibles aux heures les plus remplies, en forme, et surtout, pleinement satisfaites de leur lieu de travail.

Et depuis quelques temps, leur château de cartes durement construit, qu'elle avait cru si solide, commençait à s'effondrer. Tatiana ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas, gérer le business toute seule. Elle avait toujours Severov pour l'aider, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas le Patron. Et sans lui, sans un œil minutieux sur leurs affaires, toutes les cartes allaient s'envoler. Ils s'étaient fait des ennemis, bien-sûr. Beaucoup de rivaux, alors que la réputation de son ami n'était plus à faire. Et ils avaient du personnel à entretenir. Manier cette énormité seule était trop pour elle, et elle sentait qu'elle était déjà en train de lâcher. De faiblir.

Le Patron reportait tout au lendemain. Chaque jour passant. Il se laissait aller, ne veillait plus qu'aux tâches principales, qu'il gérait à moitié.

La majeur partie de son temps, il le passait enfermé dans une chambre avec une ou plusieurs filles.

Et ça commençait à se savoir. Au sein de leur entreprise, au en dehors.

Aucune faiblesse, aucune paresse, n'était tolérée.

_S'il apprend que tu as quoi que ce soit à voir avec la mort de Marion, tu sais que ça ne sera pas sans conséquences.

Une sonnerie retentit entre les murs qui les entouraient.

_Je les emmerdes, les conséquences.

Il avait parlé en russe, et sa voix bien plus grave et rauque le rendait presque menaçant. Comme un animal blessé et pris au piège.

Une grosse voix étrangère résonna à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

_Allô?

_On m'a dit que tu avais appelé.

_Patron, quelle joie de pouvoir t'avoir au téléphone. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai essayé de t'appeler?

_J'ai changé de numéro.

_Putain ce serait trop compliqué de me prévenir?!

_Tu veux quoi? Si c'est pour l'Italie, je vais voir ça, laisse-moi un peu de temps.

_J'en ai rien à foutre de ce bordel-là, récupère le si ça te chante. Non, j'ai un autre problème.

Un instant, le Patron crût qu'il allait lui parler de Marion. Mais il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et personne n'avait pu lui communiquer la moindre information. Rien n'avait pu remonter jusqu'à lui.

L'image d'une voiture flambant sur le bas-côté s'imposa sous ses paupières closes.

Il s'en était assuré.

Celui qu'on surnommait "Le Boss", lui parla bien de Marion. Mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Les mots russes avaient une consonance dure et forte, et si le Patron ne le parlait pas aussi bien que son correspondant, il aurait dû s'accrocher pour comprendre.

_Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais la nana dont je t'avais parlé, Marion, est morte. Un putain d'accident de bagnole! Et ça, c'est mauvais. Les gens se sont mis à parler, ils croient que c'est moi qui l'ai buté! C'était une de mes meilleures filles, tu sais combien elle me rapportait? Du coup, les autres ont commencé à paniquer. Et ça, c'est putain de mauvais, TU LE SAIS CA!

La mâchoire tendue, le Patron décolla le téléphone de son oreille, tandis que Tatiana levait les yeux au ciel.

Leur associé était instable. Trop instable. Et malgré le respect qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, le criminel en noir n'appréciait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi.

_C'est la merde Patron. De mon côté, et surtout du tien. Les chiffres sont en baisses, notre personnel se tourne vers les autres employeurs, et putain, on commence à avoir quelques regards intéressés sur nos enseignes! Des regards qui n'osaient même pas nous fixer droit dans les yeux, avant que tu commences tes conneries!

_Explique toi. Répliqua calmement le Patron. Mais il commençait déjà à chercher une cigarette et un briquet.

_Tout se sait dans le milieu. Il paraît que t'es en train de lâcher prise et de tout foutre en l'air! Tatiana ne peut pas gérer toute seule les filles et la paperasse, ce n'est pas la gérante. C'est toi! Tes affaires personnelles ne me regardent pas, mais on est associé. Ta chute entraînera _ma_ chute! Je ne veux briser aucun marché ni aucun accord, mais y va falloir que tu te bouges le cul!

_Y'a toujours eu des hauts et des bas. Dans toutes les entreprises. Je vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête, et tu me fais chier en plus de ça.

_Tu dors ou quoi? Je crois que tu te rends pas bien compte de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Tu es en train de perdre la putain de réputation à laquelle tu tiens tant. Et la mienne par la même occasion! Ce n'est pas une simple baisse de revenue! Les filles partent, et quelques hauts placés aussi! Les gérantes de deux de tes bordels à Toulouse et à Nîmes se sont déjà barrées!

Le Patron lança un regard en coin à Tatiana, qui pinça les lèvres, une culpabilité évidente sur le visage. Elle comptait lui en parler. Bien-sûr, qu'elle comptait le faire.

Mais il avait l'air si fatigué... Tellement fatigué.

_On a rencontré beaucoup de gens Patron, à travers toutes ces années. Beaucoup de gens pas très réglos. Et je ne parle pas pour moi.

Il y'eu un silence grésillant à l'autre bout du fil.

_Tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver, si tu te montres faible. C'était le prix à payer en entrant dans ce milieu-là. Un prix que tu as accepté. Et tu te montres faible.

_Je ne suis pas faible.

Il avait parlé en français, et un soupir lui répondit.

_Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières. Tu as écrasé pas mal de monde, mais beaucoup sont encore dans le jeu.

Un jeu dont il ne connaissait les règles que trop bien. Un jeu qu'il avait tant voulu gagner.

Mais maintenant...

Une image du Hippie dans ce lit blanc, froid, le fit souffler difficilement.

Mais puisqu'on lui avait dit que tout était de _sa faute_, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Même si il ne lui restait plus que ça.

Il raccrocha avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, sous le regard grave de la blonde.

Et ralluma une cigarette.

* * *

Rachel était fatiguée.

Fatiguée même d'être fatiguée, et tout ce qui en suivait. Le pire était le silence. Le silence était un mur de glace incassable lorsqu'il était bien ancré comme une mauvaise habitude, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le briser. Elle aurait aimé, pourtant. Les regards froids et les mâchoires serrées n'étaient plus supportable, plus pour elle.

La main chaude posée sur son bras la ramenait heureusement à une réalité plus douce. Un morceau de sa vie plus calme. -Plus agréable.-

Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller blanc. Ses yeux bleus, à demi entrouverts, fixaient sans vraiment le voir le petit réveil de la commode, qui affichait quatorze heures.

Elle sentait l'agitation dans le cœur de son compagnon. Un trouble qu'il n'osait pas partager, pour la protéger autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle respectait sa décision, mais ça ne l'agaçait pas moins.

_A quoi tu penses?

Rachel pensait a beaucoup de choses. Ce qui n'avait été que des souvenirs agréables étaient devenu en peu de temps d'indispensables sources d'oxygène. Pour simplement garder espoir. Pour qu'elle ne cesse d'essayer de se convaincre que la situation n'était pas si pire que ça.

Elle dégagea d'une main paresseuse ses cheveux blonds de ses yeux bleus, souriant faiblement.

_A tout.

C'était la seule réponse acceptable car elle n'avait pas envie d'en donner une autre qui justifierait plus d'explications. Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras, et qui la regardait sans ciller.

_Je voudrais qu'on parte, tous les deux.

Voici des mots qu'elle n'attendait pas. Le Prof pinça les lèvres après les avoir prononcés, conscient de leur possible interprétation.

_Pas maintenant. Mais... après. Quand tout ça sera réglé.

_Tout ça quoi? Fit la Fille, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tout ça quoi, Prof?

_Quand Mathieu sera correctement rétabli! Quand ça ira mieux pour le Hippie, et pour tout le monde. Quand le climat se sera apaisé. J'aimerai qu'on quitte cette maison.

Il y'eu un long silence, laissant le temps à la blonde d'assimiler les soudains propos de son compagnon. Des envies auxquelles elle n'avait même jamais songé.

_Je n'abandonnerai pas ma famille.

_Je ne te demande pas de les abandonner. Je ne passerai pas ma vie dans cette maison, Rachel. J'adore mes frères, j'adore Mathieu du plus profond de mon âme, mais je veux voyager. Je veux voir le monde de mes propres yeux, découvrir d'autres cultures et d'autres sciences. Puis nous reviendrons. Nous ne sommes plus dans l'émission, Mathieu n'a plus besoin de nous.

_Mathieu aura toujours besoin de nous!

Malgré elle, une bouffée de colère monta en elle. L'idée d'abandonner ces proches ainsi lui paraissait insurmontable.

_Je le sais bien. Mais nous avons notre liberté, à nous aussi. Et il ne voudra sûrement pas nous avoir dans les pattes pour toujours.

Le Prof posa une main sur la sienne, peiné, mais certainement pas en colère. Il avait mal amorcé les choses. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Tous deux étaient pris dans cette spirale infernale qu'était devenue leur vie, et même de beaux rêves ne pourraient les en sortir.

La blonde soupira, calant l'ongle de son pouce entre ses lèvres, signe qu'elle était anxieuse. Et le Prof vit que malgré tout, elle semblait, au plus profond d'elle-même, réfléchir à cette possibilité.

_Les choses changent, au cours du temps. Nous ne resterons pas constamment chez Mathieu, à devoir vivre à ses frais et à ceux du Patron.

_Tu parles comme si on y était déjà.

_"Ça pourrait arriver plus tôt que tu ne le crois."_

Ce fut les mots qu'il pensa, mais il n'osa pas les partager. Conscient du trouble qu'ils pourraient apporter à son double féminin.

_On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Il faut réfléchir sur nos actes présents. Pas sur un possible futur qui ne se réalisera peut-être jamais.

_Ça te fait peur?

_De quoi?

_De penser au futur? Ça te fait peur?

_Le futur est mon unique motivation. Je t'aime Prof. Je suis bien avec toi. Merveilleusement bien. Mais en ce moment, le seul futur que je peux espérer, c'est un ou Mathieu pourra correctement remarcher, ou Antoine redeviendra heureux, ainsi que tous les membres de ma famille. Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas penser à moi.

_Tu peux essayer de penser à nous.

La Fille lui envoya un regard blessé.

_Je pense à nous. Mais je sais que nous ne serons jamais heureux si nos frères ne le sont pas.

Et parce que, comme souvent, elle avait raison, le Prof ne la contredit pas.

A la lueur du pâle soleil et de la lumière de chevet, il la trouva belle. Ses traits fins, sa bouche pleine, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux dorés.

Ses expressions si féminines. Sa douceur qui le touchait en plein cœur, là où personne n'était jamais osé aller. Dans les moindres recoins de son cœur, et de ce qui faisait de lui un homme capable d'amour et de tendresse.

_Nous arrivons à tenir le cap. Il y'a quelques trous dans certaines cales, mais rien d'irréparable.

La métaphore la fit sourire doucement. Des fois, le Prof pouvait se montrer étonnement optimiste.

Et elle aussi.

Elle approcha une main de ses courts cheveux châtains, attrapant une mèche.

_Voyons le bon côté des choses. Toi, tu n'auras pas à te raser la tête.

* * *

Dans un tout autre état d'esprit que son frère et sa sœur, le Patron marchait d'un pas lourd dans le couloir, observant avec une attention toute particulière les lattes d'un plancher qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, depuis le temps.

Chaque craquement équivalait à une sorte de brèche dans le temps, qui le faisait continuellement arriver à une réflexion. Une de ce genre futile dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Et pourtant, une multitude de questions l'assaillaient. Avait-il bien fermé à clé son bureau, au dernier bordel ou il était allé? Pourquoi avoir enlevé ses chaussures en entrant dans la maison? Ce soir, aurait-il le temps de remplir la paperasse ennuyante qui l'attendait? Ses cigarettes, il ne lui restait plus qu'un paquet...

Une angoisse sans nom et sans excuses engloutit son cœur pendant de terrifiantes secondes.

Il tenta de chasser de son esprit la discussion inévitable qui l'attendait, comme un dangereux animal tapis dans l'ombre, à l'abri derrière les troncs et les buissons pourrissants.

Tout pourrissait, en ce moment. Comme une vieille roue qui aurait trop tourné. Les craquements du plancher rendirent l'impression plus vraie encore.

Mais la bête se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et il fallait bien l'affronter. Et pour une rare fois, il n'avait pas d'arme à disposition.

_"C'est ta faute."_

_"C'esttafauteC'esttafauteC'esttafaute" _

L'angoisse dériva lentement, emportée par un autre sentiment qui le fit frémir.

La culpabilité.

Il sentit son être entier grincer d'indignation devant ce nouveau ressenti que lui hurlait son bon sens. Ses plus solides remparts trembler, conscientes qu'elles avaient une nouvelle ennemie aussi soudaine qu'imprévue.

_"Faible!"_

Un coup de vent ne pourrait pas faire s'écrouler de hauts murs d'acier, mais une tempête le pouvait. Heureusement, il n'en était pas encore loin, et il réussit à canaliser ses mains fébriles et le profond dégoût envers soi-même, qui lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue.

_"Lâche..."_

Peut-être bien.

Il réussit il ne sût trop comment à toquer à la porte. Sa main lui paraissait si lourde qu'elle retomba d'elle-même le long de son flanc, allant agripper sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son dernier paquet de cigarettes.

Un mot étouffé par les murs se fit entendre de l'autre côté, et il poussa la cloison en bois.

Il entra d'un pas qui se voulut assurer dans la pièce. Ce simple geste habituel lui fit reprendre confiance, et il se maudit de se conduire si différemment de d'habitude.

Finalement, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son frère, et cette l'angoisse brutale ressurgit.

_Bonjour.

L'autre lui sourit faiblement, éclairé par la seule lumière de la lampe. Les volets étaient restés fermés.

_Salut.

Un silence retomba sur eux, et le Patron avisa une chaise à côté du lit. La saisissant d'une main, il ne se fit pas attendre pour s'asseoir dessus, posant ses coudes sur genoux.

Bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?

Il ne put résister à l'appel d'une cigarette, et plongea une main experte dans sa poche, en piocha une à l'aveuglette, puis sortit son briquet.

Tout en l'allumant, il posa un regard un peu plus critique sur le Hippie.

Il avait maigrit. Pas autant que Mathieu, mais assez pour que ça se remarque. Lui qui n'était pourtant pas gros, ses bras paraissaient assez frêles pour les casser en deux au moindre geste, tout autant que ses jambes. Ses joues étaient plus creuses. Son teint encore plus blanc.

Sans ses lunettes mauves, il avait l'air d'une vieille marionnette à l'air effaré.

Et pourtant si triste.

_Comment tu vas?

_Bien.

_Si je te pose cette question, ce n'est pas pour que tu me mentes.

Le Hippie ferma les yeux. Les paroles du Panda sonnèrent dans la tête du Patron, aussi claires que s'il les entendait dans le même temps. Et un instant, le criminel sût avec toute la conviction du monde que le camé fermait les paupières pour apprécier une voix rauque qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

Mais l'instant d'après, il n'en fut plus si sûr. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement fatigué.

Avaient-ils reprit le jeu du chat qui n'avait pas conscience de la souris qu'il y'avait dans la pièce?

Il n'était plus sûr que ce jeu lui plaise encore, néanmoins. Les jeux l'ennuyaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était un gagnant et un perdant. Que la partie s'arrête.

_"Rappelle-toi, c'est plus fort que toi, ces trucs-là. Tu t'arrêtes jamais." _

Peut-être qu'il y arriverait cette fois. Il ne savait pas sur quel chemin il s'était engagé, mais peut-être était-il sur la bonne voie. Comme un héroïnomane qui essaye de décrocher, mais trop fier pour accepter toutes mains tendues. Si mains tendues il y'a.

_Je vais bien, j'te mens pas Gros... je vais mieux, du moins. J'ai compris la leçon. C'est toi, qui as l'air fatigué.

Il tenta un rire forcé qui se transforma en un étranglement, puis en une quinte de toux, qui le força à boire d'une traite le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet.

Le Patron ignora ses derniers mots.

_De la mandragore hein? Ou t'as trouvé ça?

_Un pote Gros. Du parc...

_Tu savais ce que c'était?

Le pacifiste ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide. Ce silence suffit au Patron, qui poussa un soupir énervé.

_Bien-sûr que tu le savais. Et tu savais ce que ça allait te faire.

_Non.

L'affirmation avait été dite calmement par le Hippie, qui ne détachait toujours pas ses yeux du murs.

_Il y'avait une possibilité, bien-sûr. Mais ça aurait pu mieux se passer.

_Tu t'en souviens?

Le Hippie soupira fébrilement, et le Patron cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Pourtant, il reprit tout aussi calmement, mais avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

_Un peu. Sûrement pas de tout. Je me souviens avoir terrifié le Geek.

_Il s'en remettra.

_Il n'a pas à voir ça. Il n'a pas à voir mes états-d 'âme.

_Ça te va pas d'être clean. Ça te rend sérieux et responsable, c'est dommage.

Le camé tourna la tête vers lui, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Et le Patron le ressentit encore. Ce désagréable pincement au bide. Ce pincement qui lui ordonnait de se sentir _coupable_.

La culpabilité. Tout au long de sa vie, voilà un sentiment qui lui était resté lointain. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ressorte maintenant, cette garce?

Mi-figue, mi-raisin, le Patron tira une taffe, espérant sans grande conviction que la fumée brûlante lui apporterait un peu de réconfort. Un peu de chaleur.

_Tu te permets vraiment tout toi.

_C'est ce qui fait mon charme gamin.

Le Hippie parût le sonder du plus profond de lui-même, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il en fallait plus que ça pour qu'il se démonte.

Puis, la commissure des lèvres tressauta par intermittence. Le camé se tordit vers l'avant, avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand, laissant échapper un grand rire aigu. Comme un robinet dont les poignées s'ouvrirent à fond, laissant couler cet espèce d'esclaffement déplacé.

Entre deux rires, il réussit à marmonner ces quelques mots;

_Sale con! Sale con! T'es qu'un sale con gros!

Interdit, le Patron l'observa attentivement, se demandant si son frère n'avait pas définitivement perdu la boule. Il l'observa se tordre en deux, une main sur la bouche. Les yeux repartis sur ce mur, qui constituait, sûrement, le seul rempart contre un monde irréel qui n'existait que dans la tête du plus frêle.

Il était pourtant bien là, lui. Bien vivant. Bien réel. Encaissant la haine soudaine du pacifiste. Des cailloux. Des cailloux qui ricochaient, alors qu'il se les prenait en pleine figure. Des boules de colère.

Le remord mordit, plus fort que jamais.

Finalement, le porteur du bob tibétain finit par se calmer, ne laissant entendre qu'une respiration lourde et acharnée.

_J'aurais pas dû te parler de Marion.

Son frère se figea, surpris par cette déclaration. Une des premières qui paraissaient sincères. Mais le criminel, déjà lancé, ne tint pas à s'arrêter là. Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les arrêter. Il devait les dire, même si ça ne faisait que creuser un peu plus douloureusement cette affection étonnante qu'il avait conscience d'avoir envers le Hippie. Mais même lui, avait ses limites.

_J'aurais pas dû te dire ce que j'avais prévu de faire. C'était stupide.

Il souffla, un ricanement sans joie.

_C'était tellement stupide putain.

_Oui. Sans doute.

Les mâchoires du Hippie étaient crispées. Mais il pouvait voir une immense, bien trop profonde douleur derrière ces yeux.

_Tu me rappelles une vieille amie, tu sais.

(La haine. _La haine._ Ne la lâcherait-il donc jamais?)

Le Patron ne comprit pas, bien-sûr. Mais il sentait que le Hippie commençait déjà à perdre pied, encore exténué. Alors il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Et tant pis s'il ne le croyait pas. Il avait l'habitude.

_Ecoute-moi gamin...

_J'aimerai dormir. Je suis fatigué.

Le camé avait repris place dans son lit, fermant à moitié ses grands yeux limpides, un bras derrière la tête.

_J'aimerai juste dormir.

Le Patron se tût, mais les cernes sous les yeux du Hippie étaient redevenues violettes. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Ses traits étaient tirés, et effectivement, il parût plus fatigué que jamais.

_Très bien.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise, bien-sûr. Mais ça pouvait attendre. Lui pouvait attendre.

_Je vais te laisser alors.

Il repoussa la chaise contre le mur, jetant son mégot dans la poubelle vide, et jeta un dernier regard au Hippie. Il s'était tourné de l'autre côté du mur, avait remonté les couvertures pour qu'il ne puisse plus apercevoir que ses cheveux châtains et emmêlés.

Les volets n'avaient pas bougé. Le pâle soleil de dehors non plus.

Il referma la porte qui ne grinça pas.

Laissé seul, le pacifiste eu l'impression d'un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage, et déglutit difficilement, les yeux fermés.

La sensation de crevure dans son cœur restait, indélébile, gravée si fort qu'il se demandait comment son palpitant pouvait battre encore. Et comment il pouvait battre pour le Patron.

Comment il pouvait battre pour un amour, qui malgré tout, ne fanait pas.

* * *

Le soir-même, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Le Hippie était redescendu en fin d'après-midi, et si tout le monde s'était rendu compte qu'il évitait le Patron, ils avaient tous eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas le faire remarquer.

C'était Antoine et Mathieu, qui s'étaient mis à la cuisine.

Antoine, qui était resté avec eux, incapable de retourner dans son ancien appartement. La Fille, qui lui jetait au début de nombreux coups d'œil, évaluant la situation, s'était apaisé, assise sur la canapé à côté du Geek, qui jouait à la console, sous l'œil intéressé du Panda. Le Patron était au fond de la pièce, sur une chaise, lisant un livre. Il avait ôté ses lunettes noires, qu'il avait posées sur la table, au côté de la casquette du gamer. Le Prof avait le nez plongé dans une revue scientifique, assis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte. Le Hippie était assis sur le deuxième fauteuil, Capsule sur les genoux, il lui gratouillait gentiment le cou, s'attirant les légers jappements du chien.

Mathieu finissait de s'occuper de la viande aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Ce soir, ils préparaient un beau repas. Il avait envie de faire plaisir à sa famille. Peut-être que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose, mais il avait besoin de consacrer ses pensées sur une tâche qui amènerait à un résultat concret et satisfaisant. Quelque chose qui n'était pas vide et insensé. Comme par exemple, un beau repas, avec entrée, plat et dessert.

Quelque chose avait changé. C'était presque imperceptible, et en même temps envahissant. Un voile d'une légèreté presque miraculeuse qui s'était posé sur eux. Une ambiance plus douce. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, même pas besoin de rire. Ils étaient simplement tous réunis, en silence, appréciant un moment de paix fragile.

Il y'avait des brèches, bien-sûr. Comme les yeux obstinément fuyants du Hippie, et son corps recroquevillé. Ou cette étincelle dans les yeux du Geek... celle qui montrait qu'il avait grandi. C'était presque -presque- comme avant. Mais personne n'osait le dire, par peur de briser l'instant.

Comme avant, mais si différent. Un nouveau temps qui mélangeait le présent au passé, donnant un mélange déroutant. Mais pas forcément désagréable.

Les cinq crânes chauves étincelants étaient un rappel constant et immanquable.

Ils avaient tous fini par sauter le pas pendant l'après-midi, sans une demande de la part de Mathieu. Le Geek et le Panda les premiers, un peu fébriles dans un premier temps, mais tout en se raisonnant. -Les cheveux, ça repoussaient vite. Puis le Patron, de son côté. Ça ne les avait pas vraiment surpris de se croiser soudainement chauves, ils savaient que ça finirait par arriver au moment ou Mathieu avait rasé la première mèche. Puis en dernier, le Hippie, qui avait demandé de l'aide à la fille, et en moins de dix minutes, c'était terminé.

Mathieu avait ouvert grand la bouche en les voyant, puis, après quelques secondes d'effarement, avait fini par sourire. Il avait semblé ému.

D'une tape sur l'épaule jusqu'au simple sourire, ils étaient tous passé devant lui, jusqu'à s'asseoir dans le salon, duquel ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis deux heures.

Le Hippie, arrivé devant Mathieu, avait entrouvert les lèvres, voulant sans doute s'excuser, mais Mathieu ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Il s'était avancé, puis l'avait serré dans ses bras. Conscient de l'avoir enfin contre lui. Conscient tous les deux qu'ils étaient vivants.

Depuis rien n'avait bougé, excepté dans la cuisine, ou désormais les deux vidéastes se démenaient à désosser un poulet.

La Fille releva soudain la tête, alors qu'elle s'était presque endormie contre le canapé, son corps serré contre celui du Geek qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait changé, mais pas assez pour ne plus apprécier la chaleur réconfortante de sa grande sœur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Prof qui lisait toujours, puis se releva, attrapant avec elle une couverture qu'elle enroula autour de ses épaules. Elle se dirigea vers la table du salon, releva l'écran de l'ordinateur familial, attrapant Wifi de la chaise sur laquelle il dormait pour s'y asseoir. Le félin se blottit contre son ventre, sous le plaid laineux, tandis que la blonde tournait l'écran de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse le voir, exceptée elle-même.

Personne n'y fit attention. Elle brancha ses écouteurs, mit une musique en fond, resserra inconsciemment le chat contre elle, puis partit voir ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle ne cessait de repenser à la conversation entre elle et son amant. Celle ou le Prof lui répétait qu'ils n'avaient qu'à attendre que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour partir de cette maison qu'elle aimait tant, et pour se trouver la leur. Celle ou malgré toutes ces contestations, des tas d'images s'imposaient à elle. De différents pays qu'elle et le scientifique pourrait visiter. De différentes cultures, de milliers de paysages qui n'attendaient qu'eux.

Elle se sentit coupable, au fond. Sa famille, -leur famille-, avait besoin d'eux. Mais ce n'était pas pour maintenant, comme l'avait dit le Prof. Et depuis quelques heures, cette idée la travaillait. Malgré qu'elle savait avoir le droit à un peu de liberté elle aussi, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, quelque part, c'était mal. Comme un oiseau en cage qui penserait au ciel, qu'il pourrait pourfendre de ses ailes lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait. Mais elle n'était pas en cage. Pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

Elle croisa les yeux du Prof, qui lui sourit doucement derrière ses petites lunettes carrées. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Poussée par un sentiment qui était plus fort qu'une légère culpabilité, ses doigts tapèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le clavier, "Voyage en Australie."

Pourquoi ce pays? Elle n'en savait rien. C'était tout simplement le premier qui lui était passé par la tête.

Une image d'un énorme serpent la fit grimacer, et elle alla rapidement en bas de la page. Les grandes plages, les kangourous et les hauts arbres la firent sourire doucement. Elle alla chercher ensuite d'autre lieux, comme la Chine ou les pays d'Amérique du Sud.

Pendant un long moment, ses yeux et son esprit voyagèrent avec les sites et les photos des routards, si bien qu'elle crut voir le regard du Patron se tourner vers elle, comme si il savait ce à quoi elle était en train de penser.

Mais ça lui était soudainement égal. Elle se laissa envahir d'une douce chaleur, et par ce besoin sans doute instinctif qu'ont tous les Hommes de voyager.

En vérité, le Patron était bien loin de se douter de ce que pensait la Fille. Et il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il ne suivait l'histoire de son livre qu'à moitié. Son esprit était tourné vers une tout autre personne, qui frottait en ce moment affectueusement le pelage de son Jack Russell.

Il aurait peut-être dû lui dire. Peut-être. Est-ce que ça l'aurait soulagé? Sûrement. Ça les aurait étonnement soulagé tous les deux. Simplement lui dire la vérité. Ce n'était pas compliqué, non. Sauf si il ne le croyait pas, mais ça, c'était un autre problème.

Il avait pourtant eu cette drôle d'impression... comme si l'autre _savait._ Comment aurait-il pu? Mais aussi improbable que cela paraisse, l'impression ne le quittait pas.

Auparavant, ce genre de question, il ne se la serait jamais posé. Il avait perdu le contrôle, encore une fois. Comme si tout lui échappait. (Encore.)

Dans la cuisine, Mathieu laissa finalement tomber son couteau sur la table en se retenant de jurer. Antoine soupira, un faible sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_Tu devrais me laisser faire.

_Désolé mec, j'ai pas l'habitude de cuisiner...

Mathieu lui offrit une grimace désolé, qui arracha un autre sourire à Antoine. Ce qui permit au plus petit de se sentir un peu mieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui indiquait 19h48. Le repas serait sans doute prêt pour 20h30, si ils arrivaient à s'occuper de ce putain de poulet.

Il jugea plus sage de laisser le chevelu s'en occuper, et, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, se dirigea vers le salon.

Puis soupira en voyant le coin de la table vide, là où il aurait dû y avoir une ou deux lettres.

_Merde...

Le Geek releva les yeux de sa console, toujours blotti contre le Panda, et lui offrit un regard interrogateur. Même ses cheveux rasés ne le rendaient pas plus vieux lorsqu'il avait cet air candide.

_Quoi?

_On a oublié le courrier. J'attends un truc important.

Ils avaient beau être début Septembre, il ne faisait étonnement pas chaud depuis deux jours, et aucun n'était tenté par la perspective d'aller dehors, le soir, jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres.

_Ah...

Le gamer se pinça les lèvres, inspectant à travers les fenêtres l'épais voile noir qui commençait à tomber sur le paysage extérieur. Il n'était plus autant peureux qu'avant bien-sûr, mais...

_Je vais y aller.

Le Prof reposa son magazine, se levant plutôt rapidement, offrant un sourire à Mathieu. Puis il se tourna vers les autres, grimaçant légèrement. Ce qui, de son fait, était plutôt rare.

_Bande de flemmards.

Le Geek laissa échapper un rire, suivi du Panda. Ça suffit pour réchauffer l'ambiance d'encore quelques degrés, sous le regard soulagé de Mathieu.

Et celui de la Fille.

Elle observa un par un les membres de sa famille, lançant un clin d'œil au Prof, avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte d'entrée, et permit à ses épaules encore un peu tendues de se relâcher un peu.

Elle eut le fol espoir soudainement que_ tout allait bien._

Que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Pour eux, pour elle, pour Antoine, pour Mathieu. Que tout irait bien, maintenant.

Comment ça ne pouvait pas l'être? Le Hippie avait compris la leçon. Il irait mieux. Le Patron aussi. Tous. Ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un très, très mauvais moment. Mais enfin, elle en voyait la fin. La lumière au bout d'un sombre tunnel.

Ils avaient repris les choses en main.

De son angle de vue à elle, -car tous les Hommes ne pouvaient réfléchir que d'un seul point de vue, le leur-, il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'aller mal. Absolument plus aucune. Les prochaines colères, les prochains conflits, ne seraient que futiles et factices, pas vrai? Et le prochain qui ne se ferait pas à cette idée, elle eut la très nette vision d'elle-même en train de le secouer comme un prunier.

Le cœur emballé par ce fulgurant élan d'optimisme, d'espoir, de bonheur, des sentiments qu'elle avait presque failli oublier, elle pût retourner à ses pensées vagabondes en toute tranquillité. La colère et l'indignation qu'elle avait ressentie l'après-midi aux mots du Prof étaient à présent bien lointaines.

L'Australie était un beau pays.

La porte d'entrée se referma une seconde fois, les pas vifs du scientifique se rapprochant d'eux. En arrivant, il déposa sur le meuble le plus proche les clés de la boîte aux lettres.

_Tiens Mathieu, ça doit être pour toi. Et y'a ça aussi.

_Merci mec.

Le vidéaste attrapa les deux enveloppes avec un hochement de tête de remerciement, pour repartir en cuisine attraper un couteau. Il pensa rapidement au fait qu'il faudrait passer chez Antoine pour aller chercher du potentiel courrier. Mais pour la première fois, le brun, concentré sur sa tâche, ne paraissait pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait laissé dans cet appartement, alors il ne dit rien.

_Et y'a un petite colis pour toi, Patron.

Le criminel leva les yeux de son livre presque terminé, observant rapidement la boîte en carton.

_Pose le là.

Il désigna du menton la chaise vide devant lui, et retourna à sa lecture.

Trente minutes passèrent ainsi. Wifi ronronnait légèrement sur les genoux de la Fille, qui ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux. Le Geek déposait de temps en temps un baiser fugace dans le cou du Panda. Le Prof avait changé de revue, puis écrivait maintenant en bas des pages des dizaines de calculs que seul lui comprenait. Le Hippie paraissait plus éveillé que jamais, Capsule de Bière dormant paisiblement contre lui, mais personne ne voyait ou se dirigeait son regard.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son bouquin, le Patron s'étira sur sa chaise, laissant craquer quelques os. Il rangea la marque-page entre la première de couverture et la page numéro une, et se balança en avant. Il posa le livre, et d'un geste devenu automatique, mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis attrapa son colis.

Il ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était un cadeau, soit d'une fille d'un de ses bordels, soit quelque chose qui venait de Tatiana. Avec un peu de chance, c'était une réserve de cigarettes. La blonde le connaissait tellement bien, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

Il arracha le scotch qui retenait les deux pans du carton, et découvrit son contenu.

Il sentit à peine son cœur geler.

Son cerveau, son corps, sous l'effet de la surprise -une véritable douche froide-, se figèrent brutalement.

Les secondes parurent perdre leur sens et leur temps réel. Juste quelques secondes. Et le Patron en fut sacrément ébranlé. Car jamais, tout au long de sa vie, il n'avait connu une sensation pareille.

Finalement, il réussit à reprendre contenance, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. -Simplement pour s'assurer, bordel, qu'ils étaient tous bien là.-

Tel un robot, il se releva, les jambes raides, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, monta les escaliers. Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête. Qu'un geste à faire, mais pas en présence de tout le monde.

_(Le colis. Le colis. Le colis.)_

Il arriva jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qu'il referma sans la claquer. Et enfin, osa sortir la première photo.

C'était _Mathieu. _

Mathieu. Mathieu son créateur. Mathieu son frère. Mathieu le youtubeur. Mathieu son premier ami. Mathieu la tête à claques. Mathieu à qui il foutrait bien des baffes pour sa connerie, oh oui.

Mais c'était Mathieu. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une photo de son créateur, dans un putain de colis.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit. Avec une lenteur surréaliste, il en ressortit une deuxième du carton.

Toujours Mathieu. Qui marchait dans la rue. Il avait encore des cheveux. Mais il avait des béquilles. La troisième le montrait sortant d'un magasin, un sac à la main. La quatrième, qui téléphonait.

Sur la cinquième photo, il y avait la Fille.

Elle était assise sur un banc. Et il reconnut le banc du parc ou certain d'entre eux se rendaient quelque fois. Elle était sous un arbre, et elle mangeait un sandwich. Elle était seule. Foutrement seule.

Il y'en avait trois autres d'elle. Une ou elle jetait l'emballage de son repas à la poubelle, et sur la dernière, elle sortait du parc. Elle poussait la haute grille de fer, et ses cheveux blonds flottaient derrière elle.

Le masque de fer du Patron se fendit lorsqu'il tomba sur les trois dernières photos. Et ça n'avait absolument, _-absolument-_ aucune importance, qu'elles soient en dernières et moins nombreuses.

C'était le Hippie. Dans la rue. Juste le Hippie dans la rue. Il marchait. Il avait toujours l'air si triste. Si perdu.

Le Patron resta ainsi quelques secondes, immobile, figé dans une stupeur accablée, à fixer les photos de son créateur, de sa sœur, et de son frère.

Finalement, son regard se posa sur le papier qui était au fond du carton. Un papier qu'il n'aurait pas raté.

Il l'ouvrit lentement. Mais il n'en eu même pas besoin.

Au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, Mathieu criait que le repas était bientôt prêt, mais le criminel ne l'entendit pas. Le sang battait trop fort dans ses tempes, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement.

Une haine, une rage sans nom déferla dans la moindre de ses veines. Dans chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses os, jusqu'à la plus lointaine partie de son âme. Il retint il ne sût comment le hurlement de fureur qui l'envahit.

Ses mains tremblaient, son corps entier tremblait. Son esprit était embrumé, assailli par un besoin de vengeance immédiat.

Il avait lâché les manettes. Il avait laissé couler ce qui pourrait tous les faire tuer.

"Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières."

Severov l'avait prévenu. Tatiana l'avait prévenu. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu, sauf lui-même.

"Tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver, si tu te montres faible."

Mais il n'était pas un Dieu. Il n'était qu'un humain. S'était-il fourvoyé sur ce point-là ? Et c'était maintenant ses proches, qui risquaient d'en pâtir.

Il avait perdu le contrôle.

Il avait été faible.

Sur le sol, le papier semblait le narguer, décoré de son écriture écarlate hâtive, pleine de venin.

_"De tes anciens amis."_

* * *

_**Ce chapitre est fini, j'en reviens pas.**_

_**Les choses se gâtent pour les Sommet, comme quoi, le danger vient parfois de là ou on s'y attend le moins. Alors que tout le monde croyait que les choses allaient s'arranger, haha... -oui je suis sadique.-**_

_**Je suis désolé si vous trouvez des fautes, l'auteur est humaine, et pas particulièrement attentive à l'orthographe. Elle fait cependant de son mieux.**_

_**J'aime les reviews *coeur***_

_**Et je vous retrouverai pour le prochain chapitre, "Naïsha".**_

_**Peace and Love.' HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Naïsha

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 12 ^^**_

**_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, et Antoine Daniel._**

_**Merci pour vos reviews! *coeur***_

_**Guest : C'est vrai que le Patron... Bah c'est le Patron quoi xD Mais ça a fait effet d'un petit électrochoc oui! Néanmoins il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir les réponses de ce côté de là :p Le Patron n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre! Mais bonne lecture quand même ;)**_

_**AngNiRa : Coucou ! :D Les faux espoirs ça me connait xD Disons que sans problèmes, il n'y a pas de fic! *câlin* Bien-sûr qu'il aime sa famille. D'une manière très personnelle et très égoïste, mais il l'aime. A la base, je n'aimais ni vraiment le Prof, ni la Fille, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai appris à les apprécier. Surtout la Fille! La laisser dans un tel rôle me dérangeait fortement x) Oh, mais beaucoup de gens connaissent Nîmes xD Et bien le prochain chapitre est là :p Bonne lecture!**_

_**Et je tiens à dire que j'ai absolument explosé de rire à la première apparition du Patron dans le 100ème épisode d'SLG. Voilà.**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

* * *

_"J'ai le sourire à l'envers et l'cœur qui fait des grimaces."_

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Naïsha_

Avec un petit reniflement, le Geek resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou, plongeant les mains dans ses poches juste après avoir revissé sa casquette sur son crâne. -Chauve. Sur son crâne chauve. C'était toujours aussi bizarre.-

Il se sentait plus léger, pourtant, sans sa touffe de cheveux. Ça lui allait bien. Le Panda l'avait dit, alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Puis il était bien loin de s'inquiéter majoritairement de son physique. Il était comme il était, et puis point barre.

A cette heure-ci à Paris, il y'avait pas mal de monde dans les rues. Les membres de sa famille ne se baladaient pas beaucoup. Ils avaient plus tendance à aller au parc, à rester à la maison, ou à aller chez les amis de Mathieu, et ça leur allait très bien.

Son amour pour la foule n'était pas très prononcé, c'est pourquoi il évitait un maximum tout contact avec les passants, gardant les yeux rivés vers la petite boulangerie qui l'attendait au bout du trottoir.

Malheureusement, il fallait un homme dévoué pour aller chercher le pain, et ce dans toutes les familles.

Il accéléra, évita une vieille dame avec une canne, et rentra dans le petit commerce.

Ça sentait le pain chaud, le sucre et la brioche, et surtout, la température était assez élevée pour qu'avec un petit soupir d'aise, il desserre son écharpe et baisse la fermeture de sa veste.

En attendant tranquillement dans la file, le Geek avisa son téléphone, qu'il ne prenait que lorsqu'il sortait. Une petite icône signalait un message. Il sourit en apercevant le nom de la Fille.

**'Mat' veut commencer à ce qu'on voie pour le prochain SLG ce matin, il avait l'air motivé' Dépêche- toi.' **

Il fût heureux de savoir que Mathieu allait continuer l'émission. Le dernier épisode datait d'un mois, et pourtant, ça lui semblait à des années lumières. Il s'était passé tant de choses ces dernières semaines qu'il n'avait plus la même notion du temps.

L'épisode 86 serait un nouveau relancement pour eux tous. Une sorte de nouveau départ. Quelque chose auquel penser. Et il jura qu'ils allaient tous s'y mettre à fond, ils avaient un public qui attendait.

Il espérait lui aussi, que tout ça finirait par s'arranger. Il en voyait la fin, pour Mathieu, pour le Hippie. Pour Antoine aussi. Il n'en guérirait jamais vraiment, mais il apprendrait à vivre avec. Sa famille était là pour l'aider.

Quant-au Hippie... ça finirait par passer.

La preuve, tout s'était bien passé hier. Tous réunis dans le calme. Dans la quiétude. Et même si le Patron avait parût tendu au dîner, ils n'avaient pas eu une telle soirée depuis longtemps.

Attendant toujours son tour, le gamer observa vaguement la vitrine du magasin, et les gens qui se pressaient dehors. Tout le monde paraissait toujours pressé. Pourquoi tout le monde paraissait toujours pressé?

Soudain, il se figea.

Deux yeux sombres à travers le verre. Qui ne regardaient que lui.

Un visage fin. Une peau d'ébène. Les lèvres gercées. Deux nattes crépues. Un t-shirt et un pantalon aux couleurs vives. Une môme. Une enfant qu'il avait déjà vu.

_Monsieur?

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation ébahie par la voix de la boulangère.

_Je vous sers quelque chose?

_Euh...

Il se retourna une seule seconde, mais le visage poupin s'éloignait déjà. Comme décalé de la réalité, la bouche entrouverte, il ne put que marmonner quelques mots d'excuse, avant de partir en courant presque de la pièce soudainement trop étriquée.

Les passants le bousculaient toujours, arrivé au milieu de cette foule si dense qui raclait les trottoirs. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il cherchait des yeux deux nattes perchées haut sur un crâne, et un t-shirt orange.

Cette petite fille, il l'avait déjà vu. C'était l'ange de l'hôpital. L'enfant si mystérieuse qu'il n'avait pu lâcher du regard, et qui était partie aussi vite qu'elle était apparût. Comment avait-il put l'oublier?

Ses prunelles agrippèrent soudain le visage qu'il cherchait, et sans se soucier des regards intrigués des parisiens, se dirigea vers lui.

Mais le petit corps s'enfuyait déjà dans une ruelle.

_Hé! Attend!

Il courut pour la rattraper, faillit tomber en se prenant les pieds dans un lacet, mais se rattrapa au coin du mur. Les cheveux noirs disparaissaient de sa vision, mais il avait pu voir ou elle allait.

_Attend! Petite!

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui courait après. Mais ses pieds foulaient le sol d'eux-mêmes, il était poussé par la conviction qu'il devait la retrouver. Au moins lui parler. Savoir qui elle était.

Elle courait devant lui, jetant des regards affolés dans son dos. Il passa devant un magasin de chaussures, dont le vendeur, qui était en pleine pause cigarette, lui lança un coup d'œil méfiant. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, les yeux toujours rivés devant lui, même si une course poursuite matinale n'était pas ce que lui conseillait son peu d'énergie.

Il évita une femme en tailleur et en talons de justesse, l'entendant jurer.

_Ah!

Se stoppant d'un coup, le Geek observa la petite fille buter contre le rebord d'un trottoir alors qu'elle allait tourner à gauche, et tomber au sol, les mains en avant pour amortir la chute.

Il resta là quelques instants à la fixer se tenir le genou en gémissant, et finalement, se permis d'avancer jusqu'à elle, prudemment. Comme approchant un animal sauvage.

_Ça va?

Ses yeux furieux se retournèrent d'un coup contre lui, quittant sa jambe égratignée. Et l'expression lui rappela celle qu'il avait déjà vu sur ce même visage. Des yeux durs et des sourcils froncés. Pas l'expression d'une enfant.

_Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

Elle sembla se détendre un peu, sûrement surprise par la voix faible et nasillarde de celui qu'elle devait prendre pour un adolescent. Et cela suffit au gamer pour percevoir la porte d'entrée d'une possible discussion un peu plus agréable.

_Je voulais pas te courir après, hein... enfin si, mais..

Il se tortilla les mains, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des enfants. Est-ce qu'elle... le comprenait, au moins?

_Tu comprends ce que je dis?

D'un air toujours aussi méfiant, la petite fille aux nattes hocha la tête lentement, mais ses yeux se baissèrent une seconde, comme incertaine du comportement à adopter.

_Tu te souviens de moi? On s'est vu, dans le parc de l'hôpital...

Elle semblait se souvenir, et le gamer s'en sentit soulagé. Il aurait eu l'air bien bête, en tant que parfait inconnu, à lui courir après!

D'ailleurs, les gens commençaient à le regarder bizarrement.

Comment il pouvait lui parler seul à seul sans passer pour un gars bizarre? Est-ce que les gens le prendraient pour un pédophile? Les quelques personnes présentes n'avaient pas l'air d'entendre ce qu'il disait, mais la simple idée qu'ils pensent ça de lui suffisait à le faire frémir.

_Tu sais, ça m'aiderait vraiment si tu réagirais. Parce que je crois qu'les gens commencent à se poser des questions.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Et finalement, la petite fille se remit lentement sur pied, poussant un petit soupir.

La première chose qu'il aurait d'elle serait donc un soupir.

Elle épousseta négligemment son pantalon bleu déchiré, et dans un sale état. Les quelques cheveux qui s'échappaient de ses tresse étaient sales, et le Geek se demanda rapidement depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas douchée. Ou retrouvée dans un bon lit. Ca transparaissait de son visage,

de ses manières, de son regard.

Elle releva son visage vers lui, et le fan de jeux vidéo dut admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs, ils étaient bien plus que ça. D'une noirceur sans précédent. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. C'était comme regarder l'Espace sans aucunes étoiles.

_Comment tu t'appelles?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

Et pourtant elle le fit.

Sa voix était aussi douce que son regard était sombre.

_Naïsha.

Naïsha. Il répéta doucement le prénom. Ça roulait agréablement sur sa langue. Ça lui rappelait bien un ciel sans étoiles.

_Bonjour Naïsha. Moi j'ai pas vraiment de nom. On m'appelle le Geek, tout simplement.

Ainsi le Geek rencontra Naïsha, l'enfant aux yeux noirs.

.

_Tu veux un chocolat chaud?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et le gamer se félicita de son choix. Tous les enfants aimaient le chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait pas pu faire exception, malgré tout ce qui la différenciait manifestement des autres gamins de son âge.

Il commanda un chocolat au serveur, et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

Voyant que la petite fille ne quittait pas la moquette des yeux, le gamer laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Le bar dans lequel ils étaient était plutôt chaleureux. Quelques clients y étaient, savourant un café, un croissant, ou les deux. Lisant le journal, ou pianotant sur leur téléphone.

Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir parler à cette étrange fillette. Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée pour lui dire son nom, il avait vu du coin de l'œil un homme s'approcher d'eux, sans doute méfiant de ce qu'il se tramait entre eux deux. Un geste noble certes, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle lui avait pris la main, et avait dit à l'homme que c'était son grand frère.

S'il avait paru méfiant, il n'avait pas pu dire grand- chose, et c'est après, qu'elle avait accepté de le suivre jusqu'à ce café.

Il se racla la gorge, décidé à briser le silence. Il avait milles questions à poser, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle lui réponde.

_Alors... tu habites ou?

Elle sembla hésiter, tournant son visage vers cette nouvelle connaissance hasardeuse.

Mais l'adolescent à la casquette lui inspirait une confiance qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu avec personne.

C'est pourquoi elle répondit d'un ton hésitant :

_Nulle part.

_Comment ça, nulle part? Tu ne peux pas vivre nulle part.

_C'est compliqué.

_Tu as quel âge?

_9 ans.

_Et... tes parents, ils sont ou?

_C'est compliqué.

Il sentait que la communication allait, elle aussi, être compliquée.

La petite fille s'ouvrait déjà à lui, ce qui était bon signe. Mais il ne voulait pas, malgré sa curiosité, lui forcer la main.

Soudain, une idée terrible lui vint à l'esprit. Il avisa ses vêtements dans un piteux état, ses nattes toujours hautes, mais dont les cheveux dépassaient de tous les côtés, et la saleté sur sa peau.

_Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vis dans la rue?

Elle pinça ses lèvres, quittant son regard pour le reposer sur le tapis, un peu honteux.

_...Pas vraiment.

_Tu es perdues? Tu as perdu tes parents?

L'hypothèse lui semblait peu probable, mais il posait tout de même la question. Il sentait que poser des questions était tout ce qui pouvait la faire sortir de son mutisme.

_Je n'ai pas de parents.

Étrangement, la nouvelle ne l'étonna pas plus que ça.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. C'était le tout premier signe de fragilité qu'elle avait pu avoir depuis le début de leur rencontre.

_Je... j'étais dans un endroit. Avec plein d'autres enfants. Mais... ce n'était pas... c'était pas un bon endroit. Alors je...

Les mots voulurent passer ses lèvres, mais se figèrent. Elle garda la bouche ouverte, les sourcils déformés par une légère tristesse mélancolique.

Le Geek n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il avait deviné la suite.

_Tu t'es enfuis? C'est ça? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, les bras toujours serrés autour d'elle.

_Ça fait longtemps, que tu es dehors?

_Non. Oui. Je ne sais plus.

Le gamer prit le temps de bien traiter la nouvelle, sentant soudainement comme une main lui agripper les boyaux de l'intérieur pour lui tordre dans tous les sens.

Aucun enfant ne pouvait vivre ainsi dans la rue. C'était inhumain. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'en échapper?

Il songea que s'il elle s'était donné tant de mal pour en partir et pour survivre dehors, c'était qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir quitter cet endroit.

_C'est pas la première fois que je m'échappe. C'est la troisième fois. Mais à chaque fois, ils m'ont retrouvé et m'ont ramené. C'est d'eux que je me cache.

_C'était quoi exactement? Un orphelinat?

_Non. C'était une sorte de refuge. Mon papa... mon papa était SDF, tu vois. Et... il est...

Une grosse boule se forma dans la gorge de Naïsha, soudainement submergée par les souvenirs. C'était une histoire qu'elle n'avait pas déterrée depuis longtemps. Mais la patience du plus grand la calmait un peu. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude des gens patients, et encore moins des gens compréhensifs. Ceux qui prenaient le temps de l'écouter.

_C'était un refuge pour les SDF. Avec plein de gens, et des enfants. Mais il y'a trop de choses injustes qui se passent là-bas. Et pas assez de nourriture. Alors... je voulais me débrouiller toute seule. Essayer. Mais j'y arrive pas...

Plus elle parlait, plus elle se sentait soulagée. Comme si elle vidait un sac plein de briques. Un sac qu'elle portait sur les épaules depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

Le serveur arriva près de leur table, déposant devant la petite fille un bol de chocolat chaud fumant, puis repartit sans demander son reste, après un remerciement du gamer. A cette simple vue, le ventre de la fillette gargouilla férocement.

Le Geek, figé sur sa chaise, ne ressentit qu'un élan de tristesse de plus lorsqu'il vit l'enfant porter les mains à son bol, pour en engloutir la moitié d'une traite, manquant de s'étouffer.

_Tu as faim hein? Murmura-t-il tristement.

_Plutôt oui.

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé au coin de ses lèvres barbouillées de chocolat, et replongea la tête dans son petit-déjeuner. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais sentit autant en forme.

_Je viens d'Afrique tu sais.

Avec un soupir heureux qui lui redonnait de nouveau un air d'enfant, elle reposa le bol vide, lâchant un petit rot sans grande retenue, ce qui fit rire le Geek.

_C'est mon papa qui me l'avait dit.

Il fût étonné de la trouver si bavarde, mais agréablement. Elle avait de nouveau l'air d'avoir neuf ans. Et cela lui collait un sourire incontrôlable sur la figure. Si on lui avait dit le matin même qu'il rencontrerait la même enfant qu'il avait rencontré ce jour-là en plein parc de l'hôpital, qu'il lui courirait après, et qu'ils finiraient la matinée autour d'un bol de chocolat, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

La situation lui paraissait presque irréelle, mais il n'aurait pas voulu être autre part.

Il lui sourit doucement, et songea que la même pétillance devait briller sans ses yeux à lui.

_Ah oui? C'est joli, l'Afrique. J'aimerai bien y aller, un jour.

_Moi aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Geek se sentait bien. Il avait oublié les problèmes de sa famille, les espoirs qu'il se construisait et qui finiraient peut-être en miettes à la prochaine dispute entre le Panda et le Patron. La boiterie de Mathieu, et les regards perdus du Hippie.

Il n'y avait plus que lui, Naïsha, une table et un bol vide. Et ça suffisait amplement.

_Tu sais, je suis en train de me dire que souvent quand je sors dehors, je me retrouve à courir.

Il songea à cette fois au parc où il avait volé de l'herbe à ces deux dealers, et où il avait subi un passage à tabac plutôt douloureux.

Aujourd'hui, le souvenir le faisait plutôt rire. Les passages à tabac, il en avait l'habitude. Dans son passé, il en avait reçu un nombre conséquent. Et ça avait été pour aider un frère. Oui, il valait mieux en rire.

_Ah bon?

_Oui. C'est une longue histoire. Je suis en train de me dire que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aurais poursuivie dans les rues, ça aurait pu être plutôt bizarre. Comme le Patron, par exemple.

A ces mots, il lâcha un petit sourire, observant les sourcils de la fillette se froncer.

_C'est qui, le Patron?

_Ah... le Patron, c'est tout une histoire à lui tout seul. C'est mon frère, en fait.

_T'as un frère?

_Pas qu'un seul. J'en ai quatre autres. Et une sœur.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, l'air songeur. Et posa les yeux au fond de son bol vide.

_J'ai toujours voulu avoir des frères et sœurs.

_C'est peut-être aussi bien d'être enfant unique.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il avait un drôle de sourire triste, presque résigné, sur les lèvres. Ou le fantôme d'un sourire. Un de ceux qu'il avait dû avoir il y'a longtemps. Un de ceux qui venait du cœur.

Naïsha devina sans mal que tout ne devait pas être rose chez une grande famille non plus, mais ça lui était égal.

Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa la rue. Ces trottoirs sales et ce bruit insupportable qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, excepté parfois la nuit. Ces nuits ou elle ne dormait pas, repensant encore et toujours à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle avait été comme les autres. Si elle aurait grandi comme tous les autres enfants, avec un toit sur la tête.

En face d'elle, une tout autre voie s'offrait. Une voie qu'elle n'osait plus espérer depuis quelques mois. Mais...

_Geek?

Il ne répondit pas, et elle sut qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

Il pensa à tous ses frères et sœur très fort. Très très fort. Et à leur réaction.

Il pensa à son amant. Il pensa à tout ce qui s'était passé de mauvais ces derniers temps.

Puis se leva, déposa trois pièces dans la coupelle, et tendit une main vers Naïsha.

_Tu viens?

* * *

Mathieu fixa pendant plusieurs minutes la cigarette se consumer sans la quitter des yeux.

La regarder s'éteindre lentement avait quelque chose de grisant. Une longue agonie brûlante.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'on jugeait une personne à ses actes. Non pas à ses mots. Les mots étaient faciles à prononcer. Bons amis. Ils roulaient facilement sur la langue si l'on était un peu convainquant et convaincu.

Et il l'était, n'est-ce pas? _Convaincu. _

Il avait fait les bons actes. Il avait fait les bons choix. Oui. Mentir, dissimuler, c'étaient le genre de choses qu'il pouvait faire, et pendant longtemps.

Mais grimer son propre cœur...

Il frissonna quand une main frôla la sienne, et sentit son ami se tendre légèrement.

_Mathieu?

Il sortit enfin de sa trance, croisant deux yeux bruns qui le fixaient avec inquiétude.

_Ça va?

_Hmm.

_Tu es sûr?

_C'est plutôt à moi, de te demander ça.

Il grimaça lorsque le visage d'Antoine se referma brutalement.

_Pardon... Je me prends un peu la tête pour SLG...

_Ce n'est rien.

Un autre silence s'installa. Le raclement d'une chaise se fit entendre, mais le brun ne s'assit pas, observant le sol avec une expression perplexe.

_Tu as réfléchis? Pour le Hippie?

_J'en ai pas besoin.

Il racla sa gorge étrangement enrouée.

_Tu te trompes peut-être.

_Je ne peux pas prendre de décisions à sa place. S'il a envie d'y aller, il m'en parlera. Ce qui m'étonnerait fortement.

_Peut-être qu'en le forçant un peu...

_Je ne le forcerais pas à quoique ce soit.

Mathieu brisa le contact visuel entre lui et les cendres rougeoyantes, reposant sa cigarette consumée sur le cendrier.

_J'ai été forcé toute ma jeunesse à côtoyer des malades en blouses et des soi-disant psychologues. Et j'en ai revu un récemment, tu as vu à quoi ça m'a mené?

_Il a guéri ton anorexie. Ou du moins, ça en prenait le chemin.

_Ça c'est ce que tu crois.

Antoine croyait beaucoup de choses. En connaissait beaucoup sur lui. Beaucoup de chapitres de sa drôle de vie. Mais jamais les bonnes pages.

Le brun pesa un instant le pour et le contre. Puis un semblant de sourire vint prendre place sur son visage.

_Tu as sans doute raison. Après tout, tu le connais mieux que moi. Puis, il a l'air d'aller mieux.

_Un peu.

Le plus jeune s'était assis, et une étrange atmosphère rôdait autour d'eux.

Le cœur de Mathieu s'emballa. Ça ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui auraient pu être agréables, si la peur n'existait pas en eux.

Ils avaient failli s'embrasser, quelques jours de cela. Et pour lui, rien n'avait changé. La tentation était toujours là. L'amour, était toujours là.

Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à affronter ce qui l'entourait seul. Il avait besoin d'Antoine. Et Antoine le savait.

Il avait besoin de cet humour tordu. De ces yeux chocolat. De ses grandes mains fines. De ces cheveux fous. Il avait besoin de tout ça, ou il en deviendrait fou.

Lentement, Mathieu avança sa main droite, négligeant le bois épais sous sa paume pour rechercher une chaleur humaine, plus douce.

Ses doigts frôlèrent un instant, un simple instant, ceux du chevelu. Il n'avait plus conscience que de sa simple respiration calme, et d'eux deux.

Tout simplement.

Sa main agrippa celle d'Antoine. Et c'était un geste si pudique, si tendre, que Mathieu sentit son cœur s'emballer une fois de plus.

Et pour la première fois, il ne voyait pas de fantôme dans les yeux bruns. Simplement une lueur curieuse, et trop profonde pour qu'il ne cherche à la comprendre.

Tout alla si bien de nouveau.

Mais l'espoir était une injection dangereuse.

Car tout ce qu'Antoine voyait, c'était de longs cheveux blonds, et une peau laiteuse. Des ongles longs et manucurés. Des pommettes hautes, des épaules fines et féminines.

_Antoine...

Le murmure était comme un cri. Un cri du cœur, une question qu'il se posait depuis bien longtemps.

Le brun caressa du pouce long de la paume, appréciant coupablement le frisson qu'il arracha au plus petit. Il observa avec attention les lignes de la main, les traits, les rondeurs, chaque petit bout de chair qu'il pouvait voir, laissant Mathieu clore doucement les yeux.

Il laissa son meilleur ami explorer sa peau. Raffermir sa prise sur ses phalanges. Laisser exploser la chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Les yeux du brun n'étaient plus hantés. Mais peut-être avait-il prit le coup de main pour cacher sa souffrance. Pour cacher ce fantôme constamment imposé entre eux. A cause d'une mort qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Il avait tellement prié, tellement supplié, tout au fond de lui, à ce que la vie lui accorde une chance avec Antoine…

Mais les souvenirs étaient toujours là. Dévastateurs. Et les secrets aussi.

Il le voyait toujours, ce camion blanc. Ces trois mots qui le tuaient la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir.

_"Je suis..."_

A l'instant où il ouvrait les yeux, comme après s'être prit une baffe, Antoine lâcha brutalement sa prise, se levant d'un bond.

_On ne doit pas.

Mathieu releva des yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de panique vers lui. Pas encore. Pas encore de l'incertitude!

_On ne doit pas!

_Antoine...

_Je...

Que se passait-il? Tout allait si bien, ces derniers jours. Tout s'arrangeait! Ça allait si bien...

Le brun se figea, des yeux pleins de larmes rivés sur lui.

Et avec horreur, Antoine se retrouva devant sa défunte copine. Encore une fois.

Pourquoi? Ça faisait toujours aussi mal? Combien de temps cela prendrait, avant qu'il ne guérisse?

_Va-t'en... Va...

Ce n'était pas les yeux de Mathieu, qu'il contemplait dès lors qu'il croisait les siens. C'était ceux de Marion.

Il se rappelait maintenant. Il se rappelait avoir comparé Mathieu à un poison. C'était ce qu'il avait été, dans son ancienne relation. Il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, mais c'était ce qu'il avait été. La tâche d'un parfait tableau. La pointe de dégoût dans le plus beau des sourires.

Mais elle était morte. Marion était morte. Et ça ne changerait jamais. Une voix, tout au fond de lui, lui hurlait de passer à autre chose. De tourner la page. D'aimer, à nouveau.

Mais passer à autre chose, ce serait tirer un trait sur le passé. Ce serait l'oublier.

Est-ce qu'il aimait Mathieu?

Bien-sûr. Autant qu'il aimait Marion?

Sûrement pas. Pas encore.

_Je ne peux...

Il ne put continuer plus loin, une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

La bouche de Mathieu se mouva contre celle d'Antoine avec une passion désespérée qui les pétrifia tous les deux. La main qui avait quitté sa partenaire quelques secondes plus tôt vint trouver sa place dans la folle chevelure brune.

C'était doux et violent. C'était puissant et libérateur. C'était grisant et effrayant. C'était fou et brisé. Comme Mathieu et Antoine.

Pour la première fois, il n'y avait ni temps. Ni tintement, ni heure qui les pressait. Seulement eux. Ce bras qui passait autour de la taille du plus petit, et le présent.

Le passé avait disparu. Ne restait que le présent. Le futur.

La langue du schizophrène vint caresser l'autre paire de lèvres qui s'entrouvrit bien vite. De l'espoir. De l'amour. Un peu de remords.

Antoine laissa sa langue danser, danser jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il savait qui il était en train d'embrasser. Ce n'était pas Marion. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Mathieu.

Et c'était trop beau, trop parfait, pour le puits sans fond qu'était celui de ses peurs.

C'est pourquoi il brisa le baiser, reculant jusqu'au mur, essoufflé.

Mathieu l'observa, ébahi. Il se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas rêvé les dernières minutes, mais le goût des lèvres d'Antoine était trop présent sur les siennes. Sa chaleur encore contre son corps.

_Je...

_On ne peut pas.

Toujours avec effarement, le plus vieux le regarda secouer la tête, les yeux rivés en face de lui, un peu écarquillés.

Brillants aussi. De larmes qu'il contenait difficilement.

_Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui...

Mathieu se stoppa tout seul, amèrement. Qu'est-ce qui les en empêchait? Ils le savaient déjà.

_J'ai besoin de temps.

_Je sais.

_Non tu ne sais pas!

Antoine frappa l'étagère à ses côtés. Son poing claqua durement sur le bois, ses yeux furieux, emplis de douleur, se posèrent sur le visage en face de lui.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait. Tu n'en as aucune idée!

_Je sais ce que veut dire perdre un être cher Antoine! Et tu le sais! Les choses... Les choses auxquelles on pense! Les choses qu'on regrette!

Toutes ces pensées stupides et haineuses qui nous passent par la tête! Je sais!

_JE L'AIMAIS MATHIEU!

Le vidéaste le reçut comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur, mais il encaissa sans broncher.

_JE L'AIMAIS! ET ELLE EST MORTE!

Un autre coup de poing, et cette fois, Antoine ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes.

_Je pensais que ça s'atténuerait! Ça ne fait pas... ça ne fait pas _longtemps_, mais j'ai déjà trop de mal! Je ne la verrais plus. Plus jamais. Je n'arrête pas de penser à tous les trucs qu'on aurait pu faire ensemble. A la vie qu'on aurait pu construire! Je pensais pouvoir être fort, et vivre avec. Mais plus je me lève chaque matin, plus j'essaie d'avancer... plus je m'enfonce dans un brouillard encore plus épais.

_C'est faux.

Antoine le fixa sans comprendre, les joues trempées, les épaules secoués par les sanglots.

_Tu crois que tu t'enfonces dans ta douleur, mais c'est faux. Il y'a des moments où on a l'impression que tout va mal, et c'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire! Tu ne l'oublieras jamais Antoine! Tu apprendras juste à vivre avec. Tu y penseras souvent, tu regretteras, certains actes que tu as

fait, certains actes que tu n'as pas fait, que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire! Mais il va falloir t'y habituer si tu veux pouvoir vivre. Si tu veux vouloir vivre!

_Tu m'aimes Mathieu?

Silence.

Mathieu sentit son estomac se tordre dans une longue plainte.

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes Mathieu? Ces baisers, ces... petits jeux auxquels tu t'adonnais... Ces regards. C'est pour jouer Mat'? Pour satisfaire ton esprit tordu et schizophrène? Ou est-ce que c'est vraiment de l'amour?

_Tu ne veux pas regarder la vérité en face, tu lances un autre sujet...

_Et toi tu évites ma question.

_Parce que tu connais déjà la réponse.

Le plus âgé lui offrit un sourire amer, qui plissa ses yeux déjà humides.

_Je suis peut-être fou... Peut-être détraqué! Sans doute même. Mais pas pour ça. Jamais pour ça.

Il tangua un peu, se rattrapant à la chaise qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pour la première fois, il l'avait dit. Pas avec des mots, mais Antoine avait compris. Très bien compris.

_J'ai aimé ces deux baisers.

Il tressaillit.

_Mais je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai l'impression que je ne le serai jamais.

_Tu le seras, un jour.

_Peut-être. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai _mal._ J'ai mal Mathieu.

_Je sais.

_Pendant un moment... même maintenant, des fois, ou j'y réfléchis... tout ce que tu étais...

Antoine laissa échapper un rire triste et chevrotant.

_C'était un poison.

Mathieu ne dit rien. Mathieu, trop blessé, ne dit rien.

Il vit Antoine quitter rapidement la pièce, comme une longue scène qui se termine.

Et se permit enfin de pleurer.

* * *

_Tu es bien silencieux.

_Tout comme toi gros.

_Pourtant on doit bien avoir des choses à se dire, hein?

Le Hippie approuva d'un fredonnement, la tête posée contre le mur, observant au loin Capsule de Bière gratter la terre.

_Dès que je m'suis réoccupé d'ce jardin, tout a repoussé. J'suis une star parmi les fleurs.

C'était incroyable, mais Mathieu trouva la force de rire.

_Sans doute. Tu leur manquais, à ces belles plantes.

Le Hippie eu un drôle de sourire.

_Elles avaient juste besoin de lumière.

_C'est pas vraiment la saison. Pas en automne.

_Elles ont retrouvé le soleil.

Le vidéaste lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne chercha pas à en comprendre plus. Les mots du Hippie n'étaient bien souvent que pour le Hippie.

Le vent était frais. Un peu trop, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Les nuages passaient au-dessus de leur tête, causant ce temps gris.

Mathieu ne se rendait jamais derrière la maison, dans cette petite parcelle de terre fleurie puis abandonnée. Mais cette fois, il avait voulu tenir compagnie à sa personnalité, qui n'était pas sortie depuis des jours. Enfin, son double lui semblait revivre un peu.

Après la discussion avec Antoine, il avait mis un peu de temps à sécher ses larmes. Et heureusement, le brun était parti faire un tour, sûrement pour ne revenir que pendant la soirée. C'était-il y'a à peu près une heure, et après tout ça, Mathieu n'était pas pressé de le revoir.

Il hésita quelques secondes.

_Certains ont pensé à ce que tu ailles voir un psy, tu sais.

Silence. Le pacifiste ne parut pas vraiment surpris.

_Mais je ne t'y obligerais jamais.

Il sourit légèrement.

_Le Patron ne me laisserai pas faire, de toute fa...

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un psy.

Le sourire retomba.

C'est tout ce dont Mathieu avait peur. Voir un membre de sa famille souffrir. Il en avait déjà bavé avec le Geek, malgré tout ce qu'il montrait aux internautes dans son émission. Le mal-être du plus jeune avait été un calvaire à supporter, et alors qu'il remontait enfin la pente, c'était au Hippie, de s'y mettre.

_De quoi tu as besoin, alors? Juste... dis-moi. T'as l'air d'aller mieux, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider.

_Tu vas bien?

_Hein?

_Est-ce que tu vas bien Mat'? Est-ce que tu es heureux?

C'étaient deux questions existentielles qu'on lui posait en une matinée. Et c'était un peu trop pour y répondre. Surtout aux deux personnes les plus fragiles de son entourage.

Néanmoins, il réussit à sourire, posant une main sur le bras nu déjà glacé.

_J'essaie. C'est compliqué, mais j'essaie. Les choses finiront par s'arranger. Mais on est tous là, ensemble. C'est ce qui compte. Et puis ma jambe va mieux!

_Et avec Antoine gros?

Mathieu se figea devant les deux yeux qu'il devinait derrière les lunettes.

Il se recula lentement, les yeux presque coupables.

_Je...

_Je sais que tu es amoureux de lui. Je sais.

_Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à Marion.

_Ne fais pas semblant.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix sèche du camé.

_Pas avec moi.

_...Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Mais je croyais...

Il plongea son regard au loin, dans les arbres qui bougeaient au gré du vent.

_Elle est morte.

L'autre homme à ses côtés tressaillit violemment, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

_Et ça le fait souffrir, je le vois bien. Il me l'a fait comprendre. Pourtant, j'ai espoir. J'ai espoir qu'un jour, la plaie se referme. Et là, peut-être...

Il soupira.

_Peut-être qu'il reviendra.

Son soupir fut suivi d'une grimace.

_J'ai l'impression d'être une ado en mal d'amour.

Le Hippie ne rit pas, mais il le sentit se radoucir.

_C'est tout c'que j'ai besoin gros. Que tu ailles bien. Que tout ça ai apporté un espoir... pour que tu ailles mieux.

Le Hippie avait l'air pâle. Et Mathieu, soudainement inquiet, s'en rendit compte.

_Eh.. ça va? De quoi tu parles mec?

Alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur son bras, deux voix se firent entendre à l'entrée, devant la maison.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. De là, ils en entendaient peu. Il lui semblait reconnaître le Geek, et... une voix féminine?

Capsule de Bière se redressa vivement, les oreilles relevées. Avant de partir en courant vers la source du bruit.

Il laissa échapper un rire.

_Il a attendu de se mettre en couple avec un gars pour ramener une fille à la maison? Quel crétin.

Un vent un peu plus froid les fit frissonner tous les deux, et Mathieu oublia la raison de son inquiétude.

_Allez viens, on rentre.

Les deux doubles sortirent rapidement du petit jardin, entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer. En passant dans la petite cour ou était garé le Van, devant la maison, Mathieu remarqua que la voiture du Patron n'était déjà plus là.

Il passa rapidement devant le Hippie et son éternelle démarche traînante, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

* * *

_Je veux que tu m'expliques ça, tout de suite.

_Mathieu t'énerves pas...

Alors qu'habituellement, la singulière voix nasillarde le faisait fondre, elle lui fit cette fois- là l'effet d'un agacement sans limites.

_Ou est le Panda?

_Euh... il dort sûrement.

_Très bien, -il se tourna vers le Hippie resté en retrait- va me le réveiller, tout de suite. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le résonner, juste au cas où. -Il se re-retourna, le doigt pointé devant lui- Parce que je te connais, et je sais que tu peux être très têtu.

Le Geek soupira, les bras croisés sur son torse, la casquette penchée sur le côté.

_Tu ne m'as même pas écouté!

_J'en ai assez entendu.

_Tu n'as même pas parlé avec elle!

_Geek, écoute-moi. C'est une enfant. Pas un foutu animal, pas une espèce de tâche ménagère quotidienne. Une enfant! Tu t'en rends compte?

_Je l'avais remarqué merci! Je... je veux juste que tu m'écoutes.

Le vidéaste se força à inspirer calmement. Il avait eu un mauvais début de journée qui l'avait fait pleurer près d'une demi-heure. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Il avait juste besoin d'être au calme. Seul. Passer simplement une journée _sans problèmes. _

Mais c'était apparemment trop demander.

_Je veux que tu m'expliques, ça, c'est certain. Tu as cinq minutes.

Il avait la présence d'esprit de baisser la voix pour que l'enfant ne l'entende pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas du gamer, qui avait pour seul objectif de lui faire avaler ses arguments.

_Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. Elle s'est enfuie quand je l'ai vu.

_Tu veux dire que tu lui as courus après? Fit Mathieu, ébahi.

_Oui.

_Mais... Pourquoi?

_Je... je ne sais pas.

Il avait tellement l'air désespéré, que Mathieu sentit ses remparts tomber une à une.

_Ecoute j'ai... je l'avais vu au parc, quand on était allé te voir à l'hôpital. Et elle m'a marqué, je sais pas! Allez Mathieu! Elle habite dans la rue, elle a personne chez qui aller, que des gens méchants! Je peux pas la laisser repartir, j'y ai réfléchi. Il faut qu'on l'adopte.

Mathieu se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, sidéré.

_Je pensais que vous m'aviez vraiment _tout_ fait vivre. Mais alors là...

Il lança à sa personnalité un regard désolé devant le désarroi évident qu'entraînerait un refus. Mais c'était trop... tellement inenvisageable!

_On ne peut pas faire ça Geek. En général, quand on fait ou qu'on adopte un enfant, c'est une décision réfléchie pendant des mois ou des années. Tu ne peux pas juste te pointer avec cette gamine et la faire vivre ici.

_Il n'y a pas besoin de papiers! Elle n'est sûrement même pas dans les registres de l'Etat! On sait que l'argent n'est pas un problème avec le Patron, elle pourrait s'installer!

_Geek...

_Elle n'a que 9 ans. Elle n'a pas de parents. L'hiver approche, tu voudrais la laisser vivre dehors?

_On peut trouver un orphelinat.

_Tu sais bien que les orphelinats c'est pas toujours bien. Et ce serait de la paperasse, des travailleurs sociaux qui nous surveilleraient le temps qu'elle resterait avec nous...

_Depuis quand tu es si bien renseignés?

Le Geek hésita une seconde, avant d'avouer franchement.

_J'ai regardé toutes les informations sur mon téléphone avant de revenir avec elle.

Le vidéaste poussa un énième soupir, fixant sa personnalité avec une légère pointe amusée dans les yeux.

_Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire hein?

_Non.

Il songea que ce qui était bien avec sa famille, c'est qu'il y'en avait tout de même souvent un pour le sortir de son mutisme malsain. Même si ça équivalait sans aucun doute à des problèmes.

_Tu l'as laissé toute seule avec le chien en plus, elle doit être super gênée.

_Tu planes Mathieu, elle a enfin espoir d'avoir un toit sur la tête, elle s'en fiche d'être gênée.

Une telle maturité lui cloua le bec.

_Elle a pas l'air si mal à l'aise que ça gros...

Le Hippie, qui regardait à travers la fenêtre, sourit doucement, sûrement heureux de voir une enfant et son chien jouer ensemble. Et devant la vision de ces deux personnalités si sereines, Mathieu se sentit doucement abdiquer.

Au moins pour un compromis.

_Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à pouvoir prendre cette décision.

_Je convaincrais le Panda. Fit le Geek avec empressement. Le Prof ne s'en occupera sûrement pas trop, la Fille la trouvera adorable, et le Patron...

Il se mordit la lèvre, et le regard de Mathieu s'obscurcit.

_T'y avais pas pensé à celui-là, hein?

_Le Patron lui f'ra rien.

Le gamer et le schizophrène tournèrent en même temps la tête vers le pacifiste, qui dodelina tranquillement la tête.

_Il lui fera rien.

Le Sommet originel pesa le pour et le contre pendant plusieurs minutes, sous les yeux attentifs d'un Geek silencieux. Il se releva finalement, et s'adressa au plus jeune, faisant en sorte que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

_Tu es sûr qu'on est une bonne famille pour elle? Avec le Hippie et ses drogues? Le Panda et ses chants à toute heure de la nuit?

_Il a arrêté depuis...

_Le Prof et ses expériences? Toi et tes maladresses? La Fille? Le Patron? Moi? Antoine?

Parler d'Antoine lui fit monter une grosse boule dans la gorge, mais il l'ignora comme il put.

_C'est toujours mieux que dehors.

L'air décidé du gamer se changea en quelque chose de plus doux.

_Et je crois... -il tourna la tête vers le Hippie.- Je crois qu'elle pourrait apporter un peu de joie à la maison.

Mathieu secoua la tête.

_T'es vraiment convaincant quand tu veux hein?

Le plus jeune sourit timidement.

_Bon... elle peut rester quelque temps. Juste pour voir comment ça se passe. Si tout est OK, on peut la garder. Mais si on gère pas...

_On y arrivera. Je vais m'occuper d'elle!

_... Ok.

_Quoi?

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher la fierté qui montait en lui. Et une certaine émotion, aussi.

_Rien. Rien du tout.

* * *

Naïsha termina tranquillement sa dernière cuillerée de pâtes, puis reposa le couvert avec un soupir satisfait.

Elle vit les deux yeux posés sur elle fondre en voyant son petit sourire plein de crème.

_Tu en re-veux?

_Non merci. C'était très bon.

La petite blonde à barbe lui fit un grand sourire, puis attrapa son assiette pour la poser dans l'évier.

_T'es vraiment trop mignonne.

L'enfant regarda autour d'elle. La décoration était variée. Il y'avait beaucoup d'étagères, beaucoup de désordre, des figurines, des posters, une grande télé, des consoles, des fauteuils, un canapé avec un chat qui dormait dessus.

Et il faisait chaud.

La blonde revint s'asseoir.

_On a plus qu'une seule chambre de libre. On a un ami qui loge ici, en ce moment, il a pris mon ancienne chambre. Mais il reste celle du Geek.

Naïsha se retourna vers le gamer, surprise.

_Tu dors ou toi?

_Avec le Panda. Fit-il en souriant.

_Les amoureux dorment toujours ensemble, c'est vrai.

Elle hocha la tête à ses propres mots, comme contente de s'être rappelé cette vérité-là.

_Tu as déjà dormi dans une chambre?

_Non, jamais. Sur des lits, mais ils étaient pas très confortables.

La Fille ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer affreusement à ses mots. Et échangea un regard avec le Geek.

Ni elle, ni lui, n'étaient prêts à la laisser repartir.

_Tu viens d'Afrique dis-tu? Vois-tu l'Afrique est un pays merveilleux, avec une superficie de...

_Prof, commence pas.

_Je l'instruis très chère!

_Je sais que t'as toujours voulu être enseignant, mais là c'est pas le moment.

La blonde lança un regard sévère à son amant. Le Panda, un peu plus loin, la fixait avec attention.

_Tu sais chanter?

_J'ai jamais essayé. Mais j'aime bien.

_Je pourrais t'apprendre!

Elle allait répliquer, mais Mathieu se leva, pour poser une main brève sur son épaule.

_Tu verras ça plus tard. Je crois qu'ils ont tous envie de passer du temps avec toi, mais je suppose que tu es fatiguée.

Elle hocha la tête, et effectivement, tous purent voir les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux noirs.

_Je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre alors.

_D'accord.

Se trémoussant sur sa chaise, devant le regard attendri et intéressé de tous les autres, elle atterrit sur le sol, sur ses deux pieds, et suivit Mathieu jusqu'à l'escalier.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, les trois frères et la sœur formèrent immédiatement un cercle autour de la table, parlant à voix basse.

_Il faut absolument qu'on convainque Mathieu de la garder avec nous!

Aux mots de la Fille, le Geek hocha vivement la tête.

_Je vous jure, quand je l'ai vu... j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y'avait un truc avec elle. Elle pourrait... peut-être que c'est elle qui pourrait nous faire aller mieux.

_Elle apporte une énergie positive non négligeable dans cette maison, ça pourrait nous être bénéfique.

_Et si en plus elle aime chanter... on aura sûrement pas besoin de convaincre Mathieu, il prendra sa décision tout seul.

_J'ai vu les yeux du Hippie quand il l'a vu. Il a eu l'air d'aller mieux. Juste une seconde. Et... je pourrai pas la laisser repartir dans la rue.

Tous hochèrent la tête, entendus. Le regard du Panda s'assombrit soudainement.

_Et avec le Patron?

_Le Hippie m'a assuré qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

_Comment il peut le savoir? Désolé mon cœur, mais le Hippie c'est pas saint Bouddha, si le Patron veut faire quelque chose, personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

_Ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant. Intervint la Fille. Elle vit sous notre toit maintenant, je crois qu'il ne fera rien. C'est le Patron, mais quand même! Toi t'en penses quoi?

Le Prof se mordit la lèvre, incertain.

_Selon les probabilités, le Patron aura une tentation certaine. Mais je crois qu'il n'a plus la tête à ça en ce moment. Il est... différent, nous l'avons tous remarqué. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de réel danger. Mais dans tous les cas, nous garderons un œil sur lui. C'est bien plus dangereux pour elle d'approcher mon laboratoire.

_Ça, c'est sûr.

Il y'eu un silence.

Avant qu'ils ne pouffent tous les quatre, l'atmosphère déjà plus légère.

La question Naïsha était réglée.

.

_Voilà, c'est ta chambre. C'est celle de la maison que tu aimeras sûrement le plus. Regarde, y'a plein de peluches.

_Elle est parfaite.

Mathieu vivait un de ses drôles de moments, ou il avait l'impression de vivre une autre vie. Il y'avait eu beaucoup d'émotions en une journée, et il avait hâte qu'elle se termine.

Il vit la petite fille avancer prudemment, comme un animal qui découvre un nouveau territoire.

Malgré tout, il s'était pris d'affection envers cette enfant que la vie n'avait pas épargné. Elle lui rappelait un peu lui-même à son âge.

Perdu. Seul. Juste en quête d'un peu d'amour.

L'enfant qu'il avait été vivait dans d'autres enfants. Et cette constatation le fit se sentir soudainement bien égoïste, de se plaindre continuellement.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, touchant les draps, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là. Puis releva la tête pour lui sourire doucement.

_Merci beaucoup.

_De rien.

Il alla pour partir, la laissant se reposer, avant que sa petite voix ne se fasse entendre.

_Pourquoi vous me laissez vivre ici?

Mathieu s'arrêta, surpris. Mais Naïsha semblait bien sérieuse.

_Parce que vous avez pitié?

_Parce que le Geek me l'a demandé.

_Et tu fais tout ce qu'il te demande?

La question lui arracha un léger rire.

_Étonnement, à peu près oui. Quand je le peux. Ça le rend heureux, c'est tout. Ça rend heureux tout le monde que tu sois là.

_Et je vais rester là longtemps?

Il hésita quelques secondes.

_Ça je n'en sais rien. Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses.

_J'aimerai bien rester là longtemps.

Il y'eu un léger silence.

Puis il hocha la tête, tout en poussant doucement la porte.

Une fois celle-ci refermée, Mathieu s'autorisa à souffler.

Il resta ainsi pendant un temps qui lui parut infiniment court, à deviner que la petite fille s'était couchée, bien au chaud dans les draps. Que les autres étaient tous en bas, le Hippie dans son van, et...

La fenêtre du couloir donnait sur la cour.

Il y'avait une grosse voiture noire garée, mais il pouvait voir qu'Antoine n'était toujours pas rentré. Il passerait sans doute l'après-midi dehors, à se balader dans les rues.

Ou à se bourrer la gueule dans le premier bar venu.

Il espérait que ce ne soit pas la deuxième hypothèse. Il avait assez eu de coups durs en ce moment.

Se reposer. Simplement se reposer.

Il se dirigea en traînant dans sa propre chambre.

Et entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, mais n'y prêta pas attention. C'était sûrement l'un de ses doubles, aucune importance.

Mais alors qu'il n'avait que pour seule idée celle d'aller se coucher, des pas lourds et pressés dans l'escalier le firent tourner la tête.

_Je dois te parler.

_Pas maintenant Patron.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage pour montrer à sa personnalité toute l'étendue de sa fatigue, mais l'autre n'y prêta aucune attention. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais hésita, l'ouvrant et la refermant plusieurs fois.

Cette vision du Patron était si rare que Mathieu oublia toute envie de dormir, haussant les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qui y'a encore?

Pour réponse, le criminel entra de lui-même dans sa chambre, poussant son créateur à l'intérieur pour refermer la porte violemment.

_C'est quoi ton problème?

Silence.

Mathieu mit plusieurs secondes à analyser toutes les informations, son sang figé dans les veines.

Après un long moment où ils restèrent tous les deux mortellement silencieux, le schizophrène bougea enfin.

Et agrippa les photos tendues. S'attendant presque à ce qu'elles le brûlent.

Lui. La Fille. Le Hippie.

Il leva des yeux effarés sur le Patron.

_C'est quoi ça?

Il avait déjà compris. Mais il avait besoin d'un simple acquiescement. D'une confirmation.

_C'est ce que j'ai reçu hier. Avant le dîner.

_Que... Quoi? Et tu m'as caché ça?

_Je voulais pas que vous paniquiez, et on dirait que j'ai eu raison. Y'a que toi qu'est au courant.

_Qui te les as envoyés?

Les épaules du criminel se haussèrent, mais Mathieu pu voir soudainement à quel point il était tendu.

_Des mecs qui veulent ma place. Qui profitent de nos... problèmes.

_Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait jamais de problèmes avec ça Patron. C'est bien ce qu'on avait dit.

_Ça va se calmer, fais-moi confiance. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Le schizophrène souffla difficilement, comme si une chape de plomb lui tombait sur la tête.

Antoine. Naïsha. Et maintenant...

_Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin.

_Est-ce qu'on en parle aux autres?

Mathieu releva les yeux vers lui.

Il pensa très fort à tous ses doubles, et au danger qu'ils encouraient. Mais aussi à l'état dans lequel ils étaient en ce moment. Et à ce que ça engendrerait.

_Non. Ce serait les faire paniquer.

Le Patron fronça les sourcils, se passant une main nerveuse sur le menton en grimaçant.

_On ne peut pas non plus leur cacher. Il ne faut plus qu'ils sortent dehors. Même pas par deux.

A ces mots, le vidéaste se mordit les lèvres.

_Le Geek est sorti ce matin, pour aller chercher du pain et deux trois trucs... Il a même ramené une gamine.

_Une gamine?

_Une gosse. SDF, qu'il a trouvé dans la rue. Elle a 9 ans. Interdiction de la toucher.

_J'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment. Mais c'était pas le moment de ramener une gosse ici!

_On est vraiment en danger?

_Peut-être gamin. Peut-être pas. C'est p't'être juste du bluff, mais dans le doute, il vaut mieux être prudent.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on leur dit?

_On minimise la gravité. Répondit Mathieu en soupirant. On leur dit que y'a des gars qui pourraient peut-être viser notre famille, et que ce n'est pas prudent. On ne leur montre pas les photos.

Le Patron acquiesça, et ça rappela presque à son créateur l'ancien temps. Où c'était eux deux contre tout le monde. Quitte à mentir pour se protéger.

Et cette fois, protéger ceux qui leur étaient chers.

_Qui sont les plus en danger, à ton avis?

_N'importe qui. Mais ce serait toi qui devrais te méfier le plus.

_Je compte sur toi pour ce coup-là. Compris, Patron? Je compte sur toi pour arranger les choses. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire.

Mathieu plongea son regard mortellement sérieux dans celui de l'homme en noir.

_Je fermerais les yeux sur n'importe quoi pour que tu les mettes à l'abri.

Il se connaissait assez pour en être sûr.

Il entendit le Patron repartir, la porte claquer, le criminel descendre les marches. Le laisser seul. Pour aller sûrement prévenir les autres.

La fatigue lui faisait tourner la tête. Sa peur, ses démons. Le goût des lèvres d'Antoine sur les siennes.

Il fallait juste...

Qu'il se repose un peu.

* * *

**_Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, importantes pour la suite. Vous avez peut-être l'impression que l'histoire avance un peu :p_**

**_On en saura un peu plus sur Naïsha dans les prochains chapitres._**

**_Encore désolé du retard. Je sors en moyenne un chapitre par mois, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas terrible, excusez ma flemmardise :S C'est important pour moi, et pourtant, quand je ne suis pas motivée à écrire, rien à faire, ça ne marche pas._**

**_Si vous postez une review, le Patron viendra vous rendre une visite cette nuit!_**

**_... Ce qui n'est peut-être pas une si bonne chose, finalement. Mais bon *coeur*_**

**_On se retrouve pour le chapitre 13, « Au détriment du passé » !_**

**_A la prochaine'_**

**_ Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Au Détriment Du Passé

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Antoine Daniel et de Mathieu Sommet, exceptés quelques OC._**

**_Voilà bonne..._**

**_Ah oui, c'est vrai que la fiction était censée être en pause! En fait, j'ai eu un grand élan d'inspiration soudain. Grâce à la plage et à la mer peut-être! Donc, j'ai, tenez-vous bien, deux chapitres en avance de celui-là, c'est à dire que le chapitre 15 est terminé, et que j'attaque actuellement le 16ème. -Je me demande bien ce que je vais mettre dedans d'ailleurs, je suis en train de me casser la tête. Mais bref!- Je ne sortirai le prochain chapitre que quand le 16ème sera terminé, histoire de garder toujours une petite longueur d'avance, je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus pratique comme ça._**

**_Je suis toujours au Vietnam, et des fois, le gouvernement vietnamien bloque facebook, twitter etc... pendant une durée indéterminée, sans... aucune raison, il semblerait. Et je ne peux actuellement pas accéder à mon twitter! C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir._**

**_Voilà, un petit chapitre surprise!_**

**_-Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de twitter!- :_**

**_Après quelques messages pas très cool sur twitter, je tiens juste à dire que, oui, j'écris encore du Matoine, et oui, je n'en ai pas honte. -J'ai été très déçu par la réaction d'Angel MJ d'ailleurs, mais bref.- La passion n'est peut-être pas la même qu'au début, mais je me suis engagée à écrire une fiction sur ce couple, et je n'abandonnerai pas sous prétexte que c'est "passé de mode." Ce n'est pas une mode, pas pour moi. J'aime, malgré un grand manque de motivation des fois, écrire. J'aime écrire sur tous ces couples. Je me suis permise de "piquer" Antoine et Mathieu pour mes histoires. Et d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire sur eux._**

**_De mon point de vue, je n'écris ni sur Antoine Daniel, ni sur Mathieu Sommet. J'écris sur les deux personnages qu'ils montrent, et qu'ils mettent en scène dans leur émission. D'un point de vue différent, certes. Par ce qu'on est d'accord, Mathieu est un vrai connard dans SLG (=p) Je ne respecte pas leur vrai cadre de vie, surtout en mettant en scène les personnalités Sommet._**

**_Ecrire sur de vraies personnes, autre que pour des biographies, est un talent que je ne pense pas avoir. Comme les auteurs qui mettent en scène ces deux-là, j'écris donc sur des personnages fictifs, qui ont le même nom et le même visage que Mathieu et Antoine, et qu'ils ont créés eux-mêmes. Vous pouvez dire que c'est un moyen de me justifier, mais c'est ce que je pense vraiment. J'aurais peut-être dû le dire avant, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. N'ayez donc pas honte d'écrire ce que vous voulez écrire, ce serait dommage de se priver pour les regards intolérants! ^^_**

**_Miritamoku : Désoléééé ! Mais ce chapitre est prêt look! *essaye de se rattraper* Merci beaucoup, je passe un cool voyage haha! Je te réponds du Vietnam actuellement! Bonne lecture *coeur*_**

**_Lycanis : Coucou! ^^ J'ai eu un peur en lisant le "bon alors, par où commencer." En général, ça n'annonce rien de bon haha. C'est sûr que pour être sombre, c'est sombre. Disons que j'ai du mal à écrire autre chose. Les trucs joyeux, j'adore en lire, mais les écrire... c'est pas mon truc. Si tu as la patience, tu peux lire mon pavé du dessus, qui explique un peu mon point de vue sur le Matoine. Nan mais les premiers chapitres ils sont terribles... xD Je les réécrirai je pense un jour, peut-être. C'est ce que je pense aussi! J'aime penser que j'ai créé mon propre pitit univers sur SLG et WTC. Avec des personnages différents des vrais et de ceux dans l'émission. Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça. Whow, créer son propre monde n'est pas donné à tout le monde! La grande question de la happy-end xD Dîtes-vous que tout est possible, haha. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et voilà la suite! A vrai dire, j'ai commencé cette fiction, et je compte bien la finir. Et écrire du Matoine, à part pour les fictions dans lesquelles je me suis déjà engagée, n'est plus dans mes projets :) Bonne lecture!_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews ! Et bonne lecture!_**

**_-Et un grand merci à tanyankee19 qui m'a fait un fanart! (allez voir sur twitter haha, je l'ai mit en euh.. photo de couverture?) Le deuxième fanart de cette fanfiction! Je suis tout émue, c'est incroyable comme un dessin peut autant me faire plaisir! :D Merci beaucoup encore une fois, woaw!-_**

* * *

_"J'ai pas de citation."_

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Au détriment du passé_

_On ne choisit pas sa famille. On ne choisit pas sur quel coin de la Terre on aura mal. On aura froid. On aura faim._

_On ne choisit ni sa douleur. Ni sa colère. On subit les sentiments comme une roue qui nous écrase. Alors qu'on reste au sol, sans pouvoir bouger._

_Elle ignorait que la vie était un apprentissage. Et chaque nouvelle leçon était pour Naïsha une morsure glaciale de fin d'été._

_Le soleil. Il n'y avait pas de soleil. Et pourtant, elle en avait besoin pour vivre. Pour alimenter ses batteries épuisées, pour soutenir son cœur qui s'affolait._

_Les nuages gris l'avaient recouvert._

_Et le vent commençait à se lever. Signe avant-coureur d'une chair de poule qui recouvrirait bientôt sa peau._

_Et elle marchait._

_Elle actionnait ses pieds épuisés sur le bitume râpeux. Des talons qui auraient dû se fatiguer après de joyeuses heures de jeux auprès de ses amis, mais qui n'avaient servi qu'à une misérable tentative de fuite qui se solderait par un énième échec._

_Alors elle marchait. Elle courait ou elle marchait toujours, la Naïsha. Quitte à en saigner, quitte à en avoir des vertiges. Il fallait bouger. S'arrêter, c'était mourir._

_Et mourir était hors de question. Jamais elle ne s'en était posé. Vivre. Il fallait vivre._

_Mais pour ça, il fallait manger. Et ne pas tomber malade._

_Ignorer son ventre grimaçant, gargouillant, lui implorant de la nourriture. Son ventre, c'était lui, le plus égoïste. De toutes les parties de son corps, il était celui dont il fallait le plus s'occuper, comme un bébé._

_Mais la brûlure au fond de l'estomac s'amplifiait bien souvent, à un tel point que l'ignorer n'était plus une option, alors qu'elle tombait de fatigue au bord de la route._

_S'arrêter, c'était mourir._

_Ils allaient la retrouver, si elle s'arrêtait. Ce serait perdre toute son énergie, la pause qui n'aurait pas de fin. Et finalement, peut-être qu'elle reviendrait d'elle-même à ce refuge de malheur. Parce que c'était plus simple._

_A son âge, elle avait déjà une vague notion de ce que pouvait être le fierté, ou l'honneur. Les regards incisifs ou plein de pitié des gens, elle n'en voulait pas._

_Vivre. Bouger._

_Elle sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le bout de son petit nez en bouton._

_Elle soupira, et marcha encore._

_Elle entrevit des arbres. Un grand bâtiment. Une pelouse._

_Naïsha s'arrêta._

_Sur un banc, un garçon était assis. Il était vieux, plus vieux qu'elle. Il portait un T-shirt rouge et une casquette, qu'il replaça droit sur sa tête._

_Et ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle le savait, car il avait tourné la tête._

_Ils lui semblaient aussi bleus que cette mer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu._

_Et, un instant, elle osa en rêver._

_Le temps s'arrêta quelques minutes._

_Que faire? Rester. Elle prit son air le plus méfiant, espérant qu'il se détourne pour qu'elle puisse filer. Il était peut-être dangereux._

_Mais il n'en avait pas l'air, avec ses vêtements trop grands et son air curieux._

_"_MON CŒUR!"_

_Le cri la fit sursauter, et elle courut._

_Mais elle se souvint d'une chose._

_Pour la première fois, elle s'était arrêtée._

_Et elle l'avait choisi tout simplement._

* * *

"_Allô?

_Allô man? Hé! Comment ça va?"

Bruissement d'une feuille à rouler de l'autre côté du combiné. Suivi d'un raclement de chaise.

"_Ça va gros. On fait aller.

_Ton créateur ça va mieux man? Il tient le coup?

_Il est fatigué.

_Ah, ouais...

_Bah il s'est pris un camion gros..."

Un silence.

"_Ouais, logique man..."

Le pacifiste entendit des cris et des rires à l'étage, suivi de bruit de pas.

"_Tu sais pas quoi gros? Le p'tit a trouvé une enfant, il l'a ramené a la maison. 'S'appelle Naïsha.

_Elle a pas de parents?

_Non, elle vivait dans la rue.

_Vous l'avez adopté? Ça c'est carrément pas capitaliste man!"

Comme lui seul savait le faire, l'autre Hippie lui arracha un grand sourire, et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu.

Parler à quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de sa famille lui faisait un bien énorme. Ça pouvait paraître un peu égoïste, mais c'était la vérité. Parler à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vécu tout un tas d'emmerdes ces derniers temps. Qui lui parlait normalement, pas comme à un gosse ou un à vieux malade.

_Et toi, comment ça va? Kriss...

_Moyen man...

Un toussotement gêné à l'autre bout du fil.

_Gros?

_Il est... tu vois, y'a quelques problèmes avec mes frères. Rien de grave hein, mais un petit problème plus un petit problème... Le Prof de Philo veut toujours pas lui reparler. Ça le pèse un peu, même si il le montre pas trop. Et moi j'plane, j'plane toujours man...

Il aimerait bien planer, lui aussi. Mais Mathieu et les autres gardaient toujours un œil sur lui. Comme s'il pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant.

_Ça finira par aller. Ça...

Les mots eurent un léger goût âpre dans sa bouche, ils firent presque s'emballer son cœur.

_Ça finit toujours par aller mieux.

_C'est ce que je crois aussi.

Le Hippie guetta de l'œil le pot à tabac sur la table, et soupira fébrilement. Il rêvait de fumer un joint, simplement un seul.

Le manque commençait à agiter ses doigts de spasmes nerveux, et à lui faire tordre la bouche. Car celle-ci réclamait une roulée, chaude, tellement tentante.

_Et Antoine man? Comment va Antoine?

Mine de rien, le pacifiste aux dreads s'était plus ou moins attaché au grand chevelu, les quelques fois où il l'avait vu. Il était sympa et pas trop con, ça avait suffi.

_Il tient le coup gros. J'crois. Il tient le coup grâce à Mat'.

Il sentit une brûlure à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, qu'il ignora comme il pût. Il ne laissa pas à l'autre le temps d'en placer une.

_J'ai envie de te voir gros. Juste, d'te parler.

Un silence.

_Moi aussi...

Sa main tremblait un peu plus.

C'était son pote. Son meilleur pote. Celui à qui il confiait tout, -presque tout-, celui qui avait toujours été là pour l'écouter. Il devinait les questions muettes au bout du combiné, des inquiétudes qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Est-ce que lui allait vraiment bien? Et avec le Patron, comment ça se passait? Et ses overdoses, s'étaient-elles arrêtées?

L'autre Hippie n'osait pas lui demander, bien-sûr. Pas ici, pas comme ça.

_Je...

Il eut soudainement l'envie de tout lui dire. Là, d'un coup. De déterrer de sa tombe morbide la vérité qui le faisait craqueler, un peu plus, de jour en jour.

Ces souvenirs qui ne le quittaient pas. Dès qu'il fermait les paupières. Dès qu'il couvrait sa vue du reste du monde. Ces quelques secondes qui le rattrapaient, et qui le faisait chuter et chuter encore.

Parler le soulagerait de ce poids qu'il ne pouvait plus porter. Mais peut-être qu'il le condamnerait. Lui et son amitié.

_Man?

La voix hésitante le ramena sur terre.

L'adrénaline retomba comme un soufflet, le laissant pantelant sur sa chaise, les lèvres serrées.

Puis il se rappela.

Se rappela qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Le fardeau n'était façonné que pour ses épaules à lui.

_Rien. Rien gros.

Il craqua finalement, et attrapa la boîte de tabac.

* * *

Naïsha se força à inspirer.

On inspire, on expire. On inspire, on expire. On inspire...

Sa respiration se fit chaotique. Et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Finalement, elle ne tint plus, laissant échapper un grand éclat de rire.

_Alors tu t'avoues vaincue?

La Fille la rejoint dans son grand rire, éclairant un bel instant la petite pièce d'une vie et d'une joie lumineuse.

Le Démon, peu habitué à cette ambiance, dû plisser les yeux, se contractant sur lui-même. Mais un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, preuve que lui aussi s'amusait en voyant cette petite humaine se débattre follement.

_Arrête! Ok, ok, t'as gagné! Arrête de me chatouiller!

_Haha!

Épuisée, la blonde se leva difficilement du lit, les cheveux en pétards, avant de tendre une main à l'enfant.

_Allez viens, j'ai d'autres jeux plus amusants.

La petite fille sauta à pied joint, déjà pleine d'énergie, s'arrêtant devant la personnalité démoniaque.

_Toi t'es trop bizarre. Mais j't'aime bien.

Depuis hier, elle aimait bien tout le monde.

Le Démon sourit doucement, incertain quant à la réaction à avoir, mais bien certain de sentir son cœur se réchauffer.

Elle était un peu comme le Geek. Rieuse et bon enfant, douce et sensible. Forte et fragile. Il avait le même sentiment qu'avec lui. Celle de la protéger contre tous les dangers du monde.

Au vu du regard que la Fille posait sur elle, le sentiment était partagé.

Il avait rencontré ce petit être le matin même, en apparaissant dans le salon, tranquillement et en silence, comme toujours. Surpris d'entendre des cris d'enfant, il était allé jusqu'à la cuisine, découvrant le Geek et le Panda autour d'elle, la couvant du regard tandis qu'elle mangeait un bol de céréales.

Le Gamer lui avait expliqué, avec un petit sourire, qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la rue, et qu'il l'avait ramené ici. A l'abri.

Cette gamine était une nouveauté plus que bienvenue. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'être au contact des enfants, ceux-ci le fuyait dès qu'il entrait dans leur champs de vision. Mais elle... Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle l'avait simplement regardé, curieuse, avant de lui sourire, avec sa moustache de lait.

Aucune terreur. De la candeur. Tout comme le Geek.

_Fais attention dans les marches trésor.

Complice, la blonde lança un clin d'œil à l'enfant.

_Je vais te faire découvrir les jeux-vidéos. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Elle la conduisit jusqu'au salon, l'entité démoniaque derrière elles.

_Mario, tu connais?

_J'en ai entendu parler, c'est le plombier tout rouge?

_Exactement.

C'était incroyable de voir à quel point, en une journée, Naïsha s'était épanouie. S'était ouverte comme une fleur à l'aube.

Peut-être que son aube à elle commençait. Dans cette nouvelle famille.

_Eh... Ça va les filles?

Mathieu, accoudé à la fenêtre, leur adressa un signe de la tête, à elles et au Démon.

Il avait l'air reposé. Toujours fatigué, mais moins las. Moins tendu.

Ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer, après tout. Même si les coups étaient dur à encaisser, même s'il s'en prenait plus et toujours plus, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

_Coucou Mathieu.

Naïsha ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à lui. Elle avait compris qu'il était le chef de famille, même s'il n'y ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait toujours ses béquilles lorsqu'il montait les escaliers, et il avait toujours l'air triste.

Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Mais elle avait appris que les gens n'étaient jamais heureux de ce qu'ils possédaient. Ne se rendaient jamais compte de ce qu'ils avaient.

Avant qu'ils ne le perdent.

La chance avait été de son côté. Elle avait tout perdu avant même de tout connaître.

_Salut Naïsha. T'as bien dormi hier? La chambre te plaît?

_Elle est très bien. J'aime bien les peluches.

_Je suis venue lui montrer la console. Intervint la Fille.

_C'est super alors. C'est super.

La blonde lui lança un drôle de regard qu'il ignora, avant de reprendre doucement.

_Tu te sens bien ici?

Il sentit qu'elle hésitait à répondre. Et était parfaitement conscient que c'était en grande partie de sa faute.

_Oui.

Les yeux de la blonde voulaient clairement lui dire : "Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle ne se sente pas bien?"

Il y'eu quelques secondes de silence, puis Naïsha osa lever la tête, mordant nerveusement, mais sans trop le montrer, sa lèvre inférieure.

_Est-ce que je vais rester ici?

_Tu aimerais bien je crois.

_...Oui.

C'était sûrement trop tôt pour en parler. Cette gamine avait débarqué du jour au lendemain dans leur vie déjà instable, comme un problème de plus. C'était cruel à dire, mais l'Homme était cruel. Elle était une charge, une responsabilité de plus.

Ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui s'occupait d'elle, la Fille et le Geek s'en chargeraient très bien, -surtout la Fille-, mais c'était à lui de prendre tout en charge. Si l'état venait à s'en mêler, par exemple. Il l'avait déjà assez à l'œil avec toutes ses personnalités. Avec les services sociaux ou quoique ce soit d'autre, ce serait un bordel monstre. Et avec ces fameuses menaces qu'avait reçues le Patron...

Il n'avait ni le temps, ni vraiment l'envie.

Mais l'émotion qui brillait dans les yeux de la gamine, elle, était bien différente. Trop forte pour pouvoir l'ignorer.

Et au vu de la face de la Fille, et même de celle plus discrète du Démon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire non.

_"Elle amène quelque chose de nouveau. Un peu de fraîcheur, un peu de douceur. Ne le nie pas Mathieu."_

Mais peut-être que c'était trop. Simplement trop pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'ils aient tous les idées claires avant de décider de l'adopter définitivement.

Même si la gosse était gentille, plutôt calme. Qu'elle s'était contenté de ce qu'on lui avait expliqué pour justifier le fait qu'ils étaient huit sous ce toit à avoir le même visage.

_Je sais pas ce qu'on va faire p'tite.

Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Une maison. Des gens pour s'occuper d'elle. Un chien. Un chat. Des jouets. Qui était-il pour lui arracher la promesse d'une nouvelle vie après l'avoir recueilli chez lui?

_On verra. Comment ça se passe avec tout le monde. C'est... un peu dur pour nous en ce moment.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait ridicule de lui dire ça.

Mais elle semblait comprendre. Elle avait des yeux et des oreilles qui marchaient assez bien pour s'en rendre compte.

Il espérait qu'en cas de problèmes, ce serait facile de lui trouver un orphelinat, un foyer, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Une famille d'accueil peut-être, un peu plus apte que la sienne à s'occuper d'un enfant.

_Tu fais quoi?

Histoire d'alléger un peu l'ambiance, elle lança un coup de tête en direction du script posé sur la table. Script sur lequel il travaillait depuis hier.

Il sourit, et un instant, ses yeux bleus pétillèrent joyeusement.

_On t'a pas parlé d'SLG?

_Non...

_C'est une sorte d'émission qu'on a tous. Sur internet. Tu connais internet?

Au vu du regard blasé qu'elle lui lança, il en conclut que oui.

Il eut une désagréable impression. Celle de marcher sur des œufs, de ne pas savoir comment bien la cerner. Il avait peur de la vexer, de la blesser, ou de l'embarrasser. Il ne savait pas ou commençait et ou s'arrêtait sa culture du monde moderne.

Et en prenant tout ça en compte, ne la prendrait-il pas pour un connard prétentieux? On avait déjà dû, bien des fois, la prendre pour une sauvage illettrée. Et ce n'était pas dans cette catégorie de gens qu'il voulait être casé.

Mais encore une fois, elle n'en sembla pas s'en formaliser.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il prit le temps de lui expliquer le concept de son émission, le rôle qu'avait tout le monde dedans. -Évitant bien-sûr de vraiment détailler celui du Patron. Il lui dit juste que c'était le préféré du public, et celui qu'elle ne devait pas approcher, même en cas d'extrême urgence.-

Elle sembla surprise d'apprendre que le Geek était la grosse victime de l'histoire, mais haussa les épaules quand il eut terminé.

_Ça à l'air cool!

Et devant ce sourire si sincère, Mathieu sentit une toute nouvelle motivation gonfler en lui. Un courage dont il avait besoin pour le prochain épisode, un cap plus difficile à passer que les autres.

_Ça l'est, crois-moi. Et d'ailleurs, on recommence à tourner cet après-midi! Comme ça tu pourras voir un peu comment on fait un épisode.

Il fit craquer son dos, tout en s'adressant à la Fille.

_Pour l'instant je dois voir quelques trucs avec Fred, on va chez lui tout à l'heure avec...

_Alexis?

La blonde lui lança un sourire goguenard.

_Oui, Alexis.

_Tu tournes avec lui alors?

_C'est ce qui était convenu, j'ai besoin de lui. Je vois pas où tu veux en venir.

_Tu vois très bien ou je veux en venir.

Mathieu soupira, mais il ne pût empêcher le petit sourire qui s'installa sur ses lèvres.

_Tu sais que y'a rien de mon côté. C'est juste mon collègue de travail.

_Il ne voit pas les choses comme ça.

_C'est pas mon problème. C'est un pote, et je tourne juste avec lui. Et arrête de me prendre la tête, ça va déjà être assez long et fatigant comme ça.

_Dis comme ça, ça pourrait prêter à confusion.

_... Le Patron déteint sur toi, fais gaffe. Et tu devais pas lui montrer des jeux?

Naïsha n'avait rien compris de l'échange, mais ça ne faisait rien.

Cette bonne humeur était amplement suffisante.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Antoine s'était réveillé différemment.

Pas de changements brusques. Pas de sensations soudaines et agressives. Pas de grandes résolutions.

Simplement différemment.

Le premier sentiment, tout nouveau, le traversa à l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux, dans ce grand lit qui n'était pas le sien.

L'apaisement.

La douleur, cette douleur avec laquelle il se réveillait chaque matin depuis le plus monstrueux jour de sa vie, s'était... infiniment amoindrie.

Le temps guérissait les blessures, voilà un proverbe qu'il avait autant travaillé, qu'haït. Lorsqu'on avait eu autant mal, lorsqu'on _avait_, autant mal, on ne croyait pas en ces quelques mots. Et pourtant, une partie de nous espérait toujours. Comme un condamné à mort qui s'accrochait avec force au fil d'une araignée. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas tomber.

Antoine y avait cru, lui aussi, quelque part. Mais du temps avait passé, et rien n'avait changé. Certain jour, tout était même pire. Car à chaque fois qu'on croyait avoir touché le fond, on arrivait à trouver n'importe quoi pour creuser encore.

Et pourtant, ce matin, en ouvrant les yeux, la blessure qui faisait tant mal s'était amoindrie.

Une infimité dans l'univers. Une énormité pour lui.

Le sentiment qui suivit fut la peur.

Comme tous les matins, car ceci ne dérogerait pas à la règle, il pensa à Marion.

Et la peur se renforça, en constatant que la plaie était toujours là, mais apaisé. Comme si pendant la nuit, un onguent magique avait été appliqué.

Rendre la souffrance plus supportable.

Et à peine réveillé mais complètement conscient, la peur l'assaillit.

C'était le premier barreau d'une immense échelle, mais les faits étaient là. La perte de Marion devenait, doucement, mais sûrement, un peu plus supportable.

Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, de réagir ainsi. D'avoir cette conscience, cette... facilité à une cicatrisation psychologique. Et aussi de s'en rendre compte si vite.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

Allait-il l'oublier? Comme on oublie un remord, après avoir fait quelque chose de mal? Ou comme on oublie un éprouvant cauchemar, ou un ami qui nous a trahis?

C'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Oublier.

Se souvenir de ses rires, de ses beaux cheveux blonds, de ses yeux rieurs et calmes, étaient tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de la garder près de lui.

Avoir du passé, à défaut d'avoir du présent et du futur.

Chaque moment passé avec elle qu'il oubliait était comme une vieille photo de famille qu'on déchirait.

Quelque chose qu'on perdait, et qu'on ne pourrait jamais retrouver.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se calmer. Il se sentait presque se rendormir sur l'oreiller, à moitié entre le sommeil et le conscient.

Mais les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, et un sentiment bien différent vint en dernier le prendre à la gorge. Bien plus mordant.

La culpabilité.

Le début de sa guérison lui faisait prendre conscience de certaines choses.

Il ne s'était pas présenté aux repas hier, manger était devenu secondaire et presque désagréable. Mais il n'y avait pas que de ça. Il n'avait pas voulu croiser son meilleur ami. Affronter ce regard qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.

Mais la vie n'était pas terminée.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Mathieu.

Peut-être était-il en train de devenir encore plus schizophrène que lui.

.

Il vit l'humain dans les escaliers s'arrêter au beau milieu des marches. Douter, hésiter. Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il le vit poser le pied sur son tapis tout moelleux, un des lits les plus confortables de la maison.

Lui était nouveau. Il était déjà venu à la maison, sans lui prêter trop attention. Il restait tout le temps avec son maître, à brailler dans tous les sens.

Mais depuis quelque temps, il squattait son territoire.

L'ambiance entre les murs avait changé. Depuis un temps long, trop long. Et cet homme n'avait fait que rajouter de mauvaises ondes. Un mal-être général qui la hérissait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Et c'était à cause de lui. A cause de lui, qu'il sentait tant de malheur chez son maître.

Il se tendit lorsque le grand chevelu passa à côté de lui. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens un instant. Mais ce qu'il y vit le calma légèrement.

Que de la tristesse.

Il se recoucha sur le ventre, tapis dans le noir. Écoutant et regardant les pas s'éloigner d'un air beaucoup plus décidés.

La maison était calme, et, apaisé par le ronronnement du chauffage contre ses poils, il se rendormit.

.

Antoine souffla un bon coup, rejoignant le salon en jetant un léger coup d'œil à Wifi, blotti contre le radiateur.

Tout était étonnement calme, à part ce matin très tôt, ou quelques explosions dans le laboratoire du Prof s'étaient fait entendre. Il se demandait comment la maison pouvait encore tenir debout.

Des voix à la porte le firent s'arrêter.

.

La Fille, toujours devant la console avec Naïsha, jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Mathieu, qui se leva après qu'on est sonné à la porte.

Alexis se tenait sur le seuil, tout sourire.

_Et Mathieu! Comment ça va?

_Très bien et toi? Je t'en prie, entre.

_Ça va ça va.

Le grand brun rentra après s'être essuyé les pieds sur le tapis, jetant un coup d'œil presque machinal à la décoration.

_Alors, quoi de beau? Ta jambe?

_Ça va mieux. Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.

_Haha, tant mieux!

Cet échange de banalités agaça Mathieu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il se força à être aimable.

_Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

_Oh, non merci. En fait, Fred nous attend, je suis parti un peu en retard.

_D'acc, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.

Le musicien hocha la tête, et sourit quand il vit la Fille.

_Salut!

_Salut Alex, ça va bien?

En étant plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que son sourire était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_Très bien. Euh... t'as adoptés une môme?

Naïsha cligna des yeux, se blottissant contre les coussins devant ce regard curieux.

_Dis ça à Mathieu.

_Je t'expliquerai dans la voiture.

Mathieu avait soufflé ces mots, en lui jetant un regard appuyé. Le brun comprit que la petite fille n'était pas sensé entendre tout ce qu'il aurait à lui dire.

Il ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son ami adopte un gosse, et c'était, comment dire... improbable? Surtout connaissant Mathieu.

Il tût néanmoins ces questions, le châtain n'avait vraiment pas l'air disposé à y répondre, de toute manière.

Peut-être que c'était une fille cachée du Patron? C'était l'explication la plus plausible.

Mathieu prit son sac, contenant quelques affaires essentielles pour le tournage, et s'assura qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

_Je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

Alexis hocha la tête, un peu tendu.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de trop impatient. Et s'il ne se lançait pas maintenant, il savait qu'il n'allait jamais arriver à le faire.

_Dis, je voulais te demander... tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

Mathieu pouvait presque entendre le ricanement intérieur de sa personnalité féminine dans son dos.

_Euh...

Faire semblant. Comme si c'était une proposition normale entre deux potes.

_Je tourne tout l'après-midi le prochain SLG avec tout le monde. Mais après... Pourquoi?

_J'sais pas, on aurait pu aller boire un verre. Je connais un bar sympa avec de la bonne musique.

Que faire?

Sa voix de la raison lui hurlait de refuser, tout de suite. On de le rembarrer directement en lui proposant de s'y rendre avec Fred. C'était trop tôt, absolument pas le moment de se lancer dans une autre relation ambiguë. De plus, ce serait jouer avec les sentiments d'Alexis, et après tout, il l'aimait bien.

Son autre voix, elle, lui intimait d'accepter, là, maintenant. Se sentir désiré restait très flatteur, et... c'était peut-être ce dont il avait besoin pour se changer les idées. Il était en bonne compagnie, et même sans devenir plus, le brun était un bon ami.

Il finit par sourire.

La voix de la raison pouvait aller se faire foutre. Lui aussi avait le droit de s'amuser.

_J'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir.

Les yeux bleus d'Alexis se remplirent d'un soulagement bien visible. La pression quitta le corps du grand brun en même temps que ces quelques mots.

_Cool. Alors on peut y aller!

.

Antoine, toujours caché derrière la porte, resta sans bouger.

Mathieu était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir compris le manège du musicien. Ce petit jeu incessant qu'il maintenait depuis des semaines...

Et Mat'.. Mat' avait accepté d'y jouer.

Il réalisa avec une ironie amère que la situation ressemblait comiquement à celle qu'il entretenait avec le chauve des mois plus tôt. La forme était différente, mais le fond était le même.

Il réalisa que la roue tournait. Et qu'il avait raté sa chance.

Ce n'était que maintenant, qu'il le réalisait.

Il se rappela les mots durs, injustes, et complètements faux qu'il avait craché à Mathieu la veille.

Malgré sa peine et ses malheurs, la malchance qu'il avait eu récemment dans sa vie, rien ne justifiait qu'il est traité Mathieu ainsi. Avec tous les faux espoirs, tous les coups durs, tous les mots blessants envers le plus vieux...

Lui aussi, avait le droit à son bonheur.

Et qui était-il pour l'en priver?

* * *

A 14h, Mathieu, Frédéric et Alexis avaient terminé le tournage pour l'épisode 86.

A 14h40, Alexis se garait devant chez le plus petit, tout en lui donnant rendez-vous à 21h le soir-même.

Et à 15h, le chef de la famille Sommet appelait tout son petit monde pour commencer le tournage.

Une fois le Hippie, le Patron, le Geek, le Panda, la Fille et Naïsha sagement installés, ils purent enfin commencer.

_Bon, les gars. On est encore dans le timing pour l'émission, mais va falloir carburer. Je veux un truc sensas. J'ai plein de projets pour les prochaines saisons. On va commencer un truc un peu scénaristique, une vraie trame. Ça va être différent de d'habitude cette fois. On va ajouter une histoire aux reviews de vidéos habituel. Pigé? Naïsha, tu vas voir, c'est sympa.

_Et bien-sûr, Alexis ne te sers qu'à... scénariser l'émission?

Le vidéaste lança un regard mauvais à l'ursidé, et à la Fille. Apparemment, la nouvelle de son rendez-vous était allée vite.

_Toi, lança-t-il au chanteur, t'as intérêt à te défoncer pour le nouvel Instant Panda.

_T'en fais pas pour ça.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, histoire de le calmer un peu. Mais de ce côté-là, Mathieu ne s'en faisait pas. Il avait toute confiance au talent du Panda.

En revanche, il sentait qu'il allait prendre cher au niveau brimades.

Le Patron, étonnement, ne réagit pas. Les yeux, -il le supposait- fixés au sol, le visage impassible.

Il se demanda ce qu'en avait pensé Antoine, si seulement il était au courant. Le Geek lui avait dit qu'il était sorti au cinéma, ce que Mathieu trouvait beaucoup trop louche. Le grand chevelu détestait aller au cinéma l'après-midi, comme la moitié des humains de la planète.

Tant pis. Après tout, il devait bien s'en foutre. Ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre devait être le dernier des problèmes du plus jeune.

Ravalant son amertume, et la pointe de colère qui pointait le bout de son nez, Mathieu continua, le script sous les yeux.

_Alors, je vais vous donner vos répliques...

.

Le tournage se passa normalement. Comme d'habitude, il les faisait tourner un par un. En commençant par le Geek, pour cette fois.

Il expliquait de temps en temps à Naïsha, quand la Fille ne s'en chargeait pas. La petite africaine avait l'air captivée. C'était pourtant des choses simples, dans sa vie à lui. Un fond vert, des caméras, et des répliques qu'il espérait drôles. Pourtant, elle en était fascinée. Découvrant un monde tout nouveau qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Une fois le Geek fini, après s'être plaint une dernière fois que ça lui faisait bizarre de tourner sans ses cheveux, il passa au Panda.

Sa chanson était presque terminée, il verrait le tournage demain. Il prévoyait beaucoup de temps là-dessus, surtout au niveau maquillage et surtout, montage. Surtout que pour celui-là, ils étaient deux à tourner. Il avait sa part de chanson à lui.

Le Panda était prévu pour devenir le mouton noir de l'émission. Contestant et affrontant Mathieu de plus en plus. Un jour, il le ferait sans doute se rebeller complètement. Il prévoyait déjà toute une trame autour du chanteur.

Mais pour l'instant, rester concentré sur le présent. Quand il tournait, Mathieu oubliait beaucoup de choses. Ses problèmes, ses états-d 'âme. Choses que chaque être humain ressentait et endurait au quotidien. Lui avait la chance d'avoir une passion dans laquelle se perdre. Et il regrettait de l'avoir négligé ses temps-ci, même si il y'avait été contraint.

Se placer de nouveau devant la caméra, car il mélangeait ses apparitions à celles des autres, était un nouveau vent qui lui soufflait dans le dos.

Finalement, il décida de terminer par le Patron et le Hippie. Premièrement parce qu'il préférait éviter que Naïsha en entende trop de ces deux-là. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il voulait vérifier certaines choses par lui-même.

Depuis le début, le pacifiste et le criminel étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce, et n'avaient pas décroché un mot. Butés dans un silence autant agaçant qu'inquiétant.

Mathieu ne comprenait plus rien.

Le Patron et le Hippie étaient les deux seuls de ses personnalités qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Le Hippie encore moins que le Patron. Un jour, ils étaient plus proches que ses cigarettes et son briquet, le suivant, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

L'abcès entre eux était énorme. Et il ignorait comment le crever.

Et ce n'était sans doute pas à lui de le faire.

Le Hippie avait l'air d'aller un petit peu mieux. Un tout petit peu mieux. Il ne voulait pas le voir replonger maintenant.

Une fois certain que Naïsha ne soit plus dans les parages, il interpella le Patron.

_Mec, c'est à toi. On va bientôt arrêter, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Mais je voudrais boucler deux trois trucs avec toi.

Toujours sans un mot, l'homme en noir arracha le script des mains de son créateur, mémorisa les premières lignes, et se plaça devant le fond vert.

Ils tournèrent une trentaine de minutes, avant de passer au Hippie. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois, dans le studio familial.

Plus que deux, seulement cinq minutes plus tard.

Le pacifiste observa les longues jambes noires s'en aller, d'un regard vide.

* * *

Il était bientôt 18h, quand, après trois longues sonneries, ça décrocha enfin à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

_Je t'attendais plus.

_Désolé, je travaillais.

Il y'avait un reproche non dissimulé dans sa voix. Le Patron n'y fit pas attention.

_Pas en russe, je suis pas d'humeur.

_Je me demande bien pour quoi tu es d'humeur, en ce moment.

_C'était drôle ça, Tatiana. Alors, ce que je t'ai demandé?

_Pas grand-chose de concret. Laisse-moi un peu plus de temps.

_Combien de temps? J'ai pas le temps, des connards...

_Je sais, Patron. Pour ma part, je pense aux italiens.

Le criminel trifouilla quelques instants dans sa mémoire.

Il y'avait quelques patrons de bordels en Italie avec qui il avait affaire. Des affaires qu'il avait conscience de négliger ces derniers temps. Et ce genre de négligence n'était pas acceptable dans le business.

Ça pourrait être eux, comme ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

_Pourquoi eux en particulier?

_J'n'en sais rien. Une intuition. On a quelques affaires en suspend là-bas. C'est pourquoi je prévois d'y faire un tour.

_Tu pars en Italie?

_Samedi. Pourquoi, ça t'ennuie?

_J'ai besoin de toi pour m'occuper des affaires.

_Je confie la gestion à Louis et aux filles.

Le Patron haussa un sourcil.

_A Louis?

_J'ai eu le temps de le former, ces dernières années. Il est plus que qualifié.

Louis -qu'il aimait prononcer Luis-, était un jeune homme plus ou moins orphelin que le Patron avait recruté. Peut-être quatre années plus tôt, si ces souvenirs étaient bons. Le môme devait avoir maintenant la vingtaine, et il savait que la Russe l'avait pris sous son aile dès son arrivé. Ses grands yeux bleus et son visage androgyne avait suffi à conquérir le côté maternelle que possédait chaque femme, et surtout Tatiana.

_Bon, si tu lui fais confiance... mets Morgane pour l'aider, à deux ils devraient se démerder.

Silence.

Des deux côtés du téléphone.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara du Patron.

_Tu m'caches quoi, encore?

_Je voulais te le dire. -Son accent russe s'épaissit, preuve de son anxiété.- Mais avec tout ce qui se passe...

_De quoi tu parles, Tatiana?

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet. Sa voix exigeait des réponses immédiates.

La blonde soupira.

_Morgane est partie.

Deuxième silence. Un silence lourd, très lourd, qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Patron pour parler, les mâchoires serrées.

_Quand?

_Hier matin. Je... je lui ai dit que tu avais reçus des menaces. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait m'aider. Mais elle a très mal réagit. Elle a hurlé que tu étais finis dans le milieu, et que si on restait de ton côté, on allait tous se faire tuer. Puis elle a pris ses affaires, planté son client, et a pris la porte. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Une vraie dingue.

Le Patron n'eut pas mal en entendant ces mots. Ça ne le toucha pas non plus. Malgré le fait que Morgane était une des amies les plus proches qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Comme Tatiana. Une de ses filles qui travaillaient pour lui depuis qu'il débutait. Qui l'avaient vu monter les échelons, et devenir ce qu'il était maintenant. Qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Une de ses rares personnes, sur qui il pouvait compter. Sur qui il avait cru pouvoir compter.

Il n'eut pas mal non. Mais il sentit une rage sourde enfler en lui. Une colère monstrueuse. Et il dût se retenir pour ne pas se lever et tout casser.

C'était au plus profond de son ego, qu'il avait été blessé. Et Tatiana pouvait le sentir, même de là où elle était.

_Patron, calme-toi! Je sais que tu ne voudras ni de ses explications, ni de ses excuses, mais il faut faire avec, maintenant. C'est la preuve que tu dois te ressaisir. On est une équipe, et je ne te laisserais pas couler le résultat de tous tes efforts!

Il ne décoléra pas, mais ces mots eurent le mérite de le faire revenir un peu sur Terre.

Il passa une main sur son visage, et décida que c'était vraiment une journée de merde.

_Samedi, tu pars pour l'Italie. Tu me trouves les fils de pute qui menacent ma famille, et ensuite tu me trouves Morgane. On va régler toute cette merde une bonne fois pour toute.

Il rajouta après quelques secondes.

_Je te fais confiance.

Pour Tatiana, ces quatre mots valaient tout l'or du monde.

_Tu peux.

Elle raccrocha, ne laissant derrière elle que le silence.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le criminel essaya simplement de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Et de calmer la colère qui bouillonnait toujours. Il en avait ras le cul. Ras le cul des traîtres, ras le cul du moindre problème, ras le cul de ceux qui cherchaient à le faire tomber.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils, tous? Il était le Patron. Pas un simple mac qu'on pouvait prendre pour un con. Le Patron. Le plus grand criminel de la terre. Il avait fait les pires immondices, commis les pires crimes sans jamais se faire prendre.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils?

Il rumina sa colère et ses idées noires -des idées très sanglantes, des images pleines de cadavres et de violence, mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin-.

Et ce n'est qu'après un certain temps, qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Mathieu.

Peut-être aurait-il mit bien plus longtemps, si celui-ci ne s'était pas raclé la gorge.

Son créateur était accoudé contre la porte de sa chambre, qu'il avait laissé entrouverte, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

_Ça va mec?

_A merveille.

Mathieu haussa les sourcils. Sa voix était emplie de venin. Les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre n'avaient pas dû être très bonnes.

_C'était qui?

_Tu nous as entendus?

_Non, je suis arrivé y'a deux minutes.

Il se permit d'entrer, pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau, vérifiant avant qu'aucune substance suspecte n'était collée dessus.

_Mais je me doute que pour être dans cet état-là, ce n'est pas simplement de vieux souvenirs qui refont surface.

_C'est compliqué.

_Tatiana?

Mathieu le connaissait bien des fois. Malgré qu'il aurait voulu le contraire.

_Des nouvelles sur les photos? Tu sais qui c'est?

_Non.

_Patron, j'aimerai être mis au courant.

_Moi aussi, mais ravi de t'apprendre que je sais pas qui c'est.

Quelque part, il en avait un peu honte. Il avait toujours clamé sur les toits que c'était lui, le big boss de son affaire. Et il n'était même pas capable de retrouver qui menaçait sa famille.

Sa colère se raviva.

_Même pas quelques soupçons?

_Et à quoi ça te servirait de le savoir?

Mathieu haussa les épaules. Il avait presque l'air de prendre ça à la légère.

Mais le proxénète savait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ou peut-être qu'il avait vraiment confiance en lui, pour qu'il les retrouve assez rapidement.

Ça l'étonnait. Il optait pour la façade.

_J'en sais rien. C'est mieux que rien.

_Les italiens. On penche là-dessus. Mais c'est qu'une hypothèse. Si Tatiana trouve des trucs, j'irai moi-même là-bas pour quelques interrogatoires un peu musclés.

_Bah voilà. Si je croise un italien dans la rue, je me méfierai.

Son créateur lui arracha un sourire cynique.

_T'en as parlés aux autres?

_... J'ai pas trouvé comment leur dire.

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre, conscient de son excuse foireuse. Malgré que ce soit la vérité. Il ne savait pas comment leur dire sans les faire paniquer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

_Et bah y faudrait. Je connais ce genre de mecs, si ils veulent vraiment te faire du mal, que tu sois prévenus ou pas, ça change rien. Ton boulot, c'est d'empêcher nos frères, la Fille, et maintenant la... gamine, de sortir de la baraque.

_Tu crois qu'ils pourraient rentrer ici?

_Je pense pas. J'en sais rien. Ce serait risqué. Mais tant que je saurais pas qui c'est, je peux rien te dire de plus.

_Et quand tu les auras trouvé?

_Ils finiront comme le doc.

Silence. Le visage de Mathieu se figea.

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il réalisa qu'il avait laissé couler cette histoire sans rien dire. Trop pris par une paix fragile presque retrouvée, et tout un tas d'événements.

Le Patron avait l'air d'attendre une remarque.

Mais Mathieu décida qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il enterra tout au fond de lui sa culpabilité. Ce qui lui restait de morale.

C'était derrière eux.

_Essaye juste de nous protéger.

_T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Un léger sourire fleurit même sur les lèvres du schizophrène. Comme à chaque fois que son double laissait transparaître un peu d'humanité.

Le Patron lui lança un regard dur.

_Quoi?

_Rien. Rien du tout.

_C'est l'idée de baiser ton musicien qui te fais sourire comme une collégienne?

_Je ne vais pas le baiser. Répondit Mathieu en grimaçant. C'est juste un rendez-vous, pour me changer les idées.

Le Patron eu assez de tact pour ne pas aborder le sujet Antoine. Et son créateur lui en fut reconnaissant.

_T'as raison. C'est plutôt lui qui va te baiser.

* * *

Il y'avait une enfant, qui avait durement payé le prix de la vie. Une enfant qui avait maintenant trouvé une maison, et une famille. Pour combien de temps, c'était encore un mystère. Mais elle l'avait à l'instant présent, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle qui avait eut froid. Eut faim. Eut mal, et eut peur. Elle qui avait maintenant chaud, des bras rassurants pour la serrer et un ventre plein.

Il y'avait aussi un homme qui tentait d'oublier, tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Mais il fallait essayer. Essayer de se consoler dans d'autre bras. Dans un autre regard bien différent du précédent.

Lui que l'amour avait presque tué. Mais il fallait tourner la page. Comprendre que c'était fini. Tenter de s'apaiser autre part.

Naïsha et Mathieu hurlaient "tant pis!". Tant pis pour la douleur! Tant pis pour les conséquences! Tant pis pour tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer avant.

Ne comptait plus que le présent, qui tambourinait à leur porte. Leur hurlait qu'il était là, lui aussi, et qu'il n'attendait qu'eux.

Et tous deux pouvaient l'entendre. Avec une perception qui n'était pas la même, mais ils pouvaient l'entendre.

Vivre dans le présent, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas mourir.

Et peut-être qu'un troisième l'entendrait bientôt.

Tout était une question de choix.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, le Hippie ne planait pas, pour une fois. En fait, le Hippie réfléchissait.

Il était 20h, et il réfléchissait à un problème tout simple, qui n'aboutissait qu'à des réponses compliquées.

Il était amoureux, entre toute autre chose. Et il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Il était faible. Faible face à cet amour qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne contrôlait pas non plus. Et il avait rage. Contre lui-même. Contre cet abruti en noir qui ne comprenait rien.

Mais surtout contre lui-même.

Il avait trouvé une certaine paix, avec Mathieu et les autres. L'illusion, d'une paix, peut-être. Sentiment de se sentir aimé, accepter. Pas celle d'être comprise, jamais. Personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre personne. C'est pourquoi les humains naissaient et mourraient seuls. Ca faisait bien longtemps que ces espoirs-là s'étaient envolés comme de la fumée.

Le Patron aurait pu le comprendre, lui qui était si différent et si semblable. C'était une sensation étrange, grisante, que celle d'être compris jusqu'au plus profond de son âme par un autre être humain. Le criminel l'avait accepté, lui aussi.

C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait fait tomber si amoureux. Ou alors, il offrait tout simplement son cœur trop facilement. Un peu d'amour, ce serait merveilleux.

Il réfléchissait comme un enfant, mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était toujours un enfant. Un enfant avec un joint, un passé qu'il cherchait à fuir à tout prix, et des pilules colorées dans les mains.

Lui qui se sentait compris, il y'a quelque temps à peine, était maintenant à terre, à chercher l'oxygène.

Il avait fait une connerie, en prenant cette mandragore. Sachant pertinemment ce que c'était, il l'avait pris... pour se faire du mal.

Son cœur se tordit. Oui. Pour se punir. Se punir de se prendre pour _Dieu._

Tout ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là, pendant ses hallucinations visuelles, (était-ce l'après-midi? le matin? le soir?) il ne souhaitait jamais le revoir.

Deux grands yeux vides, une main griffue. La personnalisation de ses peurs, de ses injustices les plus profondes.

Le sourire cruel d'un paternel qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Ou qu'il avait aimé à sa manière. Avec violence et monstruosité. Sa main, à lui aussi, qui se tend. Pour l'enserrer, l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il...

Il secoua la tête, hanté par des souvenirs trop récents. Trop affluents.

Et il était en colère. Contre le Patron, de rater quelque chose de si gros. C'était injuste, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

La colère bouillonnait. La peine aussi. Et tout un tas d'autre truc qu'il avait renié il y'a des années, en enfonçant pour la première fois son chapeau sur la tête.

Des trucs qui revenaient comme un gros boulet de canon dans tout ce qu'il avait construit ces dernières années. Il avait fait un énorme travail sur lui-même. Des tas de fois, il aurait pu revenir au point de départ, des tas de fois, il avait eu envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Des tas de fois, l'idée d'en finir lui était venu en tête. Mais avec l'âge, il comprenait que la vie était ainsi faîte. D'épreuve, de malheur, de douleur et d'idées noires. Qu'il fallait commencer à un point pour arriver à un autre, et qu'en abandonnant, on ne pourrait jamais y arriver. Alors il essayait, à sa petite échelle, d'apporter le plus de bonheur possible. Le plus de bonnes choses sur cette Terre pourrie par les Hommes.

Mais il n'était pas invincible. Et il avait flanché. Entraînant avec lui toutes les personnes qui comptaient.

"C'était pour Mathieu. Pour Mathieu, pour Mathieu. Pour qu'il soit heureux..."

Son seul mantra, pour ne pas flancher. Le sourire du Geek, la seule vision qui le faisait tenir debout.

Un jour, bientôt, il l'espérait, il réunirait assez de courage en lui pour tenir tout seul.

En apprenant à vivre avec la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Qui le rendait fou. Et avec son amour si noir.

Au dernier point, il ricana du mélodramatique de la situation, avant d'apercevoir un visage qu'il connaissait bien passer dans le couloir.

Son sourire fana.

Pour l'instant, il était toujours en colère.

.

Le Patron était en colère, lui aussi. Et le volcan ne tarda pas à se fracasser contre l'autre, dans un fracas de lave en ébullition.

Il passa devant le Hippie, assis sur son lit, l'air dur -ça ne lui allait vraiment pas-. Puis traça sa route, la conversation avec Tatiana ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Il avait des tas de choses importantes à faire. Pour leur sécurité. Pour ne plus qu'ils aient à conduire de risques. Pour son égo à lui.

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, la rage au ventre.

Grogna. Puis rebroussa chemin. Essayant de se convaincre que ce putain de camé n'était pas plus important que sa sécurité et son égo.

Le pacifiste n'avait pas bougé, et, le Patron, une seconde avant de crier, remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun joint à la main.

_C'est quoi ton putain de problème?!

Le manque de réaction de l'autre ne fit que l'énerver d'avantage.

_Tu restes là sur ton lit comme un putain de légume. Regarde! Tout s'arrange comme tu veux! Alors c'est quoi ton problème? Pourquoi tu restes à te morfondre?

Le Hippie ne bougea toujours pas. Comme figé dans une statue de cire.

Intérieurement, c'était tout autre. Le Patron était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Et voilà qu'il entrait dans sa chambre en lui gueulant dessus.

Son poing le démangeait.

_Hein? Répond moi!

_Dégage.

Il planta son regard plein de colère dans le sien.

Il en fallait plus que ça pour impressionner le plus grand criminel de la Terre. De celui qui s'était approprié ce titre.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel.

_Alors ça y'est? Petit prude se rebelle?

_Va voir tes putes et lâche-moi un peu.

Contrairement au Patron, le camé n'eut pas un seul sourire.

_A moins qu'elles ne veuillent plus de toi? Le boulot ça doit pas aller fort, ces temps-ci.

Le plus vieux serra les mâchoires encore plus fort.

Avant de se calmer, tout du moins en apparence, et de sourire encore plus cruellement.

_C'était bas ça... T'as mal dormi cette nuit? T'as rêvé de ton _papa_?

Avec un hurlement de rage, le Hippie se jeta sur lui, poing en avant.

L'impact fut d'une violence étonnante. Et c'est grâce au mur dans son dos que le Patron réussit à tenir debout, et en se raccrochant à la première chaise à la volée. L'instant d'après, une douleur aiguë lui transperçait le côté droit du visage.

Un deuxième coup de poing l'attendait. Agrippant la main de son frère au vol, il réussit à l'empoigner par le col, et à le plaquer là où il était quelques secondes plus tôt.

La douleur était lancinante, mais il l'avait bien cherché. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé. Le Hippie y avait le droit, à son coup de poing.

Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres pour hurler, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Pas besoin que tout le monde rapplique.

Des jours et des jours à gamberger, à culpabiliser et à se remettre en question refirent surface en une seconde, le laissant pantois, tremblant de rage.

Peut-être pas que de rage, au vu du corps musclé presque collé contre le sien, bien plus frêle.

Le Patron n'en menait pas large non plus. Il sentait d'ici le souffle chaud du camé lui frôler la nuque. Son poignet gracile, cherchant à se défaire de sa poigne. Son visage ne reflétant que la colère.

Et pourtant... ce qu'il devinait dans ses yeux bleus voulaient dire tout autre chose.

Le désir palpitait en lui, brûlant. Grimpant comme une flèche.

Une saveur qu'il connaissait bien. Mais cuisiné différemment. Un autre goût l'accompagnait.

Mais il était le Patron, alors il n'hésita pas d'avantage.

Et se jeta sur ses lèvres, en songeant que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il en avait envie.

Le baiser n'était pas violent, pas tendre non plus. Mais passionné. Trop longtemps. Trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient. Il fallait que tout sorte, il fallait que tout soit dit par ce simple geste.

Les lèvres collées aux siennes, le Patron ramena le Hippie contre son torse, le décollant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, pour passer une main en dessous sa nuque.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Leur souffle se mélangeait l'un à l'autre.

Et lui, qui avait tant l'habitude d'embrasser, se retrouvait comme un enfant. Presque incertain, pris dans cette fièvre délicieuse. Il n'y avait plus que le Hippie. Le Hippie et ses lèvres, le Hippie et sa langue, le Hippie et son corps si parfait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il retira ses lunettes noires, les envoyant valdinguer sur le lit. Vite suivies par celles de son double.

Tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant, ça ne comptait plus. Ne comptait plus que ce qu'il en découlerait. Et l'instant présent. Si chère. Si vif. Si _parfait. _

S'étreindre. Sans penser au lendemain. Sans prévoir quoique ce soit.

Savourer le présent. Simplement.

* * *

**_*L'auteur s'excuse très sincèrement de faire la sadique et de s'arrêter là. Maintenant, elle fuit devant l'armée de couteaux qui la pourchasse.*_**

**_Finalement, le fait de bouger et d'être coupé d'internet m'a apporté beaucoup d'inspiration, comme je l'ai dis, pour mon plus grand bonheur! J'ai donc put clore ce chapitre en pause depuis des mois en quelques jours! Allez comprendre xD_**

**_Et je tiens juste à partager mon désarroi en voyant tout le monde sur facebook parler de Deadpool, parce que je peux pas aller le voir. Et je rentrerai sûrement trop tard pour le voir au ciné. J'hésite donc entre pleurer et prendre des cachetons parce que j'avais jamais autant attendu un film de toute ma vie. Voilà._**

**_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! -Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai adoré la fin, haha-_**

**_Gros bisous, à la prochaine'_**

**_(J'ose même plus demander de reviews tellement je mets longtemps à sortir les chapitres, haha)_**

**_Bisuus!_**

**_Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


	15. Chapitre 14 : L'espoir Du Prof

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**En avant pour le chapitre 14, basé sur notre scientifique préféré, le Prof!**_

_**Au fait, j'ai appris quelque chose récemment en regardant le tout dernier live d'Antoine... il a toujours habité en Ile-de-France! XD J'étais pas du tout au courant! -J'espère qu'il va déménager près de Marseille. Même si ça changera rien à ma vie concrètement lol. -**_

_**Pnelope : Haha c'était prévisible j'avoue, mais j'avais trop envie de caser ça, la scène bien clichée qu'on aime tous *w* Ça, tu verras! ;) Merci de ta review!**_

_**Encore une fois merci à celles et ceux qui follows/fav/mettent une review, ou lisent tout simplement! *coeur***_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde :)**_

* * *

_"Ce monde, tel qu'il est fait, n'est pas supportable. J'ai donc besoin de la lune, ou du bonheur, ou de l'immortalité, de quelque chose qui soit dément peut-être! Mais qui ne soit pas de ce monde."_

_Albert Camus._

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : L'espoir du Prof._

Cette mixture-là ne se mélangeait pas avec ce produit.

Et une dose trop importante dans le ballon le ferait sans doute fondre, et ses mains avec.

Exaspéré, il reposa tout sur la table en céramique, et soupira un grand coup.

N'importe quoi. C'était _n'importe quoi._ Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, depuis quelque temps, rien n'était comme avant. Ses expériences rataient, -avant, elles réussissaient, il insistait bien-, et les résultats finaux étaient médiocres.

Il avait perdu de son génie. Comme une fille au régime perdait son appétit. Comme un vieil homme perdait ses dents.

Ça lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Mais il tenait à ses lunettes, et la réaction de la Fille lui ferait perdre quelques neurones. Ce qui serait malvenu.

Après avoir retiré son casque de protection, et enlevé sa blouse, le Prof sortit le plus calmement possible de son laboratoire, sans que cela n'attise le moindre doute.

Mais à l'intérieur de son crâne, ça gambergeait.

Les mots de la Fille, et ses propres mots à lui, il n'arrêtait pas d'y réfléchir. Son cerveau surdéveloppé pouvait lui rapporter beaucoup d'argent.

De l'argent qu'il pourrait investir avec sa compagne, dans des voyages dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Amener son unique amour dans un tour du monde merveilleux était son rêve le plus cher. Une idée fixée dans sa tête et qui l'aidait pour bien des choses.

Un rêve que la Fille partageait heureusement.

Et le problème était toujours le même. Pour voyager, il fallait de l'argent. Et pour de l'argent, il fallait être intelligent.

Perdre son intelligence, ce serait perdre tout ce qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il savait. Et c'est exactement la sensation qu'il éprouvait.

Toute sa connaissance, toute sa science infuse, lui glissait entre les doigts. Dès qu'il mettait une solution sur un problème, elle lui échappait.

Comme envolée!

Les maths? Les calculs de terminal étaient devenus si compliqués... La physique? Quoi de plus simple, auparavant? Quoi de plus prise de tête aujourd'hui.

Et c'était pareil pour tout. Il se sentait comme un collégien, qui n'arrivait pas à retenir ces leçons.

Ça lui était insupportable.

Heureusement, il avait appris au fil du temps à être un peu plus optimiste. Car il n'était pas programmé pour l'être.

Et cet optimiste récent lui donnait faim.

Il finirait par trouver une solution. Par retrouver son génie perdu. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Essayant de se rassurer, il prit la direction de la cuisine, car il était 3h de l'après-midi, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, il y'avait juste le Geek en train de manger un sandwich, regardant distraitement la télé restait allumé. Il s'en désintéressa lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce commune.

_Alors, tu t'en sors dans tes expériences?

_Non.

L'avouer à voix haute lui donnait l'impression d'avouer une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Il attrapa rapidement une cuillère et un fond de pois-chiche qui traînait dans le frigo, et s'assit en grimaçant.

Son dos était capricieux. Pourquoi donnait-il l'impression d'avoir quinze ans de plus que tous les autres?

Le gamer termina lentement sa bouchée, -un subtile mélange de pain de mie, de cheddar et de tomates-, analysant tranquillement la mauvaise humeur évidente du Prof.

_Un problème?

_Pas du tout.

_Moi ça va.

La voix joyeuse du Geek termina égoïstement de l'agacer.

_Moi aussi.

_Naïsha est sortie avec le Panda. Ils sont allés au parc.

Le visage du geek se fit soucieux.

_Il voulait y aller avec le Hippie, mais il a pas répondu. On a toqué pourtant... il devait dormir.

_Et vous n'avez pas vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes?

_Euh... non. Admit-il d'une petite voix. On s'est dit qu'on devait arrêter de trop s'inquiéter parce que sinon ça le... dévaloriserait. C'est ce qu'a dit Mathieu!

_Et bah laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas malin. Le fait de simplement s'assurer que son état, autant psychologique, que physique, soit fonctionnel, aurait été normal après ce qu'il s'est passé... heureusement, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien.

Une pensée le traversa soudain.

_En parlant de ça, ou est notre cher créateur?

_Il est pas encore rentré.

_Depuis hier soir?

Le Prof haussa un sourcil, surpris.

_Non, il avait rendez-vous avec Alexis.

_Je le sais bien!

Une légère inquiétude le pris à la gorge, qu'il essaya de chasser. Mathieu était un grand garçon. Malade et fragile psychologiquement, mais assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même.

Il s'imagina un instant les scénarios possibles.

-Mathieu, trop bourré, était resté dormir chez son ami.

-Mathieu, trop bourré, avait eu un quelconque accident et était à l'hôpital.

-Mathieu, trop bourré... était resté chez son ami le musicien pour de toutes autres raisons plus charnelles.

Non, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il faisait attention sur la route. Mathieu avait beau être un peu inconscient, il n'était pas pour autant complètement stupide.

Et il doutait que son créateur soit attiré par le grand brun. Pas dans de telles conditions. Et puis, Mathieu n'était pas gay, d'après ce qu'il savait.

Le scénario le plus plausible était donc le premier.

Mais il était déjà plus de 15h... et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Alexis n'habitait pas si loin que ça.

_Tu t'inquiètes?

_Que... pas du tout!

_Moi je m'inquiète.

Il fit une moue adorable sous sa casquette éternellement vissée sur son crâne.

_Il arrêtait pas de dire qu'il fallait qu'on se protège avec le Panda mais...

_Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça.

Déglutissant difficilement, le Prof décida de changer de sujet pour le bien de ses oreilles.

Ce n'était pas que la relation entre ses deux frères le dérangeait ou le dégoûtait, pas du tout. Mais il y'avait certaines choses qu'il préférait ignorer.

_Et avec Naïsha? Elle s'intègre bien?

Le visage du Geek s'affaissa. Ses lèvres se pincèrent un peu.

Tristesse.

_Ça va.

_Geek...

_Quoi?

_Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

Hésitation.

_Tu l'as ramenés ici. On était tous d'accord pour en prendre soin, maintenant il faut l'ass...

_C'est pas moi le problème.

Frustration.

C'était si rare que le Geek porte une accusation, qu'il eut toute l'attention de son frère.

_C'est... enfin c'est compliqué. Peut-être que je me trompe. C'est pas important.

_Dis-moi, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

_Le Panda?

Il lui lança un regard étonné par- dessus ses lunettes.

_Qui y'a-t-il, avec le Panda? Il était tout autant d'accord que nous pour qu'on s'occupe de cet enfant. Surtout pour lui apprendre le chant. Ce qui entre nous, est tout à fait idiot et...

_Je crois qu'en fait il l'aime pas trop.

Le gamer soupira.

_'Fin non. Il est pas très à l'aise. Pas méchant, mais mal à l'aise. Comme si... il regrettait.

_Ça ne fait que trois jours. Laisse- lui du temps.

_T'as raison...

_Comme toujours.

Il essaya de lui sourire, mais l'intellect put voir à quel point c'était forcé. Son petit frère prenait cette histoire vraiment à cœur. Lui n'avait rien remarqué de particulier. C'est vrai que Naïsha passait surtout son temps avec la Fille et le gamer, mais il n'avait senti aucune gêne, aucune animosité, et surtout pas du côté du chanteur.

Etrange.

Sa perspicacité naturelle aurait dut lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le Geek exagérait sans doute un peu. Après tout, c'était encore un enfant. Un enfant qui s'occupait d'un autre enfant.

Rassuré par cette logique, il lui lança un regard compatissant, tout en lui tapotant la main.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Panda va. On l'aime tous cette enfant.

Le sourire en face de lui était déjà un peu plus joyeux.

Et le Prof se demanda un instant si tout comme lui, le Geek ne se reflétait pas en Naïsha. Enfant perdu et solitaire.

.

Car c'était ce qu'il avait été. Perdu et solitaire. Une erreur de l'équation. Un résultat foiré. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé de lui pendant des années. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mathieu. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Fille. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit chamboulé dans sa vie, comme une tempête qui balaye un petit radeau.

Pour l'amener dans un endroit meilleur.

Il avait été un enfant fragile mais fière. Orgueilleux dans sa faiblesse.

Etranger parmi les Hommes.

* * *

Mathieu rentra finalement à 16h30, plus frais qu'un gardon. Il était rentré bourré avec Alexis la veille, à 4h du mat, et ils s'étaient permis de prendre la journée pour décuver.

Et non merci, rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

Il avait été très clair sur le sujet, devant toutes ces personnalités, et surtout devant Antoine qui passait par là. Avant de royalement l'ignorer, et de repartir de la maison, passant encore une fois son après-midi Dieu seul savait ou.

Le Prof n'y avait que peu prêté attention. Une fois qu'il avait vu que tout allait bien, et écouté d'une oreille son créateur, il était retourné dans son laboratoire.

Où traînait le fessier de Mathieu lui importait guère, et une expérience était toujours à terminer.

Quitte à y passer des heures.

Ce fut ce qu'il se dit, jusqu'à ce que trois coups à la porte ne le coupe dans son élan une demi-heure plus tard.

Agacé, il retira pour la deuxième fois de la journée sa protection intégrale, sans oublier les gants, et ouvrit la porte plus ou moins violemment.

Avant de s'adoucir en voyant un visage encadré de cheveux blonds, et orné d'une petite barbe.

Une bulle de chewing-gum lui éclata à la figure.

_C'est pour toi.

_Qui est-ce?

La Fille haussa les épaules, jetant un vague regard au laboratoire en désordre.

_J'en sais rien. Un homme. Il a juste dit qu'il voulait te parler.

_Je suis occupé.

_Ça a l'air important.

Elle jeta un regard d'envie un peu pressé derrière elle.

_La petite t'attends avec le Geek pas vrai?

_J'ai une vraie petite sœur. Tu te rends compte?

L'importance de ces mots d'apparence anodins le frappa de plein fouet, et il ne put qu'abdiquer.

_Très bien.

_Merciii!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Soupirant, il colla le combiné, resté étonnement silencieux, contre son oreille.

_Allô?

Un instant, il s'attendit presque à ce que seul le silence lui réponde, mais ce fut bien une voix d'homme qui s'adressa à lui.

_Bonjour, professeur?

_De la maison Sommet, oui.

Il était intrigué. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler? Il espérait une nouvelle demande de création ultra technologique. Ce serait l'occasion de refaire travailler ses neurones usées. Et de se remplir un peu les poches.

_Je suppose que vous ne reconnaissez pas ma voix. C'est Monsieur Delauney, à l'appareil. L'ancien psychologue de Monsieur Sommet.

Le Prof cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, très surpris.

_Je... oui. Je me rappelle de vous, monsieur. Que me vaut cet appel?

Evidemment, qu'il s'en rappelait. C'était lui qui l'avait contacté pour Mathieu, à l'époque.

_J'aimerai vous parler de... certaines choses, concernant Mathieu. Si vous voulez bien que l'on se donne rendez-vous quelque part.

_Sur Mathieu? N'êtes-vous pas tenu au secret professionnel?

_Mathieu est un cas spécial.

Il voulait bien le croire.

_Et il m'est autorisé de divulguer le contenu de mes entretiens, quand la vie d'un de mes patients est en danger.

Il n'en fallut pas plus.

_Où et quand?

* * *

Le Prof avisa d'un œil mal avisé la terrasse de café auquel il avait été convié. Pas vraiment à quoi il était habitué, même si il ne sortait pas beaucoup.

Puis il se rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un des psychologues les plus demandés de la capitale du pays, et se dit que ce n'était pas si étonnant. Il rentra donc dans le café le plus chic qu'il eut jamais connu.

L'autre homme était là. Assis bien droit sur sa chaise, les yeux plongés dans un journal.

Voulait-il tout simplement chercher à l'impressionner, ou quelque chose comme ça?

Il épousseta inutilement son pull blanc, avant de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Delauney releva la tête vers lui, lui souriant aimablement.

_Professeur! Ravi de vous connaître enfin.

Et sans le savoir, le Prof eut exactement la même pensée que celle qu'avait eue Mathieu, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré son psy. Il avait l'air d'un Léonardo Dicaprio au look faussement décontracté.

_De même.

Il s'assit le plus posément possible, observant la riche décoration. Le sourire en face de lui le gênait plus qu'il n'aurait dut.

Mais il était venu pour des réponses. Autant qu'il pourrait en trouver.

_Vous m'aviez dit vouloir parler de Mathieu?

_Oui. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui lors de nos deux entretiens. J'ai compris certaines choses à son sujet. Mais... laissez-moi vous avouer que je ne m'y suis pas bien pris.

_C'est-à-dire?

Le Prof avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Mathieu, en discutant avec cet homme. Mais si ça pouvait aider son créateur de quelque manière que ce soit, alors ça en valait la peine.

_J'ai été trop direct, je crois. A chercher des réponses avant de poser les bonnes questions. Je l'ai pris pour un enfant. J'étais passionné par son cas, réellement! Je comprends qu'il soit rapidement parti.

Il hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement ses mots. Il avait du mal à croire que Mathieu se soit confié à cet homme. Il n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé, loin de là.

_J'ai appris pour son accident. C'est pourquoi, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, j'ai décidé de vous appeler.

_Vous m'avez dit que sa vie était en danger. Tout de même...

_Je ne dis pas que c'est forcément le cas! Mais, pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai eu peur que cette tragique collision est été...volontaire.

_La femme qui était au volant à tout simplement perdu le contrôle. Et ils ont heurté un camion. Mathieu n'a en aucun cas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

_C'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Mais effectivement, il est possible que ce n'est été qu'un accident.

_C'était, un accident.

Sa voix été polaire, désormais. Et il sentait la colère grimper petit à petit.

_Vous pensez que mon créateur aurait pu tenter de se... suicider? Avec une amie dans la même voiture, en plus de ça?!

_Une amie qu'il détestait profondément.

Le Prof cligna des yeux. Cette toute nouvelle information balaya un peu la colère. Mathieu? Détester Marion? Ça n'avait aucune logique.

Une serveuse approcha de leur table pour prendre leur commande. Delauney commanda un capuccino. Le Prof, rien du tout.

Sa curiosité était trop grande.

Il sentait que cet homme avait les réponses à beaucoup de questions qu'il se posait toujours. Qu'il en savait plus sur Mathieu qu'il n'y paraissait.

_Vous semblez l'ignorez.

Il but une gorgée, pour permettre au Prof de répondre.

Celui-ci ne dit cependant rien. Trop fier pour admettre qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et trop fier pour demander pourquoi.

Il aurait dut s'en apercevoir, si Mathieu détestait vraiment cette femme? Mais pourquoi? Etait-ce lui qui mentait?

_Et non, je ne m'amuserai pas à mentir au sujet une femme décédée, professeur. J'ai discuté avec votre créateur, il détestait Marion, et vous devriez en toute logique deviner pourquoi. Il n'a jamais été vraiment très bavard sur ce sujet. Juste après que j'ai compris le vrai problème, il est parti pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Son regard se perdit sur le sol. Il semblait s'interroger lui-même.

_Peut-être m'y suis-je mal pris, effectivement... Murmura-t-il.

_Ce que vous me dîtes n'a pas de sens, je perds mon temps.

_Au contraire, je pense que vous n'avez pas eu une conversation aussi intéressante depuis bien longtemps. J'ai quelques réponses à vous donner.

_Puis-je savoir comment vous avez appris pour l'accident de Mathieu?

_Je garde toujours un œil sur mes patients. Peu sont ceux qui repartent sans avoir terminé la thérapie que je leur proposais. J'aime à voir leur évolution. Et j'ai quelques contacts à l'hôpital.

C'était un peu glauque. Le Prof redressa nerveusement ses lunettes.

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur son cas. C'est un caractère très intéressant à analyser. Je peux vous le dire, entre médecin.

_Je suis scientifique.

Il fit un geste vague de la main, comme si il chassait une mouche.

_C'est du même domaine.

_De tous ses doubles, pourquoi m'avoir appelé moi?

_Il m'a parlé de chacun d'entre vous. Jamais très explicitement, il répondait souvent à côté, mais il faisait exprès, bien-sûr. Vous sembliez être le plus apte à m'écouter, et à me comprendre.

"La première phrase qu'il dit qui a du sens..." songea l'homme à lunettes.

_Comment va-t-il actuellement, physiquement?

_Il se remet de ses blessures. Sa jambe a été endommagée, mais pas très gravement, fort heureusement. La tête et l'épaule endommagée vont bien aussi. Il a eu de la chance.

_Plus que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

_...Manifestement.

Delauney sourit, presque un peu tristement.

_Et... du côté... -il tapota sa tempe-, là-dedans, comment va-t-il? Sa maladie?

_Il va bien.

Il insista sur ce mot. Quelque part, comme un père qui protégeait son fils, il n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler trop son créateur à cet homme. Il l'avait déjà bien obligé, et s'en voulait presque, à présent.

Les états d'âme de Mathieu ne regardaient que lui, et ceux à qui il voulait bien les confier.

Certainement pas, donc, à ce grotesque personnage.

Grotesque personnage cependant pas dupe.

_Il mange?

_Assez bien pour avoir un bon état de santé.

Et c'était vrai. Mathieu avait toujours un appétit d'oiseau, mais il ne vomissait plus, et arrivait toujours à manger quelque chose, surtout en leur compagnie.

Le plus dur, il l'espérait, était derrière eux.

Oh oui. Il avait espoir.

Et quelque part, il avait peur que cet homme sorti d'un passé récent, mais qu'il aimerait bien oublier, ne vienne briser ce sentiment si positif.

_Très bien. Tant mieux tant mieux tant mieux... j'avais peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas de ce côté-là.

_C'est un jeune homme très combatif.

_J'ai pu le remarquer.

Il ne fallait juste pas qu'il se laisse engloutir. C'était un Homme. Avec des faiblesses et des blessures.

Beaucoup de blessures cachées. Enfouies sous d'autres, moins grave, qui les masquaient.

Et ça, le Prof s'en doutait. Sans avoir de preuves, mais il suffisait d'avoir des yeux.

Ils étaient tous bons comédiens.

_Vous savez, comme je vous l'ai dit... j'ai le droit d'intervenir auprès de la famille de mes patients seulement pour deux raisons. Si ils sont un danger pour eux-mêmes, ou si ils sont un danger pour les autres. Le deuxième cas colle bien souvent avec le premier, d'ailleurs.

_Mathieu n'est pas un danger pour les autres.

_Mais il est un danger pour lui-même.

Il sourit presque tristement.

_Je ne suis pas un expert en psychologique pour rien. Il y'a certaine chose que je suis capable de remarquer.

Après tout, il ne croyait plus vraiment que ce jeune homme était un danger pour les autres. C'était une pensée qui l'avait suivi, longtemps. Mais qui s'était estompée, au fur et à mesure du temps. L'accident? Il portait bien son nom. Sommet n'était pas un psychopathe. Sa théorie était que lui et la fille devaient être en pleine dispute, lorsque le camion avait surgi devant eux. Il pleuvait, la visibilité était mauvaise, et la jeune femme ne faisait tout simplement pas attention à la route.

Oui, ça s'était sans doute passé ainsi.

_C'est un jeune homme perdu. Continua-t'il. Et malheureux. Il tient beaucoup à vous tous. Même au Patron.

_Il vous a parlé du Patron?

_Quelque fois. Leur relation a l'air compliquée. Je n'ai pas approfondie cette partie-là. Le passé est en général encore plus douloureux que le présent, et le Patron est un grand élément du passé de Mathieu. Peut-être est-il un peu moins important maintenant?

_Nous comptons tous à ses yeux. Sans exception.

_Bien-sûr.

Son café terminé, il reposa la tasse sur la table, l'air satisfait.

Ce type là aussi, avait l'air un peu dingue.

_A la fin de notre dernière séance, il m'a avoué être jaloux de Marion. Pour une raison que j'ai très vite comprise bien entendue. Après tout... ça sautait aux yeux. Son ami An...

_Antoine.

Et soudain, tout devint plus clair.

Une des pièces manquantes du puzzle s'accrocha à ses comparses.

C'était Antoine, le problème de Mathieu. Depuis le début. Et c'était si logique, si évident, que le Prof s'en retrouva cloué sur sa chaise, stupéfait de sa propre cécité.

_Vous avez compris.

C'était de là, que venait tous leurs problèmes? Un simple... chagrin d'amour? Pour ça que Mathieu s'était presque laissé dépérir?

_C'est une vaste blague.

Delauney secoua la tête.

_Vous avez la solution que vous cherchiez. Et moi, la conscience tranquille d'avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire. Surveillez Mathieu. Il est... destructeur. Peut-être que tout ça n'aura servi à rien, mais je ne le pense pas. C'est à vous, de l'aider, à présent. Je suppose qu'après la mort de cette jeune femme, monsieur Daniel est très affecté. Il faudra que Mathieu attende... Faîtes en sorte que mon patient ne déraille pas, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il s'était tellement cassé la tête, à trouver des réponses. Il était sans doute le seul, à l'avoir fait! A chercher la moindre solution, pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Et finalement... c'était si simple que ça. Si... si futile.

Mathieu était tombé en dépression pour un problème de cœur!

_Vous avez d'autres questions à me poser?

_Non.

Il était tellement en colère, tellement frustré, que la politesse était le dernier de ses problèmes. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, qu'il aille au diable.

Il se releva, sous le regard un peu surpris de l'autre, avant de le remercier d'un hochement de tête.

Cet homme n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre.

_Je suis désolé, professeur.

Il serra la mâchoire.

_Pas autant que moi.

Et quitta le café.

* * *

Rien n'était clair, dans son esprit. Obstrué, bouché.

C'était trop facile. Trop simple. Vraiment trop simple. Ça n'avait presque pas de sens.

Tout ce qu'il s'était passé... tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé... Cette douleur de voir ses frères souffrir. De voir la Fille souffrir. Tout ça à cause d'une raison aussi futile.

Quelque part, il réalisait qu'il devrait en être heureux. Mais son esprit scientifique ne l'acceptait pas. C'était comme résoudre le plus compliqué des problèmes, et se rendre compte que la réponse était là, sous ses yeux. Aussi simple que deux et deux font quatre.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était fou, et il n'en eut rien à faire.

Souffrir était un des plus grands droits de Mathieu. Mais condamner tout le monde dans son malheur était trop égoïste. Pas le genre du schizophrène.

Alors pourquoi?

C'était tellement simple! Il n'avait qu'à se mettre avec Antoine, et puis c'était fini! Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Réalisant que ses pas le menaient n' importe où, le Prof calma sa marche, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, en plein milieu de la rue.

L'ironie voulut qu'il s'arrête devant un des panneaux de direction qui indiquait l'hôpital.

Soudainement épuisé, il s'assit sur les marches, se fichant bien de se salir, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Observant le monde vivre sans vraiment le voir, derrière ses fidèles lunettes.

Son esprit commençait à se dissiper. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il? Vingt minutes? Trente? Il n'en savait rien, mais il savait ses jambes fatiguées.

Puis, chose si rare, il se mit à pouffer.

La vie était vraiment une farce.

On se démenait pour de petites choses. De petites choses, des petits malheurs, qui finissaient par en amener de plus gros, et ainsi de suite.

L'effet papillon.

Il réalisa que finalement, connaître le secret de Mathieu ne changeait rien.

Que pouvait-il y faire, de toute façon?

Attendre. Que les choses s'arrangent. Ce qui était déjà le cas.

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Delauney sur l'accident, un peu fébrile.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas douter. Pas sur un coup de colère. Mathieu n'était pas un tueur, même par jalousie. Ce n'était pas le Patron.

Une image lui vint. Celle de son créateur dans une voiture, Marion à ses côtés.

Mathieu donnant un coup de coude à la jeune femme, pour faire dévier le volant. Un camion qui leur fonçait dessus...

Mais comme ça lui donnait envie de vomir, il arrêta.

C'était impensable, et complètement illogique. Mathieu était à ses côtés dans la voiture, de toute manière. C'était prendre le risque de se tuer lui-même.

Ensuite, il eut honte.

Et comme neige au soleil, la colère fondit avec ce nouveau sentiment.

Honte d'avoir cru Mathieu capable d'un tel acte. Honte d'avoir oublié son état psychologique, autant avant qu'après.

Honte de l'avoir pris pour un menteur.

Lui qui se vantait tant de connaître parfaitement sa famille, avait fait une belle erreur.

Et comme électrisé par cette honte, il reprit tout depuis le point A.

Si les rôles avaient été inversés? Lui, fou amoureux de la Fille, la voyant des mois avec un autre homme, sans pouvoir dire un mot? Qu'aurait-il fait, à sa place?

L'imaginer était insupportable.

Il l'avait dit lui-même, Mathieu avait le droit de souffrir. Mais il ne l'avait pas imposé aux autres. C'était eux, qui avaient choisi en toute connaissance de cause de soulager, à tort, le poids que portait Mathieu. En fermant tous les yeux, sans doute bien des choses se seraient déroulé différemment.

C'était trop tard pour y penser, de toute façon. Ce qui était fait était fait. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était le futur.

Et chacun... chacun avait ses problèmes. Une vie parfaite, ça n'existait nul part.

Il était calme, à présent. Toujours frustré, bien-sûr. Car il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ni pour Mat. Ni pour le Hippie. Il pouvait être là pour sa compagne, mais c'était tout.

Et cette frustration qu'il avait tant connu par le passé refit durement surface.

Cette fois, cependant, un peu d'espoir l'accompagnait.

.

_Silence, dans la salle de classe. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler._

_Les paires de yeux le fixaient par dizaine. Il avait chaud, très chaud._

_Mais il fallait le cacher. Comme d'habitude. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses._

_Stupides. Tous. Trouillards! Aurait-il voulu leur hurler. Lâches!_

_Mais il se taisait. Alors qu'il voyait le professeur s'avancer avec un sourire satisfait, pour lui tendre sa copie._

_C'est sans surprise aucune qu'il lut la note, écrit d'un rouge gros et gras._

_Un excellent 20/20._

_Pas de fierté. Juste une satisfaction lointaine._

_Et les regards de mépris par dizaine, qui le poignardait. Impitoyablement._

.

Dix-huit ans plus tard, ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Bien qu'il essayait toujours de se convaincre le contraire.

.

_"_Lèche-cul!"_

_Il se mordit la langue avec violence, pour empêcher l'imminente exclamation de douleur. Le goût métallique du sang lui emplit la bouche._

_Son front heurta doucement le sol. Il ferma les yeux, et dans la pénombre, des étoiles dansaient._

_La panique fit battre son cœur._

_Une exclamation d'horreur le calma immédiatement._

_Leur maîtresse empoigna ses deux bourreaux par la manche de leur pull, les tirants vers le bureau du directeur._

_Une main douce vint lui relever la tête, et deux yeux marron l'observèrent avec inquiétude._

_Les lèvres bougeaient de façon floue. Sans doute pour lui demander comment il allait. Mais le petit garçon n'en avait rien à faire._

_Il observait les deux corps lourds de ses camarades de classes avancer avec peur vers la grande porte. Celle que l'on surnommait "L'antre."_

_Une satisfaction terrible l'envahit. Bien différente que celle qu'il ressentait en voyant ses copies parfaites._

_C'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient._

.

Plus jamais il ne fut frappé ainsi.

Cet incident avait eu un goût tout nouveau, car jamais on avait levé la main sur lui. C'était la seule fois où il avait sentis le goût du sang, dans sa bouche. La seule fois où il avait eu un bleu.

Car jamais il n'avait joué. Jamais il ne s'était blessé.

Enfant trop intelligent. Trop parfait. Dans sa petite cage de verre.

Trop peu humain.

Alors qu'il marchait, le Prof se souvenait.

Ravivait de vieux souvenirs, qu'il avait cru oublier. Une vieille douleur, qu'il avait cru oublier.

Le passé nous rattrape toujours, n'est-ce pas? Inévitable.

Voilà bien longtemps, qu'il ne s'était plus sentit si fragile. Il était adulte, maintenant. Un adulte, avec ses blessures d'enfant.

Un adulte que l'amour et la famille avait rendu plus fort.

Mais que les regards hantaient toujours. Collés à sa peau.

Il continua de se souvenir.

.

_A l'époque, il s'appelait Romain._

_Petit Romain. Enfant très, vraiment très intelligent._

_Un peu trop intelligent, Romain. Même à douze ans, il connaissait bien le monde qui l'entourait. Et surtout les humains._

_Dans cette vie grise, il avait appris que c'était eux, qui rendaient le monde morne._

_Alors l'enfant misanthrope restait des heures et des heures seul dans sa chambre à étudier. Les sciences, surtout. C'était sa passion. Son échappatoire. Car tous les enfants rêvaient, et il n'échappait pas à la règle._

_Il rêvait d'être un grand scientifique. Pas de marcher sur la lune, mais de comprendre comment c'était possible. Il voulait tout connaître, l'univers, les océans, les planètes. Se perdait des heures dans les calculs compliqués, tout en adorant ça._

_La connaissance était une force. Et c'était la seule à sa disposition._

_Le monde dehors lui faisait peur. S'y confronter, lui faisait peur. Alors il s'enfermait dans sa bulle, sans rien demander à personne._

_Et quand il n'étudiait pas. Quand il commençait à s'ennuyer, tout seul sur son lit, il entrouvrait silencieusement sa porte, pour se diriger à pas de loup dans la chambre d'à côté._

_Des fois, sa mère dormait. Des fois, elle était simplement là à l'attendre. Et ça le faisait culpabiliser atrocement, de ne pas rester avec elle chaque minute._

_Sa mère qui ne quittait jamais le lit. Comme clouée. Sa mère pâle et maigre, mais qui lui souriait toujours avec la même douceur. La même tristesse._

_Elle n'était pas parfaite. Mais elle était là. Autant qu'elle le pouvait._

_C'était à lui, de lui raconter ses histoires. Ou son ennuyeuse journée d'école. Et elle ne disait jamais rien, se contentait de l'écouter en silence._

_Son père était là, parfois. Les observant._

_La même peur dans les yeux._

_Des yeux que Romain ne voulait plus jamais croiser._

_Car son père était un lâche lui aussi._

.

Le Prof adulte avait espéré que s'estompe cette douleur commune à chaque enfant.

Car on avait forcément souffert, un moment ou à un autre. Et c'était, pour lui, ce qui rapprochait tant les humains. La souffrance collective. Si l'on avait pas été frappé, on avait été abandonné. Ou délaissé. Ou aimé d'une façon incorrecte. Ou pervertit. Ou tout simplement haït.

Chacun et chacune avait souffert à sa manière. Personne, à moins d'être aveugle, ne pouvait regarder une foule d'enfant, et voir un visage seulement composé de bonheur. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait compris bien plus tard, pour calmer sa haine.

Cette douleur s'était estompée avec le temps, bien-sûr. Mais ça avait été folie, de croire qu'elle disparaîtrait. Car elle était ancrée, comme les fondations d'une maison. Et il faudrait mourir, pour s'en libérer.

Alors c'était un fardeau qu'il avait accepté. Sans avoir le choix.

Comme tout le monde, se répétait-il, pour se soulager un peu.

.

_C'était avec acharnement, que Romain travaillait. Mais avec une facilité déconcertante._

_A treize ans, il était passé entre les mains des plus grands spécialistes._

_Car c'était un génie._

_Voilà ce qu'il était. Voilà quelle était sa place. Parmi les génies. Parmi les plus grands._

_Et pourtant, il n'était toujours pas heureux. Dans cette vie monotone._

_Et il était persuadé qu'il ne le serait jamais. Le bonheur n'était pas réservé aux gens comme lui._

_Se convaincre du contraire était absurde. Jamais il ne serait heureux. Il n'en avait pas besoin._

_Et tous voyaient en lui ce qu'il était sans doute vraiment. Un enfant froid, hautain et orgueilleux. Un enfant qui avait tout. Une famille, de la reconnaissance, un avenir tout tracé._

_Un enfant qui marchait seul dans les couloirs. Qui déjeunait seul à la cantine. Qui s'asseyait seul en classe. Qui lisait seul à la récréation._

_Un enfant qui n'avait jamais goûté à l'amitié. La seule forme d'amour qu'il connaissait était celle qu'il entretenait avec sa mère. La seule à l'englober dans son sourire. La seule à ne jamais le laisser tomber._

_La seule à voir l'enfant qui pleurait la nuit._

_Frustré. En colère._

_Lorsqu'il se blottissait au creux de ses bras, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était son cœur. Un cœur rongé par la maladie, et qui cesserait un jour de battre._

_Alors il oubliait tout. Il se concentrait sur son objectif. Se coupait du monde. Tout ce qui importait était sa mère._

_Il oubliait qu'il avait eu mal, et eut peur, lorsque son père l'avait traité de monstre avant de partir en claquant la porte._

_Il oubliait qu'il avait connu une colère bestiale et monstrueuse, lorsque sa mère s'était effondrée dans sa chambre, sans son mari pour la retenir._

_Les sentiments n'étaient pas pour lui. Lui avait été créé pour réfléchir. Pour aider sa mère. Pour trouver un remède à ce cancer qui la rongeait, elle, tout autant que lui._

_Et malgré tout, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré son intelligence... il était incapable de la sauver. Incapable d'abréger ses souffrances._

_Et les deux solitaires mouraient ensemble. A petit feu._

_Sous les regards incompris._

.

.

Penser à ses parents lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

Mais pleurer n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Son père n'avait été là que par devoir. Effrayé par l'enfant prodige qui était le sien. Effrayé par cette femme qu'il avait épousée, et qui mourrait un peu plus chaque jour dans ce lit qu'ils ne partageaient plus depuis longtemps.

Le jour où il était parti avait été un moment douloureux.

Suivi par de l'indifférence.

Dans cette maison trop calme, rien n'avait changé. L'absence de son père lui avait fait mal au début, un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait jamais compté, cet homme si banal.

Distraitement, il se demanda si lui et son père s'étaient aimés un jour. Avant de penser que non.

Aimer, c'était le contraire de l'indifférence, et de la peur. Et entre eux, il n'y avait eu que ça.

Il ne voulait pas encore d'enfant. Mais il espérait qu'un jour, son rejeton ne pense pas la même chose de lui. Qu'il ressente à son égard au moins une quelconque affection. Pas ce silence. Pas ce froid polaire.

Cela faisait bien longtemps, que son père ou sa mère n'avait plus hantés ses pensées.

Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il réalisait qu'elle aurait pu l'effrayer, cette femme cadavérique qui ne parlait jamais. Seulement pour lui dire bonjour et bonne nuit. Qui ne bougeait que pour sécher ses larmes et baiser son front.

Mais sa présence lui avait été bénéfique, finalement. Elle avait été rassurante et aimante. Proche et lointaine.

Fantôme d'une mère.

_._

_Un instant, il l'observa avec une fascination morbide. Il était paralysé, incapable du moindre son, là ou quiconque aurait hurlé._

_Il se contenta d'observer ce cadavre déjà glacé. Les grands yeux vides, morts, mais toujours bleus, si bleus, qui le fixaient sans le voir._

_Les draps étaient comme d'habitude. Sans un pli ou un froissement, recouvrant le corps menu jusqu'à la poitrine. L'oreiller n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, écrasé par le poids de cette tête si lourde._

_Ce fut comme si le monde avait rétréci en un point minuscule. Comme si son existence entière, tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, ne se résumait plus qu'à ce corps vide et immobile._

_Il s'avança lentement, comme si il était possible qu'elle se réveille en sursaut._

_Mais avant qu'il ne touche le lit, il se figea._

_Un froid glacé lui engloutit le corps, la raison, immobilisa son coeur et son sang qui pulsait. Comme si, l'instant d'une poignée de seconde, sa mère l'enlaçait encore._

_Enfin, il cligna des yeux._

_Seize ans de silence, de peur et de tendresse lui fut renvoyés avec force, et il s'écroula au sol, terrifié._

_L'espace se refermait autour de lui, cherchant à étouffer ce petit garçon trop frêle._

_Il était seul._

_Seul._

.

Il lui fallut un certain temps, pour se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Ce fut les jappements de Capsule, qui le ramenèrent à la raison.

La crevure dans son cœur avait réussi à se reformer, au fur et à mesure des années. Sans jamais réussir complètement.

Après ça, il avait enchaîné les petits boulots. Si son soi-disant génie n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère, alors son intelligence ne lui servirait plus

à rien. Après tout, à quoi bon être doué pour quelque chose, si ça ne peut pas sauver les gens qu'on aime?

Comme Mathieu, il était passé du McDo, à la pompe à essence, pour finir gardien de nuit.

Ces premiers patrons s'étaient tous étouffés en voyant ses diplômes. Mais à cette époque-là, la vie n'avait plus aucune importance. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était un besoin primaire de survie. Travailler pour manger.

Il n'avait jamais plus revu son père. Pas même à l'enterrement. Enterré dans un cyle infernal routinier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre.

.

_Il redressa ses lunettes, agacé. Elles étaient trop grandes. Inadaptées à son visage._

_Mais l'opticien coûtait trop cher._

_"_Ça vous fera quinze euros quarante."_

_Morne. Gris. Morne._

_Le pire était l'obligation de côtoyer ces vulgaires primates. Une foule grotesque dont il faisait à présent partie. Mascarade. Inutile._

_Aucune façon d'y échapper._

_Il trouvait les hommes si vulgaires. Les femmes si laides._

_Il ne les regardait pas, on ne le regardait pas non plus._

_"_Ta pause."_

_L'air frais du dehors l'accueillit. Pas de cigarettes, pas moyen de s'en griller une. De toute façon, il ne fumait pas._

_Un petit muret l'attendait, et il s'assit sagement. Sans dépasser. Gamin orgueilleux devenu si effacé._

_Fermant les yeux, il écoutait le bruit des voitures, des moteurs et des klaxons. Le roucoulement des pigeons, les pas des passants, les portes automatiques qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient, mouvement sans fin..._

_Presque apaisé, ses yeux se fermèrent._

_"_Hého."_

_Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, sa vision plongea sur son parfait double._

_"_Salut. T'as pas l'air d'aller bien toi..."_

_L'autre sourit. C'était plutôt une grimace._

_"_Décidément, il était temps que je vous trouve tous."_

_Il lui tendit la main._

_Interdit, le jeune garçon se vit la refuser poliment, puis repartir travailler._

_Gris. Morne. Gris._

_Mais à sa grande surprise, son membre ne lui obéit pas, préférant serrer son double._

_"_Tu viens avec moi, frangin?"_

_Il sentit la moitié d'âme qui lui manquait depuis des années revenir. Quelque chose en lui, redevenir entier._

_Alors il suivit celui qu'il savait déjà nommé Mathieu._

_Tout devint moins triste._

_._

Mathieu avait réussi là ou tous les autres humains avaient échoué.

Il lui avait redonné espoir.

Un espoir féroce. Brûlant. Il avait été heureux, de se lever chaque matin. Heureux de partager de si beaux moments avec sa famille complètement barrée.

Ça avait toujours été une évidence, qu'il n'avait jamais été à sa place. Et lorsqu'il avait rencontré la Fille, tout avait changé.

Ce qui était si compliqué était devenu simple. Et après tant d'années dans le déni, à refouler sa passion qu'il pensait ne pas mériter... il avait reprit les sciences. Recommencé à étudier, car on avait découvert des tas de nouvelles choses.

Tant pis, s'il fallait pour ça devenir une bête de foire sur internet. Avec des frères pareils, avec sa compagne, il s'était sentit capable de tout.

C'était une reconnaissance muette mais monstrueuse. Une reconnaissance qui remontait en lui chaque jour quand il les voyait.

Un simple merci ancré dans le cœur.

.

.

De ses yeux bleus, il regarda Antoine prendre la voiture pour démarrer faussement tranquillement. Depuis quelques jours, l'ambiance entre lui et son créateur ne pouvait être plus mauvaise.

Ils s'ignoraient tout simplement. Antoine, particulièrement. Qui passait à côté de lui sans un mot, dans un silence qui en disait pourtant long.

Le Prof se demanda réellement comment il n'avait pu s'en rendre compte avant. C'était comme rater une vache couchée sur une marguerite.

Soupirant, il fit craquer son dos, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Une natte noire qui passa dans son champ de vision le fit sourire.

Il avait eu trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. L'enfant serait parfaite.

_Hé petite!

Les pas firent demi-tour. Deux yeux noirs curieux le fixèrent.

_Tu es déjà allé à l'école?

_Non.

Celui qu'elle avait déjà qualifié comme une gentille personne lui sourit doucement.

_Ça te dirait de faire comme si tu étais comme une salle de classe? Il n'y aura juste pas de camarades.

_Comment ça?

_Je connais beaucoup de choses, tu sais. Surtout les sciences. Ça t'intéresserait, que je t'apprenne tout ce que je sais?

Ces yeux charbons se mirent à pétiller.

_Oui oui! Beaucoup!

Le sourire pure qui suivit acheva de le convaincre.

Tout le monde était obligé d'aimer cette enfant.

_Hé! Oh, t'es là! Je t'ai cherché partout!

Tous deux se tournèrent vers le Geek qui venait d'arriver en courant. Il prit Naïsha dans ses bras pour la serrer comme un doudou, et lui plaquer un bisou sur sa joue rebondie, avant de se tourner vers le Prof.

_Mat' nous veut tous dans le salon, réunion de famille.

Il haussa les sourcils.

_Sérieusement? Ca faisait un certain temps...

_T'inquiètes, ça a pas l'air très grave. Pas... trop.

_Et moi je peux venir?

_Désolé choupette, toi tu peux pas venir. Je vais te brancher la console dans la chambre ok? T'as toujours ton record à battre sur Mario!

_Ouais!

"Très doué pour convaincre les enfants..."

Deux minutes plus tard, le gamer revenait, seul, et ils descendirent les escaliers.

Il y'avait déjà la Fille, vérifiant attentivement son vernis, le Hippie, en pleine conversation mentale avec Wifi, et le Panda, tapant du pied en lisant les paroles de sa prochaine musique.

Le Geek n'alla pas s'asseoir à ses côtés, préférant s'accouder prêt de la blonde. Le couple s'était donc vraiment disputé.

_Ou est Mathieu? Demanda le scientifique.

_Je suis là.

Une tasse de café à la main, leur créateur sortit de la cuisine. Il avait l'air fatigué et... un peu tendu.

Il se passa une main derrière le crâne, habitude qu'il avait déjà lorsqu'il avait des cheveux, et qui trahissait toute sa nervosité.

Et ils connaissaient assez bien Mathieu pour savoir que ça devait être grave.

_Bon, c'est rien du tout, vous en faîtes pas... mais fallait juste que vous soyez tous au courant. Et y'a pas le Patron parce qu'il le sait déjà.

Ils le sentaient mal. Tout ce qui avait rapport au Patron finissait généralement toujours pas dégénérer.

_Il enfin choppé une MST?

_Panda...

Mathieu n'avait pas l'air amusé.

_J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, concrètement. Je sais qu'on n'a pas besoin de cette merde supplémentaire, mais pourtant, va falloir faire avec... et éviter de paniquer, ok?

_C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'on panique. Rétorqua la Fille, d'un ton pourtant détaché.

Leur créateur sourit légèrement, avant de reprendre plus gravement.

_Bon... y 'a quelques jours... le Patron a reçu un colis. Il sait pas d'où il vient, ni qui le lui a envoyé, mais...

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, une main fatiguée sur le visage.

_Y'avait des photos de nous, dedans. De moi, et de vous.

Ça ne servait à rien de préciser qui.

_Et un mot de menace. De la part de tes amis ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il y'eut un moment de figement total, tous essayant de traiter l'information.

Le Panda fut le premier à réagir.

_Quoi?

_Je sais que ça craint, mais...

_Ça craint? Putain Mat', tu déconnes! Tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est, "ça craint"?!

Le visage rouge de colère, l'ursidé se releva de sa chaise.

_Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'on est tous en danger! A cause de lui, encore une fois!

_Pas la peine de s'énerver, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour retrouver ces enfoirés.

_Pourquoi tu prends sa défense?

_Je dis simplement les faits. Rassis-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Ce sont peut-être juste des menaces en l'air.

_Avec les gens qu'il côtoie? Tu y crois vraiment? Y te faut quoi de plus pour admettre qu'il nous met en danger?

Un regard tremblant vers le Geek leur fit comprendre à tous que le Panda n'avait absolument pas peur pour lui.

Geek qui intervint aussi, levant les yeux vers son amant.

_Ça sert à rien de s'énerver, de toute façon.

Il avait peur. Bien-sûr, qu'il avait peur. Mais il fallait rester lucide.

_Y faut juste qu'on fasse attention...

_Exactement. Acquiesça Mathieu. Je veux que vous évitiez de sortir, surtout seul. Ou même à plusieurs. Ou vous vous faîtes accompagner du Patron.

Etonnement, c'est lui qui l'a proposé.

Il soupira.

_Cette histoire le rend fou, croyez-moi. Il met tout en œuvre pour arranger ça, et nous garder en sécurité. Je voulais juste que vous soyez prévenus.

Le Panda se rassit, la tête entre les mains.

La douce paume du Geek se posa sur son genou, avec un regard réconfortant.

De son côté, le Prof n'avait pas bougé, abasourdi. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait le Hippie serrer Wifi contre lui, le visage crispé.

Et la Fille, la tête entre les mains, tout comme le Panda. Les lèvres pincées.

L'espoir craquela.

Ne céda pas.

.

_Romain poussa la porte comme on commence une vie nouvelle._

_L'endroit n'avait pas d'odeur. Un blanc pur ornait les murs, et le carrelage au sol._

_Avec fascination, son regard se promena sur le matériel coûteux, et toutes les possibilités d'expériences qui l'attendaient déjà. Ce monde nouveau qui s'offrait à lui._

_S'avançant lentement, il découvrait ce nouveau territoire qui était le sien. Cet endroit ou tout lui serait permis._

_Cet endroit était son rêve._

_Le plus parfait des laboratoires._

_Son regard accrocha autre chose de blanc._

_Du bout des doigts, il la frôla, un peu ému._

_Avant d'aviser une nouvelle fois la porte._

_Oh non. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, qu'il serait lâche._

_Il enfila cette grande blouse blanche, qui semblait faite pour lui. Puis posa ses mains sur le bureau._

_Ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément._

_Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était le Prof._

_Il était la science infuse._

* * *

**_Chapitre terminé !_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, c'était... particulier, de se pencher ainsi sur le Prof. J'avoue ne pas être forcément très à l'aise avec lui, mais il fallait tenter !_**

**_A la prochaine'_**

**_N'hésitez pas à reviewer !_**

**_Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le Silence Des Frères

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

**_C'est parti pour le chapitre 15. Qui est genre... le chapitre que j'attends d'écrire depuis le debut de la deuxième partie? HAHA._**

**_Petite note: J'ai cherché sur internet pour le secret professionnel, auquel sont tenu les psychologues. Il semblerait qu'en fait, ce ne soit pas exactement comme les médecins. Sauf qu'en cherchant, j'ai trouvé de 1: des trucs différents suivant les sites, de 2: C'est parti en articles du code pénal et j'ai absolument rien compris lol. Sérieusement, impossible de trouver une explication claire concernant les patients adultes, du coup bah, j'ai gardé mon idée de base qui me semble la plus logique. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est porter atteinte à une personne que de révéler ce qu'il s'est dit pendant une séance, si ça ne présente aucun danger. Toutefois si quelqu'un s'y connait un peu et a une explication claire et précise, je la lirai avec joie!_**

**_Dîtes-vous que j'ai écrit ce chapitre du fin fond du Vietnam juste pour vous en plus! *cœur*_**

**_Moi : Coucou! Ouiii ça date tu m'as manqué! Haha pas de soucis! J'adore Naïsha aussi ^^ Antoine je m'occupe moins de lui parce que j'ai plus grand chose à dire tout simplement xD Mais il reviendra, don't worry! Voilà la suite ;)_**

**_On est à cinq chapitres de la fin de la deuxième partie, on se motive!_**

**_Allez, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_"Au pays des aveugles les borgnes sont les rois."_

_ Cent Proverbes._

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : Le silence des frères_

_Hum hum.

Le Hippie sursauta.

_T'étais loin là. A quoi tu pensais?

_Rien de particulier. Des licornes qui mangeaient des champignons bleus...

_Bien-sûr.

Mathieu s'accouda tranquillement à ses côtés.

Ils regardèrent l'horizon, un peu gris. Ils étaient presque la mi-septembre, et ce début d'automne n'était pas des plus chauds.

_C'est bientôt notre anniversaire.

Le vidéaste acquiesça. Pour lui, c'était un jour comme les autres. Une excuse de plus pour picoler. Mais le Geek, la Fille et le Panda tenaient à cet événement. Après tout, c'était chez les Sommet le jour de toutes les permissions.

_J'ai appelé Kriss. Le 23 tombe un mardi, il est ok pour le faire le week-end suivant. Chez lui ou ici, on a pas encore prévu. Ça fait longtemps, qu'on a pas fait une petite soirée. Et puis tu pourras revoir l'autre Hippie.

_C'est sûr gros...

_Ça va toi?

La réelle inquiétude derrière les mots de son créateur réchauffa le cœur du pacifiste.

_Mieux.

_La vie continue mec.

Il acquiesça vaguement, l'esprit de nouveau perdu dans les limbes.

Ses doigts vinrent frôler ses lèvres sèches. Leurs partenaires leur manquaient cruellement.

_Et avec le Patron?

Son cœur s'affola un peu, mais son visage n'exprima rien.

_C'est... tranquille.

Pas d'autre mot à sa disposition.

Tout allait trop vite et trop lentement. Que devait-il comprendre? Que devait-il faire comprendre à son créateur?

La réponse était : rien. Pas avant qu'il soit certain de ce qu'il se passait. Ses ailes étaient déjà trop brûlées, pour voler avec la même inconscience.

_Vous avez une drôle de relation, lui et toi.

_Comme avec tout le monde.

_Particulièrement vous deux.

Le Hippie sentit avant de le voir la main de Mathieu se poser sur son épaule.

_Si tu veux me parler de quelque chose, n'importe quoi... hésite pas OK? J'ai été absent trop longtemps pour vous. C'est l'heure de me rattraper. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Son ange et son diable se regardèrent, incertain. Puis attrapèrent chacun une pelle.

Enterrer tout. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Cachée, la vérité. Cachée, la faiblesse. Enterrée, la monstruosité.

_Bien-sûr, gros.

_"Pour Mathieu. Pour Mathieu. Pour qu'il soit heureux..."_

Il l'emporterait dans la tombe.

* * *

Avec une lenteur infinie, la fermeture éclair remonta jusqu'à atteindre sa jumelle.

La dernière valise était bouclée pour de bon.

La chambre était impeccable. Le lit était fait, les coussins alignés, les placards vides.

Antoine observa une dernière fois ce petit espace qui l'avait accueilli dans des moments bien sombre.

Avant de se charger, empoignant ses bagages, et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, mais la maison Sommet était remplie de cris. Pas de cris de colère ou de chagrin. La maison hurlait de rire, et une tumultueuse tempête de joie pointait à l'horizon.

La Fille cria lorsqu'elle reçut un autre coussin en pleine tête, mais ne perdit pas le nord et riposta aussitôt. Elle s'était levée pleine d'énergie, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Naïsha était par terre, le visage trempé de larmes tellement elle riait. Elle serrait dans ses petits poings un oreiller jaune.

_Ah ouais? Prend-toi ça!

_Dans tes rêves!

La blonde évita de justesse l'autre coussin envoyé par le Geek, qui se protégea derrière sa casquette, déjà prêt pour l'offensive.

Le Panda couvrait ses arrières, car, le Prof, caché derrière le canapé du fond, calculant distance plus rapidité plus angle de tir, guettait son amant.

_Yattah!

L'attaque était venu d'en bas, contre toute attente, et ce fut l'ursidé qui se reçut le boulet de canon envoyé par l'enfant.

_Ça, tu vas le regretter!

Il la pourchassa en lui lançant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, -à savoir, des figurines en plastique-, laissant le Geek seul contre ses deux adversaires.

Tout était parti d'une énième défaite de la Fille sur Crash Bandicoot, qui avait littéralement pétée les plombs.

Et le Panda, avant de pouvoir se demander si elle avait ses règles, s'était pris la manette dans la figure. Car chez eux, c'était normal.

Et c'est dans ce tableau d'hystérie que le présentateur de What The Cut débarqua, complètement décalé.

Avec un sourire un peu triste, il se félicita d'avoir laissé ses bagages en bas de l'escalier.

_Hé, Antoine, ça va?

La Fille réussit à se retourner pour lui parler, malgré la pluie d'objet qui lui tombait dessus.

_Oui euh...

Il réussit à esquiver une balle de tennis.

_Je cherche Mathieu.

_Il est sur le balcon avec le Hippie!

_Ok, merci. Euh, bonne chance, faîtes gaffe à Naïsha quand même...

_Ouais t'inquiète!

Elle ne l'avait absolument pas écouté, et avait plongé sous le rebord du canapé pour récupérer une des figurines. Et lorsqu'il reconnut une des préférées de Mathieu, il songea que le chauve allait sans doute piquer une bonne crise en voyant ce bordel.

.

Lorsqu'il poussa la baie vitrée, Mathieu et le Hippie se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Il faut dire que c'était très bien insonorisé, et que les cris de sauvage des autres membres de la famille retentissaient jusqu'ici.

Pendant un court instant gênant, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Heureusement pour lui, le Hippie n'était pas si stupide.

_Je voulais juste...

_Pas de problème gros.

Après un hochement de tête pour le saluer, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, les laissant seul. Antoine referma les deux portes, laissant place au silence.

Voir que Mathieu était aussi mal à l'aise que lui le soulagea un peu.

Ils n'étaient plus des enfants qui boudaient lorsqu'il y'avait un problème. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps, mais il avait fini par le comprendre.

A plus de 20 ans, on était plus un gamin qui jouait à éviter les gens.

Sa décision était prise de toute manière, et Mat' devait être mis au courant dans tous les cas.

C'était pour leur bien à tous les deux.

_Salut.

_Salut.

Le silence inconfortable s'éternisa. C'était certain que Mathieu ne serait pas le premier à briser la glace. Il avait déjà fait trop d'efforts.

Soupirant, Antoine se décida à avancer, jusqu'à être à côté de l'autre. Il observait devant lui, les sourcils un peu froncés.

Drôle de matinée.

_Je voulais m'excuser.

N'espère pas Mathieu. Je t'en prie. N'espère pas. Pas encore.

_J'ai été un vrai connard. Et...

Merde, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots.

_Tu n'as pas mérité que tout ça t'arrive. Et t'as surtout pas mérité que je te traite comme ça. J'ai honte. Mais j'ai peur aussi.

_Peur de quoi, Antoine?

C'était la seule question que se posait Mathieu? Peur de quoi? De lui? De ce qu'ils pourraient être à deux?

Et lui? N'avait-il pas peur lui? Est-ce qu'Antoine s'en souciait seulement?

_Peur de tout.

La réponse sembla le brûler.

_C'est la première fois que je vis... une telle souffrance. Je me suis retrouvé sans rien, du jour au lendemain. Comme nu, dans un monde si grand. Si terrifiant. Tout seul, Mat'. Dès que je l'ai perdu, je me suis perdu moi-même.

Il sentit quelques larmes lui piquer les yeux.

_Alors j'ai peur. Peur de l'oublier. Peur de toi, de moi. De ce que je pourrais ressentir. De ce que je pourrais ne plus être capable de ressentir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude contrairement à toi. Pas l'habitude de souffrir. Ce qu'a pu te raconter ma mère? A propos de mon père, ou à propos de ma scolarité, ce n'était rien. Rien comparé à ce que je ressens maintenant. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'un fardeau supplémentaire comme moi. Et je t'ai vu, avec... Alexis.

_Arrête de te trouver des excuses.

La voix du plus vieux claqua comme un coup de tonnerre.

_Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien, entre moi et lui. Sérieusement Antoine? T'as rien trouvé de mieux pour te justifier?

_Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de m'ouvrir pour te montrer mes faiblesses? C'est la vérité, tout ce que je te dis. On a pas besoin de ça!

_Moi j'en ai besoin merde! J'en ai besoin!

Le poing claqua contre le rebord, et Mathieu fut certain d'entendre ses os grincer de douleur.

_Dis-moi ce que tu veux maintenant. Décide toi une bonne fois pour toute. Si tu veux que je te laisse du temps, je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Un mois, un an, plus. Si tu veux autre chose, alors communique simplement. Et si tu veux partir... je ne pourrai pas te retenir, et je n'en ai pas envie.

_C'est ce que je fais Mat'.

Deux yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui. Complètement impassibles.

_Je m'en vais. Mes valises sont dans le salon.

Il continua en regardant par terre, incapable de soutenir son regard.

_Je retourne chez ma mère. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. De quitter Paris quelque temps. De me retrouver.

_D'accord.

C'était tout? D'accord?

Antoine regarda Mathieu, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne semblait pas surpris. Presque résigné.

_J'imagine que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Tu ne disparais pas définitivement, de toute façon.

_Bien-sûr que non. Et puis, je crois que ça me fera du bien, de voir un peu ma mère.

_Tu l'as prévenus?

_Pas encore. Je lui téléphonerai tout à l'heure.

_Ça lui fera plaisir.

Il se retourna, rajustant son col de T-shirt qui lui serrait soudain atrocement.

_Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

Antoine hocha la tête.

Ce n'était plus Marion qu'il voyait en le regardant. Simplement un homme un peu triste qui le voyait partir encore une fois.

_Bon, je vais y aller...

_Maintenant?

_J'ai un train à 13h.

_D'accord. Je vais t'aider.

_C'est bon Mat, t'embête pas...

_Je te raccompagne au moins jusqu'à l'entrée.

Le ton n'admettait pas de contestation. Et il aurait été mal venu à Antoine de refuser.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ou les cris s'étaient calmés. Il vit le Geek et le Panda essouflés sur le canapé, avachis sur les coussins.

_Hé, c'est à toi ces valises?

La voix douce de la Fille s'adressait au grand chevelu, qui sourit un peu gauchement en voyant tout le monde le regarder. Même le Hippie qui était rentré entre temps.

_Oui. Je... je m'en vais.

Le silence retomba.

Evidemment, tous savaient que ce moment finirait par arriver. Mais, c'était... précipité.

_Je vous remercie pour votre accueil. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Mais il est temps que je parte. Finit-il, observant les membres de cette famille qui l'avait si bien accueilli chez eux. Qui n'avait jamais posé de questions, qui ne l'avait jamais jugé, ni observé avec des regards plein de pitié.

_On comprend Antoine. Si tu veux revenir, et je pense que Mathieu sera d'accord avec ça, tu seras accueillis les bras ouverts. Ok?

_C'est noté.

Elle lui sourit franchement, avant de venir l'enlacer. Ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient le nez.

_Merci pour tout.

_C'est normal.

Avant de lui donner une grande tape dans le dos bien masculine.

Ce fut ensuite au tour du Geek, qui vint lui planter un bisou sur la joue, avant de l'enlacer comme une peluche.

_Au revoir Antoine.

_Au-revoir petit bonhomme.

Sa voix était pleine d'affection.

Puis le Prof s'avança, pour lui serrer la main avec un drôle de regard.

Regard qui se dirigea discrètement vers Mathieu, pour jauger sa réaction.

Le Panda vint ensuite, lui serrer la main avec force.

_Prends soin de lui.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers le Geek, et l'ursidé sourit légèrement.

_T'en fais pas pour ça.

Les autres rirent légèrement des joues pivoines du gamer, qui secoua la tête en se cachant derrière sa fidèle casquette.

Puis, Antoine se dirigea vers Naïsha.

Il ne sut pas trop quoi lui dire au premier abord, l'enfant et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté ou était proche, depuis qu'elle était là.

Cette dernière lui prit soudainement la main, pour lui serrer solennellement.

Et ça ne faisait aucun doute que le Prof lui avait appris ça.

_Au revoir, Antoine.

_Au revoir Naïsha. Fais attention à toi.

Elle hocha la tête avec vigueur, et semblait aussi sérieuse qu'un militaire pendant un défilé.

Il allait pour prendre sa valise, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un.

_Salut mec.

Le Hippie releva lentement la tête.

Antoine eut la drôle d'impression qu'il serait fortement ses lunettes mauves parce qu'il avait peur qu'elles tombent.

_Au revoir gros.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

C'était juste le Hippie. La plante verte humaine constamment défoncée. Et qui avait failli leur claquer entre les doigts presque une semaine de ça.

Ignorant ce soudain malaise, il empoigna deux de ses valises, caressant Wifi au passage qui ne broncha pas, et adressa un dernier signe de tête à toute la petite famille.

_A bientôt peut-être.

Une fois dehors, Mathieu et lui se dirigèrent vers le parking, avant qu'une boule de poils ne leur saute dessus.

_Hé! Salut toi, je t'avais oublié!

Capsule de Bière aboya joyeusement, la langue pendante. Le chevelu se baissa pour lui caresser la tête quelque seconde.

_Protège bien tes maîtres.

Il aboya encore, et Antoine était persuadé qu'il avait parfaitement compris.

Il dévérouilla la voiture, puis posa les deux valises dans le coffre, aidé par Mathieu. Et une fois prêt devant la portière avant, il se retourna vers lui.

_Pour l'appartement...

_Je vais m'en occuper.

_Ah.

Silence.

_Bon bah...

_Tu devrais partir, il est déjà tard.

La voix du plus petit était lointaine et faible.

_Ouais... tu diras au revoir de ma part au...

Mathieu le fixa.

_Ouais nan oublie. Tu lui diras pas au-revoir.

Un instant de silence. Antoine en profita pour se glisser sur le siège, espérant qu'il n'ait pas l'air trop pressé.

_Tchao Mat'.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Antoine referma la portière, et démarra le contact.

Après un dernier regard, Mathieu observa la voiture partir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement de sa vue.

* * *

Est-ce qu'il allait faire comme dans les comédies romantiques débiles et se bourrer la gueule? Non.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais le regard du Prof était assez désapprobateur comme ça.

_Il va revenir.

_Je sais.

La science infuse se demanda si c'était le moment pour lui dire. Puis décida que oui.

Il n'avait aucune envie de le lui cacher. Et si ce n'était pas maintenant, Mathieu lui en voudrait pour ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. Son créateur pouvait être assez rancunier sur de stupides détails.

_Delauney m'a appelé hier.

_Quoi?

_Il voulait me parler.

Mathieu beuga quelques secondes.

_De toi, bien entendu.

_Le secret professionnel, ça vous parle?

_Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Et j'ai été très surpris par son appel, tu t'en doutes.

Il tritura nerveusement son nœud papillon.

_Il m'a parlé de certaines choses. Rien de grave.

_Je me mets en danger, c'est ce qu'il pense?

_Comment?...

_Je m'y connais en psy, Prof. Fit Mathieu amèrement. J'en ai côtoyé pas mal dans ma vie.

_Désolé. En fait, on a du discuter au moins un bon quart d'heure. Un homme tout à fait détestable, si tu veux mon avis.

_Sans blague. C'est pas pour rien que je suis parti au bout de deux séances.

_Il ne m'a rien dit de très intéressant au début. Beaucoup de blabla, il a pris de tes nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que tu allais mieux. Que tu mangeais correctement.

Mathieu songea qu'il mangeait effectivement mieux depuis quelque temps. Ce qui n'avait pas grande logique après ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était sans doute d'avoir Antoine sous ce toit.

"D'avoir eu, Antoine sous ce toit." Rectifia une voix mesquine dans sa tête.

_Puis il m'a dit pour Antoine.

Le Prof avait pensé lâcher ça comme une bombe, mais n'obtient pas de grande réaction, au contraire.

_Tu as entendus?

_Oui, j'ai entendu. Et alors?

_C'est vrai, donc. Tu es vraiment... amoureux de lui?

_Tout le monde est au courant, Prof.

_Comment ça, tout le monde est au courant?

_Le Patron, le Geek. Le Panda m'a déjà fait deux trois réflexions aussi. La Fille doit avoir quelques doutes aussi, perspicacité féminine et tout le bordel... Et le Hippie... le Hippie j'en sais rien.

Le Prof cligna lentement des yeux, le temps d'analyser l'information.

_Tu veux dire que... je suis le dernier à le savoir?

_Il semblerait. Ta science infuse t'as pas beaucoup aidé sur ce coup-là.

_Mais... mais... -il n'avait même plus les mots- pourquoi?

_Demande à ton génie.

Une part de honte flottait dans cet océan d'indignation. Etait-il le seul à avoir réagi de manière aussi excessive lorsqu'il l'avait appris ?

_Vous avez parlé un quart d'heure pour ça? C'était une belle perte de temps.

Le Prof souffla de frustration.

Mieux valait ne pas lui parler des soupçons qu'avait eu Delauney concernant l'accident.

_C'est pour ça que tu as ce regard inquiet depuis tout à l'heure? Parce qu'Antoine est parti? Je ne vais pas m'écrouler sur le sol et me mettre à pleurer tu sais.

_Je ne croyais pas ça.

_Il va revenir de toute façon.

Sa voix n'était pas si assurée que ça.

_Mathieu...

_Et puis à quoi je m'attendais toute façon hein?

Le scientifique l'observa se relever, soudainement en colère.

_C'est... je peux rien y faire. Il a besoin de temps. Je lui laisse autant de temps qu'il veut. Mais tout ça... Ça aurait pu se passer différemment!

_Ça aurait pu être pire.

_Tu crois?

_Tu es en vie.

_Ouais, et tout le monde est en foutue dépression.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu parles sous le coup de la colère.

_Peut-être. Fit-il en secouant la tête. Peut-être qu'il va se retrouver une fille. Ou peut-être qu'il va pas remonter sur Paris avant des mois.

_Je comprends enfin ce que voulais dire ton ancien psychologue, en affirmant que tu es un danger pour toi-même. Tu es psychotique, Mathieu. Tu vois des problèmes là ou il n'y en a pas, et crois-moi que ça finira par te détruire si tu continues comme ça!

_Je ne suis pas...

_Ce n'est pas si grave. Je te trouve bien égoïste pour ne pas comprendre qu'Antoine doit souffler un peu. Et ça nécessite être loin de toi.

Mathieu semblait enfin assimiler les mots cruels. Il avait du mal à respirer, et une de ses mains était crispée sur le sommet de la chaise.

_Ce n'est pas si grave? Si la Fille partait du jour au lendemain à des kilomètres pendant une durée indéterminée, ce ne serait pas si grave non plus?

_Ce n'est pas comparable.

Le Prof commençait, derrière ce Mathieu-là, à revoir l'ancien. L'enfant fou de ses débuts incapable de ne pas mélanger ses rêves et la réalité.

Et ça n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

_Il n'y a rien de comparable entre moi et elle et entre moi et lui. C'est une pente dangereuse que tu es en train d'emprunter. Celle des illusions. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est plus facile que tu dois y céder.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi? Rétorqua-t'il d'un ton plein de rancœur.

_Je te connais assez bien comme ça. J'ai été aveugle devant ta souffrance pendant trop longtemps, et je m'en excuse. Nous nous remettons tous en questions, qu'est-ce tu crois? Mais tu es en train d'en faire toute une montagne.

_C'est le Patron.

_Quoi?

Le Prof fronça les sourcils devant le visage acide de son créateur.

_C'est à cause du Patron, tout ça. Ce connard.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Mathieu, ne mélange pas tout.

_Laisse tomber Prof.

Il empoigna sa poitrine, ou battait ce cœur qui lui pourrissait l'existence.

_Laisse tomber.

Son téléphone sonna soudainement dans sa poche, et après un dernier regard agacé, Mathieu décrocha.

"_Allô?

_Salut mec, c'est Alex.

_Je sais, ton nom s'affiche.

_Ah ouais... Ça va?"

Le Prof renifla, se doutant déjà de la suite.

Après tout, cet Alexis avait l'air d'être un homme bien.

"_Rien de neuf. Je viens de raccompagner Antoine, il est reparti chez sa mère."

Il avait pris le ton le plus détaché possible.

"_Oh. Pour longtemps?

_J'en sais absolument rien.

_Alors que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire?

_Il a autre chose à penser.

_J'imagine... tu penses faire quelque chose cette année?

_Un truc avec Kriss ouais... Chez lui, ou chez moi."

Le Prof écarquilla les yeux. C'était bientôt le 23, il avait complètement oublié.

Et Antoine aussi, apparemment.

"_Et t'es invité, bien-sûr, parmi d'autre. Faut que je voie tout ça.

_Ok, nickel..."

Ils conversèrent encore deux minutes, parlant surtout de la soirée de la dernière fois, ce qui confirma au Prof qu'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé, avant que Mathieu ne raccroche.

_T'avais oublié c't'histoire je parie?

_Dans le mille, mon cher.

Et la journée continua d'avancer.

* * *

Le Patron rentra dans l'après-midi, lessivé, énervé, et horriblement frustré.

Rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Tatiana non plus, qui était finalement partie pour l'Italie le matin même.

Une fois garé devant chez lui, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme, les mains toujours crispés sur le volant.

Dans sa main, il tenait une enveloppe.

Une enveloppe envoyée à un de ses bordels hier soir. Une enveloppe sans aucun mot, qui ne contenait que des photos.

De Mathieu. Du Hippie.

Et cette-fois ci, des images du Geek étaient aussi présente.

Son ventre se tordit d'une rage sourde.

Décidant qu'il n'allait pas, de toute manière, rester toute la journée planté là, il descendit de son quatre-quatre tout en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte.

Il fouillait dans ses messages, téléphone à la main, lorsqu'un aboiement de Capsule retentit. N'y prêtant aucune attention, il continua sa route, jusqu'à ce que le canidé ne lui saute littéralement dessus.

Les pattes boueuses s'aplatirent sur sa veste noire, parfaitement propre.

_PUTAIN DE CLEBS!

Alors qu'habituellement, le chien était d'un naturel trouillard, il continua cette fois à aboyer, grattant la terre en grognant à moitié.

Le Patron n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en langage canin, mais il comprit que la bestiole n'était certainement pas dans son état normal. Etait-il tombé sur un quelconque champignon du Hippie?

Quand Capsule courut vers un coin du jardin en aboyant, le Patron décida de le suivre, un petit doute commençant à se former dans son esprit.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il se félicita grandement de l'avoir fait.

Le chien grognait, la truffe et le regard rivés sur le sol.

Lentement, le Patron avança son pied droit, calquant sa chaussure sur la trace de pas.

Trace bien trop grande pour appartenir à l'un d'entre eux.

Il pensa rapidement à tous ceux qui étaient venus chez eux dernièrement. Mais les traces étaient fraîches, et le grand chevelu ne faisait pas cette taille de chaussure.

Et il avait confiance en la méfiance plus qu'inhabituelle de Capsule, qui continuait de grogner.

_T'es pas aussi con que t'en as l'air...

Le chien eut même droit à une caresse sur le haut du crâne, avant que l'homme en noir ne disparaisse entre les murs de la maison.

Sauf qu'à peine rentré, il tomba sur son créateur, fumant dans la cuisine.

Le regard orageux qui suivit n'assurait rien de bon.

Et le criminel n'était vraiment pas en condition pour qu'on l'emmerde.

_T'étais ou?

_A ton avis?

_T'as pas remarqué quelque chose en arrivant?

Pensant qu'il parlait des traces de pas, le Patron soupira, sentant pointer la migraine.

_Je vais arranger ça, j'y ai passé la nuit figure toi.

_De quoi tu parles?

_Toi de quoi tu parles?

_Il manque une voiture. Celle d'Antoine.

_Comme tous les jours.

_Il s'est barré ce matin.

_Ah.

La nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid.

_Et tu vas pleurer comme une fillette? Te gêne pas mais attend au moins que je parte.

_Tout ça serait pas arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas tué.

Il parlait d'une voix basse et dangereuse, et ses yeux bleus avaient viré au gris.

Le Patron laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

_Sérieusement gamin? On va revenir là-dessus? Tu as bu ou quoi?

Effectivement, il avait peut-être un peu bu. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

_On en a jamais vraiment discuté. Je te rappelle que je suis TON créateur, et que tu prends de plus en plus de décisions importantes sans m'en parler. Et le pire? Tu l'as jamais avoué. T'as fait le lâche, même pas capable d'assumer ton erreur.

_Quelle erreur?

Le Patron s'avança, jusqu'à se planter droit devant Mathieu, le regard dur.

_Je n'ai fait aucune erreur, _Mathieu_. Parce que je n'ai rien fait du tout. Elle est morte par accident.

_Tu mens. C'était ton putain de plan.

_Et quelle preuve tu as? Si tu ne veux pas me croire, c'est ton putain de problème, mais moi je connais la vérité.

Un terrible instant, Mathieu douta.

Parce que ce n'était pas le genre du Patron, de nier un fait. Il n'en tirait aucune fierté ou aucun plaisir, mais... encore une fois, quel était l'intérêt de nier?

Le criminel put lire l'hésitation dans ses yeux, puisqu'il lâcha un ricanement méprisant.

_Tu commences à comprendre.

_Elle était en parfaite santé...

Il murmurait maintenant.

_Elle était dans le coma gamin, c'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle...

_Elle n'avait aucune raison de mourir. Aucune. C'est forcément...

_J'ai rien fait.

Et le pire...

Le pire est qu'il mettait toute la vérité du monde dans ses mots. Parce que ça l'était. Entièrement vrai.

Et il en avait soudainement ras le cul, que Mathieu ne veuille pas le croire. Ca l'horripilait profondément, et amèrement.

_Quelle putain d'intérêt j'aurais à te mentir? La seule raison pour laquelle tu pourrais t'en vouloir, c'est le fait d'avoir caché à ton petit copain qu'elle était enceinte. Mais c'est pas plus mal si tu veux arriver à le mettre dans ton lit un jour, et plus si affinités.

_Je...

Mathieu avait soudainement terriblement mal à la tête. Tout se mélangeait. Tout ça n'avait... aucun sens.

Se torturait-il l'esprit pour absolument rien? Etait-ce vraiment... une simple complication médicale qui avait tué la blonde?

_On m'a dit que tu t'étais absenté au moment exact où elle est morte.

Le Patron posa les mains sur la table, ne le quittant toujours pas du regard.

_Tu veux savoir la vérité gamin? On était tous là, dans la salle d'attente. Tous. Et je suis tout simplement sortit dehors pour appeler Tatiana. Je l'aurais pas fait, de toute manière. Parce que c'était le coup de poker. Soit ça te tuait, soit ça te sauvait. Et je penchais vers la première option. Et quand je suis revenu, on a appris qu'elle avait clamsé.

_Et tu veux me faire croire ça?

_Je te le jure. -Et Mathieu se figea. Et il répéta.- Je te le jure.

Ils se fixèrent longtemps. Mathieu, difficilement, pesait le pour et le contre.

Le Patron avait l'air de dire la vérité, et c'était le plus terrible.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait... toutes ses pensées. Il s'était tourmenté au point d'en devenir fou. Et finalement... peut-être avait-il eu tort.

Un seul argument tenait tout l'aveu du criminel : Il n'avait aucune raison, absolument aucune, de lui mentir. Il n'était pas si généreux au point de lui cacher la vérité, pour... l'empêcher de souffrir? C'était le Patron, pas le Geek ou le Hippie.

_D'accord.

Le monde lui paraissait un peu flou.

_C'est pour ça que le bouffeur de soja nous la joue dépression.

_De quoi?

Encore un peu, et il culpabiliserait vraiment.

_Il était au courant, que je prévoyais de buter la grognasse.

_... Merde.

Mathieu serra le rebord de la table, abasourdi.

_C'est... Et tu lui as dit, que t'avais rien fait?

_...Non.

Les yeux de Mathieu reflétaient tout son effarement.

_Mais t'es complètement con? Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit... putain. T'as intérêt à lui dire, et vite. C'est comme s'il avait une mort sur la conscience. Comment t'as pu lui dire?

_J'en sais rien putain, c'est fait de toute manière.

Le silence dura quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Mathieu essayait de digérer l'info, le ventre noué.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement.

_Va te coucher gamin. T'en as besoin. C'est fini les crises d'ados en mal d'amour.

_Ta gueule. T'as au moins trouvé ceux qu'ont déposés les photos...?

_Non. Je cherche encore.

Son double n'était vraiment pas en état pour s'inquiéter encore plus. Il n'était pas totalement un connard.

Il remonta l'escalier sans un mot de plus, laissant l'autre en plan, encore sous le choc.

Sans faire attention à la silhouette qui se découpa dans l'ombre, revenant lentement sur ses pas.

.

_Il l'observa passer la porte de cette démarche traînante qui lui était propre._

_Personne ne disait un mot._

_Ils étaient tous là, à attendre. En silence, dans l'appréhension, comme d'habitude._

_Sauf lui. Lui avait l'esprit qui tournait à toute vitesse. Très calme, à l'extérieur. Mais toutes ses pensées allaient très vites._

_Il lui semblait stupidement qu'il jouait un instant crucial de sa vie. Qu'une erreur de sa part pourrait leur coûter très chère._

_Réfléchir. Il était un homme intelligent qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions._

_La chaise devant lui était péniblement vide._

_Il tourna son regard vers l'horloge._

_"_J'ai quelque chose à faire."_

_Aucun ne réagit, comme si ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ça tombait même très bien._

_Alors le Patron franchit ces portes lui aussi, un peu plus vite. Un peu plus pressé._

_Il connaissait le numéro de la chambre. Rien de plus simple. Un véritable de jeu d'enfant._

_Mais justement. Tout ça n'était peut-être pas un jeu. Ou un jeu macabre peut-être. Pas le genre de partie ou tu te marres bien._

_Tuer, simplement. C'était naturelle, tellement naturelle. Une pression ou une injection. Puis, ce serait l'enfer, ou une vie plus paisible._

_Par pour lui. Une vie paisible... Plutôt crever. Mais il ne pensait pas tout le temps qu'à lui. Et sa vie dépendait de celle de Mathieu._

_Les couloirs étaient vides. Silencieux comme la mort._

_Il connaissait le numéro de la chambre. Rien de plus simple._

_Rien de plus simple._

_Et pour une rare fois, il se retrouva bloqué. Face à un dilemme stupide et humaniste qui lui hérissait le poil._

_La jouer intelligemment. Ne pas se précipiter, malgré tout ce dont il était certain plus tôt._

_La tuer reviendrait à briser le chevelu. Le briser reviendrait à détruire son créateur décidément bien trop sensible._

_Il tapota discrètement la seringue, bien tranquille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste._

_Mais si elle se réveillait, -car il était sûr qu'elle se réveillerait-, ce serait la reprise de leur petit couple mielleux à souhait. Et Mathieu n'en serait pas plus avancé._

_Que faire?_

_Et il fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à un choix dont la solution lui échappait._

_Il appela Tatiana._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il se plantait devant la chambre ou dormait la blonde._

_Hésita._

_L'amour était un sentiment qu'il n'effleurait que vaguement du doigt._

_Et il le sous-estimait grandement._

_C'est pourquoi la seringue remplie de ricin ne quitta pas sa poche. Et qu'il ne tourna même pas la poignée._

_Il revint sur ses pas._

* * *

Louis savait pour l'instant gérer son affaire comme un professionnel, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire. Il avait beaucoup appris aux côtés de Tatiana, cette femme qui était comme une mère. Et toutes les filles -et les quelques garçons-, qui travaillaient avec lui l'aidaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

C'était étonnant comme l'ambiance pouvait être sympa, quand on était pas en train de tailler une pipe à un mec trop gros dans un lit trop grand. Et tous ici le savaient : Étonnement, ils devaient cette bonne ambiance, presque familiale, à leur boss.

Ok, il pouvait l'avouer : Il avait un peu paniqué au début. C'était la première fois que le Patron et Tatiana le lâchaient comme ça, le laissant se débrouiller tout seul. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Sans être tombé sur la blonde, ses débuts auraient été chaotiques. La chance avait été de son côté, et aujourd'hui, il avait un job qui lui plaisait et qui payait bien.

Car il était vraiment bien placé pour savoir que le Patron avait de la thune.

Louis était joli garçon, avec ses cheveux blonds et son visage androgyne. Il était sympa et intelligent. Et surtout, il était fidèle.

C'est pourquoi il attrapa directement le téléphone portable, lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme arriver d'un pas très calme pour se poster devant lui.

Les conversations des filles se turent directement autour de lui, et même celles qui discutaient avec des clients se stoppèrent, bouche-bée.

_Salut.

Il sera un peu plus fort l'appareil entre ses doigts.

_Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas appeler le Patron dans les secondes qui vont suivre.

_J'ai gardé ma clé tu sais.

La dénommée Morgane lui agita un trousseau sous le nez, et il comprit trop tard.

Louis était mignon, sympa et intelligent. Très fidèle. Mais trop inexpérimenté pour être méfiant.

La porte principale du bordel, qui était officiellement un bar, fut défoncée à coup de pieds, et la majorité des filles hurlèrent.

Un instant plus tard, le petit blond était collé au mur par un homme bien plus imposant que lui, son portable déjà par terre.

Un vase explosa, et un autre partit voler dans la grande télé. Du coin de l'oeil, parmi la panique général, il vit un homme cagoulé renverser tout ce qu'il y'avait sur le bar.

Louis n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Les cris fusaient, les filles étaient à terre, les clients aussi. Seul lui regardait le tout d'un œil furieux.

_Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faîtes. Cet établissement appartient au Patron.

_Ah ouais? Plus maintenant poupée.

_Il vous tuera pour avoir touché à son personnel et à son bâtiment.

Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un rire gras, et une douleur aiguë dans la pommette juste après.

Un coup de feu. Des hurlements stridents.

Autour de lui, tout était déjà saccagé.

.

.

C'était une journée chaotique.

Mais dans leur silence, beaucoup ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Continuant de vivre, de respirer, de manger et parfois de rire.

Indifférent des autres.

Même parmi les frères.

.

.

_Tu sais je voulais juste... marcher tranquillement. Eviter les obstacles. Les choix. J'ai toujours été trop lâche pour faire des choix. Ça me fait... me remettre en cause. Réfléchir. Tout le temps seul. Et je me mets... à penser à mes pensées. Et tout devient si flou... Tout est dérisoire et capitale. Et je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus ce qui est bon, ou juste. Et je tombe. Je tombe tout le temps, je m'emmêle et je tombe. Je suis perdu. J'aimerai construire tout un tas de belles choses. Mais tout ce que j'ai... c'est ça.

Une taffe de tirée.

_Je suis moi et quelqu'un d'autre. Je me regarde dans le miroir, et c'est pas moi que je vois. C'est juste un corps sans âme qui flotte. Ce serait tellement plus simple de partir. D'avoir personne. Aucune attache. Aucun lien. Juste moi.

Expiration.

_Juste moi...

_A qui tu parles?

Pas de sursaut. Même pas un cil qui bouge.

En fait si. Ils tremblaient. Le corps entier tremblait.

_Hé?

Il écrasa sa cigarette, car s'en était bien une. Et une petite voix d'enfant lui murmura que c'était bien à son image.

_"Est-ce que t'es triste? Dis-moi... est-ce que t'es triste?"_

_Non. Pas triste. Pas dévasté non plus. Décalé... je... faut que je me reconnecte tu vois? Juste, aussi simplement... il me faut un café. Mais j'en bois pas. Un thé alors. Mais pas, pas dévasté.

_Hé, Hippie?

_Je sais pas... Je. Pardon. C'est juste que... t'es tout le temps là. Pourquoi tu peux pas juste partir? Pourquoi vous êtes deux maintenant hein? Pourquoi. Je sais pas quoi faire, je...

Deux mains qui enserraient deux épaules comme un rapace.

Cette fois-ci, le Hippie sursauta.

Ses yeux effarés, vitreux, se tournèrent vers l'autre.

_Qu'est-ce tu fous, tu parles tout seul ou quoi?

Le Patron avait l'air réellement inquiet.

_Je suis...

_Tu discutes avec Bouddha ou un truc du genre?

Le camé ne répondit pas.

Ses yeux étaient trop grands et trop vides. Perdus trop loin. Dans des endroits dont seul lui avait accès.

_Je voulais te parler.

Des lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes, mais la figure hagarde, blafarde, se retourna brutalement. La peau brûlante à la pensée de ce contact..

L'homme en noir ne fit aucune remarque face à ce geste, s'asseyant simplement aux côtés de son double.

Le silence n'était pas confortable. Il était glacé. Sinistre. Le Patron avait l'impression qu'une main qu'on avait plongée dans les eaux de la banquise lui enserrait le cœur.

Son amant n'était pas dans son état normal.

_D'abord je voulais te dire pour hier, que je sais pas non plus ou j'en suis. Tu sais que t'es... gamin, t'es pas comme les autres. La preuve, je t'ai même pas baisé.

Il sortit lui aussi une cigarette, puis l'alluma pour la porter à ses lèvres.

_Toi t'es... toi. Et je crois pas que ça ait besoin de grandes phrases.

Les mots si rares, précieux comme des rubis, auraient dû faire fondre le petit cœur chaud du Hippie. Mais il éclata comme une cerise noire qu'on pressa trop fort. Acide.

Ça n'avait...

Aucune importance.

_Et je...

_Je suis désolé.

Le criminel fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi?

_Pour tout. Pour les fantômes qui toquent à ma porte et aussi à la tienne. Pour tout le mal qu'on a pu faire.

_Putain de quoi tu parles gamin?

_Regarde nous. Prends le temps de nous regarder. Regarde le mal qui fleurit en nous, à cause de nous. La douleur. Ce... Cette haine et cette... destruction.

Et le silence qui les tue.

Silence, parce que ces mots décousus, ceux qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le monstre qu'il était, prenaient soudain vie pour former une vérité un plus dure.

Le Patron comprit lui aussi. Heureusement pas trop tard.

_Tu nous as entendus tout à l'heure, avec Mathieu. Souffla-t-il.

Et l'autre vide qui suivit lui confirma tout, à défaut de paroles.

Il comprit qu'il avait absolument tout entendu.

_"C'est ta faute."_

Les mots du Panda lui vrillèrent la tête.

Il baissa la tête, accusant le coup de l'amertume.

_T'étais pas sensé entendre.

_Alors pourquoi ai-je entendu?

Incapable de répondre à cette question, il se cousu les lèvres, conscient d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Car le silence a aussi des bons côtés.

Mais c'était trop tard, encore une fois.

C'était le terrible germe de la culpabilité qui fleurissait déjà. Pire que ce sentiment-là. Un sentiment qui n'existe dans aucunes langues.

Une aversion pure et profonde qui donne envie de se jeter d'une fenêtre.

Encore une fois, lui ne connait pas ça. Il en a entendu parler, l'a éprouvé deux ou trois fois, à petite échelle. Celle qui fait qu'on a simplement un peu de mal à s'endormir la nuit tombée.

_Antoine est parti.

Légèrement surpris, le Patron acquiesça.

_Ce matin.

_Je ne peux plus... tu sais. Voir. C'est plus possible. Tout ce que je vois n'a plus aucun sens. Tout est si noir. Si gris. Je ne peux rien voir. Ni les miroirs. Ni le ciel. Ni aucun d'entre vous. Ni...

Les doigts du Hippie frôlèrent ses lèvres.

_Ni ça.

_Alors laisse-moi te le rappeler.

Une seconde plus tard, les lèvres du Patron étaient de nouveau sur les siennes.

C'était si anarchique. Implorant et désespéré. Mélancolique et plein de tristesse.

Cette fois, leur corps restaient éloignés, comme effrayés l'un par l'autre.

Ça voulait dire pardon et aime-moi pour l'un. Recule mais reste pour l'autre. Ça me brûle, et ça fait mal.

C'est complètement essoufflés qu'ils rompirent le baiser.

Tout comme son double, le criminel retira ses lunettes. Découvrant une paire d'orbes grises. C'est avec surprise qu'il s'aperçut que les yeux du Hippie brillaient.

_J'ai vraiment essayé.

Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il passa délicatement le pouce sous son menton.

_Je sais.

_Mais ça ne marche pas. C'est s'attacher pour se séparer ensuite.

Un grand froid leur gelait le cœur.

_J'suis pas assez fort. Pas assez digne.

_Tu sais qu'on est pareil gamin, c'est...

_Non. Trancha l'autre. On est pas pareil. On ne l'a jamais été. Je...

"Je marche et je me brûle. Et je fais des erreurs. De graves erreurs. Une terrible symphonie qui revient, et qui ne me quitte plus. Elle me ronge les os. Me bouffe la tête."

_Tout ça... tout ça, ça n'a servi à rien. Il est partit tu vois. Et je... et Mathieu...

_Ce qui concerne lui et Antoine, ça ne nous regarde pas putain. Tu comprends ça?

Les serres agrippèrent les épaules de nouveau.

_Crois-moi. Si une seule putain de fois dans ta vie tu dois me croire, c'est maintenant. La mort de Marion, la mort de son gosse, c'était un accident. Je l'ai pas tué.

_Je sais.

_Tu vois? Alors t'y es pour rien, gamin. Pour rien.

Les yeux du Hippie se remplirent soudain d'expression diverses. Une terrible marée d'émotions qui engloutit tout. Qui laisse comme un pantin vide.

Il tourna la tête vers lui.

Et une deuxième fois, le Patron encaissa la soudaine vérité cruelle qui lui éclata à la figure. La bouche ouverte et les yeux remplis d'horreur.

Et tout fut si clair, si logique, qu'il se sentit vaciller puis perdre pied.

L'atroce goût de la bile lui remonta dans la gorge pour le dégoûter d'avantage.

La réalisation le tenait en otage, incapable du moindre mouvement et du moindre son.

Ce fut seulement deux minutes –deux éternités- plus tard, sa cigarette consumée, qu'il reprit un semblant de conscience.

Une petite partie de lui espérait qu'il se trompe. Car ce n'était pas possible, même pas dans les rêves les plus fous.

_J'ai vraiment essayé, mais sans issue, tu vois gros... y'avait pas de portes. Pas de portes à ce cauchemar. Je voulais... c'était juste pour Mathieu, pour nous... je savais pas, je savais pas que...

Il étouffa un sanglot. Le criminel savait que le Hippie ne s'adressait plus à lui.

_Je voulais pas faire tant de mal.

Un sanglot succéda à un autre. Creusant un peu plus son cœur.

Et le Patron, abasourdi, ne pouvait que le regarder, dans une fascination horrifiée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire éprouver.

Le regarder vaciller et perdre pied.

.

.

_C'était obsessionnel, d'entendre cette horloge qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ça pourrait le rendre fou si il ne l'était pas déjà._

_Il avait terriblement soif. Une soif qui lui asséchait la gorge pour la rendre râpeuse et douloureuse._

_Une terreur peu commune qui lui dévorait les tripes._

_"_Le Panda en a encore pour combien de temps Gros?_

__Je sais pas... Pourquoi?"_

_Déglutir en vain. Tentative d'étancher la soif._

_Aller vers cette porte, loin de cet endroit qui l'étouffait._

_"_Je vais aller me chercher à boire Gros..._

__Te perds pas."_

_Il n'entendait déjà plus, l'esprit obscurcit. Il passa devant un Patron en pleine réflexion._

_Réflexions dont il connaissait l'aboutissement. Réflexions, qu'il ne servait à rien de prendre en compte._

_Et peut-être que ça servirait à le sauver lui aussi. Au moins un peu._

_Il avait terriblement froid et terriblement chaud. Lorsque la lourde porte se referma derrière lui, le silence l'agressa de chaque côté._

_Las et incroyablement vide, il se dirigea vers le premier distributeur pour une bouteille d'eau._

_La fixant mollement tomber, le bouchon rejoignit rapidement la bouteille, et trois grande gorgées fraîches coulèrent le long de sa trachée._

_Sensation apaisé. Qui ne disparaissait pas._

_Pendant une ou deux minutes, -ou était-ce des heures?-, il resta planté ainsi._

_Jusqu'à ce que le Panda ne passe devant lui, dans un autre couloir, sans le voir._

_Terreur et obstination. Devoir._

_La petite bouteille resta là alors qu'il s'en allait._

_Le numéro luisait sur la porte, fraîchement repeinte. C'est sans doute, qu'il tourna la poignée pour pénétrer à l'intérieur._

_Ça sentait le médicament et le produit de nettoyage. Odeur pour masquer la mort. Lentement, il referma la porte derrière lui._

_Elle était là. Belle et froide, terriblement inconsciente._

_Elle était là, intelligente et monstrueuse. Car elle faisait tant de mal sans même s'en rendre compte._

_Le visage de Mathieu s'imposa très fort. Comme un Dieu, comme un mantra._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête? Une brume dense et noire qui lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. -D'ailleurs, il pleurait.- Une terreur monstrueuse dans le bide qui le tenait parfaitement éveillé._

_Plusieurs fois, des centaines voir des milliers, le Hippie se répéta qu'il était sincèrement désolé._

_Puis, il agrippa cet oreiller, l'approcha de ce si beau visage. Fixant une dernière fois ce corps immobile, qu'il ignorait portant la vie._

_Tout le reste n'était que noir. Mensonges et silence._

_Tenter d'être fort dans ce grand théâtre._

_Parmi les délires et les souvenirs truqués, il se rappelait avoir fait le même chemin. Automate. Avoir vu le Panda dehors, assis sur un banc, qui pleurait aussi. Mais tant de lumière l'avait aveuglé._

_Etre revenu à sa place, parmi les siens._

_La gorge, ses rédemptions, ses principes et sa foi en feu._

_Faire semblant._

_Lui le mauvais comédien._

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 15._**

**_J'avais envie d'écrire ce chapitre depuis des lustres. Et j'espère qu'il vous a été agréable à lire._**

**_VOUS VOUS Y ATTENDIEZ PAS HEIN? HAHA!_**

**_Allez, à la prochaine!_**

**_Une review = Un joint de consolation pour le Hippie. -Si vous trouvez qu'il le mérite, bien-sûr.)_**

**_Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


End file.
